A Miko's Love Story
by Tempest78
Summary: When a spell throws Bankotsu and Kagome into a marriage-or-death predicament, the Inutachi and Shichinintai are forced to form an alliance. What happens when dark secrets from Bankotsu's past come into play? B&K FE.
1. Two Rivals and a Curse

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This plot and my OC's are mine.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Many heartfelt thanks go out to SangOtaku6 {for helping me with the summary}, Frog- kun**, **Paper Bullet, and to Yeah Shippo {for helping me figure out a more realistic activation word.} Thanks again all of you.**

_Summary:_

_When a spell throws Bankotsu and Kagome into marriage-or-death predicament, the Inutachi and Shichinintai have no choice but to form an alliance. Unfortunately there seems to be more underneath the surface. What secrets do Bankotsu's past hold? B&K FE._

**XOXOXO:**

**Two Rivals and a Curse:**

Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he fell to the ground with blood dripping from his arm. Amber eyes narrowed at the mercenary leader standing twenty feet away from him.

Bankotsu smirked. "Aw, did the doggy fall down?"

"Shippo, I need you to go hide." After watching the kit nod and scamper away to hide, Kagome notched an arrow and stepped in front of Inuyasha and aimed her arrow at Bankotsu, never taking her eyes off of him. ''Inuyasha, are you alright?''

Inuyasha used his sword to help pull him up from the ground. ''Kagome, get out of here, save yourself!''

"Inuyasha, you're so pathetic, getting protection from a human wench. I expected more from you.'' Bankotsu menacingly approached Kagome and stood in front of her pushing her arrow away...

His eyes shone with malice as he held out his hand. "Give me the shards, now!"

Kagome shook her head and took a step back. "St... stay back or else I'll purify your ass.''

Bankotsu's brow rose. "Is that right?" He slapped Kagome's bow and arrow out of her hands. '_She's the one who can see the shards...' _His face spread into a dangerous smirk and he snatched her wrist. "You're coming with me".

Naraku materialized over next to Kagome and Bankotsu, grabbing their wrists and chanted in an ancient language. A bright light surrounded their hands. When the light faded an intricate band of white gold appeared on Kagome and Bankotsu's wedding fingers.

"Kukuku," Naraku eyed the new couple. '_Yes, this will do nicely.' _

"You choose now of all times to show your ugly face?" Bankotsu glared at the demon and tried to yank his wrist free. "Release me or I'll kill you!"

The evil half breed smirked. "I was going to kill you after I had the shards anyways." He watched Bankotsu's eyes widen. "You have failed me Bankotsu. Now you and the wench will both pay the price. You two have no choice but to work together and collect them for me."

Kagome kicked the evil man's leg and huffed. "Let go jerk! I'll never work for you!"

Naraku smirked evilly. "You two can never leave each others' sides, for if you do, you will both die a _very_ painful death." Naraku cackled. _'This will prove much more... entertaining.' _Before anyone could attack, he disappeared into a mist of miasma.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes_. 'How dare he toy with someone of my power?'_ His eyes narrowed at the wench and he dropped her wrist. "I'll kill him for this!"

'_How dare he bind me to a weak pathetic wench?'_ He tried to yank the ring off but it wouldn't budge. "Damnit!"

Kagome tried to tug hers off, but it was no use. She frowned. "What does he mean 'never leave each others' side'?" She stared at her and Bankotsu's rings. _'Please tell me this is some horrible nightmare, or a bad joke.'_

"Exactly what he said child."

Everyone turned around and saw Kaede emerge through the trees on a donkey.

_'Since when does she travel this far from the village?'_ Miroku stepped towards her. "Lady Kaede, what brings you here?"

"I heard a commotion outside the village and came to investigate. I also overheard what Naraku said." Kaede's brows knit. "I have only seen this particular spell used once before, but I do not know if it was ever broken or how."

She dismounted and then sat with the Inutachi, while the Shichinintai sat nearby listening as well. "This curse has dire consequences."

Bankotsu's eyes zeroed in on the old woman. "Explain!"

"If the two of ye who are cursed stray from the given range, yer bodies will be consumed with excruciating pain far worse than anything ye have suffered before. Wounds inflicted to one will not pass to the other, but death and things to do with the souls will."

"What's the range Kaede?" Kagome chewed her bottom lip. _'Why is this happening to me?'_

Kaede stared at her. "Five feet at the most, child."

"What?"

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Bankotsu jumped to their feet.

"There's no way and I mean _no_ way, I am cooperating with that dog face, Inutrasha!" Bankotsu crossed his muscular arms over his broad chest and scowled at the half breed.

"His name is Inuyasha!" Kagome and Jakotsu both glared at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu glared back at them, causing them to want to shrink back and fall silent.

"I figured as much, it is a good thing I have this," Kaede held up a rosary much like Inuyasha's. Kaede placed it around her hands and then chanted the spell. The beads glowed brilliantly and broke loose

Bankotsu warily eyed the old priestess and the necklace. _'That looks like what Inutrasha wears.' _He growled. "Now wait just a minute. Don't even think – " The beads flew around Bankotsu's neck, re-attaching before he could finish his sentence. His jaw clenched and he tried to yank them off.

Kagome looked at Bankotsu. "Do you know what that necklace around Inuyasha's neck does?"

"No," Bankotsu frowned trying to yank them off him._ 'But I have the felling I'm not going to like it.'_

Kagome grinned. "Whenever I say sit - "

The necklace around Inuyasha's shined a brilliant blue and Inuyasha plummeted to the dirt.

"Ow, Kagome!"

Bankotsu and the Band member's eyes widened.

She waved her hand at the crater. "Inuyasha does... that."

Bankotsu's face turned horrified. "What about me?" He eyed her warily.

Sango turned to Kaede. "He doesn't have a word, so it won't affect him, right?"

Kaede crowed ready to burst with laughter. "Oh yes, he does."

Kagome waited a few moments and then stared at the older woman. "What's the word?"

Kaede finished the spell. "That is your decision child, just like when I put Inuyasha's on."

Kagome nodded at the old woman. Turning back to Bankotsu she looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Heel."

The beads around Bankotsu's neck flashed a brilliant red and before he knew what happened, he slammed against the ground hard enough to create a gaping crater around him.

Inuyasha and Miroku roared with laughter. Sango let out a high pitched giggle.

Kagome's face flushed. "Thank you Kaede." She turned to the rest of the onlookers. "Um, so now since that's been decided..."

Bankotsu groaned and put two shaking hands on the ground. He pushed himself to his knees climbing out of the crater. The furious mercenary stood to his feet glaring dangerously at the young Miko. "Wench, I strongly suggest you do _not _do that to me again!"

The remaining Band of Seven members whose eyes had widened upon seeing their leader slammed to the ground, recovered from their shocked states.

Bankotsu snatched the old priestess by the front of her haori. "Remove this damn thing right now, you vile old hag," His eyes promised retaliation.

Kagome glared at the arrogant and blatantly disrespectful teen. "Show some respect Bankotsu, or else I will use it."

Shippo eyed the mercenary warily. "Trust me, you don't want to have her use that again." The rest of the Inutachi minus Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

Bankotsu shoved the old woman away knocking her onto her butt. "Fine, but once we have found that damn Naraku and killed him; we are removing this damn necklace and then you will all pay for this." Bankotsu's eyes narrowed dangerously at the entire Inutachi.

"Yay, I get to be with my Inu-darling." Jakotsu jumped up and down clapping his hands.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he faced Jakotsu with the meanest glare. "Shaddup and keep away from me, you weirdo."

Miroku helped Kaede to her feet and walked her over to her donkey. She looked at Kagome. "Oh before I forget, the curse usually starts at sunrise the day after it is cast. Remember, ye two must always be by each others' side, whether it's sleeping, fighting, or bathing. Also if one of you dies, so will the other."

Kagome and Bankotsu's faces were red from embarrassment.

Inuyasha swung his stare to Kaede. "There's no way in hell I am agreeing to this!"

Bankotsu shook his fist towards the woman. "For once, I agree with him."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha grit his teeth.

"Just what I said mutt," Bankotsu grabbed Inuyasha by the lapels of his haori. "Back off before I kill you!" he held Banryu to Inuyasha's neck.

Kaede shook her head sadly at the bickering duo and then looked at the young priestess. "Kagome, I wish ye luck child," She mounted her donkey and took off.

Kagome sighed. "Stop it!" When they didn't she huffed. "Inuyasha..."

At the tone of her voice, Bankotsu released his grip and stood back.

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha hit the earthen soil creating a massive crater.

Kagome approached Bankotsu poking her finger at his chest as she spoke. "And you, Mr. Tough Guy, I don't like this idea any more then you do, but we don't exactly have a choice. I am sure you don't want to die anytime soon and neither do I." Her eyes narrowed. "So suck it up!"

Bankotsu looked from her finger to her face. "So you've got some spunk after all, eh?" His eyes lit with merriment. He casually draped his arm around her shoulder. "You know, maybe us being together won't be so bad after all," He smirked when her face turned pink.

Inuyasha jumped out of his hole. "Keep your hands off her!" He stormed towards the mercenary.

"Inu-darling, why go for that wench when you have me?" Jakotsu clung to Inuyasha's arm.

"Get off me, you crazy freak," Inuyasha tried to shake Jakotsu off.

Kagome whirled around facing the cross dresser. "My name is Kagome. Not wench!"

Jakotsu waved a hand towards in as if he were waving away a pest. "Shut up, you wench."

"Jakotsu… I do not appreciate your tone towards my wife"

Inuyasha's fists balled and he shoved Jakotsu away, moving into Bankotsu's face as he pulled the man's arm off Kagome. "She's not yours!"

"These rings say otherwise," Bankotsu held up their hands showing off the rings to spite the mutt.

Miroku sighed heavily. "Somehow, I liked it better when it was Inuyasha and Kouga fighting over Kagome." The others nodded their heads in agreement.

The remaining Schichinatai looked at them obviously clueless.

Kagome clenched her fists. "Inuyasha, sit!" She rounded on Bankotsu and glared at him. "And you, I'm not your wife! Got that?" She spun on her heel and furiously stomped off in the direction of a hot spring.

"I'll go with her so she's safe," Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and walked after Kagome.

Renkotsu gazed into his leader's eyes. "Aren't you two supposed to be together at all times?"

Miroku shook his head. "Kaede said the spell will start at sunrise tomorrow."

**XOXOXO:**

The girls quickly undressed, setting their clothes in a pile along with their weapons. They slipped into the steamy waters and sat with their backs against a couple of big rocks.

Kagome stared helplessly at her best friend. "I don't think I can do this. Inuyasha gets jealous so quickly and now Bankotsu is being an antagonist." She shook her head.

Sango pat her friend's shoulder. "Bankotsu is just doing it to tease you and to rile Inuyasha. When Inuyasha gets annoying, just sit him." Her eyes sparkled with laughter. "For that matter, you can sit them both."

Kagome blinked. "I guess you're right." She sighed. "I just hope Bankotsu doesn't do anything perverted while I'm sleeping."

Sango raised a brow. "Did you forget that you could use your powers to purify him as well?"

Kagome face turned bright red. "Yeah I kind of did."

Sango chuckled and shook her head. _'Poor girl, I feel for her, but what can we do about it?'_ She stared up at the sky and noticed that it was starting to get dark. "We should finish up and head back before they start worrying and come to find us."

Kagome nodded. "You're right." The girls washed and rinsed their hair. They climbed out of the springs and got dressed. They collected their belongings and walked back towards the camp.

As the girls entered the camp site Inuyasha jumped up and ran over to Kagome's side. "No way in hell! I'm not going to let you be alone with that murderer!"

"That isn't for you to decide, half breed. It's up to the Miko if she wishes to be alone with me." Bankotsu smirked. _'Knowing she really has no choice just makes it even more fun to tease the mutt.'_

"My name is Kagome. Not wench and not Miko, just Kagome." She poked the mercenary's chest with each syllable. "Ka-go-me!" Kagome blinked. _'This is just like when I first met Inuyasha.'_

Bankotsu grabbed her finger and moved it away from his chest as he smirked wider. "Fine, Ka-go-me, better?"

She sighed heavily and nodded. "Miroku, we need more water considering there are now three more people to feed."

Miroku nodded and stood up to collect some water.

"Kagome! We are not feeding them. They are not staying here!"

"What would you prefer, Inuyasha? They join us and travel with us, or I go off with them alone? Frankly I don't want to be alone with them! But if you keep on arguing with Bankotsu, I'm sure he'll just take me and leave." She planted her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha snarled. "I am not letting you be alone with them!"

"That isn't up to you, mutt. It's up to me." Bankotsu glared icily at said mutt. He really was getting tired of the mutt thinking he was going lead here_. 'Ha! Not happening, ever! I'm the leader - period!'_

Kagome stared at Bankotsu. "And me, like it or not we are in this together. At least until we can reverse this... whatever it is exactly that Naraku has done to us."

"For now, we will ally with your group. But if either of them does anything stupid, I will not hesitate to snatch you and leave with my men. I won't allow anyone to remain a threat to you." Bankotsu's jaw clenched. "or myself," Bankotsu held her gaze, eyes dead serious.

Knowing she'd never be able to stop him Kagome sighed heavily. "Fair enough."

Inuyasha scowled. "Fine, they can stay, for now."

Kagome's shoulder slouched in relief. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

Miroku returned with the water.

Kagome made everyone a stew. After the stew finished cooking Kagome stood up and doled it out to everyone. After everyone had finished eating, Bankotsu approached Kagome so he was standing right in front of her.

"The way we are going to do this is like so, Jakotsu and Renkotsu will be on hunting duty from here on out. The other wench - "

Kagome snorted. "She has a name! It's Sango."

Bankotsu scowled. "Fine, Sango and the monk will collect the water. You and I will collect the fire wood and Inuyasha will collect whatever else is needed."

Inuyasha jumped up glaring at Bankotsu. "Hey! Just who the hell said you were in charge anyway?"

"It's mine and Kagome's lives that are at stake here. I'm not going to let you screw things up and cost us our lives! _I_ am in charge until this situation is reversed. If you don't like that, mutt, then I will just take Kagome and be on my way." His eyes challenged the mutt. "Either way, I refuse to allow anyone," He glared heatedly in warning. "to screw this up."

Inuyasha glared with spite towards the mercenary leader.

Kagome turned to the hanyou. "Please, Inuyasha just let Bankotsu do this for now. I really don't want to be alone with them. If you anger him he will just take me away from you and the others."

Bankotsu huffed. "I will do _whatever_ I have to in order to ensure your safety and thus my own."

Inuyasha growled. "It's my job to protect her," His eyes flashed with ferocity.

"The minute the rings went on it became _my_ job, because if she dies, so will I. I don't plan on dying again anytime soon," Bankotsu's eyes, voice and stance remained coldly austere.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Please, Inuyasha?"

"Only for now. Once this thing is un-done," he snarled at Bankotsu, "you and your comrades leave."

Bankotsu scoffed. "Gladly."

Kagome's eyes filled with relief. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

Bankotsu glared at the half demon and the young priestess. He moved her hand off Inuyasha's shoulder and placed himself between them "From now on however, no other man had better dare to touch Kagome."

"Excuse me?" Kagome faced him with an angry expression.

Bankotsu held her gaze, tone dead serious. "Until this changes; you and I are bound to one another and I don't like to share. If another male approaches you in any way that I find unsatisfactory, I will not hesitate to kill him." He saw defiance flash in her eyes. "I will _not_ allow you to be harmed, by anyone. I refuse to die."

"You don't own me Bankotsu! If I want to hug someone, then I will hug him!"

"Just remember what I said, Kagome. Until this curse is broken, you belong to me. I _don't_ share! I refuse to allow you to be harmed," Bankotsu's voice was cold and emotionless.

"You remember this as well; if you hurt my friends, I will not hesitate to use your rosary or purify your ass."

"I may not be able to kill you, but I can make life very... unpleasant for you." A wicked gleam shone in his eye.

Kagome planted her hands on her hips and pushed her face into his. "That may be but I can also do the same for you."

"Don't push your luck!" A biting tone laced Bankotsu's voice. He stood with his arms crossed in front of his massive chest.

Kagome swallowed. "I am going to bed, _alone_, good night everyone." She walked over to her bag and spread out her sleeping bag.

Bankotsu followed her with his eyes.

"You had better not hurt her," Inuyasha's eyes hardened at the cocky teenager.

"I will do whatever I want with her and you cannot stop me," Bankotsu spun on his heel and picked up his Banryu. He walked over to sit by his brothers.

Inuyasha jumped into the tree above Kagome's sleeping spot so he could guard over her.

Miroku rubbed his chin. "This shall be interesting. We know that we cannot kill him or we will end up killing her as well. On the other hand, they cannot kill her or they would be killing him as well. "

Sango nodded. "The only thing we can do is try to make sure she is safe and find Naraku."

Miroku nodded.

Sango stood up and walked over to bed down beside Kagome, with her Hiraikotsu close at hand.

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu glared in the direction of his enemies.

Jakotsu fidgeted in his seat. "What about when sun rise comes?"

Bankotsu took a deep breath and expelled it. "Just before sun rise I will make certain she is by my side. For tonight however, I would rather have peace and quiet without her next to me."

Jakotsu nodded. _'Poor Ban.'_

Renkotsu looked at his leader. "So what do we do now?"

"We wait for morning, and then we will all figure out what to do next." Bankotsu's hand balled into a fist and punched his thigh. "We _will_ hunt down Naraku together and after he has reversed this, I will kill him and then them."

'We all have a long day ahead of us.' He nodded to his men. "You two may as well get some sleep while you can."

His brothers nodded and bed down close to a fire.

Bankotsu sat on a boulder and waited, pondering his next move, while his fingers absentmindedly fiddled with the accursed beads around his neck.

**XOXOXO:**

**_Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is the new and improved chapter one. Please remember to read and review thanks._**


	2. The Day After

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**

**I only own the plot and story line to this story and all OC's. There. I said it. (sighs) **

**Thank you SangOtaku6 for your many tips :)**

**Chapter two:**

**The Day After:**

An hour before sunrise Bankotsu jumped off the boulder landing gracefully on his feet, with Banryu slung upon his shoulder. He quietly made his way over to Kagome's side.

Inuyasha glared at the mercenary._ 'When I find Naraku, I'm going to kill him the most painful way I can think of! How dare he tie Kagome to such a heartless murderer?'_ He tugged his hair. '_I wish this had never happened.' _He jumped out of the tree, landing a foot away from Kagome and Bankotsu.

"You better not hurt her."

"Why would I hurt her, or for that matter, allow anyone else to? Especially when I know that she is now tied to me?" He ground his teeth. _'Does this stupid mutt think I'm an idiot or something?'_

Inuyasha growled and clenched his fist.

Kagome mumbled and shifted in her sleeping bag. She opened her eyes and stretched, staring at the sky. _'Oh no,' _her heart raced against her chest.

Bankotsu placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, relax."

Her heart returned to its normal steady beat and she smiled at him. "Good morning."

He raised a brow. "Let me guess, you're a morning person, right?"

Kagome flashed a million watt smile.

Bankotsu grimaced. _'Oh joy.'_

She smiled at Inuyasha. "Good morning Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grunted. "Morning."

Kagome stood up.

Bankotsu rose to his feet as well.

Jakotsu and Renkotsu had woken up thirty minutes ago. They walked over with tons of fish.

Kagome spotted what they were carrying and grimaced. "Not fish again."

Bankotsu laughed. "What's the matter, you don't like fish?"

"When you have had fish for the last three mornings in a row it gets tiresome."

Bankotsu chuckled. "Got any other ideas, then?"

Kagome groaned again and shook her head side to side.

"Then it looks like it is fish this morning."

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose and nodded_. 'We have got to find something better for tomorrow.' _

Jakotsu walked over to the fire and smoked the fish. Everyone ate their fill. Kagome and Bankotsu sat side by side. Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku sat on one side of the fire and Jakotsu and Renkotsu on the other side.

Miroku eyed the group. "We need to figure out how we're going to travel together."

"That's true, Miroku. After all, Kagome either travels on Kirara with me or on Inuyasha's back. But she can't do that and stay beside Bankotsu at the same time."

Bankotsu frowned. "She can walk for a while beside me. If it becomes necessary I can always have her ride on my back."

Inuyasha and Bankotsu exchanged glares.

Seeing the exchange Kagome blushed. "Uh thanks, but for now I think I will just walk."

Bankotsu stared at her. "You better keep up then; because once we set off we are not stopping until we make camp."

Kagome nodded signaling that she would keep up.

Jakotsu blinked. "Does this mean we are working as one group from here on out?"

Inuyasha jumped up and paced. "Only until whatever the hell Naraku has done becomes un-done."

Kagome shook her head. "Inuyasha, none of us are happy about this either, but we _are _going to have to get along for a while. So try to be nicer, alright?"

Inuyasha snorted and sat down glaring at everyone.

Miroku shook his head sadly. "Okay, now that that's settled, what _are _we going to do? We can't just set off without a set course of action."

Renkotsu blinked. "For once I agree with the monk. We need a plan."

Bankotsu eyed the group one at a time. "Any suggestions?"

"Obviously, we need to find Naraku, but that isn't going to be easy. Unless of course, you guys know where he is?" Sango warily eyed the mercenaries.

Bankotsu scowled. "He doesn't tell us where he is until he needs to see us, or needs us to do his dirty work. In fact, he has been in a different location every time we have gone to see him."

His men nodded in unison.

Miroku sighed. "So he doesn't even trust his own allies then."

Bankotsu snorted. "With as many enemies as he has, would you?"

Miroku considered this a moment and shook his head. "No, I wouldn't."

"Naraku is over-confident. He thought that he could control me and my brothers, but he found out differently. We may have worked for him but _I _made the final decisions." Bankotsu looked the Inutachi in the eye one at a time. "No one will ever control me!"

Kagome frowned. "Wait… then all the killing you did for him… was because you chose to? Not because you had to?" Her heart felt heavy and her shoulders slouched.

Bankotsu held her gaze. "I am a killer. It's what my men and I are trained to do and it's what we do best." He scoffed and carelessly waved his hand at her. "So you will just have to get used to it girl."

Kagome looked away from him. "I can never get used to the senseless killings of innocents." She busied her hands picking at invisible lint balls on her pleated skirt.

Bankotsu glowered.

"Anyways," Sango stood. "We know that we need to find Naraku, but we have no clues where to look."

Inuyasha's leg bounced. "What about the jewel shards? After all, it _was _Kagome who shattered it in the first place." He sent her an intense scowl.

Kagome's cheeks turned pink as all eyes turned to her.

"Is that true, Kagome?"

"Yes," She glared at Inuyasha. "Even though it was an accident," She sighed heavily and returned her gaze to the boy who had addressed her. "I shattered the jewel when Inuyasha and I first met."

Bankotsu's eyes widened. "How did you get it in the first place?"

"It was inside me when I first came here."

Bankotsu and the band member's eyes widened. Jakotsu's jaw dropped slightly open. Renkotsu looked at his leader.

"Didn't Naraku tell you any of this, big brother?"

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed. "No, he didn't." He faced the Inutachi. "No wonder he was so determined to be rid of all of you."

Inuyasha sighed heavily. "Naraku would never tell anyone everything. He isn't _that _stupid."

Bankotsu snorted. "Of course not. He's devious," He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "which is a quality I usually admire in my allies?" He shook his head side to side. "If he _had _given us this information to begin with, my brothers and I would have been better prepared for the first meetings with you."

Kagome moved to place her hand on Bankotsu's shoulder. "It doesn't matter. It's in the past now."

He jerked his shoulder away before she could touch him. "Yeah whatever, so what _else _has he been being kept from us?" Bankotsu stared directly into her eyes, ignoring the slight wounded look she sent him.

Inuyasha snarled. "You know enough now. You are already aware that Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation. Now you know that the jewel was inside of her and that she shattered it."

"It was an accident Inuyasha. When are you going to get over it?" Kagome stood up and flailed her arms to the sides. "It wasn't like I did it on purpose." Her eyes danced with angry flames.

Bankotsu shot them both glares. "Enough!" he faced the combined groups. "Standing here arguing about it isn't going to change the past; nor is it going to change our current situation."

Inuyasha moved to get right into Bankotsu's face and they glared at one another, neither backing down. "It still doesn't change the fact she has an obligation to collect the shards and repair it."

"I am aware of my duty, Inuyasha," Kagome jumped to her feet. "I don't need you constantly bitching at me because of it either!"

Bankotsu punched his fist into his other palm. He turned to the girl. "Now she has more people to help her with her task."

Kagome huffed. "I still have every intention of fulfilling my duty as the keeper of the jewel."

Bankotsu smirked. "Of course and as it is now _my_ duty to protect you, I will ensure you have no trouble completing your task."

Kagome looked at him nervously. "What are you up to?"

Bankotsu smiled charmingly. "My dear Kagome, what makes you so suspicious of me? Can't I just be trying to help my girl out?" His hand circled around her waist.

"I am _not_ your girl, Bankotsu," She pointedly removed his arm from her hips. "And I doubt you would do something without expecting something else in return."

Bankotsu grinned. "Indeed."

Kagome sighed and stared into his eyes. "What are you up to Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu's jaw clenched and the smile disappeared from his face. "You'll find out...in due time," he looked away.

Kagome laid a gentle hand on Bankotsu's shoulder. This time instead of jerking away from her touch he turned to look at her. She sent him a warm, reassuring smile. "We will talk about this later. For now, we should get going."

Bankotsu stared into her eyes a moment and then nodded.

"Kagome, you can't be serious." Inuyasha stared at her puzzled. Kagome just stared at Inuyasha a minute.

Bankotsu's jaw clenched so tight the muscle beside it ticked. "We don't know how long this is going to take, so I don't think the information about this predicament of ours should leave this group."

Miroku tapped his staff on the ground. "Wise indeed. There is no telling how Kouga would react and if he were to find out Kagome was bound to another man - especially one of the band of seven. He would only become even more determined to claim Kagome as his mate."

Bankotsu scowled. "Then this definitely needs to stay between our two groups! As far as anyone else is concerned Kagome and I are married."

After a moment everyone including a reluctant Inuyasha nodded their agreement.

Bankotsu looked at Kagome. "Let's get your stuff gathered so we can leave." He faced the group. "Everyone, pack up. We are leaving in ten minutes. "

Kagome and Bankotsu walked over to her things. She gathered her belongings and re-packed her yellow bag.

Bankotsu hefted his Banryu to his shoulder and waited.

"I'm ready," she put her arms through the straps of her bag and held her bow in one hand, with her arrows sticking out of her pack.

Bankotsu reached out and clasping his strong hand around her slender one.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she looked at him questioningly.

He looked at her nonchalantly. "This is just to make certain you keep up."

She blushed slightly. _'Inuyasha is the only boy I've ever allowed to hold my hand before. It feels weird having Bankotsu do it.'_ After a moment she entwined their fingers, which slightly shocked Bankotsu. The only visible sign was the slight widening of his sapphire eyes, which he quickly countered by blanking his face.

She looked up at him and nodded. They walked over towards the others, who were standing in a circle clearly ready to leave.

Inuyasha saw them approaching and noticed Bankotsu holding Kagome's hand. He growled.

Bankotsu smirked at him. "Something wrong mutt?"

Inuyasha barked out at the arrogant teen male and growled louder.

Kagome sighed heavily. "Don't start again you two."

Sango shook her head and climbed on the now transformed Kirara's back. Miroku climbed on behind her also shaking his head. Kirara lifted into the air to fly above the group.

Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. "Is this alright, Kagome?"

"Of course Shippo," Kagome smiled at him.

Shippo grinned and settled into a more comfortable position. _'I'd much rather be with Kagome than with Inuyasha.'_

Bankotsu nodded. "Let's move out." He walked off with Banryu slung on his shoulder.

"You didn't have to rub it in, you know," Kagome blushed.

Bankotsu scoffed. "Whatever, I am just making sure you keep up," he continued walking while holding her hand.

Kagome sighed heavily and did her best to keep pace with the killer's long strides. It wasn't easy but she managed.

Inuyasha caught up to them and walked along side Kagome on her opposite side, not trusting Bankotsu to be alone with her and still not happy about him holding her hand.

Bankotsu noticed Inuyasha giving him a nasty look. He smirked. _'So dog boy doesn't trust me alone with her, huh? This is going to be fun.'_ He glanced at the girl beside him. _'At least she is pretty on the eyes. It's better than being tied to an ugly wench.'_ He snorted and shook his head. He looked straight ahead again and kept walking.

_'Why does it have to be him of all people? Did Naraku do this to further anger Inuyasha?'_ Kagome's eyes darted to the hanyou briefly. '_Speaking of which, Inuyasha is now beside me and he doesn't look to happy.' _

She sighed heavily. _'I sure hope we can change this thing soon, otherwise Inuyasha and Bankotsu will most likely come to blows.'_ She stared ahead.

Jakotsu walked beside Renkotsu and pouted. _'I want to be the one walking by my Inu koi. But, Ban is so upset right now and I don't dare risk his ire.'_ He sighed. _'Especially seeing how he is no doubt in a sour mood already from being tied to that vile wench.'_

Renkotsu snorted. '_Imagine that, our 'leader' tied to a weak wench whom he now has to protect and is basically glued to the hip with… At least until we can find Naraku and reverse or undo… whatever Naraku did.'_

Kagome's eyes took in the multitude of trees and grass they passed by; along with the various plants and flowers. She never ceased to be amazed by the fresher air in this era; where there were no cars or factories to release pollutants into the atmosphere.

She often longed for the beauty and fresher air of this era when she was in her own time period. Yes, she loved and missed her friends and family and even going to school. But when she was in her own era, the fresh air and natural beauty of this time called to her as much as her friends here did. She shook her head to clear it of her musings.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Inuyasha's head snap up. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

Bankotsu frowned but stopped as he felt a demonic aura closing in. Everyone on the ground stopped.

Kirara flew down and landed next to Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku climbed off and readied themselves for the upcoming confrontation, knowing it wasn't going to be a pleasant one.

Inuyasha growled. "Great, just what we don't need right now."

The wind picked up and Kagome's face paled. "Oh no, why now?"

Inuyasha growled and his hand immediately went to the hilt of his sword.

Bankotsu lowered his Banryu. _'Something's definitely up.'_ He noticed Kagome's pale face and frowned. "What is it?"

Kagome groaned. "Kouga is coming. I can sense his jewel shards."

Bankotsu gripped his Banryu's hilt tightly as realization dawned in his eyes. "You mean that wolf?"

Kagome nodded.

"Damn it!"

The familiar sight of a whirlwind blew around a corner of the trees ahead of them, wisping loudly from the windy trail of dust and headed directly towards them. It stopped only a few feet away from them.

Kouga stepped out of it and his eyes narrowed dangerously at Bankotsu and Kagome's entwined hands. Blue eyes stared dangerously at the mercenary leader. "What the hell are _you_ doing here and why are you holding _my_ Kagome's hand?"

**XOXOXO:**

**_Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is the improved chapter two. Please remember to read and review thanks._**


	3. A Showdown and Beginning To Bond

**_Disclaimer: _****I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series _Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi_**

**_I only own the plot, and story line to this story. There. I said it. (sighs) _**

**_A HUGE Thank you to Schwarz Stein for being such a good friend! Thank you also to SangOtaku6 for being such a wonderful writing coach and friend! :)_**

**Chapter Three:**

**A Showdown and Beginning to bond:**

Bankotsu stepped n front of Kagome and held the angry wolf prince's gaze. "That is none of your business, wolf boy. Oh and she is my girl now. " He grinned at the pure anger on the wolf demons face.

"What?" A low growl emitted from Kouga's chest.

Bankotsu smirked wider. "You heard me, wolf. Kagome is with me." He stared down the wolf, eyes challenging him to just try and take her away.

_'Oh no. Damn. There is one way to settle this hopefully without bloodshed… I just hope Bankotsu doesn't let this go to his head. And that Inuyasha doesn't go nuts.'_ Kagome took a deep fortifying breath and stepped beside Bankotsu. She met the angry wolf's eyes. "He's telling the truth, Kouga."

"How the hell could you fall for a murderer like him?"

"I have told you before Kouga, you are a powerful ally and a great friend, but I will never see you as anything more than a friend."

"Kagome, you are my woman! I made my intentions known a long time ago."

"Well she's _mine_ now. See these rings?" Bankotsu held up his and Kagome's left hands for the wolf to see. _'Take that you stupid wolf!' _

Kouga's eyes narrowed further at the matching metal bands. "So what. What the hell are they, anyway?"

Kagome blushed. "In human culture when a man and woman exchange vows and rings, they are married."

Kouga frowned in confusion. "What does 'married' mean?"

Miroku calmly stepped toward the wolf. "Those rings are the same thing as the demon mating mark. In other words, Kagome now belongs to Bankotsu and him to her."

Kouga clenched his fists to keep from punching something, preferably the arrogant human's face. He glared at Inuyasha. "How the hell could you allow this to happen, dog shit?"

"Obviously I had no say in it or it _never_ would have happened!" His grip tightened on his sword. _'How dare this mangy wolf think I'd allow something like this to take place?'_

Kouga sniffed the air deeply. "She is still unclaimed, you may have marked her, but you have yet to _mate_ her."

Kagome blushed furiously. "He is waiting until we feel the time is right."

_'Hm, this is getting to be even more entertaining._ Bankotsu felt her move closer and noticed that she was fidgeting with her fingers. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side, sending the wolf a clear message with his eyes - Hands off!

Kagome placed her hand on his arm.

Sango looked at Kouga. "She is now married to Bankotsu and you are going to have to learn to accept that, Kouga."

Kouga snarled. "This isn't over yet. She hasn't bed him yet, so as far as I am concerned she is still un-mated. You marked her but it isn't finalized until she is mated." He sent his own challenging glare to the man holding 'his' woman.

Kagome's eyes widened before narrowing. Her jaw clenched. "Kouga, you can't do this! I chose to be with Bankotsu. You can't force me to be with you." She glared at the wolf.

"You are too good for him Kagome and I will _not_ allow this."

Kagome's back stiffened and her hand balled into a fist by her side.

Bankotsu glared at the demon. "You have no say in it. You heard it from her own mouth, she chose _me_."

Inuyasha glared from Bankotsu to Kouga. "Kouga, you can't touch her. Even demon laws state that once a female is marked no other male can touch her."

Kouga paced. "How the hell can you be so calm about this?"

Inuyasha flexed his claws. "Do I look calm to you? I am not any happier about this then you are! But we both know damn well the laws are very clear. _Neither_ of us can have her now."

Bankotsu smirked. "If you come anywhere near _my wife_ again, I will kill you!" He ground out through clenched teeth.

Kouga snarled and glared into Kagome's eyes. "Until you have actually bed him, I will continue to come for you."

Bankotsu flexed his Banryu in a threatening manner. "If you do, I _will _kill you, wolf. No one takes what is mine and lives. I will not allow you or anyone else to threaten my woman either."

Kagome held up her bow and notched an arrow. She stood in front of Bankotsu and stared at the wolf. "I don't want to have to use this, Kouga, but I will if you continue to threaten me and Bankotsu."

She watched his eyes widened in disbelief. "I chose to be with him and he with me."

Kouga's eyes narrowed at the arrow. "Is this truly what you want, Kagome?" He looked into her eyes. _'Please tell me this is a nightmare. You can't really love a heartless creep like this. Can you?'_

Kagome held his gaze with a mixture of sadness and determination in her eyes. "Kouga, can you cannot accept that I feel nothing but friendship for you and that I love someone else?" She tilted her chin up a fraction. "Go back to Ayame and keep your promise. I only feel for you as a friend."

Kouga's eyes widened and then filled with sadness. "Very well, if this is truly what you wish, then I shall take my leave." He bowed his head to her and then glared at Bankotsu. "You had better take care of her and make her happy."

Kouga took one last longing filled look at the woman he loved and whirl winded off at a frightening speed, kicking up dust everywhere.

Kagome dropped to her knees and her eyes filled with unshed tears. _'Kouga probably hates me now.'_

Bankotsu sighed heavily and bent down beside her to place a soothing hand on her head. "Hey, it's okay." She buried her head on his chest and cried. His eyes widened. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest._ 'Damn, I'm not so good at trying to comfort women. I never have been! It makes me nervous...But for some reason I can't stand to see her crying.' _He tried to swallow past the lump in his throat.

Inuyasha scowled. "I 'm going into the woods for a little bit," he bounded off away from the others, fighting the urge to give in to his intense desire to rip the mercenary apart.

The others looked on at the unexpected embrace between the Miko and Mercenary in shock.

Sango approached them and placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome, I am sure Kouga will understand once he calms down."

Kagome sobbed and looked up sadly. "I'm not so sure Sango. He looked at both me and Bankotsu with anger in his eyes." Her heart squeezed painfully at the memory of the look in her friend's blue eyes.

Shippo spoke up. "It was different than when he and Inuyasha fight, too. This time Kouga was _really_ mad."

"Why is that wolf so important anyway?" Bankotsu stared at the air behind Kagome.

Kagome stared into his eyes. "Kouga is, or at least was, my friend. Now though, I don't know any more." Sadness tinged her voice.

Bankotsu gently cupped her face and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "If he is a real friend, than he would have been happy for you." He stood up and held out a hand to help her up. "Only time will tell."

She accepted his offer placing her slender hand into his warm stronger hand.

He effortlessly lifted her to her feet. "Where did Inuyasha go?"

Miroku shook his head. "Into the woods, most likely to work off some frustration."

Bankotsu nodded. "We should keep going. He can catch up when he's ready."

Kagome nodded. "Okay, come on guys, let's go."

Everyone set off on foot this time. Ten minutes after they continued down the path, Inuyasha ran out of the trees and caught up to them, walking beside Kagome again.

"Inuyasha, why did you take off?"

Inuyasha grunted shoving his hands into the sleeves of his fire rat haori. "I needed time to think."

Everyone continued on in silence until the sun began setting.

At sunset Bankotsu stopped. "We are camping here for the night."

Everyone nodded.

Bankotsu faced his men. "Ja and Ren, you go hunt and make sure you bring back something good. Collect some berries and nuts while you're at it." They nodded and took off to do as they had been bid.

Bankotsu faced Miroku and Sango. "You two go get the water, and plenty of it." Miroku nodded and then he Sango left as well.

Bankotsu turned to Kagome. "Let's go get some fire wood." She nodded. They walked around collecting wood until both had an arm load and then returned to the camp, dropping the wood on the ground by where the fire would be built. Bankotsu showed Kagome how to dig a fire pit.

Inuyasha sat with his back against a somewhat flat boulder and eyed them carefully.

Jakotsu and Renkotsu returned with a big boar and a bucket full of nuts and berries. Jakotsu slung the boar on the ground. Huffing he knelt down, cutting it up.

Sango and Miroku returned with plenty of water and deposited it on the ground by the fire.

Taking two sticks and rubbing them together Bankotsu started the fire.

"Wow, you started that fast." Kagome pulled out a pot and filed it with water and herbs.

Jakotsu rinsed and then added the meat. Everyone sat around the fire and quietly waited for the stew to cook. After the stew finished and was dished up, everyone ate their fill.

Bankotsu and Kagome sat with their backs against a boulder and Bankotsu took out his Banryu.

Kagome watched as he polished his weapon. "Where did you get that weapon from anyway?"

Bankotsu blinked. "It was made for me by a friend of my father."

Kagome blinked. "Oh okay."

Bankotsu stared at her clothes a minute. "Why do you dress so strangely?" He frowned in disapproval. "Your kimono in much shorter than normal."

Kagome blushed. "Well, its customary length in my… village."

Bankotsu's brow rose. "Where is this village of yours?"

"It's very far from here."

_'What is she trying to hide?'_ Bankotsu blinked. "You should get some sleep while you can, we are leaving before the sun rises."

Kagome sighed heavily. "Normally I would lay in my sleeping bag, but I - "

Bankotsu chuckled. "You are not comfortable with me enough to sleep like normal, is that it?"

She blushed and nodded.

"I may be a killer Kagome, but I will not force myself on an unwilling woman." He clucked his tongue. "Even mercenaries have some honor."

She nodded and then tilted her head to the side. "How would you normally sleep?"

Bankotsu shrugged. "Normally I would be patrolling the area, then settle against a tree after the guys had gone to sleep."

Kagome frowned. "Isn't sleeping while sitting up uncomfortable?"

"Not as much as sleeping on the hard ground," Finished with his task, he re-covered his Banryu and propped it against his shoulder like Inuyasha had done with his sword.

Kagome felt a cold breeze blow by and shivered. She pulled out her sleeping bag.

"Are you feeling cold?"

"A little." She sighed. _'Some hot chocolate would come in handy about now. Why do I never remember to pack warmer clothes until after I leave?'_

Bankotsu moved one arm so it was around her and pulled her into his side. "Better?"

She blushed as her body felt his minimal heat radiating towards her. She nodded.

"Good, now get some sleep."

Kagome yawned and drifted into a warm sleep.

_'Damnit, if only I could kill him without killing her.'_ Inuyasha settled for glaring at Bankotsu and growling lowly in his throat.

Everyone else settled in for the night. After a while Inuyasha and Bankotsu had both nodded off into a light sleep as well.

Midoriko appeared and looked over at the two sleeping by the tree. She chanted and a luminous glow formed around Bankotsu and Kagome's bodies, as she continued chanting the light grew brighter. When she finished chanting the light slowly faded away. "I have done what I can for you two, the rest is up to you." Midoriko's ghost faded into the night.

**XOXOXO:**

**_Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is the improved chapter three. Please remember to read and review thanks._**


	4. Traveling Together

**_Disclaimer: _****I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series _Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi I only own the plot and story line to this story and all OC's. Now that the legalities are out of the way, enjoy the story. _**

**_Thank you SangOtaku6 for your many tips :)_**

**Chapter Four:**

**Traveling Together:**

A bright light assailed Inuyasha's closed lids, jolting him awake. _'Huh?' _He looked around finding nothing unusual. '_That's strange… I thought for sure I was awakened by a light just now.'_

Looking around he saw everyone was still sleeping. He re-stoked the fire and settled back against his tree. _'If it was a light it's gone now. But what the hell was it?' _

Inuyasha inhaled deeply but found no scents other than what were supposed to be there. He settled back against his tree and closed his eyes again, but kept his ears alerted for any strange sounds.

Kagome stirred just long enough to shift a little closer to the source of the warmth she felt against her. Her eyes sleepily took in the relaxed face of the boy next to her_. 'He looks so peaceful.'_ She moved the arm that was across her shoulders to her side. She pulled the sleeping bag up a little higher and then snuggled into him falling back to sleep.

Inuyasha's eyes opened the minute his ears had picked up the sound of Kagome shifting. His eyes narrowed at the sight before him. He growled low. He stood up. _'I can't sit here and watch her snuggling into him without wanting to tear him apart! But I can't do that because it would hurt and even kill Kagome… Damnit, we had better find Naraku and get this curse removed soon!'_ Inuyasha walked off into the woods and search around a bit to see if he could find any clues, either about what woke me up, or where Naraku was hiding.

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu felt a warm slender body pressed against his chest and his side. He opened his eyes and gazed down at the girl sleeping next to him. _'That's right… she got cold. It wouldn't do me any good to keep her alive, if she were to get sick and die on me any way, right?'_

She had even moved his arm so instead of being across her shoulder, it was down by her side. He felt his face melt into a smile. His eyes widened and his smile fell. _'What is wrong with me? I smile because a wench is snuggled into me?' _He shook his head. _'Snap out of it now Bankotsu!'_

He quickly masked his face with a blank look and let his eyes wander around the sleeping occupants of the camp. _'Now where did that stupid mutt run off to?' _The muscle beside his jaw ticked.

**XOXOXO:**

Naraku watched through the small girl's mirror. "Let's see how well you survive now Bankotsu. You may be a tough opponent on your own, but with little miss priestess by your side, especially during battles, you will be weakened greatly."

His evil cackle bounced off the walls. "Now that Bankotsu is weakened due to my binding spell, I can attack directly at you, Kagome. If I destroy you he will also die." His eyes gleamed with malice. "I will attack you soon… But for now I'll just sit back and enjoy the show." Naraku cackled again as he walked down the halls to his hidden rooms, deep inside his castle.

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu sat by the tree. _'Where the hell has that lousy dog run off to now? Why?' _He felt movement from the girl against his chest. He snapped his gaze to her face and saw her eyes slowly open. He heard her sharp intake of breath and smirked.

After opening her eyes, Kagome realized she was leaning against a man's chest and sat up straight. She blushed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sleep all over you like that."

Bankotsu chuckled. "S' okay, I didn't mind at all." He smiled charmingly at her. "In fact I quite enjoyed it." The hand still by her side lightly squeezed her hip.

Kagome and Bankotsu's eyes widened slightly as they felt an intense jolt of lightning streak through them.

Kagome's blush deepened for a second and then disappeared. She snapped her head up to look at him. "Hey! I didn't say you could touch me you know. So hands off unless you want to eat dirt pie for breakfast."

Bankotsu's chuckle rumbled again. "Aw come on now, you know you liked it." His eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Bankotsu..." Kagome placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. She fought the urge to roll her eyes. _'Really does he have to act like such a child all the time?'_

"I got you to stop being embarrassed, didn't I?"

Sango had woken over an hour ago and came back from tending her bladder. She walked over to Kagome. "Hey where did Inuyasha go?"

Bankotsu shrugged carelessly. "He'd already left when I woke up this morning." He turned back to Kagome. "We need to wake the others so we can eat and start our journey."

"What about Inuyasha?" Kagome stomped her foot petulantly_. 'No way am I going to leave without him!'_

Before Bankotsu could say anything Inuyasha stepped out of the trees and bushes. "I'm here Kagome."

She smiled at him and nodded.

Bankotsu shook his head and took Kagome's hand. They went over to his men.

Bankotsu nudged Renkotsu with his foot. "Get up. As soon as everyone eats, we are leaving!"

Renkotsu grunted and rolled out of his bed. He walked over to the fire.

Bankotsu led Kagome over to Jakotsu and squatted down. He poked his friend in the shoulder. "Get up Jakotsu, now!"

Jakotsu mumbled sleepily and rolled over.

Bankotsu scowled. "I'm only going to say it once more Ja. Either wake up now or else!"

Jakotsu mumbled again and snored loudly.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Alright I warned you" He pulled back his free hand and slapped Jakotsu on the ass hard enough to redden his hand and make Jakotsu jump awake from the impact.

"Damn it Bankotsu! What did ya do that for?" Jakotsu stood up and pursed his lips. He reached back rubbing his sore backside vigorously.

"I warned you Ja." Bankotsu laughed as he stood up. Bankotsu turned serious. "Now get ready to leave, because as soon as everyone has eaten, we are leaving." He turned around to walk away and looked over his shoulder. "If you fall asleep again Ja, I will use a bucket of ice water and fish, now get moving!"

Still rubbing his tender backside Jakotsu glared at his leader. "Stupid rude awakenings... My ass still burns." He pouted. "Big brother is so mean."

Bankotsu chuckled and took Kagome's hand, leading her back over to the tree.

"Couldn't you have just nudged him awake or shaken him?" She packed her belongings.

Bankotsu chuckled. "I tried that remember?" Seeing her raised brow, he explained, "Ja isn't the easiest person to wake up, in fact, if he was any harder to wake up - then he would be like me."

Kagome laughed. "You're not a morning person, huh?"

Bankotsu's arms crossed over his chest as her stared at her. "Anyone who wakes me up, unless specifically told to do so, is taking a risk of getting beheaded."

Kagome's eyes widened.

At her horrified look Bankotsu laughed. "I'm just messing with you." He nudged her. "But seriously, I can become a grumpy bear when woken up."

Kagome laughed nervously. "I will be sure to remember that."

Bankotsu waved off handedly. "Don't worry about it. You are the only one who could safely wake me up."

She gave him a wry smile. "Because if you kill me then you die too, right?"

"And because waking up to such a pretty girl mellows me out some." He winked at her. _'She clearly has no idea how to react to me… it's amusing to watch.'_

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed.

He sent her a charming smile. "Come on Kagome, breakfast should be ready now." He led her away by the hand. _'For some reason I enjoy holding her hand now.'_

Inuyasha nudged Miroku with a foot. "Better get up now unless you want to travel on an empty stomach monk."

Miroku grumbled and got up. He nodded to Inuyasha and then they walked over to the fire.

Kagome and Bankotsu passed out fish, nuts, and berries and then everyone sat down and ate. Sick of fish Kagome filled her stomach on just the nuts and berries. After everyone had eaten Bankotsu stood up.

"We leave in ten minutes so you had all better be ready." He led Kagome by her hand, back over to the tree.

Kagome picked up her yellow bag and put it on. She grabbed her bow and arrows. "I'm ready, we can leave now."

Bankotsu grabbed his Banryu and hefted it onto his shoulder. He nodded and reached for her hand again. She inhaled deeply and then entwined their fingers. He smiled and led her over to the others.

_'Why do they have to hold hands?' _Inuyasha scowled. "Let's get going!"

Everyone set off on foot. Kagome and Bankotsu led the way, with Shippo on Kagome's shoulder.

_'Damn her, she's not even throwing a fit over it either.'_ Inuyasha walked behind with Sango and Miroku, with Kirara on Sango's shoulder. Jakotsu and Renkotsu walked beside each other bringing up the rear.

Half way through the day they stopped by the river to refill their canteens. They were about to leave again. Kagome froze and looked at Bankotsu. "I sense the sacred jewel!"

**_XOXOXO:_**

**_Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is the improved chapter four. Please remember to read and review thanks._**


	5. First Bath Together and More Bonding

**_Disclaimer: _****I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series _Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi_**. **_I only own the plot and story line to this story and all OC's. _**

**_Thank you SangOtaku6 for your many hours patiently teaching me the art of writing fan fiction and for being such an awesome friend! :)_**

**Chapter Five:**

**First Bath Together and More Bonding:**

"Climb on my back and hold on tight, because I will be moving around a lot." Bankotsu dropped to one knee in front of her.

Kagome's eyes widened, but she nodded and dropped her bag. She grabbed her bow and arrows, and then climbed up on his back. She wrapped her legs securely around his waist and did the same with her arms to his shoulders. Her bow and arrows lay nestled between them in case she needed them. "I'm ready."

Bankotsu slowly stood up and lifted his Banryu as he got into a defensive position_. 'I'm not used to working with a girl on my back, but desperate times call for desperate measures.'_

Inuyasha's hand went to the hilt of his sword. Sango readied her Hiraikotsu. Miroku readied his staff. Shippo jumped over to the now transformed Kirara and sat on her back. Jakotsu reached back to place at hand at the ready on his Jakotsou. Renkotsu stood on guard with his gourd ready.

Less than a minute later two large demons appeared out of the woods.

One was an enormous snake demon. It hissed, "We want the jewel ssshardsss."

Bankotsu and Inuyasha both stepped forward. "Come and try to get them then, ugly!"

Inuyasha drew his sword.

Bankotsu jumped in the air spinning his Banryu. _'Damn, normally I jump much higher.' _He grit his teeth. "Where is the shard you sensed, Kagome?"

Struggling to hold on Kagome studied the demon. "It's in the head."

Bankotsu nodded.

_'There is usually more than one shard.'_ Inuyasha side glanced. "Kagome, are there anymore?"

Kagome shook her head side to side. "Just the one."

Bankotsu jumped into the air spinning his Banryu and then brought it down aiming for the demon's head. He quickly sliced through the enormous scaly body. Once he landed firmly on his feet, he knelt down so Kagome could climb off his back without getting injured.

Kagome climbed off.

He stood up and hefted Banryu onto his shoulder.

They were both covered in demonic flesh, quickly drying blood and slime. They walked over to the chunks of flesh lying on the ground. Kagome picked up the jewel shard, which instantly shone a vibrant pink. She added it to the jar she kept around her neck.

Bankotsu's eyes widened as he watched her pick up the shard and make it glow pink simply from touching and holding it. "I have never seen that happen before."

Kagome faced him proudly. "I purified it."

Bankotsu nodded. He and Kagome walked back over and retrieved her pack.

Kagome looked up at Bankotsu and scrunched her face up trying not to gag. "We need to find a spot and bathe." She watched that confused look cross his features. "We are both covered in filth, slime, and blood." Some slime slithered down her thigh and she shivered. "Oh gross!"

Bankotsu laughed at the disgusted face she was making. "Ya I guess we are, huh?"

She glared at him.

He reached out to pluck some demonic flesh out of her hair and smirked. He sent her a heated gaze as his eyes traveled up and down her body. "You know, I kind of like you like this." His eyes twinkled with mischievous intent. "Being covered in blood and guts is actually kind of hot." He winked at her.

Her nose scrunched. "Bankotsu…"

"I get the point." Bankotsu laughed and flicked the mess in the air. He took her hand and they walked back over to the others. "We will find a spot to bathe and make camp soon."

Kagome grimaced as she felt the disgusting mass drying in her hair. "Better be real soon."

Bankotsu laughed again. "Come on."

They continued down the road until they came across a spot with a fairly decent hot spring nearby. Bankotsu stopped and faced the group. "Make camp for the night."

Sango stared at the drying goop all over them. "What are you two going to do?"

Bankotsu replied brusquely, "We're going to go bathe."

Inuyasha's chest heaved at the thought of the murder alone and naked with Kagome. "Hell no, you aren't!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and replied sweetly, "Inuyasha... I'm covered head to toe in demon guts and blood." Her eyes narrowed and her tone turned harsh. "There is _no way_ I am wearing this muck even five more minutes! Bankotsu is also covered in the muck and we are_ both_ going to bathe!"

"Then I am coming with you," Inuyasha dug his claws into his hand so hard he drew blood.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, you know as well as I do that Bankotsu and I have to stay beside each other. Otherwise, I wouldn't allow him with me either." She waved a finger in his face. "If you follow us I will say "_it!_".

The hanyou gulped with wide eyes.

"Enough! We _are_ going to bathe and that's final!" Bankotsu drug Kagome away by the hand.

Kagome followed beside him chewing her bottom lip. _'I can't believe I have to bathe in front of this guy.'_

Inuyasha glared at their retreating backs and growled as he paced in front of the fire pit.

Miroku looked at him. "It really can't be helped Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snarled and then sat down sulking.

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu led Kagome to the edge of the water. Kagome blushed brightly and her breathing turned shallower.

Bankotsu gave her his most charming smile. "You're nervous, huh?" Kagome blushed deeper and slowly nodded. "You've never bathed with a guy before, have you?" His eyebrows knitted together. _'Surely she must have bathed around the mutt by now?'_

"Um no."

Bankotsu grinned. "It's not that difficult. You just undress and climb into the water." His eyes danced with amusement.

"I know how to bathe in the spring!"

A single brow rose. "Then what is the problem?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to ignore the butterflies brushing inside her belly. "I've just never… done it in front of a guy before."

He chuckled. "Well you're just going to have to get used to it now, aren't you, Ka-go-me? Especially considering that we are for all intents and purposes pretty much glued together at the hip." He reached out sliding a finger along her hip as he spoke. Her eyes widened and her body jerked. _'Damn she's so much fun to mess with.'_

She stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights, with her heart racing in her chest.

Bankotsu sighed and dropped his hand to his side. "Look let's just undress, get cleaned, and get out, alright?"

Kagome sighed heavily and nodded as she set her bow, arrows, and bag aside. She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks.

He embedded Banryu deep into the earthen soil. He quickly shed his armor and clothes, unabashed. Once finished undressing he looked at her and noticed she was still blushing and fully clothed._ 'This is not my idea of fun.' _

He sighed. He quickly yanked her shirt up and over her head. Just as speedily he pulled down her skirt, leaving her standing in only her undergarments. Before she could even register that he had unclothed her, let alone protest, he scooped her into his arms and jumped into the water.

They hit the water and sank below the water. He quickly kicked back up to the surface with her still in his arms. When the broke the surface she slapped his chest. "Bankotsu!"

He chuckled. "Oh, relax woman, I left your strange under thingies on for you."

Her face turned red as a strawberry and she shoved at his chest. He set her on her feet over by the rock, yet still in the water. He sat down and pulled her to sit beside him. '_I just want to get cleaned and eat.'_

She glared at him. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"It got us in the water to bathe now then didn't it?"

She huffed. "You still could have warned me."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Let's just get cleaned up alright?"

"We need to get out so I can get something from my bag."

He sighed. They climbed out and walked over to her bag. She dug in her bag and pulled out the shampoo and body wash. "Alright let's get back in now." She stared straight ahead.

He shook his head and they walked over and then slipped into the water. "What's the matter, are you too embarrassed to look at a naked man's body?" His eyes danced with amusement.

She stared at the water and felt her cheeks burning. "Let's just clean and get this over with." She picked up her bottle_. 'Honestly, does he have to flirt with me so much?'_

"What is this stuff anyways?"

"Shampoo and body wash. You clean your hair with the shampoo," She held up the bottle meant for hair. "and your body with the other one."

She popped the lid and poured some of the smooth concoction into her hand. She placed the bottles on the rock and then rubbed her hands together. She lathered up her hair and was about to dive under when she felt strong fingers gently rubbing through her hair She blinked. "Um, thanks. Now I need to rinse it out."

They dove under the water and he continued running his hands through her silky black strands until all the shampoo was out. _'Her hair is so soft and silky.'_

They broke the surface of the water and both gasped in a huge breath of air. Eager to return the favor she lathered his hair.

He blinked but didn't object. Her nails scrapped through his thick hair and onto his scalp. _'I could get used to this.'_

She tapped his shoulder and pointed down into the water. He nodded and they plunged into the water, rinsing his hair before returning to the surface.

She picked up the other bottle and popped it open, squeezing some of it into her hand. She lathered her body.

He picked it up and sniffed it, giving her a wary look. "This isn't going to make me smell all girly is it?" He frowned at her.

She giggled. "Nope, it will just make you smell like strawberries."

He grimaced. "Terrific."

She raised a brow. "You could always just stay covered in the muck."

He scowled and squeezed some of the goop onto his hand. _'Even stupid strawberries would be better than this stinky shit.' _He quickly washed his body. They grabbed their clothes and scrubbed them as clean and then they climbed out of the water.

Blushing Kagome quickly gathered her clothes and moved to the other side of the tree to dress.

He jerked his hakamas up his legs. He tied them in placed and slipped on his haori. He picked up his armor and slipped it on, tying it into place. She came back out fully clothed and gathered her belongings. He grabbed her hand and led her back to the others.

Inuyasha clenched his fists. "What the hell could possibly be taking them so long?"

Sango placed a hand on his shoulder. "They were both covered in demonic flesh and blood, maybe it is just taking a long time to clean? Plus they would also have to scrub their clothing as well."

Miroku sighed.. "Still I don't think..."

Inuyasha jumped up and stormed over to the pair who had just entered the campsite, once again holding hands.

The blush on Kagome's face caused amber eyes to narrow suspiciously. "What the hell took you so long?" Inuyasha stared them down.

Bankotsu smirked at him. "What do you think?"

"You better not try anything mercenary! I may not be able to kill you, but I sure as hell can kick your ass." His clawed hand dropped to the hilt of his blade.

Kagome's eyes widened and then narrowed.. "Inuyasha, sit boy!"

Inuyasha immediately plummeted to the ground.

She rounded on Bankotsu. "Knock it off, both of you!"

Bankotsu laughed. "It's not my fault that dog keeps jumping to conclusions."

"The hell it isn't you smug little bastard." Inuyasha pulled himself out of the crater and glowered at the mercenary.

Sango stood up. "Oh look! The water is boiled."

Kagome walked over to the fire dragging Bankotsu by the braid and deposited her bag on the ground.

He whipped his hair free. "What the hell was that for?"

"Stop being a damned antagonist."

Bankotsu huffed. "Watch your tone woman."

She removed plenty of ramen cups from her bag. She popped the top on two of them and carefully filled them one at a time with the steamy water.

"What is that stuff?" Bankotsu frowned. _'I've never seen anything like this before.'_

Kagome's face spread into a smile. "Ramen noodles."

Bankotsu blinked. "What's ra - men?" He titled his head to the side.

Kagome laughed. "Not ra - men, its Ramen - one word. They are delicious noodles and perfect for a quick, easy meal."

She handed him the first cup. "Here try them." She pulled out a pair of chop sticks. When he didn't take them she dipped them into the cup and grabbed some noodles. She pulled them up and blew on them to cool them off a little, before holding the bite out to him.

He cautiously sniffed the cup and then opened his mouth. She carefully, so as not to burn him, slid the food into his mouth. He closed his mouth and his face spread into a very satisfied expression. His eyes shut and he savored the food, rolling it with his tongue.

"So, do you like it?"

Bankotsu opened his eyes. "Yes!" He smiled. "This is some of the best food I've ever tasted."

Kagome laughed and handed him the cup, then poured the steamy water into the other cups. "Inuyasha, the ramen is done!" She chuckled as Inuyasha bounded over and snatched the offered food. He walked back to his tree and sat down, shoveling the food into his mouth like a starving man._ 'He always does.'_ Kagome served the others, serving herself last.

Jakotsu spoke up. "This raw - men is good stuff!"

Kagome giggled. "Its ramen - one word. And I'm glad you agree."

Bankotsu tossed his empty cups into the fire. "We're leaving at sun rise."

Everyone nodded and finished eating. Inuyasha lounged up in a tree. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu all spread out around the fire. Bankotsu and Kagome moved over by another tree and leaned their backs against it, sitting beside each other.

Kagome noticed the serious expression on his face as he stared up at the sky. "What's on your mind?"

Bankotsu stayed silent a moment debating whether or not to tell her. _'Well, I am trying to get to feel more comfortable with me…'_ He sighed heavily. "I was thinking about my past."

Kagome blinked. "What about your past has you staying awake at night?"

Bankotsu shrugged. "Never mind, I was just thinking is all." He sent her a small smile.

_'Why is he trying to shut me out?'_ Kagome frowned. "Would it help if I held you?"

'She wants to hold me eh?' He inwardly smirked but outwardly shrugged. "Eh, I don't know."

She hesitated a moment and then when it became obvious that he wouldn't talk about whatever was bothering him, she gave him a quick friendly hug and settled herself against the tree to sleep.

_'Strange girl,'_ He frowned_ 'Why does her hugging me make me feel like smiling?' _He shook his head and stared up at the stars waiting for everyone to fall asleep so he could think in peace.

**_XOXOXO:_**

**_Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is the improved chapter five. Please remember to read and review thanks._**


	6. The Stranger

**_Disclaimer: _****I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series _Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi._** **_I only own the plot and story line to this story and all OC's.  
_**

**Warning: This chapter makes a reference to rape! Proceed at your own risk.**

**Chapter Six:**

**The Stranger:**

Bankotsu awoke at first light to find his head cradled against a warm woman's chest. He opened his eyes and lifted his head. A brief smile graced his features as he looked into the face of Kagome.

_'She looks just like a sleeping angel.'_ Before he could reach out and stroke her cheek, he slammed the breaks on that thought and focused on what happened last night. _'Why did I tell her about that?'_ He frowned. _'Normally I'd only confide in Ja.'_ He blinked.

'_Why did her hug last night please me?' _He stared at the girl._ 'She's so unpredictable at times.' _He snorted. '_I haven't had a decent night's sleep since that wretched Naraku bound us together with his stupid spell... until last night.'_ He watched her sleeping a moment longer and then sighed heavily. He reached over and gently shook her awake.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She saw Bankotsu. She stretched and then looked at him noticing the furrowed brows. _'He looks troubled…' _She yawned. "What's up?"

"It's time to wake the others."

She moved to stand up and blinked at the hand thrust in her face. She stared at him and then slipped her hand into his. "Thanks."

He pulled her to her feet and shrugged. "Sure thing."

They walked around waking up Renkotsu, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, leaving Jakotsu for last. After five minutes of not getting him up, Bankotsu scowled. "Jakotsu get up now, or else I'm going to let the ice water and fish wake you up."

Jakotsu mumbled and turned over snoring. '_Obviously Jakotsu isn't planning to get up any time soon… Very well then,' _Bankotsu bent down and laid Jakotsu's slumbering form over his broad shoulder. He and Kagome walked over to the river.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable Jakotsu mumbled grumpily. He shifted a little so that he was more comfortable and snored.

"I warned you Ja." He flipped the cross dresser off his shoulder and tossed him into the middle of the ice cold river.

"Ah," he flailed his hands as the water drew closer. He hit the water with a loud splash, before submerging. Jakotsu came sputtering up to the surface and glared at his leader.

Bankotsu stood on the shore laughing and holding his stomach. Kagome stared at the sodden mercenary. Jakotsu sent seriously pissed off eyes toward his leader.

Bankotsu stopped laughing and smirked. He planted a firm hand on his hip. "You're the one who wouldn't wake up."

Jakotsu climbed out of the river. "Big brother, why do you have to be so mean?" He pouted his lips, slightly shivering from the unwanted, rude awakening.

Eyes dancing with mirth Bankotsu grinned. "I gave you plenty of warning Ja."

Jakotsu snorted and stormed off to his bedding to change into a dry kimono. "Stupid mean big brother, why is it always me?"

Kagome looked at Bankotsu, who was laughing like a school boy who had tugged a girl's pig tails and shook her head.

Bankotsu saw this and sobered up. "Don't worry about it Kagome. Ja will get over it once he is dry and fed." At her doubtful frown he chuckled. "After years of traveling with Ja, I'm used to having to resort to more…. effective ways of waking him up."

"You should find a nicer way to wake him up."

Bankotsu raised a brow. "Then how would you suggest I wake him?" He titled his head to the side.

Kagome tapped her chin a minute and then smiled. "Try tickling his feet, or stomach. Or something that isn't quite such a rude awakening."

He snorted. _'I doubt that would have worked.'_ Bankotsu shrugged. "Maybe... come on, we need to eat and pack so that we can leave." He grabbed her hand and led her over to the campfire.

They ate breakfast with the others and then walked back over to the tree. Kagome gathered her belongings and shoved them into her yellow bag and then donned her back pack. Her arrows stuck out of the top, in case she needed them. She grabbed her bow.

Bankotsu hefted his Banryu onto his shoulder and grabbed her hand. They walked over to join the others who were still preparing to leave. Bankotsu and Kagome stood by the remains of the fire waiting.

Once everyone was ready to leave they set off with Bankotsu in the lead, Kagome by his side and the two of them holding hands. Inuyasha off to one side, this time Shippo was with Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango walked behind them with Kirara on Sango's shoulder. Renkotsu and a still irritable Jakotsu brought up the rear.

Bankotsu and Kagome walked mostly in silence. About half way through the day, they came across a village that had bodies strewn as far as the eye could see. The stench of blood permeated the air.

Kagome gasped as she looked around at the brutal carnage around them. Her heart felt heavy in her chest and her eyes filled with deep sadness. She pressed her face against Bankotsu's chest.

He blinked and his arm automatically went around her waist, pressing her closer to him. His eyes scanned the area.

"No fair, we missed all the fun." Jakotsu pouted.

Sango and Miroku shook their heads and sighed. Renkotsu grunted and then surveyed the bloody remains.

Bankotsu spotted a living person. "Hey you, what happened?"

"Damned Daimyo's men, that's what."

Kagome looked up to see who had spoken up and saw a woman with jet black wavy hair pulled into a high pony tail. She wore tan colored hakamas and a matching haori, with the sleeves nearly shredded. She had a pair of swords strapped to her back. _'She can't be but a few years older than Sango.'_

Bankotsu faced the newcomer. "Why did the Daimyo attack?"

The woman spat some blood on the ground and then wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve. "Because they feared that my village was becoming too powerful for them to control."

She laughed bitterly. "In order to try to maintain control, they were going to force my uncle - the headman, to force me to marry the Daimyo's eldest son." Her eyes flashed. "I refused and instead ran away."

Sango looked at the woman. "Why would they think that?"

The woman answered evenly, "Because we were. Our warriors were getting rather numerous and my father was about ready to revolt."

Kagome pointed to her bruises. "What happened to your arms?"

The woman blinked and stared at her arms, then back to the girl. "The last guy that was sent to slaughter my village came across me in the forest and tried take me back to the Daimyo." She shrugged. "I hid out in the forest so that the Daimyo would have no choice but to give up on finding me."

"What happened then, my lady?"

She stared at Miroku a moment with cold, hard eyes. "I killed him."

Jakotsu blinked and took in her appearance; from the disheveled clothing, to her hair. _'How the hell did she manage to kill a man? She is so tiny and looks frail.'_ His eyes zeroed in on her bruised arms._ 'I wonder if she is in pain? I sure hope not.'_

His eyes widened and his pine stiffened._ 'Wait a minute... What the hell do I care for? She is just another vile woman!'_ His eyes narrowed at her._ 'But… she reminds me so much of my little sister.'_ He felt a stab of pain in his chest and his heart felt heavy. He sighed in annoyance and shifted his stance a bit.

Kagome gasped horrified. Inuyasha looked on at the slaughtered village.

Miroku stared at the obviously upset woman. "We shall bury the dead and say a prayer for them."

Inuyasha sighed and nodded his agreement. "Yeah, what he said."

The lady stared at them a moment and then bowed her head. "Thank you, Hoshi-sama."

Miroku nodded. He and Inuyasha grabbed some shovels that were still intact and dug a large hole in the middle of the ruined village.

_'I hate Daimyos.'_ Bankotsu faced his men. "Renkotsu, Jakotsu, go help them." They nodded and left to do as they had been ordered.

_'Why am I being so damned nice?'_ He turned to the girl at his side. "Come on Kagome, let's set up camp."

Kagome nodded. They walked around collecting fire wood. He chose a spot to set up camp outside of the village. Sango collected the water from the river and returned just as the sun started to set.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu, piled the bodies into the combined grave and then filled it back in with dirt. Afterwards they walked over to join Bankotsu, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and the stranger by the fire.

Kagome faced the stranger. "What is your name?"

The woman sighed heavily. "It's Tara."

Kagome smiled. "Nice to meet you Tara, I'm Kagome." Pointing to each one in turn, she introduced the others. "These are my friends Bankotsu, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Shippo, and Kirara."

Tara smiled weakly. "It's nice to meet you all as well." She looked at Kagome. "What exactly are all of you doing here anyway?"

Kagome's eyes dimmed a bit. "We're looking for a demon named Naraku."

Tara's brown eyes widened and she hissed venomously, "So that creep is still alive after all, eh?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. _'When I find him, he's going to pay dearly.' _She clenched her fist and slammed it down on her knee.

Kagome's eyes widened. "You mean you know him?"

"My grandfather was thought to have destroyed that evil monster." Tara snorted. "Apparently he must have somehow slipped away."

Miroku frowned. "How long ago, Lady Tara?"

Tara glared. "I am not a lady, monk. It was five years ago... just before grandfather died." She finished sadly.

Sango spoke up. "I'm sorry for your loss Tara."

Tara glared at her. "What would you know about loss?"

The warrior jumped to her feet and glared at the woman. "More than you think." She walked off a bit and sat on the ground. Miroku walked over to console Sango as did Kirara.

"You are not the only one to lose someone special because of Naraku" Kagome's eyes narrowed at the rude woman. "_All_ of us have our own reasons for tracking him down."

Sango spoke quietly. "My village was also slain by Naraku and then he enslaved my brother. He even tricked me into thinking Inuyasha was the one who annihilated my people." Her eyes filled with pain.

Tara's eyes softened. "I'm sorry Sango, I didn't know."

Sango walked over to Tara and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I understand that your loss of the village is still fresh."

Miroku sighed. "My grandfather was cursed by Naraku. The curse is passed down through the males in my family and unless I destroy him, the curse will never be lifted."

Bankotsu grunted. "Some of my brothers were slain a second time, after Naraku revived us." Jakotsu and Renkotsu voiced their agreements.

Kagome felt the sadness deep in her soul, as if it were her own. She slipped her hand into his. He blinked and then squeezed her hand.

Kagome stared at the newcomer. "Inuyasha lost his first love because Naraku tricked them into believing they had betrayed one another."

Tara noticed that Bankotsu and Kagome seemed to stay beside one another and then caught them holding hands. She raised a brow. "Are you two married or something?"

"Yes, Kagome and I are married."

Kagome blushed and nodded. _'I just hope Bankotsu doesn't let things go to his head and that Inuyasha doesn't blow his top because of everything.'_

Inuyasha growled and looked away sulking.

Tara looked at Inuyasha and raised a brow. _'What's with him?'_

Renkotsu and Jakotsu left to hunt. An hour later they returned with some rabbits slung over their shoulders. Renkotsu and Jakotsu skinned the rabbits and dropped them into the pot of water boiling over the fire. Everyone waited for the stew to cook. After the stew had finished making Sango doled it out and every one ate.

Kagome brought out her medical supplies and bandaged Tara's arm, with Bankotsu hovering beside them.

"No offense Kagome, but can you ask you husband to back up a little? He is making me uncomfortable."

Kagome smiled. "Relax Tara, he won't harm you. He is just a bit... over protective."

Bankotsu snorted but said nothing and remained where he was.

Tara frowned. She breathed a little easier when Kagome and Bankotsu walked back over to the fire. Kagome laid out her sleeping bag and blankets. She sighed heavily and stretched out on the ground. She crawled into her sleeping bag. "Why don't you try to sleep a bit Tara? I can tell that you are tired."

Bankotsu moved to lie beside the priestess.

Tara eyed all the men nervously and then snorted. "I will never sleep with so many men around."

Sango blinked. "Why not?"

Tara's eyes hardened and her fist clenched. "I despise _all_ men."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because I just do, alright," Tara glared at the girl. "You're getting too damned nosy."

Bankotsu scowled. "You don't have to be such a bitch about it! She was only trying to be friendly."

Tara sighed heavily. "Whatever." She stood up and walked off.

Bankotsu snorted. "Good riddance."

Kagome sighed heavily and rolled onto her side.

Bankotsu lay on his side as well. _'Who does that bitch think she is yelling at Kagome like that?'_

Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Bankotsu." Staring into her deep brown eyes Bankotsu nodded. She flipped over and lay on her side trying to sleep.

Bankotsu sighed heavily and stretched out on his side with one hand gripping the handle of his beloved Banryu.

Renkotsu slept close to the fire. Inuyasha sulked up in a tree and looked down at Kagome. Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, and Sango were all stretched out together in a corner of the camp.

_'Why does she look like my sister?'_ Jakotsu sighed. _'Maybe a walk would help clear my mind?'_ He stood up and started to walk off.

Bankotsu lifted his head. "Where are you going?"

Jakotsu looked at his leader. "For a walk and a bath," He shrugged. "I can't sleep."

_'He must have a lot on his mind again.'_ Bankotsu nodded. "Don't be gone too long."

"I won't." Jakotsu left the camp.

Bankotsu sighed heavily and laid there on his back with his hands laced behind his head staring up at the stars.

Kagome rolled over and curled into Bankotsu's side. "Do you think Jakotsu will be okay out there alone?"

Bankotsu smiled at her. "Trust me, Ja can handle himself. So don't worry about him, alright?"

She nodded. "What about Tara?"

Bankotsu grunted. "Why should I care?"

Kagome blushed. "Um, would it be alright, if I… laid my head on your chest? I can't seem to get comfortable."

Bankotsu blinked and then nodded. Kagome smiled and settled her head comfortably on his chest. She snuggled up to him. He moved one arm so that it was around her waist and she sighed in content.

"Thank you Bankotsu." She yawned and closed her eyes. "Night Bankotsu." Five minutes later, she was asleep with her head on his chest and her arm across his stomach.

He hid a smile. "Night Kagome." He stared up at the stars. _'I've never been one for mushy shit like cuddling before, so why don't I mind holding her like this?' _

He smiled as she breathed against his neck. _'This is actually kind of nice.'_ He blinked at his thoughts and shook his head, but the goofy smile remained on his face. He cuddled her just a little closer, enjoying the feeling of her warm curvaceous body against his. He chastely kissed the top of her head and stared at the stars again.

**XOXOXO:**

Tara stepped to the edge of the water and quickly shed her clothes, placing her weapons within easy reach. _'It's been a long two weeks.'_ She slipped into the water and used the dirt from the bottom of the river to remove all traces of the man she'd killed from her skin.

She used the last of the herbs she'd gathered before hiding out, to wash her hair and then dove under the water. She rinsed her hair came back up to the surface, deciding to try to relax with her back against the rock. She heard splashing on the other side of the rock.

She reached for her dagger. "Who's there?"

Jakotsu walked around the rock and glared at her. "What the hell are you doing here bitch?"

Tara's eyes narrowed. "I was here fist asshole so leave." Feeling a light breeze across her nipples, she dove into the water with one hand across her full breast. "Leave you asshole."

Jakotsu scoffed. "You leave bitch." He sighed heavily. "All women are just disgusting and vile pains in the ass."

She scoffed. "All men are just stupid assholes." She stood up unintentionally exposing her upper body.

Jakotsu glared at the wench and noticed she had really nasty scars on her back and side. "So what happened to you? Some man beat you or something?"

She stiffened.

He sat down in the water opposite of her staring her dead in the eye.

Her eyes hardened. "My Uncle beat me half to death. Now stop gawking at me and leave." She put her dagger back and sat down.

Jakotsu's eyes softened. "Why did he do it?"

She sighed. "Because he could," She pulled her knees to her chest, leaving only her neck, head and the top of her knees out of the water.

Jakotsu titled his head. "Why do you hate men?"

"Why do you care?"

He shrugged carelessly. "I don't, I was just curious."

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Because every male I have ever known, with the exception of my grand dad and father; has either beaten or raped me." She looked away from him.

Jakotsu's eyes softened. "That's terrible."

"That's life." Unwanted tears formed. She rubbed her eyes vigorously. '_Stupid tears go away!'_

Jakotsu sighed heavily and then surprised them both as he reached out to wipe away her tears away. He spoke softly. "Not all men are like that."

She pulled back and eyed him suspiciously. "All the ones that I ever meet are."

He sighed and dropped his hand. "Let's get dressed and head back."

"What about that Bankotsu guy? I am sure he doesn't want me there."

"Leave that to me. I am sure big brother won't mind too much."

Tara gasped and stared at him."He is your big brother?" She frowned. _'But they look nothing alike.'_

Jakotsu nodded as he climbed out and dressed. After a minute Tara also climbed out and dressed. They donned their weapons and began walking back to the camp.

Tara glanced at him. "Why are you being so concerned about me?"

Jakotsu sighed. "I guess it's because you remind me of my baby sister who died long ago." He tried to keep his voice even. "I could never stand to see her in pain either." His eyes filled with remembered pain. He gripped her hand and dragged her back into camp.

She reluctantly allowed him to drag her by the hand. _'Why do I feel so open around him? Is it because I remind him of his sister? Or is it because of the obvious pain he's trying to hide?'_

**XOXOXO:**

They had just entered camp when Bankotsu opened his eyes. '_Since when does Ja hold hands with girls?'_ Bankotsu frowned and gently eased Kagome off his chest. He stood up. "Jakotsu, what's going on?"

Jakotsu sighed heavily and dropped the woman's hand. "I brought her back because it isn't safe for a woman to be alone in the woods at night." He stared his best friend dead in the eye.

Bankotsu raised a brow questioningly. "I thought you despised all women?"

Jakotsu sighed. "I do, but she reminds me so much of Aiko…" His eyes softened and filled with un-shed tears.

Bankotsu's eyes widened and he blinked. _'Aiko was the only woman Jakotsu has ever cared for… He is still haunted to this day about how she was raped by their step father and killed by their aunt in front of his very eyes.'_

He felt a string tug at his heart._ 'Jakotsu was chained on the floor and forced to watch by his own aunt. Aiko was just fourteen and Jakotsu sixteen.' _His heart ached for his best friend's pain.

Kagome stood up and looked at Bankotsu. "I think that since Tara is now alone, she should travel with us."

He blinked. _'I'm not so sure about that.'_

Kagome smiled and looking at Tara. "Our men are protective of us and I can assure you that while you are with us, none of the men here will be allowed to harm you." Kagome faced Miroku with a stern glare. "And that especially means you Miroku. She has been through enough already! She doesn't need your shenanigans."

Miroku nodded. "I shall restrain myself Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "Good that settles it then." She placed a gentle hand on Bankotsu's shoulder. "Right, Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu's eyes softened just a bit and he sighed heavily. "Fine, she can stay." He faced Jakotsu. "But, she has to follow orders just like everyone else and _you _will be held responsible if she doesn't."

Jakotsu nodded. "Thank you, big brother."

Bankotsu nodded and then faced Tara. "In case you haven't figured it out, _I _am the leader of this group and my word is law. You will obey my commands the same as everyone else, or you and Ja will both be punished!"

Her eyes widened.

"Jakotsu and I have known each other forever and he is my best friend. He doesn't care for women- period, except his baby sister." He sent her a hard stare. "Since you seem to have broken through his walls and won him over, as well as my wife, I will allow you to travel with us."

"However, I am not known as the leader of the infamous Shichinintai for no reason. Betray me or my comrades even once, and I will not hesitate to kill you." His eyes were cold.

Tara's eyes widened and she gasped at his statement. '_He's the famed leader of the Shichinintai?'_ She quickly nodded.

"One more thing… if you _ever_ disrespect my wife or myself again - I will not hesitate to feed you to the demons or slay you myself."

Tara swallowed and nodded. She faced Kagome. "Thank you. I would like to travel with you for two reasons. One: You mentioned you are all seeking out Naraku and since my grandfather didn't succeed in destroying him like we had all thought, it's now my duty to do so in his stead. Two: It would be nice to have some female company."

Kagome smiled. "Welcome aboard Tara."

Bankotsu looked at Jakotsu. "Now take your new friend and get some sleep. We are heading out at day break." Jakotsu nodded and led Tara by the hand over to where they would be sleeping.

Bankotsu lay back down.

Kagome lay beside him smiling as she re-adjusted herself on his chest. "Thank you for letting her stay, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu smiled at Kagome. He readjusted his arm around her waist and laid his head down closing his eyes.

Jakotsu laid out one of his blankets for Tara and the other for himself.

Tara blinked. "Thank you Jakotsu," she stared him. "for everything."

He stared her in the eye a moment and then nodded. "We really should get some sleep. Knowing big brother we are going to need it." He lay down on his side and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

After a few minutes Tara laid down_. 'I still don't know why he's being so nice to me.'_ She watched Jakotsu fall asleep. She closed her eyes and fell asleep feeling oddly safe, for the first time in ages.

Inuyasha stayed perched in his tree. He frowned. _'I_ _wonder how the others will take the news in the morning?'_

**_XOXOXO:_**

**_Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is the improved chapter six. Please remember to read and review thanks._**


	7. A Battle and A Secret

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series **_**Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**_. _**I only own the plot and story line to this story and all OC's.  
**_

_**Chapter Seven:**_

**A Battle and a Secret:**

Kagome lay with her head on Bankotsu's broad chest sleeping deeply. His heart skipped a beat as he scrutinized her face, from her long thick lashes, to her creamy smooth skin. He laid there trying to commit every detail to memory. He absentmindedly rubbed his hand along her back and smiled when he felt her snuggle even closer into his chest.

Inuyasha was up in his tree. His eyes narrowed. _'That cocky jerk better stop getting so comfortable with Kagome. I'm not about to let him take her.' _His growl rose in pitch the longer Bankotsu touched her.

Seeing the jealously clearly stamped all over Inuyasha, Bankotsu smirked. _'So he doesn't want me touching her, eh?'_ He leaned over and tenderly planted a kiss on the sleeping miko's forehead. "Time to get up, Kagome."

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She found Bankotsu smiling at her with his forehead now leaning against hers. She blushed lightly. "Morning Bankotsu," She closed her hands trying not to run them over his chest.

He smiled and sat back. "Morning beautiful, now it's time to get up and wake the others." He flashed a grin.

_'He called me beautiful.'_ Kagome's blushed deepened. She nodded and sat up.

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree. "Oi, keep your hands off of Kagome, you damn mercenary!"

Kagome accepted Bankotsu's offer of a hand up. After getting to her feet, she faced Inuyasha. "Behave Inuyasha; it was just a simple kiss." She rolled her eyes. _'What is the big deal over one little kiss?' _She turned away from them.

Inuyasha snorted and then turned around and jumped back up into the tree.

Kagome picked up and then folded her sleeping bag and blanket. She stored them in her bag. She faced Bankotsu testily. "Let's go wake them up."

Bankotsu nodded and grabbed her hand.

Kagome frowned. _'What on earth made me snap at Inuyasha like that?' _They walked around waking everyone up. As usual they left Jakotsu next until last since he was so difficult to wake up.

Bankotsu knelt beside his slumbering best friend. "It's time to get up Ja."

Jakotsu mumbled and rolled over ignoring him.

Bankotsu's jaw clenched. He heaved a heavy sigh and moved to slap him awake.

Kagome reached out stopping his hand. "Here, let me," She reached into her bag. Bankotsu lowered his hand before moving aside to allow her to kneel beside his friend. Kagome pulled out her timer and placed it next to Jakotsu. She pushed a button and a loud ringing pierced the air.

"Ah!"Jakotsu's jumped up into a fighting stance. His heart pounded.

Bankotsu laughed. "I'll have to remember that one Kagome." Kagome grinned.

Jakotsu's eyes narrowed, promising retaliation. "How dare you, wench?" He moved toward her threateningly.

Bankotsu moved between them. "Don't you even think about it, Jakotsu! She was nicer then I would have been_. I_ would have just thrown you in the river again. Be grateful that her way worked instead."

Jakotsu huffed and stomped off to scrub his face. "Stupid, bothersome wench, how dare she disturb my beauty rest?" He cupped his hands and shoved them into the water.

Kagome knelt beside Tara and gently shook her awake.

Tara's eyes snapped opened and she saw Kagome. She mumbled sleepily. "What do you want?"

"You either get up and eat now, or don't whine about it later! We travel all day, most times _without _stopping." Bankotsu grabbed Kagome's elbow and led her over to the fire, where the others were sat smoking fish.

Kagome eyed the fish hesitantly.

Sango passed her a bowl of nuts and berries.

"Thanks," Kagome accepted the bowl and sat down to eat. Bankotsu munched on his smoked fish and berries and nuts. Jakotsu walked over, got his food and then sat beside Tara. Once everyone finished eating Bankotsu stood up.

"As of last night we have a new member to the team. Tara will be joining us and Jakotsu will teach her what she needs to know."

Renkotsu, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo's jaws all dropped. Bankotsu eyed each one in turn. "Anyone have any objections?" Everyone shook their heads no.

Tara looked at Bankotsu. "As much as I hate to say this - you have done me a favor. If you hadn't have let me join, I would have to spend the rest of my life hiding out or marry that damn Daimyo's son. So, thank you."

Bankotsu nodded and then turned slightly to face both Jakotsu. "Get your things! We leave in ten minutes so you had both better be ready." Turning his back at their nods he faced the remainder of the group. "That goes for _all_ of you - now move!"

Everyone collected their belongings and went to stand by the fire after they were finished. Tara warily eyed the group a she stood beside Jakotsu and waited to leave. _'At least knowing I remind Jakotsu of his sister, who he obviously loved, I feel I should be safe enough with him around. Still I don't trust him completely, but for now he's the best I've got.'_

Shippo stayed with Sango instead of riding on Kagome's shoulder. Bankotsu and Kagome gathered their belongings and then walked back over to the group with their hands and fingers entwined. They led the way and everyone set out.

Bankotsu glanced at the girl beside him. "So, what's the deal with you and that fox kit?"

Kagome blinked. "You mean Shippo?"

"Yeah…"

"One day when Inuyasha and I were traveling together we stopped in an old battlefield to eat, because he was hungry."

Bankotsu blinked. "Continue."

"I cooked him some ramen. While he ate, I told him how insensitive he was for expecting me to eat there of all places. The sky darkened and a balloon demanded the jewel shards and bit Inuyasha's head."

Bankotsu blinked. "A balloon eh?"

She giggled. "Shippo dug through my bag and stole my shards, so Inuyasha punched him on the head. Anyways I got my shards back. While I doctored Shippo's head, he explained why he needed the shards."

_'I've already figured out she's the nurturing type.' _He chuckled. "So even the tyke was after the shards, eh?"

She nodded. "it turns out that the Thunder Brothers had killed his father and he wanted to avenge his father's death." She sighed heavily. "Unfortunately it led to me getting kidnapped by them instead." She shivered. "Inuyasha ended up having to save me."

Bankotsu chuckled.

She elbowed his ribs. "It wasn't funny. That bald one even wanted to boil me into a hair tonic." She shivered twice. Bankotsu laughed. She huffed and pulled her hand out of his.

Bankotsu sobered up and grabbed her hand. "Okay, okay, go on."

She scowled. "After the Thunder Brothers were killed, Shippo started tagging along with us since he was an orphan."

"So Inuyasha didn't object at all?"

Kagome smiled. "Of course not! After all, Shippo is just a child and has no one else."

"He is also a demon." Bankotsu pointed out as if that explained everything.

Kagome huffed. "I just couldn't just leave a child - demon or otherwise, to fend for himself while I was around. Besides, he's kind of become like a son to me." She smiled.

Bankotsu blinked and then sighed heavily. "Well if he means that much to you, I suppose I can tolerate him being around."

Kagome smiled brightly. "Thank you!"

Bankotsu nodded and looked at her in awe. "You really are something, ya know? Not many humans would willingly take on a demon child and care for it as if it were their own."

Kagome beamed at his praise. "Shippo really is a sweetie and he tries so hard to help out."

Bankotsu nodded and squeezed her hand lightly. She squeezed his hand and hey continued walking, this time in silence.

Hours later Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the man beside her. "I sense the sacred jewel!"

Bankotsu's eyes and he nodded. "Climb on my back and hold on tight."

Kagome wasted no time in dropping her bag and donning her bow. She snatched up her quiver of arrows and jumped onto Bankotsu's back. He stood up straight and raised his Banryu into the air, ready to fight.

"Inuyasha, Bankotsu, there are three shards!"

Bankotsu and Inuyasha both nodded and turned to face where the small hoard of snake demons and one large bear like demon emerged from.

The biggest of the snake demons hissed. "Give usss the jewel ssshardsss!"

Inuyasha smirked and he eyed the snake demons. "You will have to take them!"

"Inuyasha, the snake that spoke has a jewel in its forehead!"

Inuyasha nodded, prepared to strike. Snake demons slithered forward attacking the group.

Kagome lowered her lips to Bankotsu's ear. "The bear demon has a shard in its forehead and one in the left paw, so be careful."

Bankotsu scoffed. "Just hold on tight, babe! I'll take that bear down no problem." He raised Banryu and jumped toward the bear, prepared to strike him down.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders. _'Please don't let me fall off.'_ She squeezed her eyes shut.

Bankotsu hopped around like a rabbit dodging the bear's attacks. "Heh, you got to do better than that to touch me, big, dumb and clumsy," he waited with Banryu in position.

Jakotsu and Sango finished off the lower level snake demons that were striking towards the group.

_'They're actually fighting the demons?'_ Tara stared wide eyed as she watched the group fight. She made sure to stay behind and to one side of Jakotsu, with her own swords drawn just in case.

Bankotsu jumped into the air spinning his blade and eyed the bear demon with pure malice. He came down out of the sky and quickly swung his Banryu, chopping the demon's left paw off. A deep, evil chuckled rumbled from his chest. "That's one."

The bear demon roared. "You little bastard, I'll kill you for this!"

Bankotsu smirked. "You can always try!"

The bear demon struck its right paw, claws first, towards the cocky human.

Banryu blocked it. Bankotsu smirked. "Wrong move bear," He flicked his wrist and sliced the bear across the stomach. Bankotsu grinned.

The bear writhed in pain clutching its wounded stomach.

Kagome grabbed her bow and aimed her arrow then let it loose. It struck the bear demon in the heart purifying the demon and its ashes floated away.

Bankotsu scowled. "I wanted to kill the bear."

Kagome jumped off of his back. "Well then next time don't take so long. I couldn't stand seeing it suffer," she glared at him.

"Whatever," Bankotsu pouted. _'Who does that stupid girl think she is? Cutting my fun short like that.' _

She walked over to the remaining ashes and picked up the jewel shard. They walked over to where the paw had been cut off. She drove the tip of an arrow into the paw, purifying it and picked up the shard.

Inuyasha walked over with his shard and handed it to Kagome. "Here ya go."

She pulled out her jar from around her neck, opened the bottle, dropped the jewel shards inside and then closed the lid, replacing the jar around her neck immediately.

She noticed that Inuyasha and Bankotsu had both been slightly injured. "Sango, please get me my bag?" Sango grabbed the yellow bag and carried it over to her. She deposited it at Kagome's feet.

Kagome faced Inuyasha with a stern glare. "You're injured, so don't you _dare_ argue with me or else I will say '_it_'! Now lie down and let me tend your wounds."

Inuyasha huffed but did as told. "It's just a flesh wound Kagome. I don't need any damn bandages." His cheeks turned pink.

Kagome snorted. "I don't care Inuyasha. I'm not having it get infected, now stay still and stop complaining." Inuyasha rolled his eyes mumbling to himself.

"Aw poor little doggy got in trouble." Bankotsu chuckled. '_Wow she even gets the mutt to behave, eh? This is fucking hilarious. I'll have to remember this for later.'_

Inuyasha glared at the teen and growled. He looked at Kagome, "Damnit, enough already."

Once she had finished tending Inuyasha, she turned to Bankotsu. "You will be okay for now, but after we bathe - you're next!"

Bankotsu scowled. "You'd better watch your tone with me, woman. Everybody move out!" He drug Kagome along behind him by the hand.

**XOXOXO:**

Just before sun set they came across a fairly decent camping spot, with a spring nearby spring. Bankotsu raised a hand and everyone stopped. "Alright this is where we will camp tonight. Ja, Ren, you two have hunting duty. Monk, slayer, you two collect the water. Kagome and I will get the wood." He smacked his hands sending everyone to their chores.

Tara sat with her back against a tree_. 'I hope Jakotsu gets back soon.'_ She shifted in her spot tapping her finger on her bent knee.

Sango and Miroku carried buckets over to the river and collected the water and then carried them back to camp. After collecting enough fire wood for the night, Kagome and Bankotsu knelt down in the middle of the determined camp site.

Kagome dug a pit. Bankotsu built a fire. After the fire was going good and strong Kagome filled the pot two-thirds of the way full of water and added some herbs. Bankotsu lifted the pot and set up over the fire to boil.

Jakotsu and Renkotsu returned from hunting, carrying two big boars each. Jakotsu cut them up, then rinsed the meat, and dropped it into the pot.

While everyone waited for the stew to cook Bankotsu decided they would bathe. "Nobody better follow us."

Kagome stared at the hanyou. "That's means you too Inuyasha." Bankotsu and Kagome walked over to the hot springs to bathe.

Inuyasha glared at their retreating backs as he sat beside Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and Tara sat off to the other side of the fire, staring into the fire.

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu embedded Banryu deeply into the earthen soil before he undressed.

Kagome undressed, leaving only her bra and panties on. They sat her bow and arrows on the rock within easy reach. They slipped into the water, sitting beside one another.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Um Bankotsu, I need to return home for a while, so that I can stock up on the medical supplies and stuff." She held her breath and awaited his response.

He remained silent for a minute. "Where exactly _are _you from? Your kimono is much too short and indecent to be from around here. Plus, all of those weird things that you have, like that ramen food and those fire sticks." He stared at her.

Kagome sighed heavily. _'Should I tell him or not…? He's bound to find out sooner or later and I really do need more supplies…'_ She looked him dead in the eye. "I am not from around here... in fact, I come from the future."

Bankotsu blinked and looked at her like she was crazy. "Explain."

Kagome took a deep breath. "I travel through the bone eaters well in order to get from my time to yours. That is why I have so many things you have never seen before. In your time, they don't even exist yet."

Bankotsu frowned. _'I don't sense anything but honesty and nervousness coming from her. But how can she be from the future?' _Bankotsu sighed. _It would explain a lot, like those weird things she carries and maybe her strange kimono. But time travel… is it even possible?' _

Kagome sighed and stared at her hands in her lap. '_Did he believe me? Or did he think I was lying?'_ Her breath hitched and her hands pressed together tightly. _'I guess it's a lot for him to take in. After all it's not every day someone tells you they are from a completely different time.'_

He looked at the young woman beside him. "How do we get there?"

Kagome exhaled a long sigh. "We will need to head back to Inuyasha's forest and enter the well." She stared into his eyes. "I'm not certain if you will be allowed through or not, but we have to try."

She saw his wavering look. "It has been a couple of months since I went back and my mother, brother, and grandfather will become very worried if I don't return soon. Plus, I need to restock on the medicines, bandages and ramen."

He pondered it a few minutes and then nodded. "We will give it a shot, but if it doesn't work - then we have to hunt for Naraku."

She nodded. "Thank you for understanding." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

His eyes widened. "And _if _we can make it through, what will we tell your family about us?"

Kagome sighed heavily. "We will just to tell my mother the truth."

"No! We will just tell them that we are married." He watched her frown. "I don't want any more people knowing about our situation. The less people who know about it, the less likely it will be for any unnecessary trouble." He stared at her adamantly.

'_Well… he does have a point.'_ Kagome nodded. "Very well, but mama will be so disappointed that I didn't mention anything to her beforehand." Sadness tinged her voice. "We can also tell them that you are very protective of me, for why we stay beside each other."

Bankotsu nodded. They washed each others hair and quickly scrubbed their bodies. He stood up, holding out a hand. He helped her up. They climbed out of the water and dressed. They gathered their belongings.

"What do we tell the others?" She stared at him. "Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo already know."

_'The more who know about her secret the more vulnerable we leave ourselves.'_ Bankotsu snorted. "Ja, Ren, and Tara don't. Let's keep it that way for now." She blinked and nodded. They walked back to the camp.

Bankotsu and Kagome sat and ate with everyone else. After dinner Bankotsu and Kagome stood up.

"Tomorrow we will start heading back to Inuyasha's forest."

Sango gasped and stared at her friend. She chewed her lower lip."Uh, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. "He knows and I need to re-stock on supplies."

Sango eyes widened and she slowly nodded.

Shippo sent his motherly figure big pleading eyes. "Can you bring me back some candy?" Kagome chuckled and nodded.

"Are you insane? How the hell could you tell _him_ about that?" Inuyasha stared at her like she had lost her mind.

Kagome planted her hands on her hips. "He would have found out sooner or later and like I said, I have to re-stock!" She glared hard at Inuyasha. "It is _my_ choice to tell him or not, Inuyasha! He has the right to know."

Renkotsu looked confused. "What is going on?"

"Yeah, what aren't you telling us, Big Brother?"

Tara frowned. "Am I missing something?"

Bankotsu narrowed and he eyed them one at a time. "All that you need to know is Kagome and I will be leaving for a while to get more supplies."

The trio gulped nervously and nodded their heads, before looking away.

Renkotsu scowled._ 'Damnit now what is that little brat up to?'_

Jakotsu pouted. _'Whatever it is must be really important for him to keep something from me. What is he thinking?'_

Tara frowned. _'Damn why so secretive? Obviously Inuyasha and his friends know whatever it is they are talking about, but Bankotsu doesn't want anyone else knowing? Why?'_ She stared over at Jakotsu and blinked. _'He's pouting?'_ She shook her head and leaned over. "Hey Jakotsu, do you know why they are keeping something from us?"

Jakotsu sighed. "Iie, But whatever it is, big brother must have a good solid reason for not telling us." She frowned.

"I've been traveling with him for many years and he only does what is best for the whole group. When he does keep stuff from us, it's because it's safest for everyone not to know."

She sighed and drummed her fingers on her thigh. _'Damnit, I don't like being kept out of the loop!' _She rehashed her conversation with Jakotsu and sighed heavily._ 'If Jakotsu isn't worried, then I guess it can't be too bad.'_

Inuyasha glared at the mercenary leader. "She should _never _have told you! How do we know that you won't use it against us or kill her family?" Furious amber eyes locked on furious blue ones.

Bankotsu grit his teeth. "Why would I do that when I know that it would turn Kagome against me?" His fist clenched. _'I'm getting sick of this damned mutt questioning my authority in matters including Kagome.'_

Kagome stood between them and narrowed her eyes. "Bankotsu would have no reason to do any such thing! He is _not _as stupid as you seem to think."

Bankotsu's eyes widened. _'She's defending me?' _He watched as Kagome and Inuyasha got in each other's faces.

Bankotsu placed a hand on her shoulder. "Enough!" He moved her behind him. "Leave Kagome alone," His eyes challenged Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled and jumped into a tree to sulk._ 'Stupid girl, what the hell was she thinking telling him that?'_

Bankotsu faced the rest of the group. "Now everyone get to sleep! We are leaving before sun up." He glowered hatefully at Inuyasha._ 'Just because I'm a mercenary, doesn't mean I have no honor, stupid hanyou.'_

Sango stared at her silent friend a minute. _'I sure hope you know what you're doing Kagome.' _She pulled out her blanket and laid Hiraikotsu beside her. Wrapping an arm around her weapon and tossing a leg over it she closed her eyes. Kirara mewed and curled up by her head.

'_Lady Kagome isn't known to make a decision without carefully weighing the possible consequences... Still, I can only wonder why she would tell him such an important and potentially dangerous secret.' _Miroku laid his staff next to him and stretched out. _'Sango my dear, your ass looks mighty inviting…' _His lips tilted at a corner and he reached out.

"Hentai!" A loud slap reverberated in the air. Sango reversed position so that Hiraikotsu was between her and the monk and she glared at the air in front of her.

Miroku rubbed his heated cheek fondly. "Goodnight my dear Sango."

She snorted and closed her eyes. _'Damn him.'_

Jakotsu and Tara pulled out their blankets and settled in for the night. Renkotsu slept against a rock.

"Stupid monk never learns." Bankotsu sighed. Kagome nodded.

'_Speaking of learning… I'm not going anywhere until I know what to expect.' _Bankotsu led Kagome away from the others and then faced her with his arms crossed over his chest. "Tell me what to be prepared for."

Well mama will be disappointed, but kind. She will likely spoil you with food as well. Souta, my brother, will likely idolize you because of the fact that you are strong and get to fight demons."

Bankotsu chuckled.

"Grandpa will likely try exorcising you." Kagome laughed.

Bankotsu frowned. "Why would he try to do that?"

"Because he is convinced that everyone besides me who comes through the well is a demon. He's a bit...well unusual to say the least." She shrugged.

Bankotsu sighed heavily and nodded. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

She shook her head no.

"Okay then, let's go get some sleep."

They settled in for the night with his back against a tree and her head on his shoulder. Banryu was lying beside him and he kept a hand on its hilt.

**XOXOXO:**

After three days of traveling they reached their destination. Kagome and Bankotsu left to explain things to Kaede and then returned to the group.

"I want everyone to just stay put. Kagome and I will be back in a few days." Bankotsu glared poignantly at his men. "And no killing!"

Jakotsu huffed. "This sucks." He sat down sulking. Tara blinked and sat near Jakotsu. Renkotsu sighed and nodded.

Bankotsu and Kagome left and approached the well. Kagome took his hand and squeezed it. "Let's hope this works."

Bankotsu nodded and entwined their fingers. Bankotsu's breath hitched and his eyes widened._ 'Here goes nothing.' _Banryu rested on his shoulder and he gripped the hilt tighter.

Kagome's yellow bag was on her back. _'Please let this work.' _They took a deep breath and jumped into the well.

**XOXOXO:**

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is the improved chapter seven. Please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	8. Fuedal Era and Modern Era

**_Disclaimer: _****I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series _Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the plot and story line to this story and Tara. There. I said it. (sighs) _**

**_Chapter Eight:_**

**Feudal Era and Modern Era: **

Inuyasha paced with his hands shoved in his haori sleeves. _'How dare they tell me not to follow?' _He glared at Kagome and Bankotsu's retreating backs. He pulled a handful of his own hair in frustration as Kagome and Bankotsu leapt into the well. Inuyasha snorted and then ran off into the woods.

**XOXOXO:**

Renkotsu sat alone outside of Kaede's village. He rubbed his chin. 'O_bviously Bankotsu is keeping something from us… What could it be?' _His fist clenched and struck his thigh._ 'No doubt that priestess is going to be Bankotsu's number one weakness now. I should find a way to kill her, so that he will be out of my way as well, but how?'_ He stared around at the open field and scowled. _'I must find a way before it's too late!'_

**XOXOXO:**

Sango and Miroku sat with Kaede and Shippo, inside her hut. Jakotsu and Tara sat away from the group, but listened intently.

Sango's eyes showed worry. "Miroku, do you think she will be safe with him?"

"My guess is that he will protect her with his life," Miroku lightly squeezed Sango's hand.

Jakotsu snorted and glared at the demon slayer. "Of course she will! Bankotsu isn't going to let anything happen to that wench."

Kaede frowned. "Inuyasha does not seem himself lately. I fear ye may have trouble lying ahead."

"You might be right Kaede." Sango turned to Miroku. "Do you think Inuyasha is okay with all of this or should we keep an eye on him?"

Miroku shook his head. "No, I don't. It's obvious that he has feelings for Kagome, but doesn't want to admit it. Although... his silence lately… quite frankly it concerns me." He looked at her with worried eyes. "I've traveled with Inuyasha and Kagome long enough to know not to take anything about Inuyasha's feelings at face value."

"Miroku, you don't think Inuyasha would actually hurt Kagome?" Sango's voice trembled slightly. "Do you?"

Miroku sighed heavily. "Not intentionally, no. But then again, Inuyasha can be a bit of a hot head at times - especially when it comes to Kagome." He shrugged.

"Why would Inuyasha have feelings for another man's wife?" Tara frowned. _'Why do I get the feeling that these two aren't telling us everything?'_

Miroku sighed heavily. "It's sort of complicated."

Jakotsu spoke with confidence. "Bankotsu wouldn't hesitate to attack Inuyasha if he harmed or even tries to harm Kagome."

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu and Kagome were surrounded by a bluish white light. Kagome felt relief wash over her as she felt the familiar warmth envelope them.

Bankotsu, however, had wide eyes and held his breath. _'Does this mean it actually worked?' _He swallowed and clenched his jaw._ 'This had better not lead to trouble.'_

The light disappeared and they touched bottom. Kagome looked above her head and saw the familiar roof. She smiled. Bankotsu looked up and frowned. _'I don't remember that being there before… if fact, I'm sure it wasn't.'_

A smile graced Kagome's features. "It worked!"

Bankotsu's brows furrowed. "How can you tell?"

Kagome pointed above them. "That's the roof to the well house. Come on," She grabbed his hand. Excitement at making it through was evident in her voice.

He nodded and placed Banryu on his back, tying his red obi around it and across his chest. Kagome's jaw dropped. _'I didn't know he could do that.' _He scooped her into his arms. She blinked and then wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding on tight.

He squatted and pushed off with his legs to jump out of the well. Once he landed firmly on the ground, he placed Kagome gently on her feet. She blushed at how his arm muscles flexing while he held her had felt. "Uh, thank you."

He nodded and grabbed her hand and then looked around at his surroundings. He saw and heard many things that he didn't recognize. He tilted his head every now and his eyes carefully scanned the area. He noticed a kid a little way off. He was prepared to take action at any given moment.

Kagome turned her whole body in front of Bankotsu's so she could look him directly in the eyes. She watched as his eyes widened as he looked over their surroundings.

He looked at her and then back at their surroundings. "You mean you live here?" His eyes scanned for any plausible dangers.

"Yes, I do." Kagome looked proudly at her home and then at Bankotsu. "Welcome to my home, Bankotsu." She turned serious. "Listen, you are not in Feudal Japan anymore. You are in the future where demons do not exist and people are not allowed to carry around a large weapon."

His spine stiffened and he snorted. _'Just let them try and take Banryu from me and watch what happens... It won't be pretty.' _The muscle beside his jaw ticked._ 'I'll be damned if anyone takes my weapon from me.'_

She cupped his cheek and forced him to look into her eyes. "Bankotsu, you have to promise me that you will not hurt anybody here." Bankotsu opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off.

Souta ran up with wide eyes. "Hey Kagome," He pointed at Bankotsu. "Who's he?" he propped his soccer ball on his hip and held it with his arm.

Kagome smiled affectionately. "Hi Souta. This is Bankotsu." She looked at Bankotsu. "This is my little brother, Souta."

Souta blinked as his eyes glued to Banryu. "Wow! Is that thing real?"

Bankotsu eyed the kid and smirked. "Sure is, kid."

Souta's eyes lit up. "Oh, wow! Can I hold it?"

"Not this time kid."

Souta's smile fell.

Bankotsu chuckled. "It's actually quite heavy."

Souta's eyes filled with adoration. "You must be really strong then, huh?"

Bankotsu puffed out his chest. "I am _very_ strong!"

Souta's gaze locked on the massive weapon. "What's it made of? How heavy is it? Can I touch it, please?"

Bankotsu's shoulders stiffened. _'I hate being questioned._ _How do I get rid of him without offending Kagome?'_

Kagome reached over to hold Bankotsu's hand. "Looks like someone has just found a new hero," Kagome chuckled.

Kagome's Grandpa walked up and with wide eyes. "Don't worry, Kagome, I will save you from that demon!" He quickly slapped a sutra on Bankotsu's forehead. "Demon, be gone!"

Bankotsu's eyes widened. _'This must be the old geezer she warned me about.' _Kagome giggled.

Bankotsu looked up and then carefully pried off the offending paper. "Damn." He sighed and stared at the old man. "What was that for?"

Kagome burst out laughing. Bankotsu's eyes narrowed at her. He slapped it on the top of her head with amusement dancing in his eyes. "Not so funny now is it?"

"Oi, that's not nice." Kagome carefully pried the sticky paper out of her hair. She crumpled it and faced her grandfather. "You can't exorcise Bankotsu. He's human." She huffed with a hand on her hip. "He's also my friend."

Grandpa's jaw tightened and he eyed Bankotsu. "If you try anything demon, I will send you straight to hell!"

Bankotsu stopped fiddling with his hair and smirked. "Ha, just try it!" He faced the old man with his chest puffed out_. 'I can take this weak old geezer anytime.'_

Kagome glared. "Bankotsu, be nice!" She faced her grandpa. "That goes for you too, grandpa!" Both males harrumphed.

"It's sticky." Bankotsu scowled. "Do you have any idea how hard this is going to be to get out?"

Kagome took Bankotsu's hand and led him into the door. "You can wash your forehead in the sink." He frowned but allowed her to lead him towards this thing she called a 'sink'.

Sora was making lunch when she heard her daughter's voice. She turned around smiling. "Kagome dear, it's nice to have you back again." She hugged her daughter, who fondly returned the hug.

"And who is this?" She pointed to Bankotsu.

Kagome smiled. "Mama, this is my new friend Bankotsu. He is also one of my new friends."

"Welcome to our home, Bankotsu," Sora winked at Kagome. "He's a cute one."

Kagome promptly blushed. "_Mama!_"

Sora laughed. "What did you need the sink for?"

"Grandpa did his usual thing," Kagome sighed. "Bankotsu's forehead is now sticky and so is mine."

"Oh dear," Sora frowned. _'Father just isn't making a good impression these days. I'll have to talk to him about this later.' _Grandpa walked in."Papa, leave Kagome and her friend be and _no more_ exorcising!" His eyes widened.

Sora turned to Bankotsu. "I'm sorry dear, forgive my father. I'm afraid that he sees demons everywhere these days."

Bankotsu grunted and shifted closer to Kagome. "It's okay."

Kagome led him over to the sink and turned the water on. His eyes widened as he watched the water fall.

Kagome smiled. "It's what people in my time call plumbing. Don't worry, it's safe - watch, I will go first if you want." She wet and then lathered her hair and then rinsed it.

Bankotsu frowned and then sighed._ 'I might as well get this over with.'_ He leaned over the sink. Kagome quickly helped Bankotsu wash his hair. Sora left to retrieve towels and then handed them to Kagome and Bankotsu. Kagome dried her hair and then helped Bankotsu dry his.

Sora handed Kagome some pants, a shirt, and some clean underwear that Inuyasha normally used. "Here Kagome dear, your friend can use these while he is here."

Kagome nodded, accepting the clothes with a smile. "Thanks, mama!"

Sora gasped. "Is that a ring on your finger, Kagome dear?"

"Um yeah about that…" Kagome inhaled a deep breath and faced her mother. "Bankotsu and I are -"

Bankotsu stared at the older woman. "We're married."

Sora's eyes widened and her breath hitched. _'Married?'_ She blinked a few times and then smiled. "Are you happy Kagome?"

Kagome held Bankotsu's hand and smiled. "Yes mama."

Bankotsu squeezed her hand in silent reassurance. He stared at the older woman and smiled. "Don't be mad, I just couldn't wait to marry Kagome."

_'These two will make adorable grand kids for me.'_ Sora grinned. "I've expected this for a while now Kagome. I just didn't know who it would be." She looked at her daughter. "Thank you for bringing him home to meet the family." Sora turned to Bankotsu. "Welcome to the family, son."

Bankotsu smiled. "Thanks ma'am." He pulled Kagome closer to him and watched her blush._ 'That was easier than I expected, but at least she bought it without a ton of questions.'_

"Sora or mom will do fine." She smiled turning back to the stove. "Lunch will be finished in a few minutes."

Bankotsu nodded.

Souta ran over and stuck out his hand. "Wow! I can't believe it sis. Why didn't you tell us? You picked a good and strong one!"

Bankotsu smirked and shook the kid's hand. "Hai she did."

Grandpa walked over and eyed the man beside his granddaughter suspiciously. "You had better treat her good, boy."

Bankotsu snorted and narrowed his eyes. _'Who does this old fart think he is talking to me like that?'_

Kagome stepped forward. "He does grandpa, in fact he won't let anyone even try to hurt me. Right Ban?"

The warrior simply grunted in acknowledgment, still glaring at the old man.

"Come on, you can change in my room." Kagome led Bankotsu up to her room and placed her yellow bag by the foot of her bed.

Bankotsu scanned the room and then gently placed Banryu against the wall. He removed his armor placing it next to Banryu. He faced Kagome. "So why am I changing and where?" He eyed the strange clothes uneasily. _'Not sure I'm going to like these.'_ He sighed.

"These clothes will help you blend in while you are here," Kagome waved her hand. "And you can change here, I will just turn around."

Bankotsu smirked. "What? Are you afraid to see a naked man?"

Kagome blushed. "Just get changed."

He chuckled and shed his clothes and then held up the ones he was supposed to change into. After a minute of inspecting them, he pulled on the strange clothes. He smirked and noticed Kagome was still facing away. He moved over to her ear. "I'm changed now."

She startled and whirled on him. "Bankotsu…"

He chuckled and stared into her eyes. "What?"

Kagome sighed. "Come on, lunch should be done by now." They walked back downstairs and into the kitchen.

Sora saw them enter. "Well everyone, sit and then we can eat."

Everyone sat at the table. Sora placed their plates in front of them. Everyone ate their food.

Bankotsu rubbed his flat stomach. "Thanks for the food, it really hit the spot!"

Sora beamed. "I'm glad you liked it, Bankotsu. So, how long are you two going to be here for?"

"Well I..."

"About four days Mama, then we have to go back. Right, Bankotsu?"

"Sure," Mischief danced in his blue eyes. _'I sure love to tease her and watch her blush. It's rather cute.' _He blinked.

"Mama, I'm going to show Bankotsu around a bit," Kagome led into the living room. She explained what the TV was and how it worked and then took him around the kitchen explaining everything in there to him.

Bankotsu's eyes widened as he eagerly took in all the new information. _'This future place sure has a lot of gadgets… even Renkotsu would be amazed.'_

The door bell rang. Sora had just started the laundry. She answered the door.

"Kagome dear, you have a visitor!"

Kagome and Bankotsu walked over to the door.

"Hojo, what are you doing here?" Her heart pounded against her chest. _'Oh no, please don't let these two do anything stupid.'_

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed as he sized up the boy. _'Ha! This kid is no threat to me. I could snap his neck in an instant.'_ Bankotsu noticed the boy's eyes widened as he looked at him. Bankotsu smirked_. 'Look at that pathetic boy. I'm surprised he hasn't already wet himself.'_

Hojo shifted his feet when he felt the other male's eyes on him. He stared at Kagome. "I uh, heard that you were feeling better."

'_So he has a crush on her, eh?'_ Bankotsu smirked and stood beside Kagome. He lifted a hand and started playing with her hair.

Kagome blinked and tried to ignore the slight tingling where Bankotsu touched her. She stared at Hojo. "It's um, nice of you to come by and check on me, Hojo," She sent him a small smile.

Bankotsu wrapped one arm around Kagome's waist possessively and nuzzled his face into the side of her neck.

Hojo stared at his feet. "I was wondering if you... uh... wanted to, um..."

Bankotsu's teeth raked against her earlobe, before lightly clamping on the tender flesh. Kagome's breath hitched. His tongue slowly trailed along her flap of skin. Kagome bit her lip. '_Damn this feels so good.'_

Hojo looked at Kagome and his eyes widened. _'Why do I feel as if I'm watching something I shouldn't?' _Hojo quickly looked down at the ground, blushing red as a tomato.

Bankotsu inwardly smirked. _'You're way out of your league going against me kid.'_

Kagome sighed in pleasure and closed her eyes. "Mm."

'_Heh, she's moaning already, eh? Then let's kick this up a notch.'_ Bankotsu's mouth left her ear to place a sweet wet kiss against her neck. He slowly kissed his way over to the corner of her lips.

Kagome turned to kiss his lips.

Bankotsu smirked._ 'Gotcha,'_ He captured her lips in a tender kiss and ran his hands up and down her back slowly, pushing her closer to his body. She turned fully into Bankotsu and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately.

Bankotsu continued his sensual assault for a minute. Slowly he broke the kiss, smiling at her closed eyes, flushed face, and slightly swollen lips.

Hojo stood there looking at the ground and blushing fiercely.

Kagome's mind cleared from her passion induced fog and her eyes slowly opened. She turned to see Hojo. Her eyes widened. _'Oh I forgot he was even there.'_ She blushed. "Oh um Hojo... This is Bankotsu."

"Um... I... ah... gotta go," Hojo turned around and walked away quickly, still blushing.

Bankotsu inwardly smirked. _'Pathetic… I didn't even have to say a word to him or touch him.'_

Kagome whirled to face Bankotsu. He raised a brow and asked evenly, "Hojo, huh?"

"Bankotsu, what the hell were you thinking?" She glared at him.

Bankotsu grinned innocently at her and shrugged.

"Oh well, at least he left," She huffed and closed the door. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Bankotsu followed her. After a minute of silence, she looked at him. "Why did you kiss me?"

He shrugged. "I just felt like it."

Kagome's eyes widened_. 'He felt like?'_ She sighed heavily and dropped the conversation.

Bankotsu smirked. _'Sometimes she really is too innocent. Whatever at least that kid is out of the way and won't be back anytime soon.'_ He settled into a more comfortable position on the couch and closed his eyes relaxing.

**XOXOXO:**

Kagome led Bankotsu up to her room and shut the door. Bankotsu sat beside her on the bed.

"I'm curious how exactly you ended up in my time to begin with?"

Kagome explained all about the well, Mistress Centipede and how she had first come into the Feudal era. She also explained when and how she first met Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.

Bankotsu blinked. "I see. And the Wolf… what's his name?"

"Kouga?"

He nodded. "Explain about him."

She proceeded to tell him all about Kouga kidnapping her and proclaiming her his woman.

'_Hm so that's why he was such a pest earlier.'_ Bankotsu laughed. "I get it."

Kagome sighed. "I keep telling Kouga I am _not _his woman, but he just doesn't listen." She yawned. "Well, fair is fair so now tell me about you."

Bankotsu blinked. "What about me?" He stood up.

"Do you have any family?"

"I've got the guys," he looked away from Kagome. He sighed heavily. "Now there is only us three left. Damn, it's my fault, that they were killed again too. I should have been there to protect them," His hand unconsciously formed a fist.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She felt tears slide down her cheeks.

"Hey, a girl as beautiful as you shouldn't mar her cheeks with tear stains," he gently wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry."

His gave her a small smile. "Don't worry about it. It happened a long time ago. Now let's get some sleep, 'k?"

She nodded and they lay down with her head snuggled against his chest. He ran his long tanned fingers through her hair and watched her slip off to sleep. He wrapped his arms around her and then drifted off to sleep.

_Kagome could vividly see and feel everything that was happening, but she couldn't talk or call out and she couldn't move as she watched the events unfold. What shocked her most was a foreboding sense of a powerful evil present…_

_Bankotsu was ten years old. "Come on Ryori, catch me if you can."_

_A Thirteen year old boy ran after him. "Bankotsu you sneak, get back here!"_

_Bankotsu laughed. "Iie, you have to catch me first." He jumped away from his brother's attempt to tackle him. Bankotsu laughed and held up the cloth. "Come and get it!" he took off running deeper into the forest._

_Ryori chased him. "Come on Ban, we have chores to do."_

_Bankotsu stuck out his tongue. "Iie!" he swerved and ducked into the bushes between the trees._

_Ryori sighed and circled around cutting him off. He tackled his brother and pinned him to the ground. "You're in for it now." He grinned and tickled his brother's ribs._

_Bankotsu laughed and giggled as he tried to shove his older brother off. "No fair, you cheated!"_

_Ryori grinned. "Not uh. I'm just smarted then you." Ryori snatched the cloth. "Now time for chores."_

_Bankotsu sat up and rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Chores are so boring." _

_Ryori chuckled. "Come on little brother, life can't always be about fun. Sometimes we have to do things we don't like, such as chores." He pulled Bankotsu to his feet. "Papa will be mad if we don't get the fields plowed today. So quit pouting and let's go."_

_Bankotsu sighed heavily and stomped his foot. "I don't want to."_

_A strange rustling sound alerted them that they weren't alone. Bankotsu looked at his brother. "Ryori, what do you think it is?" His eyes were wide and his heart beat rapidly against his chest._

_Ryori placed a hand on Bankotsu's shoulder. "I don't know, Ban. Let's return to the village, okay?"_

_Bankotsu nodded and they head back towards their village. Just before they exited the trees they heard a loud crash behind them. Looking back they noticed that a man had followed them. He glared at them with blood red eyes._

_Ryori tugged his brother's arm. "Bankotsu, run!"_

_Bankotsu snapped out of his trance and ran with his brother. They made it to just outside the village before the beast, which now took the form of a tiger, pounced on Ryori knocking him to the ground. _

_"Ryori, no!"_

_The beast once again transformed in a man, but this time with visible fangs. "Now I will have you and your strength!" He threw his head down and sank his fangs into Ryori. Ryori screamed in agony._

_Bankotsu's heart felt like it was racing so fast it might fly out of his chest. He watched as a light engulfed his brother and the beast. _

_"Ryori!"_

_He heard a wicked chuckle before the light faded away. Ryori stood up with crimson eyes and bared his fangs. He snarled and ran into the village. "Now for my revenge."_

_'Oh no,' Bankotsu ran over to the village. "Run away everyone, quickly! A monster is coming!" _

_The villagers shook their heads. "Go away Bankotsu. We have chores to do."_

_"Iie, it's coming. It attacked Ryori and - " _

_"Bankotsu, we're working here."_

_Bankotsu turned around and ran towards the river. 'Papa please be there.' Finding the spot empty Bankotsu scowled. 'Damnit papa, where are you?' He ran back towards the village and heard lots of screams._

_Bankotsu stopped and ducked down hugging his knees, in the shadows one of the fallen huts. His little heart pounded so hard his chest hurt as he watched his brother's body slaughter the village people and then the beast faded away into the night._

_Bankotsu crawled around looking for survivors and his eyes widened when he came across his parents' bodies. "Mama, Papa, wake up." They refused to open their eyes no matter how hard he shook them. He noticed their chests weren't moving and saw terribly deep wounds across their stomachs, with something sticking out of them. _

_Tears filled his eyes and he tried to push whatever was coming out of them back inside. "Mama, Papa, wake up, please, you have to wake up..." He sniffled and noticed deep wounds on their legs and arms. He laid his head on their chest and cried. "No!" His heart wrenching cry filled the air._

Kagome woke with her heart slamming against her chest.

Bankotsu jumped awake to a sitting position with his heartbeat racing and a deep sadness in his eyes.

"What... what was that?"

Bankotsu sighed heavily and then blinked, staring at her. "What are you talking about?"

"What I just saw. It had red eyes…"

Bankotsu whirled to face her with hard eyes. "What did you just see?"

Kagome bit her lip. "You and some person named Ryori."

Bankotsu's eyes widened. "How do you know that name?"

"From whatever it was that I just saw. You and some guy named Ryori were in a forest running away from... something with red eyes... It attacked that Ryori guy..." Kagome's eyes filled with deep sorrow.

Bankotsu's hands fisted. "You saw that, huh?"

Kagome nodded and moved to sit so that they were facing each other. Bankotsu sighed heavily.

"Bankotsu, tell me what that was," she lightly squeezed his fisted hand.

Bankotsu turned his face away from hers. "A memory."

Kagome's eyes widened. "That was real?"

Bankotsu sighed heavily and answered bitterly. "Yeah."

Kagome looked him dead in the eye. "Please Bankotsu, tell me what happened?"

"You said you saw it, what more do you want?"

"It's obviously bothering you, so why not talk about it?" Kagome held concern in her voice and eyes.

Bankotsu scowled. "It's not something I normally talk about." His fist punched his open palm. "In fact, Jakotsu is the only person I have ever told," he looked away.

Kagome reached out and turned his head to face her. "I saw the dream, Bankotsu. Ryori was obviously trying to protect you from whatever that thing was."

Bankotsu's eyes filled with pain. "Leave it alone, Kagome, it doesn't concern you!"

"That's where you're wrong, Bankotsu. You are my friend and what I saw was not 'nothing to be concerned' about."

Bankotsu sighed heavily and ran a hand through his bangs.

"Whatever that was, I saw it attack Ryori. A light flashed." She shivered. "I felt an evil presence grow stronger. Ryori's eyes were red when he looked at you and his aura was different." She shivered again. "Then I saw Ryori destroy a village."

Tears filled Bankotsu's eyes as the unwanted memories assailed him.

"Who was Ryori?"

He whirled to glare at her. "He was my brother, alright?" His eyes filled with tears that he refused to let fall.

Kagome's eyes widened. "You had a brother?"

Bankotsu sighed heavily and nodded.

Kagome's eyes filled with deep sadness. "Oh, Bankotsu... I'm sorry," she shocked both of them by reaching out and wrapping her arms around him instinctively pulling him to her. She laid back and placed his head against her chest.

He stiffened, but after a minute of blinking he forced himself to relax and wrapped his arms around her waist. She untied his braid and slowly ran her fingers through his hair in a soothing motion and held him tightly to her bosom.

He instinctively nuzzled his head into her chest. After relaxing from her soothing ministrations, he eventually allowed her to lull him to sleep. After she was certain that he was asleep she herself drifted off to sleep.

**XOXOXO:**

Kagome woke up with Bankotsu's head still on her chest and blushed.

A minute later Bankotsu opened his eyes and realized his head was cradled on a warm womanly chest. He looked up into Kagome's blushing face. "Morning."

"Morning, um, can you move you head, please?" Bankotsu's eyes widened and then he and Kagome jumped back, both blushing. "Are you going to be alright, Bankotsu?"

'_I could pretend I don't know what she's talking about, but she probably will see right through it.'_ He sighed heavily. "I will be okay." He stared her dead in the eye. "Don't tell anyone else! Jakotsu is the only other person who knows and I want it kept that way."

She nodded. "Okay, but... I'm glad that I know," she smiled sadly and squeezed his hand lightly.

He stared at their hands. "Me too, I guess."

They changed clothes and walked down stairs. They entered the kitchen and ate breakfast together.

Kagome sighed. _'Poor Bankotsu… That nightmare must have really bothered him. He's unusually quite. I hope he's okay.'_ She tried to think of something that they could do to get his mind off that horrible memory. _'I know! I'll show him some more of my world. There is so much here that he hasn't seen or experienced. It has to work!'_ Kagome reached out for Bankotsu's hand and stood up.

Blinking he followed suit._ 'What is she doing?'_

"Mama I'm going to take Bankotsu for a walk and show him some more of our world."

"That sounds like a lovely idea dear. Have fun, you two," Sora smiled and handed Kagome some money.

"Thanks Mama." Kagome slipped the money into her pocket. She took his hand and led him out the door.

Just outside the door he stopped her and stared at her. "What about Banryu?"

Kagome smiled. "Banryu will be safe in my room. You won't need her here. My time isn't even half as dangerous as yours."

He frowned and then huffed. "Fine, but it feels weird without her."

Kagome squeezed his hand lightly. "Let's go alright?"

He nodded. They walked down the shrine steps and then onto the side walk.

"So where are we going?"

Kagome smiled. "I was thinking maybe the ramen shop and then the mall."

His face lit up at the word 'ramen'. Kagome hid a smile. They walked into the ramen shop. His eyes widened as he took in all the different varieties of ramen.

Kagome grinned. "So where do you want to start first?"

Bankotsu stared in awe. "All of this is ramen?"

Kagome smiled. "Hai." He took her by the hand and walked around asking her what each one was. She laughed and explained. Whenever he expressed interest in one she would pick up a box of it and add it to their stack. After paying for the ramen they walked along the side walk and toward the mall carrying their bags.

Along the way Bankotsu spotted something new and very strange. He frowned and pointed to it. "Hey what's that?"

Kagome looked where he was pointing and smiled. "Oh that? It's an ice cream cart."

He blinked. "What's ice cream?"

She gave him a warm smile. "I'll show you." They walked over to the ice cream dealer.

"Hello there, what can I get you?"

"We would like a chocolate double dip and a mint and chip, please?"

"Certainly," he reached into the cart. "Here you are," He handed her the cones.

She handed the man her money and then faced Bankotsu. "Here you go, hope you like chocolate," she handed the chocolate double dipped cone to him.

'_What's chocolate?'_ He accepted the cone and stared at it for a moment, before sniffing and then slowly licking it. An instant smile spread across his face at the pleasure filling his mouth. They smiled and leaned against the sidewalk's wall eating their ice cream together. He grinned at her. "Thanks babe," He placed a quick kiss on her lips.

She blinked and then blushed. "Sure anytime."

They started walking away.

"Hey Kagome, is that you?"

Kagome whipped around and her eyes widened when she saw Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi heading directly towards them.

"Look it is Kagome."

"Hey girl, how are you feeling?"

Bankotsu scowled at the three girls as they approached. _'Who are they and how do they know my Kagome?'_ He blinked a few times and frowned. _'Did I just call her mine?'_

The trio's eyes lit up as they traveled the length of Bankotsu.

Kagome noticed this and frowned. She plastered on a smile. "Ayumi, Yuka, Eri. What brings you three here?"

She turned to Bankotsu. "These are some of my friends from school."

He nodded.

Yuka grinned. "Well, we were thinking about going to the movies tonight. Since you're out and about you must be feeling better right?"

Eri eyed Bankotsu thoroughly and licked her lips. "So, who is this stud beside you?"

Bankotsu blinked in shock at her brazenness and then smirked.

"Oh him, he's Bankotsu."

Yuka eyed Bankotsu. "You sure look strong!"

"I am," Bankotsu smirked and flexed his biceps.

Eri reached out and felt his bicep. "I'll say." She winked at Bankotsu.

He frowned and shook her hand off his forearm. _'This one is just too brazen for my taste.'_

"You sure are cute," Ayumi blushed.

Kagome grit her teeth and frowned. _'Why is watching my friends flirt with Bankotsu upsetting me?'_

Bankotsu casually draped his free arm around Kagome's shoulder and smiled.

"So Kagome, is this your bad boy boyfriend?"

Kagome blushed brightly.

Bankotsu scowled. _'Kagome's bad boy boyfriend…? Are they talking about that stupid half breed idiot?' _He dropped his arm and faced Kagome. His eyes narrowed. "Who and what are they talking about?"

"Um..."

"You know, Mr. Possessive," Ayumi cooed with starry eyes.

Kagome looked at the ground. "No."

Yuka gasped in shock. "Kagome, are you finally dumping him then?"

Kagome snapped her head up and looked at her friend. "Why would I do that?"

Eri snorted. "Duh! He's a two-timing possessive bad boy."

Kagome groaned. "Could we just drop it, please?" Her breath hitched. _'Bankotsu's not going to like this…'_

Yuka nodded. "Are you finally going to give Hojo a chance?"

_'If she won't tell me, than these three chits will. But first…' _He glared at the three girls, who all gasped in shock. "I showed Kagome how a _real _man should treat his woman, when I stole her from him." He wrapped a muscular arm around her waist.

"Kagome, who is this guy?"

Kagome blushed. "He's my um… husband."

The girls all gasped in shock.

Eri frowned. "Why didn't you tell us you were getting married? What about Hojo?

Bankotsu jaw clenched and his one armed grip on Kagome's waist tightened a bit.

Kagome cleared her throat. "It was kind of a last moment decision for both of us. Anyways, it was nice seeing you three, but we really need to get going. Bye." She quickly led Bankotsu away by the hand.

Once they returned to the shrine Sora walked out of the kitchen. "Did you two have fun?"

Kagome blushed.

'_I'll get her to tell me tonight,'_ Bankotsu smirked. "Yes we did."

Sora clapped. That's good! Oh, Souta is spending the night at a friend's tonight and dinner will be ready soon."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks mama."

Kagome led him upstairs, explaining what everything in her room was.

"What were those three girls yammerin' on about?"

Kagome chewed her bottom lip. "Uh, what do you mean?"

Bankotsu replied, "Well first they were going on about this 'bad boy boyfriend' whoever he is, and then they were asking about Hojo."

Kagome laughed nervously.

Bankotsu scowled. "Are you actually involved with that loser Hojo?"

Kagome eyes widened in shock and then narrowed. "One: Hojo is _not_ a loser; he is a nice guy, just a bit on the weird side. And Two: No I am not seeing Hojo."

"Then why did he come here the other day and why did those girls ask about him?"

Kagome huffed. "I don't have to tell you anything, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu reached out and grabbed her by the arms pulling her into his face. "Don't piss me off, girl. Now answer my damn question," His eyes flickered dangerously.

Kagome gasped. "Bankotsu, you're hurting my arms." She looked at him slightly afraid.

Bankotsu let her go and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Tell me."

She rubbed her sore arms. "The girls are always trying to get me to date Hojo even though I don't like him like that. He's just a friend."

Bankotsu relaxed and nodded. "Good." He snorted. _'Dumb kid doesn't deserve her anyways.'_

Kagome glared at him. "What the hell has gotten into you? You didn't have to hurt me, you know."

"I'm sorry." Bankotsu sighed heavily. _'I don't know why, but her refusal to answer my questions, on top of those chits talking about that dweeb Hobo, really pissed me off!'_

Kagome blinked. _'Wait… did he just say he was sorry?'_

Bankotsu pointed to the bruising skin. "Are your arms okay?"

She nodded and absently rubbed arms. "Um, yeah, I'll be okay."

He sighed relieved. "Show me what this is for," he held up a marker.

She hesitated a moment and then explained what markers were for and how to use them. Sora called them down to eat. After dinner he stopped her in the hallway.

"I really am sorry about squeezing so hard," His eyes showed his sincerity.

"It's okay, you probably just don't know you're own strength."

"I know my own strength. I just didn't realize you would be so delicate."

Kagome laughed nervously. "Yeah, well, we aren't all super strong like you."

Bankotsu flashed his boyish grin.

'_Wow, he actually is quite cute when he wants to be_," She blinked. '_What the hell am I thinking that for?'_

Bankotsu held her gaze. "Thank you, for what you did today."

Kagome blinked. "What do you mean?"

Bankotsu smiled. "You know… for cheering me up."

Kagome grinned. "I'm just glad that I was able to help."

They spent the next three hours talking and carrying on like nothing had happened. At bed time she quickly shed her pants and pulled on some sweatpants but kept her baggy shirt on. He stripped his shirt off but left on his pants. He yanked back the covers.

She climbed in letting out a big yawn. He climbed in beside her lying on his back. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest draping her arm around his waist. He smiled and draped an arm around her waist while putting the other behind his head.

Kagome closed her eyes. "Night, Bankotsu."

"Night, Kagome," he wrapped his arm around her hip. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**XOXOXO:**

**_Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is the improved chapter eight. Please remember to read and review thanks._**


	9. Kagome's Turn and Yuka's Blunder

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series **_**Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the plot and story line to this story and Tara. There. I said it. (sighs) **_

_**Chapter Nine:**_

**Kagome's Turn and Yuka's Blunder:**

_Kagome sat in the woods relaxing against a tree. _

_"Kagome, wake up child."_

_Kagome opened her eyes and blinked. Before her eyes stood the ghost of a powerful woman, who seemed vaguely familiar. "Who... who are you?"_

_"I am the priestess who created the Shikon No Tama."_

_Kagome gasped. "Midoriko?"_

_The ghostly figure nodded. "Listen carefully: I have done what I can to try to counter act Naraku's spell."_

_"Who are you?" A deep male voice floated out of the shadows._

_Kagome blinked. "Bankotsu… How are you here?"_

_He walked out of the shadows of some nearby trees. He stood in front of Kagome and stared at the ghost. "I asked you a question specter."_

_"I am the creator of the Shikon jewel, and I am the one who has fused you and Kagome's souls together."_

_His eyes narrowed. "Why?"_

_"I did so in order for you and the priestess to defeat Naraku. You two must work together! If you do not, the past will only repeat itself." _

_Kagome frowned. "You're referring to what happened with Inuyasha and Kikyo, aren't you?"_

_The ghost nodded. "What I have done is entwined your soul with the mercenary's soul so that one cannot exist without the other. I've done this for two reasons. One: To help you two understand one another, which is why you can enter each others' dreams. Two: In order to teach you to recognize and appreciate each other's inner strengths."_

_She saw the question burning in their eyes. "This way even though Kagome is physically weaker and the easier target, you will both be able to protect one another. She will be strengthened by drawing on the bond between you and thus prolonging your lives together."_

_Kagome gasped. _

_Bankotsu frowned. "So you are telling us that you forced us to open up to one another?"_

_"Iie, you two already showed concern for one another, so I knew my spell would help bring those feelings to the surface. However, the bonding which you two have done - has been just that. I have not tinkered with your emotions at all. Your emotions for one another are just that. I simply helped bring them to the surface. No spell could ever force you two to bond, unless you wished to already."_

_They held hands and nodded. _

_"You two will be waking up soon, but remember this: your bond is your biggest advantage. If you two bond close enough, you will eventually be able to 'feel' each others' emotions and communicate telepathically."_

_She smiled at them making them feel warm and drowsy. "The rest is up to you. Good luck." Midoriko's ghost faded away._

They woke up cuddled and stared at each other.

Kagome licked her bottom lip. "Did you, ah... see Midoriko?"

"Yeah, what now?"

Kagome stood up. Bankotsu stood up and pulled on his shirt.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Bankotsu nodded. Kagome led him by the hand into the kitchen and busied herself making omelets.

He stood with the back of his hips leaning against the cabinet. "Do you know where Midoriko came from?"

"When we first met Sango, she explained that Midoriko was the creator of the sacred jewel and was from her village."

Bankotsu tilted his head a bit to the side. "So this Midoriko… was a ninja?"

Kagome laughed musically. "Iie, not a ninja. She was a demon slayer and a priestess."

"That Kohaku kid… he has the same type of armor as your friend... So he is from the village as well?"

"He is Sango's brother. Naraku killed their village and then tried to control both Sango and Kohaku." Kagome's voice tinged with sadness.

Bankotsu rubbed his chin. "I thought there was a connection."

Kagome finished making the food and then set their plates on the table. They sat down.

Bankotsu raised a brow at Kagome. "What is this?"

"It's called an omelet and it is really good, so eat up."

He cut a piece off and then held it up looking at it. He sniffed it. He cautiously put it in his mouth and then smiled. He swallowed. "Hey this is good!" He finished eating.

Kagome chuckled and ate her food. Afterward Kagome did the dishes and then they walked outside. She walked over to the sacred tree and placed a hand lovingly on the tree.

Bankotsu raised a brow. "What are you doing?"

"Remembering... This Sacred tree is the same one that is by the Bone Eaters well in your time. It's where I first met Inuyasha and it is where my father proposed to my mother." She spoke in a soft voice.

Bankotsu glared at the mention of Inuyasha. "What's the deal with you and that hanyou, anyway? Are you two together or what?"

Kagome sighed heavily. "No, we are not together." Her eyes filled with sorrow. "I am just his friend."

Bankotsu sat down with his back against the tree and then reached up yanking her into his lap.

Her eyes widened in shock and then she smiled sadly. "He needs me to find the jewel shards for him. We are friends. No matter how much I try, I cannot compete with Kikyo - she will always hold his heart." She whispered the last part. A few silent tears fell down her cheeks.

Bankotsu cupped her face in his hands and gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Inuyasha is a fool. You are much stronger than any of them realize. That is why Naraku is so scared of you."

"Is... is Naraku really that scared of me?"

"Why else would he be so determined to separate you from Inuyasha and the others all the time? Kagura told me about all the times he has tried to get you away from the others."

Kagome looked away. "But Kikyo is stronger than I am, and she - "

"Is that you or the mutt talking?"

Kagome blinked. "But..."

"Listen to me, Kagome. Your Miko powers are not at their fullest potential yet. Kikyo's are... even a dead mercenary like me can tell you have the potential to surpass that dead priestess. Naraku knows this and fears it."

Kagome sat in his lap speechless.

"If that stupid dog is too damn blind to see what's in front of him, then he doesn't deserve you or your feelings for him!" Bankotsu sighed. "He isn't a good leader from what I have seen, in fact; he is only trying to do the same thing as Naraku - which is to become a full demon."

"He isn't heartless like Naraku. Inuyasha has a heart, he just he loves Kikyo."

Bankotsu snorted._ 'Is she that far gone on that stupid Inutrasha?'_

Kagome tapped her chin._ 'I never thought of it that way… Bankotsu actually brings up a valid point. Still… I doubt Inuyasha would be so heartless.'_ She stared into his eyes. "I doubt Inuyasha would be as cruel as Naraku, but, yes he is planning to use the Sacred jewel to become a full demon. He loves Kikyo - "

"And not you, right?"

Kagome nodded. "I'll never compare to Kikyo in his eyes."

Bankotsu placed her head on his chest and grit his teeth. "Why do you care about what Inutrasha thinks?"

Her head came up and her eyes narrowed. "His name is Inuyasha. And I care because he is my friend."

Bankotsu scowled. "Or is he something more?"

Kagome looked to the side.

_'What does she see in that damn half breed anyway?'_ He reached out grasping her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes. "If he's too blind to see what's staring him right in the face, then let him lose it - it'll be _his_ loss."

Her voice lowered to a whisper. "Do you know the story of what happened fifty years ago?"

"Naraku said that Inuyasha loved that dead priestess and that she sealed him to the tree." He frowned. "Do you know why?"

"A bandit named Onigumo, plotted to tear them apart. He gave up his body to the demons in exchange for their mobility and thus Naraku was born. He disguised himself as Inuyasha and attacked Kikyo and then disguised himself as Kikyo and had a spat with Inuyasha."

She wiped her eyes. "Inuyasha stole the sacred jewel, which Kikyo had been guarding and Kikyo caught him and then sealed him to the tree." She sighed heavily and finished bitterly. "So you see, Naraku tricked them into thinking they had betrayed each other."

Bankotsu took a moment to soak in this new information. "What exactly _do_ you know about Naraku?"

Kagome's teeth ground together. "I know that he likes to play mind games and turn people against each other. After he has amused himself by playing mind games, he turns serious and tries to destroy you."

Bankotsu sighed heavily. _'What the hell did I get us into?'_

"Why did you agree to work for him?"

He took a deep breath. "I wanted a second chance for me and my brothers."

Kagome placed a small hand on his large shoulder. "I'm sorry, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu's hand settled on top of hers and squeezed it lightly. "All that matters is that we have another chance."

"Then what we need to do is find a way for you to live without those jewel shards." Bankotsu sighed heavily and nodded. She hugged him tightly. "We've just started to become friends and I don't want to lose you."

He smiled and hugged her. "I'm not about to let that bastard Naraku kill me and my remaining brothers!" He dropped his arms. "Plus, I still have to find that monster and kill it too."

She nodded and then buried her head in his chest. "I will help you and I will do everything I can to try and save Ryori for you."

He blinked. "I appreciate the offer Kagome, but I doubt Ryori even exists anymore."

"Well we won't know until we try."

He sighed heavily. "I won't let you get hurt, Kagome. I will handle that monster that inhabited my brother's body alone."

"Like it or not I _am_ going to help you find him. We can't be apart, remember?" His hands returned to her hips and held her tighter. His body tensed up as it went ram rod straight. "Besides, it's just the way I am… If one of my friends is hurting, I do whatever I can to cheer them up."

She made him look into her eyes. "Even cold-blooded killers have some kind of heart. You're not as unfeeling as most people think." She noticed the confusion in his eyes. "To be honest…. I've always admired your strength. Plus, you're a good leader from what I have seen so far." She confirmed, "Bankotsu I want... no, I _need_ to help you."

Bankotsu blinked. _'How can one girl have such a caring heart and strong will?' _He felt his icy heart melt a little. He slowly relaxed and held her. _'I can't believe how much she really cares about me. Is this girl for real?' _He cleared his throat."Are you feeling better?"

"A little thanks."

He smiled and nodded. He stood up and helped her to her feet. "Because if you aren't, I can always show you how beautiful you are."

Holding her gaze, he slowly lowered his head and claimed her mouth in a tender kiss. His tongue caressed hers and her head spun from sheer pleasure. He broke the kiss and spoke in a husky timber.

"Do you think I would kiss just anyone like that?"

She shook her head side to side. He smiled. "You are one of the most beautiful girls that I have ever seen." He stared deep into her eyes. '_And I'm having a hard time keeping my lips to myself.'_

He nuzzled his head against the crook of her neck. She giggled and pushed against his chest. He reluctantly let her go. He looked into her smiling face. _'It looks like she's feeling better now.'_

Kagome smiled._ 'He's so sweet for cheering me up.'_ She pulled out of his arms and showed him around the outside of the shrine.

A car passed by. Bankotsu jumped a little and glared at it. "What was that?" She giggled and then explained what the car was and what it was used for. After a while they walked back inside the house. Sora and Grandpa were in the kitchen drinking tea. Sora smiled and poured two more cups. Kagome and Bankotsu sat down at the table enjoying their drinks.

Inuyasha stormed in glaring at them. "How dare you tell me to stay? I don't care if you are bound to Bankotsu through Naraku's spell - you _are_ coming with me Kagome, now!" He reached out for Kagome.

Her face turned red and her nostrils flared. "Inuyasha, sit boy!"

Inuyasha plummeted to the floor.

Kagome's eyes filled with hurt and tears. "Inuyasha, how could you?"

Sora and Grandpa's eyes widened. "Kagome dear, is what Inuyasha just said true?"

'_I can't believe he did that.'_ Kagome threw herself into Bankotsu's chest and sobbed, clinging to him.

Bankotsu's chest heaved and he instinctively wrapped his arms around Kagome. "What the hell are you doing here, Inuyasha?" He seethed. "You just couldn't stay away like you were told, could you? You just _had_ act like an insolent pup! You just had to come and make Kagome cry, didn't you?" His jaw clenched.

Bankotsu glared at Inuyasha._ 'Worthless half breed, he just couldn't let her be happy!'_

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw Kagome fling herself into Bankotsu's arms and then narrowed as he saw Bankotsu hold Kagome to his chest. He snarled in frustration as Bankotsu yelled at him.

Bankotsu held Kagome gently rubbing one hand up and down her back. "It will be alright, Kagome, don't cry."

Inuyasha cast a hopeful glance towards Kagome, but noticed the intense death glare Bankotsu sent him.

Sora walked over to place a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Kagome dear, does this mean that you two are not really married?"

Kagome looked up at her mother with a sorrow filled expression. "Mama, I..." her voice quivered and tears fell from her eyes. '_I lied to my family…' _Her heart squeezed painfully.

"Shh, it's okay, dear." Sora opened her arms to Kagome, who accepted the embrace.

Bankotsu dropped his arms sighing heavily, but never took his eyes off of Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I..."

Kagome instinctively moved closer to Bankotsu and sobbed into his chest again. _'Right now Bankotsu is the only one who can truly understand how I'm feeling.' _Her arms went around his waist as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

Bankotsu's muscular arms held Kagome. He kept glaring at Inuyasha clearly warning him to back off.

Inuyasha's ears flattened as his head fell to his chest. _'I can't believe she went to him for comfort…'_

Kagome took a deep breath. "Hai, Mama, I'm sorry we lied to you all." She sniffed. "We can't leave each other's sides."

"I thought you two were at least friends?"

Kagome looked up. "We are friends Mama," she managed a small smile.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and his head snapped up. _'What the hell does she mean they are friends?'_

Bankotsu's blue eyes spat fire. "Are you satisfied now, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glowered. "I - "

Kagome turned to face Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I think you should return to the Feudal Era."

Inuyasha gazed intently into her eyes. _'Damnit the hurt in Kagome's eyes is too much.' _He dropped his eyes from hers._ 'I didn't mean to hurt her. I was trying to protect her.' _His ears flattened to his head and his chest squeezed.

He sighed heavily and then slowly walked over towards the well. He stopped and turned to send one longingly in the direction of the house and heaved one last regretful sigh. Turning back around, he jumped into the well.

Bankotsu glared after the departing hanyou. He turned to Kagome, eyes softening and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Are you okay?"

Kagome sighed heavily. "I will be. But I think we'd better explain things to Mama." Bankotsu held her gaze and nodded.

Kagome faced her mom. "Naraku cursed me and Bankotsu, so that we cannot leave each others sides. We are trying to break the curse, but haven't found out how to yet."

He sighed. "It was my idea to tell everyone we were married because it would make things much simpler and I didn't want a lot of people knowing."

Sora nodded. "Please continue."

Kagome sighed heavily. "Bankotsu and his friends joined me and my friends, so that we can stay together and still defeat Naraku."

Sora's lips titled at the corner. "Obviously Inuyasha wasn't happy about it."

"No one was."

Sora looked at Bankotsu. "Do you actually care for my daughter?"

Bankotsu nodded. "I care for your daughter. She is my friend and it is now my duty to protect her."

"You certainly are strong." She smiled. "I believe you will protect her." She frowned. '_I'm not happy about getting lied to…. but I can understand why they did it.'_

Grandpa tapped his chin. "What about Inuyasha? Won't he get mad?"

"Inuyasha is already mad," Annoyance poured from Kagome's demeanor.

"He will have to deal with it." Bankotsu's eyes held no humor. "It's mine and Kagome's lives at stake. I _refuse_ to let anything happen to her!"

'_He's very protective of her and I don't think it's just because of the curse…. I wonder how long it will be until they discover their true feelings for each other.'_ Sora nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Take care of each other."

They nodded. "We will."

"Kagome, Grandpa and I are going to the store. I left a list of chores for you to do. I expect them done when I get home."

Kagome sighed. "Hai Mama."

"Bankotsu, would you be a dear and help Kagome with her chores?"

Bankotsu frowned. "Uh, yeah sure."

"Good," Sora nodded. "Oh, and your clothes are clean and sitting on your bed."

"Thanks, Mama," Kagome snapped her fingers. "Could you pick up some chocolate ice cream too, please? Also I'm going to need to re-stock on medical supplies before we return."

Sora grinned. "You two will have the place to yourselves for a few hours."

Kagome's face turned beet red. "Mama!"

"Have fun." Sora laughed as she and Grandpa left.

Bankotsu smirked. "So, your mom seems okay with things."

Kagome smiled brightly. "She's usually understanding about most things."

Bankotsu wriggled his eye brows suggestively and chuckled. "We have the place to ourselves, eh?"

"Yup, but first we better get those chores done." She quickly walked into the kitchen.

'_She totally missed what I was implying.' _Bankotsu followed her chuckling.

She found the list on the table and picked it up. "Sweep and mop the floors. Take out the trash. Wash and dry the dishes." She looked at Bankotsu. "Well, I guess we will start with the trash first."

He nodded. "Whatever works for you."

They collected the trash and then Bankotsu carried it out side. Kagome showed him where to put it. They walked into the kitchen and stood side by side. She explained how the sink worked and washed the dishes. He rinsed the dishes and set them in the drainer.

He stood there gazing at the girl beside him, watching the sun shine on her through the window. _'She really is pretty… no she's beautiful and spirited. I like the way she melts in my arms. Speaking of which…'_ He backed her up to the cabinet and used his arms to trap her. _'Now then,'_ He smirked.

Kagome blinked as she felt the back of her hips hit the counter. Her breath hitched when Bankotsu moved closer, staring at her with a wolfish grin. "Uh Bankotsu, what are you doing?"

"This," slowly he leaned in for a kiss. He stopped only an inch from her face staring into her eyes and licking his lips. _'Damn I want to taste her so bad, but I don't want to scare her.'_

Her heart raced inside her chest as she looked into his eyes. _'Why did he stop? What is he waiting for?' _Her eyes fell to his firm lips and she licked her lips. _'Damn why doesn't he just kiss me already? Could he be giving me a choice?'_ She took a deep breath and reached up, pressing her lips against his jaw.

'_Finally she figured it out. Good girl.'_ He lips tilted at the corners as she slowly kissed her way over to his lips_. _He captured her lips in a fierce kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, fitting their bodies together.

She broke the kiss and moaned as his kisses trailed along her collar bone. She placed her hands on his broad shoulders. "Bankotsu..."

He pulled back to look into her eyes. _'Well at least I got this far.' _He bit back a sigh and removed his hands. He took a step back.

She gave a small smile. "Thanks."

_'If it means that she will participate rather than me doing all the kissing, then I can wait a little while.' _He smirked. "Anytime."

She jumped down and pulled out the broom, dust pan, the mop and bucket. She swept the floors. He filled the bucket and mopped the floors. After the floors were finished they emptied the bucket and wrung out the mop and then put everything away.

When all of the chores were done they walked into the living room. Kagome turned the TV on and put on Naruto.

'_Judging by how excited she got and how she's practically glued to everything happening on that silly box, this must be Kagome's favorite show,'_ He sat with her while she watched it. '_No reason I can't amuse myself as well, right?'_ His hand played with her hair and he slowly trailed his tongue down the side of her neck, alternating between kisses and light sucks.

By the time the commercials came on Kagome could barely think and was blushing. He smirked and pulled back staring into her eyes.

"What are you doing, Bankotsu?"

He smiled and shrugged. "I was bored so I thought I would amuse myself," His eyes danced with laughter.

Kagome blinked and then glared at him. "Well, stop it. I'm not a damn toy."

Bankotsu grinned. _'That's what you think sweetheart.'_

Kagome huffed. She stood up and walked into the kitchen.

'_You're not getting away that easy,'_ Bankotsu followed her.

She pulled out the stuff and made tea. He stood there watching her slam things around. '_What crawled up her ass and died?'_

The tea finished and she set it on the table. The bell rang and she answered the door. Bankotsu was close behind her.

Kagome gasped and her eyes widened. "Yuka, what are you doing here?"

'_Oh, did I interrupt something? Kagome sure is looking a bit flushed.'_ Yuka smiled. "Hey Kagome, just thought I would drop by for a visit."

Kagome smiled. "How nice of you."

_'It's one of those three annoying chits from the other day, eh? So what does she want?'_

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Yuka smiled at her friend.

"Um… not really. We were just sitting down to tea."

Yuka's face lit up. She sent Kagome a hopeful look. "Your semi famous herbal tea?"

'_Well it is her favorite…'_ Kagome bit back a sigh. "Come on in."

Yuka stepped inside. Kagome led her to the kitchen where she made another cup of tea. The trio sat at the table and sipped their tea. Yuka tapped her cup with a manicured nail. "So have you seen Hojo lately? Did you introduce him to your husband?"

Kagome blinked and wrung her hands in her lap. "Um, he came by just the other day actually."

Yuka smiled. "I bet you were happy, huh?" She added, "At least he comes to visit you when you're sick."

Kagome sighed.

Bankotsu arched a brow at Kagome. She sent him a look that clearly stated she would tell him later. Bankotsu nodded.

"Seriously Kagome, what did you ever see in that jerk, anyway? You already said that he was two timing you." Yuka clucked her tongue. She smiled. "Anyways, I'm glad that you found a better man, like this guy here."

"Yuka, now really isn't the time," Kagome nervously glanced at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu sat up straight listening intently.

"I knew you could do so much better than that jerk. I'm glad you finally wised up and got rid of that two timing dog Inuyasha."

Kagome's breath hitched.

Bankotsu jumped to his feet. "_That's _who she has been talking about?"

Kagome's eyes widened_. 'Oh shit, here it comes…'_

Bankotsu glared at Kagome. "I thought you said you two were just friends, Kagome?"

'_I really wish Yuka hadn't brought this up.'_ Kagome huffed. "We _are_ just friends!"

'_Did I say something that upset him?'_ Yuka's eyes widened. She shifted in her chair and sent an apologetic look at Kagome. "Um I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't think..."

"its okay, Yuka." Kagome sighed heavily. "But you should probably leave for now."

Yuka nodded and stood. After one last apologetic look at Kagome she hurried out of the door.

Bankotsu glared at Yuka's retreating back and anger rolled off him in waves. The tension in the air turned so thick that you could cut it with a butter knife.

Kagome turned to him. "What do you care, Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu glared at her and clenched his teeth. "Inuyasha is a no good half-breed. You told me you were just friends, yet that girl just acted like you and Inuyasha are together. Now which is it, Kagome?" He crossed his arms over his chest staring down at her.

**XOXOXO:**

Inuyasha sat in his usual tree away from the others. _'I still can't believe that Kagome turned to that fucking mercenary for comfort, instead of turning to me.' _He glared at the stars and snarled.

A loud slap tore through the air. "Hentai!"

Inuyasha flattened his ears. _'I'm beginning to think Miroku likes getting beat up.' _He stared back up at the stars and growled.

**XOXOXO:**

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is the improved chapter nine. Please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	10. A Quarrel and Return to the FE

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi I only own the plot and story line to this story and my oc's. **_

_**I want to thank Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner for the suggestion of adding Sesshomaru's group.**_

**Chapter Ten: **

**A Quarrel and Return to FE:**

**XOXOXO:**

Kagome's eyes narrowed and her hands planted firmly on her hips. "Inuyasha is _not_ 'no good' he just has a _lot_ on his mind - that's all."

Bankotsu's face turned red. "How the hell can you stand there defending that worthless half breed? All he ever does is makes you cry and _I_ am the one, who ends up having to deal with your tears!" He stood there with stormy blue eyes.

Her hands balled into fists by her sides and her lips pressed tightly together. She stomped her foot petulantly. "Inuyasha is _not _worthless!"

Bankotsu moved to stand directly in front of her, staring at her eye to eye. He reached out roughly gripping her arms. "Are you with him or not?"

Kagome gasped. He continued to tighten his bruising grip. She glared at him. "Why the hell do you care?"

His eyes dangerously narrowed and his nostrils flared. "Answer me now, Kagome. Are you with Inutrasha or not?"

Kagome whimpered in pain. "No okay, now let me go!" She tried to free herself from his grasp.

He glared into her eyes a moment and then released her, turning his back to her. His chest heaved. "You are a fool, Kagome. Inutrasha is _never _going to leave the dead priestess. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you can quit wasting your tears on that selfish mutt."

Kagome gasped and her eyes filled with un-shed tears.

He inhaled and exhaled several deep breaths. "If you refuse to see that, then _no one_ can do anything else for you." He closed his eyes. "Until you accept the fact that he has no desire to be with you, you will _never _be happy."

He heard her fall to her knees sobbing. His hand shoved through his bangs and he snorted._ 'I hate to see her crying… especially when I know damn well it was my words that had caused it. But, I refuse to back down this time.'_ His arms ached with the need to hold her. His eyes flew open and he faced her. "Stop bawling like a damned baby and get your ass up."

_'What happened to the sweet guy from earlier? Why is he being such a jerk to me now?'_ She glared at him.

He held her gaze unflinchingly and spoke evenly. "The sooner you accept things, the sooner you can get on with your life."

Her heart squeezed painfully as his words filtered through to her brain._ 'Why is he doing this? Why the sudden change in attitude?' _She sniffed and tried to stare through the blurry vision of her tears.

_'Since we came to my time he's been almost like a normal guy… So why is he hurting me now?'_ Her cheeks flushed red. "How the hell would you know how he feels?" Her eyes flashed with defiance.

He stood firm. "If Inutrasha really loved you, he would _comfort_ you instead of making you cry all the damned time."

She recoiled as if he had slapped her.

"I have been patient enough, but no more! From now on when you cry over what Inutrasha does, I will no longer bear sympathy for you." His massive arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at her with cold, hard eyes. "I refuse to coddle you anymore." His teeth ground together. "You are not a weak, whiny, little bitch and I am tired of you acting like one."

"It's not like you care! All I am to you is just a damned toy," Her eyes dared him to deny it.

Bankotsu stared into her eyes, refusing to rise to the bait. He sighed heavily. "Unlike Inutrasha, _I _care about you and your feelings."

She snorted. _'Sure as hell have a funny way of showing it.'_

"You're a strong girl and it is damned time that you start showing it. _Especially_ around that damned half breed."

"If you actually care about my feelings, then why are you being such an asshole?"

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed. "You are _allowing_ yourself to be hurt over and over again, by him." His heart constricted when she continued crying. _'If she is stupid enough to continue allowing that half breed to break her heart then the hell with it! Let her stupid ass get hurt over and over again.'_

His cold eyes hardened further_. 'Eventually it will either destroy her or she will learn to move on.' _His gut twisted with disgust at how weak she was behaving. He yanked her up off the floor by her arms. "Stop crying and start standing up for yourself!"

"Shut up!" She shoved him away.

He stepped back a few paces from the shove and then got right back in her face. "Show me the strong girl that I _know_ you are. Stop crying for someone who doesn't deserve your tears, or you."

"Stop saying that." Kagome beat his chest with her fists.

He stood there letting her continue to pound on his chest. She soaked his dark blue tee shirt with her tears. _'Stay calm Ban,' _the mantra played in his head while each blow landed. _'Damn I hope she finishes this crying bull shit soon.' _His arms ached needing to hold her, but he remained immobile with his arms by his sides.

Kagome cried until she released her last tear. She let out a gut wrenching sigh and then collapsed against his warm, wet chest. He exhaled a sigh. _'Finally! Now if only she would show some damned backbone towards that fucking mutt.'_

"Why?" He shook his head.

Kagome waited with strained silence. When he said nothing, she took a few deep breaths. She placed a slender hand against his muscular chest and pushed away.

His arm snagged her wrist. He tilted her chin up forcing her to stare him in the eyes. "You have to start standing up for yourself. Or else he will just continue to walk all over you and your feelings. So will everyone else."

"I don't want to be alone again."

His tone softened. "You're not alone, _I'm_ here." He sighed. "I may tease you Kagome, but I _do_ care about you."

She inhaled sharply and searched.

"I meant what I said, Kagome." The tension in the air between them fairly crackled. They held each others gazes silently for a long moment. He blinked and released her arm. He sighed and paced. He ran a hand through his bangs. _'Shit! Why am I wasting my time?'_

She stumbled back a few steps. She wiped her face free of tears turning away from him and hugged her waist.

"Kagome dear, could you get the door please?"

Kagome forced a fake smile. "Coming, Mama," She walked over to the door with Bankotsu close behind her. She opened it and grabbed one of the bags from her mom's arm.

"Thank you, dear."

"Any time Mama."

Bankotsu reached over and took a bag from Sora as well and then one from Grandfather. Arms loaded with groceries he followed Kagome into the kitchen. Kagome emptied the bag. Bankotsu stood silently across the table emptying the bag's contents onto the table. Sora and Grandfather both did likewise with their bags and then put the things away.

Kagome set the bandages and medical stuff aside. She added two boxes of pocky and several dozen cups of a variety of ramen. Bankotsu stood watching where everything went.

"Grandpa, will you please get my yellow backpack out of my room?"

He grumbled but left to do as she requested. A few minutes later he walked back into the kitchen and handed Kagome her bag. Kagome kissed his cheek. "Thanks." She restocked her bag.

Bankotsu stood beside her bored until he noticed a familiar looking package. "Was that ramen I just saw?"

Kagome blinked. "Yes, it was."

"What's pocky?"

Kagome sighed heavily and turned around. "Mama, where's the ice cream?"

"Here dear," She showed Kagome the ice cream.

Bankotsu's eyes lit with remembered pleasure as he eyed the container.

Sora smiled and dished up ice cream for the two of them. She turned holding Bankotsu's bowl of ice cream and a spoon out to him. "Here you go Bankotsu."

"Thanks." He took the bowl and ate his ice cream with a look of pure pleasure written across his face.

Kagome immediately ate her ice cream.

"You two are at least going to wait until morning to leave, right? I have a special treat planned for dinner tonight."

"Sure Mama, besides we could use the sleep tonight before trudging through the Feudal Era again."

Bankotsu nodded once. "But, first thing tomorrow we _are_ leaving. We have already been gone long enough." He firmly held Kagome's gaze.

She nodded once and then looked away.

Sora beamed. "Well then, I will start dinner."

Bankotsu and Kagome both went outside to sit under the sacred tree. Bankotsu sat with his back against it and his fingers laced behind his head, staring out at the open area in front of them. After a while he finished calming down and closed his eyes.

Kagome sat on one side of him with her back to him. _'I will not cry over this anymore - especially in front of him.' _She hugged her knees to her chest and laid her chin on her knees with her arms around her legs. _'As much as it hurt to hear Bankotsu to say that stuff, the more I think about it, the more it actually makes sense. Inuyasha does love Kikyo and she still loves him… I will never hold his heart.'_

She took a deep breath. '_So what do I do now? I love Inuyasha. I have known that for a long time now. I have also known for a while now, that he doesn't reciprocate my feelings. It hurts knowing that the one you loved can't return your feelings.' _

She sighed heavily. _"Unrequited love bites!"_ She inhaled sharply. "_Oh Kami! Poor Ayame… is this how she feels whenever she sees Kouga?"_ She stifled a sob. _'Ayame, I hope that someday Kouga will finally see that you two belong together. Then at least you two can be happy together.'_

She felt a breeze cross her skin and shivered slightly. She stood up., "We should go inside. It will be dark soon."

_'What was she thinking about?' _He stood up and nodded. He followed her inside.

**XOXOXO:**

Sora heard them enter. "I was just about to come and get you two, supper is ready. Come and eat." They walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

Grandpa blinked_. 'These two have obviously been arguing.'_ He cleared his throat. "You two should - "

Sora held up a smaller tray. "Try the pickles father, I made them just the way you like them."

"Um, okay, thanks," Grandpa blinked and dug into his pickles.

Sora placed Bankotsu and Kagome's plates in front of them and carried hers to the table.

Bankotsu eyed the food. "What is it?" He pointed to his meat.

Sora smiled. "Its steak."

Bankotsu frowned and cut a piece. He lifted it and sniffed it. He cautiously moved it to his mouth and experimentally chewed it. His eyes lit up and he swallowed the bite. "This is some good stuff." He eagerly dug into the rest of his food.

Sora blushed. "I made plenty Bankotsu, would you like some more?"

His eyes lit up and he nodded. "You're a really good cook."

Sora beamed at his praise. "Why thank you," she served him a second plateful, which he devoured just as eagerly.

Kagome watched her mother's face light up at his words. She smiled graciously. "Thanks mama."

"Anytime dear," Sora smiled. She turned around and washed the dishes.

"Good night everyone." Kagome and Bankotsu collected her yellow bag and walked up to her room.

Bankotsu cleared his throat. "We should get some sleep, because we are leaving as soon as the sun rises."

Kagome nodded. "Turn around so I can get ready for bed." Bankotsu grumbled under his breath and complied. Kagome quickly changed into her sweats. "Okay, you can look now."

Bankotsu turned around and sat down. He pulled out preparing to polish his Banryu. She climbed onto the bed and lay down on her side facing away from him. He polished Banryu.

Feeling worn out from the day's events Kagome closed her eyes quickly drifting off to sleep.

He heard her breathing slowly even out. He breathed a sigh of relief and stood up placing his Banryu gently against the wall. He quickly shed his borrowed clothing and slipped back into his hakamas.

'_One minute we're fighting and the next she is crying. Then she stops crying and gets really quiet.'_ He frowned. _'Even though I know damn well she was still mad at me, she mentioned it was getting dark and we should go inside.' _He snorted. '_Crazy girl.' _

He shrugged and climbed into bed. He stretched out on his side, yawning and faced away from her. '_What are you doing to me Kagome?'_ He sighed heavily and then closed his eyes following her into slumber.

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu awoke with the first rays of sunlight that drifted through the window. He rolled over and lightly shook Kagome. "It's time to get up Kagome."

He rolled out of bed and pulled on his haori and armor. Kagome's eyes opened and she sat up yawning while she stretched. He turned his back to her and hefted Banryu onto his shoulder.

She stood and changed into her school outfit. Kagome stood up with her bag on her back and turned to face him. "Are you ready, Bankotsu?" Bankotsu nodded and followed her down the stairs.

Sora popped her head around the corner. "Morning, you two. Come on into the kitchen. Breakfast is ready."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, mama."

Sora placed plates full of waffles, sausage and scrambled eggs on the table.

"This looks great, thanks Mama." Kagome eagerly ate her food.

"This is delicious, thank you Sora." Bankotsu ate his food.

"You're welcome." Sora smiled and placed a bag of black boxes on the table.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Wow. Thank you, Mama." She hugged her mom.

Sora smiled. "You're welcome dear. At least this way I know that you and your friends will eat well for a couple of days."

"Those are food?" Bankotsu stared in awe while pointing to the black bento boxes.

Sora grinned. "I was up all night making them. There are two specifically made for you, two for Kagome and the rest are for the others. The four for you two are neatly labeled with your names." Sora winked at him. "I even added a bit of extra steak in one of yours."

"Thanks," Bankotsu grinned and grabbed the bag.

Sora laughed. "You're welcome." She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Take care of my daughter for me, okay?" She stared directly into his eyes.

He blinked and then nodded. "She is in safe hands."

Sora smiled. "I know she is." She hugged her daughter. "Stay safe Kagome and be happy." She whispered, "You should add these pants and sweater to your bag."

Kagome raised a brow.

Sora smiled. "In case it gets colder later."

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Ya know, I never would have thought of that. Thanks for looking out for me Mama." She added the clothing into her bag and hefted it back onto her shoulder. "Well, let's get going."

Sora smiled at Bankotsu. "It was a pleasure meeting you and I do hope to see you again."

"It was nice meeting you too and I hope to return sometime." He smiled. _'For a mom, she's kind of cool.'_

Kagome cleared her throat. "Thanks Mama, for everything." She hugged her mother tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too dear. Now go on and don't keep your friends waiting," Sora waved her daughter off.

Bankotsu carried Banryu on his shoulder and the bag of bento boxes on his other shoulder.

He and Kagome walked over to the well. They stopped long enough for Bankotsu to strap Banryu securely to his back. He scooped Kagome into his arms. Clutching both bags to her Kagome blinked at him. Bankotsu took a deep breath and jumped into the well. Bankotsu and Kagome were surrounded by a bluish white light.

Kagome felt the familiar warmth envelope them. Bankotsu had wide eyes and held his breath. After a minute the light disappeared and they gently touched the bottom. Bankotsu and Kagome looked up and saw nothing but a clear blue sky. Bankotsu released his breath and blinked a few times. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

He squatted down and then pushed off with his legs. He jumped high into the air and landed gracefully on his feet outside of the well.

"Put me down."

He gently lowered her to her feet. Kagome lowered the bags. He embedded Banryu into the earthen soil and then they turned to face each other fully. Kagome cleared her throat and chewed on her bottom lip.

'_She must be trying to get the courage to say something.' _Bankotsu stared at her for a full minute. When it became apparent that she wouldn't say anything, he sighed heavily. "We should get going. I'm sure the others are anxious."

She nodded and placed her bag on her back. Bankotsu pulled Banryu out of the ground, settling it on his shoulder and grabbed the food bag. They started off down the hill both wearing frowns and looking anywhere but at each other.

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree. He smelled them when they jumped out of the well. He watched the exchange. '_Could they be fighting? Kagome usually gets quiet for a while after arguing with someone - especially me.'_ Inuyasha grinned deviously as he jumped out of the tree and ran ahead un-detected towards Kaede's hut.

Bankotsu and Kagome arrived at Kaede's hut. Sango smiled. "Kagome, did you have fun?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, Sango. Oh and Mama sent some food."

Bankotsu lowered the bag. Kagome pulled out their four boxes and gave the rest to Sango. Sango grinned. "Thank your mother for us."

"I will."

Sango passed out the boxes.

Jakotsu frowned and stared at the box. "What's this?"

Kagome smiled proudly. "My mother loves to cook. She stayed up all night making these meals for all of us."

Jakotsu removed the lid and frowned as he sniffed it. "So what is it?"

"This is an omelet, this is rice with shrimp and this is homemade bread."

"What is that meat besides the shrimp?" Jakotsu poked at it.

Bankotsu grinned. "Its steak and boy can that woman cook," He opened one of his boxes and inhaled deeply.

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Steak? Where is mine?" Sango handed Inuyasha a box. He opened it and eagerly devoured his meal.

Bankotsu noticed Jakotsu and Tara eying their food suspiciously and smiled. "Ja, if you don't eat that steak, I will. Her mama is one of the best cooks I have ever met."

"No way, you eat your own," Jakotsu covered his boxed meal and took a bite.

Tara tasted her meal and practically inhaled it.

"Lady Kagome and her mother bless us with such pleasurable meals every once in a while. Lady Kagome is a mighty good cook herself."

"Thank you, Miroku. At least _somebody_ appreciates my cooking," Kagome smiled at the monk and then sent a scowl towards Inuyasha. "Unlike others."

"Yes, Kagome is quite a cook as well. I was lucky enough to have her cooking while we were gone." Bankotsu smiled. "Her omelets practically melt in your mouth."

"Thanks," Kagome blinked and then went back to her meal. Bankotsu frowned._ 'So she's still mad at me, eh?'_ He shrugged and went back to enjoying his steak.

"Kagome child, be sure to thank ye mother for me," Kaede grinned and savored her meal. Kagome nodded.

Renkotsu dug into his meal with as much fervor as the others. "This is delicious."

Kagome smiled. "Mama makes the best dishes I've ever tasted."

Jakotsu blinked. "Wow! That was good."

Bankotsu smiled at his brother. "After we have eaten it will be time to pack up." Everyone nodded and finished eating. Bankotsu pat his full belly with a lazy, satisfied grin on his face. "Now that's what I call good food." Everyone nodded their agreement.

Inuyasha eyed the other boxes in front of Kagome and Bankotsu. "What are those for?"

"No you don't Inuyasha! Mama made those specifically for me and Bankotsu."

Inuyasha snorted.

Bankotsu smirked. "Yeah, Sora made those just for _us_." His eyes met the mutt's and his smirk widened.

Kagome turned to him. "Just because Mama made you a special meal, doesn't mean you have to rub it in his face. Mama cooks extra for Inuyasha when he is there as well, so don't let it go to your head."

Bankotsu snorted. "Whatever." He stood with his box in his hands and slipped it back into the bag.

"Hey Kagome, I bet Souta missed me, huh?"

Kagome's tone evened out. "He asked about you."

Inuyasha smiled and puffed out his chest. _'Ha! Take that you dumb mercenary._'

Bankotsu snorted. "Let's get going." Kagome sighed heavily and nodded. Bankotsu walked off. Kagome immediately followed him.

Inuyasha paced. "Miroku, Sango, how long does it take for you two to have your asses ready?" He ran over to stand by Kagome's side.

Bankotsu scowled. "Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Tara, get your asses moving!"

Jakotsu nodded. "Ready big brother."

Bankotsu projected in a loud voice, "Move out!" He walked off. Kagome was by his side. Inuyasha walked by her other side. Bankotsu's jaw clenched. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Something wrong, Bankotsu?"

Kagome sighed. "Don't start you two."

'_So they are fighting… perfect.'_ Inuyasha smirked.

Bankotsu snorted. "Why don't you go walk beside Jakotsu. I'm sure _he_ would be more than happy for your company."

Inuyasha glared at him. "Not in a million years." He grabbed Kagome's hand. "Besides, I like walking beside Kagome."

'_Oh no, you are not starting that shit again! I refuse to be a damned chew toy.'_ Kagome slipped her hand out of Inuyasha's. Inuyasha frowned.

Bankotsu smirked._ 'Good, she's a smart girl.'_

Kagome stopped in her tracks. "I sense the jewel."

"Where?"

"Straight ahead."

"I'm on it," Inuyasha puffed out his chest and ran ahead. Inuyasha halted dead in his tracks. A prone figure was laying on the ground, with Sesshomaru standing over him. Sesshomaru stared up at something or rather someone in the air.

"Sesshomaru, what are _you_ doing here?"

Bankotsu knelt down. "Climb on." Kagome shook her head no. Bankotsu scowled. "Why the hell not?"

"It's Kohaku," Sango pointed to her brother's prone form. She ran over to her brother's side. "Kohaku?"

Kohaku blinked. "S... Sango?"

Bankotsu stared at Sesshomaru. "What happened?"

Kohaku breathed raggedly. "Naraku..."

Everyone looked up to see Kagura floating on a feather and holding up a shard. "Don't hate me Kohaku, I was only following orders." She gazed sadly and then quickly flew off before Inuyasha recovered from his shocked state.

Sango glared at Kagura. "I'll kill you for this!"

"Sango... stop," Kohaku moaned.

"Kohaku..."

He held and squeezed her hand. "Remember me Sango," he breathed and then ceased breathing.

Kagome knelt beside her friend. "I'm so sorry Sango." Sango hugged Kagome and broke down crying.

Sesshomaru felt Tenseiga pulse at his side. "Move back."

Miroku pulled Sango back.

Everyone looked on with baited breath. Sesshomaru drew out Tenseiga and sliced the underworld's minions away. He sheathed Tenseiga and Kohaku inhaled deeply.

"Kohaku? Oh Kohaku. Thank Kami!" Sango embraced her brother sobbing into his chest. "Thank you, Sesshomaru, thank you!"

Kagome fell to her knees crying. Bankotsu gently knelt beside her and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. Kagome surprised turned into him and buried her head on his chest. Bankotsu blinked a few times and murmured softly.

Inuyasha scowled. "Keep your hands off her you damn murderer."

Bankotsu glared at him. "Shut it, half breed."

Sesshomaru walked calmly over towards Rin and Jaken._ 'What is this all about?'_

"Thank you, my lord!" Rin threw herself into him clamping her arms around his leg.

Sesshomaru gently laid a hand on top of her head. "The boy will be fine Rin. Now calm yourself."

Kagome pulled away from Bankotsu's chest. He reluctantly dropped his arms turning away. She wiped away her tears away. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Why are you with these mercenaries?"

Bankotsu stared at him. "Why did you save the boy?"

Miroku bowed. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"I do not require your thanks, monk. He saved Rin. I returned the favor." His eyes narrowed on Bankotsu. "Why are you three with the priestess and her friends?"

Bankotsu answered evenly. "We are allies now."

Sesshomaru frowned. "Why?"

Kagome sighed. "It's a long story."

Inuyasha stormed over to stand beside Kagome and then yanked her to his side. He faced Bankotsu. "You keep your hands off of her."

Bankotsu glared at him. "I didn't see you trying to comfort her any, so shut your trap, Inutrasha!"

Kagome shoved Inuyasha away. "Both of you stop it now," she glared from one to the other.

_**XOXOXO:**_

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is the improved chapter ten. Please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	11. The Tension Mounts

**_Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the plot and story line to this story, Tara and all other OC's. _**

**_I would like to thank SangOtaku6 - for being an awesome writing coach and loving the Ban/Kag fandom as much as I do! _** **_I'd also like to thank Ladyasile, Paper Bullet, and Jillion Tealleaf - for their advice and various ideas. _**

**Chapter Eleven: **

**The Tension Mounts:**

Sesshomaru looked from one male to the next. Kagome sighed heavily and faced the Tai Youkai. "It's complicated."

She rounded on Inuyasha. "It would be best if you _stop_ fighting with Bankotsu," Annoyance was clear in her tone and eyes. She whirled to face Bankotsu. "And _you _had better _stop_ fighting with Inuyasha."

Bankotsu's muscles tensed and the nerves in his body trembled beneath his skin. "Don't order me around, Kagome. I take orders from _no one_!" He sneered. "Especially not a girl." He took a menacing step towards Inuyasha. "And if _you _don't back off half breed, you are going to wish that we never met." His fist clenched tightly.

"Bring it on, dead man," Inuyasha drew his sword. Bankotsu raised Banryu.

Kagome's face flushed. "Inuyasha - sit boy! Bankotsu - heel!"

Inuyasha and Bankotsu's beads briefly glowed and then they both slammed into the ground creating large craters around their pain wracked bodies.

Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Rin, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Tara, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu, all stared on in shock.

Sesshomaru's lips lifted at one.

Inuyasha spat a mouthful of dirt on the ground and pushed out of his crater. "Damn it, wench! What the hell was that for?"

Kagome's jaw tensed. "Sit boy!" Inuyasha slammed further into his hole.

Bankotsu's arms shook as he pushed to his knees and groaned. He glared at Kagome with frightening intensity. _'It is all her fault, not mine!'_

Her chin tilted a notch. "If you two don't stop fighting right now, I will do it again."

Inuyasha jumped up. "Kagome…"

Sesshomaru's lips tilted at one corner. _'Interesting.'_

Bankotsu glared at Kagome. "Do not _ever_ do that again." His fist clenched and unclenched.

"If you two idiots continue fighting and get hurt, where will that leave us when Naraku shows up?" Her eyes narrowed at him. '_They_'_re acting like toddlers arguing over a toy and I'm not a toy.'_

Bankotsu spun around and crossed his arms, turning his back to her. Driving Banryu deep into the earthen soil he sat on the ground crossing his legs Indian style and continued glaring dangerously at everyone. "Not one word, or so help me..."

Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Tara, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all gulped and nodded.

Sesshomaru blinked. '_So, the miko is able to subdue not only the half breed, but the mercenary as well, eh? Perhaps it's a spell of some sort?'_

Inuyasha snarled at Kagome. She stared him down. "Deal with it, Inuyasha. You two shouldn't have been fighting." She faced Sesshomaru and spoke nicely. "Sesshomaru, would you allow me to tend to Rin's wounds?"

Sesshomaru held her gaze and nodded. "You will explain to me how you are able to subdue both the half breed and mercenary and why you are allies."

"Very well, but first I want to tend Rin's wounds." He nodded. Rin stood nervously in front of him. "You will have to bring her over here."

He nodded to the child. Rin walked over to Kagome. Kagome inspected and tended to her wounds.

Kohaku looked at Kagome. "How did you do that?" He scratched the back of his head. _'It was sheer magic.'_

Kagome sighed heavily. "They wear the Beads of Subjugation. I'm the only one who can activate them."

"How is it that you are now allies?" Sesshomaru blinked. '_So I was correct.'_

Bankotsu glared at Kagome, who just stared at him a minute. He sighed heavily and gave a curt nod. "You might as well."

"Bankotsu and I have been cursed by Naraku. We cannot leave each others sides and if one of us dies, so will the other."

Sesshomaru blinked. "I have heard of such a curse only one other time."

Sango sighed. "Kaede mentioned as much. But she said she didn't know of any way to break it or if it was even possible."

"Nor do I."

Bankotsu grunted."Fucking wonderful, now what?"

"I will join you. After all, I am the one who shall defeat Naraku. He is sure to come after you." He frowned. '_I'm not too fond of the idea of associating with the half breed, but so be it.'_

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed. "I'm surprised that coward Naraku hasn't shown up yet."

"No way. I am _not _working with you!" Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru.

"You will need all the help you can get, little brother." He sneered the last part. "Especially with your miko and the mercenary now joined at the hip."

"Why you…" Inuyasha growled. _'He's enjoying this.'_

"How does it feel to know another man sleeps beside her, little brother?"

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed dangerously. He snagged Kagome's arm yanking her to sit beside him. She glared angrily at him. He kept his grip on her wrist ignoring her glare. She let out a heavy sigh looking away.

Miroku tapped his staff on the ground. "It would be beneficial for us to have another good fighter."

"I thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, from the bottom of my heart for saving my brother. But I still have to defeat Naraku. He killed my entire village."

"Sango, are you sure that you want me with you?" His eyes showed deep sadness and a tiny flicker of hope.

Sango grabbed his hand. "Of course Kohaku, I've finally gotten you back and don't want us to be separated again."

Kohaku's eyes watered as he whispered in a shaky voice, "Thank you, Sango." He sighed slowly and his shoulders lost their stiff posture. _'I want to be by her side forever.'_

Bankotsu scoffed. "You had damn well better not expect me to just stay out of the fights either."

Kagome sighed heavily. "No one expects that, Bankotsu. We all have our own reasons for wanting to face and defeat Naraku."

"No way, Sesshomaru is _not _joining us." Inuyasha's claws dug into his skin from the pressure of his clenched fists. _'He will only start ordering everyone around, making a nuisance of himself. With such a huge ego, he would no doubt force everyone to bow down to him.'_

Bankotsu glared at Sesshomaru. "Don't think that you will get away with bossing me around either."

"I have no intention of doing such." He added authoritatively, "However, you will show me the respect that I am due."

Bankotsu glared at him a moment.

Inuyasha snarled. "It's _my_ pack! He's only leading because he has threatened to take Kagome away where I couldn't protect her."

"Cease your whining, Inuyasha." He faced Bankotsu. "I will not take orders from you, nor will my pack. We are simply joining forces, nothing more."

Bankotsu nodded and then looked at Kagome. "It's high time that you started training."

Kagome blinked a few times._ 'Training… What training?'_

"Normally, I don't have women under my command because they are so weak. You, however, will start training with me tomorrow." Holding her gaze he concluded authoritatively, daring with his eyes for her to argue back, "No excuses."

Kagome's gaze bore deeply into him a moment. She stared at the sky and sighed heavily. _'Oh joy.'_

Bankotsu turned to Jakotsu. "You had better start training Tara as well. I will not have any woman dragging this group down."

Jakotsu nodded vigorously.

Bankotsu faced Renkotsu. "Tomorrow, you are going out with the monk, the slayer, and the half breed. You are to scout for rumors, nothing more."

Inuyasha snarled. "Watch your mouth, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu glared at him. "Everyone has their orders and they had damned well better obey them." His eyes dared Inuyasha to defy him.

"Listen to your alpha, little brother."

"That kid isn't my alpha!"

"Maybe not, but_ I_ am. Now do as he said."

Inuyasha huffed and bounded into the tree.

Kagome faced Sesshomaru. "Rin's wounds should heal shortly." She sighed. _'No sense in reprimanding Sesshomaru about his behavior towards Inuyasha, because the two always argue. Besides Inuyasha will get over it soon enough.'_

Sesshomaru faced his newest charge. "Kohaku, watch over Rin." Kohaku blinked and nodded. Sesshomaru left with Jaken close at his heels.

"Yay! Rin gets to stay with Kohaku." She threw herself into his arms. "Thank you so much for saving me."

Kohaku smiled and hugged her. "You're welcome, Rin."

Sango blinked a few times and looked at her brother. "What exactly happened?"

"Naraku ordered me to kill Rin. When I refused, he ordered Kagura to kill me and take my shard," Kohaku's eyes dimmed. _'It was painful when the shard was removed… Even excruciating.'_

'_If Kohaku was under Naraku's control then he wouldn't have refused.'_ Sango's eyes dimmed. "Why didn't you kill Rin, Kohaku?"

Kohaku sighed heavily. "I was tired of killing. I couldn't bring myself to kill her," he finished quietly.

'_So that means…'_ Sango's eyes shadowed pain. "How long Kohaku?" Kohaku blinked. "How long have you had your memories Kohaku?"

He took a deep breath. "For a while now. I was hoping Naraku didn't realize it until I could catch him off guard and kill him."

"I see," Pain filled her eyes. _'Why didn't he indicate so long ago? It would have made things so much easier for me to handle.'_

Miroku pulled her into his arms. "It's okay Sango. He's here with us now." She nodded burying her head into his chest and hugged him.

Kohaku blinked. " Sango, who is this guy?" Sango smiled and introduced her brother to Miroku, her intended.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Kohaku." Miroku held out his hand.

Kohaku eyed the monk suspiciously. "Nice to meet you too." He squeezed Miroku's hand. "You had better make her happy."

Miroku laughed and shook his hand. "I intend to." He leered at Sango and then rubbed her backside. Very happy."

Sango's eyes narrowed. "Hentai!" She slapped him so hard he stumbled back. She grinned at Kohaku. "He takes some getting used to."

Kohaku blinked and nodded. _'Sister sure chose a weird one.'_

Bankotsu blinked a few times. "So the monk and the slayer, eh?" He smirked. _Now that I think about it, she's always slapping him around and blushing and he's always groping her.'_

Kagome gave a small smile. "Yes, and it's about time." She grinned. _'Even though my love life isn't exactly smooth going, it is comforting to see Sango is enjoying her deserved happiness._' Kagome saw the way Sango's face shone brightly_. 'In all the time I've known her, Sango has never looked as bubbly as she does now.'_

Sango and Kohaku exchanged hugs. "Congratulations, Sango."

She grinned. "Thanks, Kohaku."

Miroku slapped Kohaku on the back. "I won't hurt her."

Kohaku held his gaze man to man. "You had better not."

Bankotsu chuckled. "I never would have expected that." Renkotsu snorted in disgust.

Tara grinned. "Good luck, Sango."

Sango smiled. "Thanks."

"Now the monk is taken." Jakotsu pouted and then brightened. "At least I still have my sexy little Inu koi and his cute little fuzzy ears."

Bankotsu grinned. "Go for it, Ja!"

Jakotsu moved towards Inuyasha with shinning eyes. "Come here you sexy little devil."

Inuyasha scowled. "Stay away from me, you freak."

"Don't be so mean to Ja, Inutrasha. Besides, you know that you like all of the attention." Bankotsu threw his head back laughing heartily.

Kagome laughed as she watched Inuyasha dancing away from Jakotsu.

"Stay away you weirdo!"

Jakotsu tackled Inuyasha and kissed hip on the lips. Inuyasha's face filled with face of horror. He shoved Jakotsu off and then vigorously scrubbed his face. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he jumped up. "You sick freak, I'll kill you!"

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha drew out his sword. _'Oh shit, if he attacks Jakotsu, Bankotsu will attack him and it will start all over again.'_

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha plummeted to the dirt.

Bankotsu rolled on the ground laughing and holding his stomach.

Tara laughed. "Hey Inuyasha, maybe next time you should actually try dodging him."

"Shut your mouth, bitch."

Tara's eyes narrowed. "Make me, mutt."

_'That was priceless.' _Bankotsu continued rolling in laughter.

"Enough! Inuyasha, be nice or I will say 'it'. Jakotsu, don't touch Inuyasha. Tara, calm down." Kagome faced Bankotsu. "And _you_, start acting your age!"

Bankotsu wiped away the tears and blinked. "Oi, just what is that supposed to mean?" He glared at Kagome.

"Exactly what I said. You shouldn't have encouraged Jakotsu to harass Inuyasha."

"It's not my fault that Inutrasha can't cope with one over-excited admirer."

"You and I both know damn well that Jakotsu wouldn't have done that if_ you_ hadn't encouraged him. We also know that Inuyasha doesn't like him that way. So stop it."

"Inutrasha lapped up the attention like the dog he is. Now didn't he?"

Kagome sighed heavily. Inuyasha walked up behind her. "Forget it, Kagome."

Bankotsu and Inuyasha exchanged heated glares.

"Cut it out both of you, or I am going to say 'it' so hard you will be knocked out until next week from the impact."

They glared at her and then huffed, turning their backs to her. Kagome sat down sighing heavily. Inuyasha sat on one side of her and Bankotsu on the other.

"Jakotsu, Renkotsu, go hunt and you better bring back something decent." They nodded jumping up and left to hunt. "The rest of you know what to do, so fucking do it, now!." Sango and Miroku left to collect the water. Tara set up the rocks for the fire.

Kohaku stood up. "Rin and I will get the firewood." Bankotsu waved them away.

Kohaku and Rin walked a little way from the main camp. Rin gathered flowers. Kohaku stayed close to her, gathering firewood. Rin stood up and walked over to Kohaku, handing him a flower. She smiled. "This is for you, to say thank you."

Kohaku blinked and then smiled. "Uh, thanks and you're welcome." His cheeks tinged pink. _'It's kind of embarrassing to receive flowers from a girl – especially a pretty one.'_

'_He's so sweet and kind of cute.'_ Rin blushed slightly and then turned around and gathered more flowers.

Kohaku tucked the flower away and gathered some more sticks. He cleared his throat. "Let's go back, Rin." Rin nodded and they walked back into camp together.

Miroku and Sango stood over by the water. Sango's eyes leaked a few tears. _'I'm happy to have Kohaku back alive and safe. Even though we aren't really any closer to defeating Naraku, it feels as if I've done enough to live happily now.'_ She sighed heavily. _'But I have to keep going for the sake of justice and vengeance for my people.'_

Miroku gently laid a hand on her shoulder squeezing lightly. "Sango, are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, Miroku. I am just happy to have Kohaku back." Miroku smiled opening his arms and waiting nervously for her reaction. Sango walked into his arms, hugging him. "Thank you, Miroku."

'_To be honest, I hadn't expected Sango to hug me at all.'_ Miroku was in sheer heaven hugging the woman he loved. "Don't worry, Sango, I won't grope you right now."

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you, hands off for now."

'_She needs some time to work through things.'_ He smiled. "I will do as you say, Sango my dear."

Sango stepped back, smiling proudly at him. Miroku gave her a charming smile and bent down to lift the water. Sango walked beside him back over to the campsite.

**XOXOXO:**

Renkotsu spotted a good sized boar and attacked it mercilessly, causing it to give forth a loud groan and collapse with great anguish upon the ground. It died soon after. _'That wasn't so hard; it even works off a bit of frustration... although it isn't enough to make me happy – not by a long shot.'_

Jakotsu pouted. "That was my kill, Renkotsu."

"Better luck next time," he gathered his kill. _'I'm much stronger than that freak Jakotsu.'_

Jakotsu huffed and stomped his foot. He spotted a smaller boar and smirked, whipping out his sword. He sliced the boar's head cleanly off. He flung his sword into a nearby deer, slicing its head off as well. Grinning like a Cheshire cat Jakotsu replaced his sword and walked over, gathering his kills. He smirked at Renkotsu. "Well, get the next one so we can go already."

'_If I had not seen it with my own eyes, I would not have believed Jakotsu was friendly a woman.'_ Renkotsu sneered. "Missing your bitch already?"

Jakotsu's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Bite your tongue Renkotsu, or else I will cut it out for you." He hissed. "She isn't my bitch - I hate women."

Renkotsu glared at Jakotsu. "Whatever," He walked off and killed a couple rabbits. After gathering his kills, Renkotsu stood up. "Let's go back now." He and Jakotsu returned to camp.

**XOXOXO:**

Back at the campsite Tara finally managed to start a fire and set up the pots. Renkotsu and Jakotsu began cleanly slicing up the meat. Tara gathered the meat, rinsing it in the second bucket of water. She added it to the pots and sat waiting with everyone else for it to cook. Renkotsu cleaned his hands off in the same bucket. Jakotsu and Tara walked to the river.

They dumped the tainted water and scrubbed their hands before gathering fresh water. "What is the deal with that Renkotsu guy?"

Jakotsu scowled. "Jerk thinks he is better than everyone else."

"So I have noticed." Tara stood there a moment gazing at the stars in silence.

Jakotsu took this time to reflect on the scars he had seen a while back and what she had told him about them. _'Why did her uncle do that to her…?_ She _probably mouthed off to him or some shit. Why am I even worrying about it?'_ He sighed looking at her face intently. A single tear slid down his cheek: _'She reminds me so much of Aiko.'_ He wiped her tear away. "We should get back, before the others come looking for us."

She sighed and then reached for the bucket, but Jakotsu slapped her hand away. "Get out of my way, wench. I'll carry it."

Tara's eyes narrowed. "You don't have to be such an ass about it." She stomped off towards camp. Jakotsu followed her scowling at her back while carrying the bucket.

Tara entered the camp scowling and stomped over to the food. Bankotsu blinked and looked at Jakotsu. "What's with her?"

Jakotsu plopped the water down and it splashed Miroku a bit. Miroku jumped up. "Oi, Jakotsu, watch what you're doing."

Sango tried to stifle her laughter. _'There was an argument between them, I'm sure of it.' _

Bankotsu sighed and shook his head. Sango stood and walked over helping Tara serve up the stew. After everyone had eaten Bankotsu faced them. "Get some sleep, we're leaving before daybreak."

Sesshomaru returned. He walked over by Rin and sat with his back against a tree, eying the groups curiously as they prepared to settle in for the night. "Rin, Kohaku, time to sleep."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin laid out her blanket. Kohaku immediately obeyed and curled up under different tree.

Sango watched as Kirara mewled approaching Kohaku and curled up next to him. She smiled as she walked over and curled up not too far from her brother. Wordlessly Miroku lay beside her. Sango smiled. _'It really feels good to have both of them beside me.'_

Renkotsu stretched out beside a boulder plotting until he could no longer think straight and fell asleep. Jakotsu and Tara laid out their blankets with their backs facing towards each other and forced themselves to sleep. Kagome sighed and laid out her sleeping bag and blankets.

Inuyasha scowled. _'I hate that she has to sleep near that rotting corpse. It's even worse because I know damned well if I try to lay near her he'll start another fight and get her mad at us both again.' _He jumped into a tree and sat on the branch glaring at the teenage killer.

Bankotsu slipped in beside Kagome, but far enough away they were not touching and facing away from her. Keeping one arm wrapped around Banryu he laid there staring off into space. Over an hour later Kagome's breathing slowly evened out.

Inuyasha remained in his tree alternating between glaring at his rival and his half brother. Sesshomaru's golden gaze looked on in silent amusement.

Bankotsu closed his eyes and slept lightly keeping a firm grip on Banryu and an ear tuned for the slightest hint of trouble.

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu woke up and rolled over, rising to his feet. He reached over and shook Kagome. "Time to get up, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and focused on Bankotsu. She groaned and sat up. Bankotsu hefted Banryu onto his shoulder and waited for her to get to her feet. "Follow me." She reluctantly followed him over to the creek.

"We're going to bathe and then I'm waking the others and we're leaving."

Kagome nodded_. 'It will be nice to get cleaned. I just wish I didn't have to bathe with him.'_

Bankotsu embedded Banryu into the earthen soil and stripped. Kagome blushed and quickly turned around. She hesitantly shed her own clothing down to her bra and panties. _'At least it looks like a bikini and modestly covers everything.'_

Bankotsu lightly pushed her towards the water. "Hurry up already."

Kagome blushed keeping her eyes forward and slipped into the water with Bankotsu right behind her. They briskly washed their bodies facing away from each other. The awkwardness was like a barrier between them.

Bankotsu let out a long sigh as his mind began to fill with the image of Kagome's almost naked body. He shook his head. '_Damn it to hell! How can that wench have such an effect on me? Snap out of it, Bankotsu! This isn't the time for play.' _

His face spread into a killer smirk. _'That will come later. For now, though, we need to get the others up and get going.'_ He schooled his features into an emotionless mask. "Alright, let's get out and go wake the others."

Kagome and Bankotsu climbed out. Kagome grabbed her clothes and yanked them on facing away from the killer behind her.

Bankotsu noticed the blush and smirked. _'So she's still embarrassed, eh?' H_e slipped his hakamas on. "You can turn around now."

Kagome turned around and her eyes fell on his muscular and naked chest. She gulped. "Uh, could you put your shirt on, please?"

Bankotsu smirked at her. "Why?" His smirk turned incredibly sexy as he reached over laying a hand on Banryu's hilt.

Kagome blushed. "Just do it."

He raised a brow at her.

She sighed. "Please?"

He chuckled. "Aw, is the little miko embarrassed now?"

Kagome's head snapped up glaring at him. "Now!"

Bankotsu laughed and donned his Haori. "Happy now?" She grumbled under her breath. Bankotsu hefted Banryu onto his shoulder. "Let's go."

She reluctantly followed him back over to camp. _'That jerk, he's getting on my last nerve.' _Her teeth ground together.

**XOXOXO:**

Back at camp Inuyasha walked right up to Kagome. "Where the hell have you two been?"

She blinked._ 'What the hell is with the interrogation?' _Her face turned red. _'I'm getting sick of this.'_

Bankotsu's eyes danced with laughter and he smirked. "Bathing." Inuyasha let out a low warning growl. "Deal with it, half breed." Inuyasha's growl increased and he moved to punch Bankotsu.

"Damn you Bankotsu, knock it off!" Kagome spun on her heel glaring at Bankotsu and slapped him across the face.

Bankotsu's eyes widened and his free hand flew to his burning cheek_. 'Did she just…. Slap me?'_

The insects around them fell silent. The animals around them stilled and stared at them from their hiding places. The Shichinintai member's eyes widened and everyone held their breaths waiting to see how he would react.

**_XOXOXO:_**

**_Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is the improved chapter eleven. Please remember to read and review thanks._**


	12. Training Begins and Tara's Dream

**_Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the plot and story line to this story and Tara and all OC's.  
_**

**_Chapter Twelve: _**

**Training Begins and Tara's Dream:**

'_Nobody slaps me!'_ His free hand rose into the air and descended, halting less than an inch away from her face. '_Be glad that I can't kill you right now.'_ Bankotsu's hand shot out wrapping tightly around Kagome's wrist bruising her delicate skin. His livid gaze bored into hers. "Don't _ever _slap me again!"

Kagome winced expecting to feel his hand connect. She blinked when he grabbed her wrist instead.

Inuyasha advanced on the two, cracking his knuckles. "Release her, Bankotsu."

"Back off, mutt." The look in his eyes stopped Inuyasha in his tracks.

Sesshomaru's cool voice rang clear. "It is time to leave."

Bankotsu spun on his heel and walked off, dragging her along behind him. Inuyasha growled.

Miroku held Inuyasha back. "Calm down, Inuyasha. He can't hurt her, remember?" Miroku stared at Bankotsu. "I would advise that you treat lady Kagome with more respect."

Bankotsu turned around sending the monk an intense glare. Inuyasha broke free of Miroku's grasp and bounded off into the woods. Bankotsu faced his group. "We leave in five minutes, so move it!"

Not wanting to risk adding to the already foul mood he was in Sango and Miroku doused the fire with what remained of the water. Jakotsu, Tara, and Renkotsu gathered their equipment and awaited further orders.

Bankotsu stomped over to his and Kagome's things basically dropping Kagome by her backpack and sleeping bag. She hurriedly packed their stuff. As soon as she had her bag on her back Bankotsu grasped Kagome's wrist roughly and they took off at a hurried pace.

After about ten minutes Kagome halted, pulling Bankotsu to a stop as well. He whirled to glare at her with his still stormy eyes and quirked an eyebrow.

She returned the glare hissing. "You're hurting me."

"Keep up," he released her hand. He left Kagome to struggle in order to keep up with him and she absentmindedly rubbed her sore wrist.

Miroku and Sango saw this and exchanged worried looks. _'What is going to happen next?' _They sighed._ 'I sure hope Inuyasha doesn't have his nose out of joint once he returns.'_

Inuyasha ran up to them twenty minutes later walking within sight of Kagome. _'She's not attached at the hand with the mercenary.' _Inuyasha smiled and moved to run up beside her. However, he was brought up short by a warning growl and icy amber glare from Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha huffed and placed his hands in the arms of his haori, scowling at the back of his brother's head. _'Damn them both!' _

Kagome sighed heavily. It took all that she had in her to keep up with the rather long-legged mercenary. _'This must be what being in the Imperial Army must be like, walking at a fast pace all day with tons of gear.'_ The muscles in her back, shoulders, and legs screamed in agony. _'I hope we can take a break soon.' _Kagome stubbed her toe on loose rocks in the road.

"Big brother, can we take a break?"

Bankotsu sighed heavily. "Not now, Jakotsu." He frowned. _'Damn she's wearing out already? Well that shit changes starting right now! She needs to be able to keep up with me as we move closer toward Naraku.'_

Jakotsu pouted. Tara had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing at his antics. Jakotsu looked towards Kagome. _'I hope that we stop soon… or else we will see firsthand the effects of the curse.'_ He sighed. _'Bankotsu sure is pissed right now. I can't believe he didn't backhand her… That bitch has no idea how lucky she is that he can't kill her right now.'_

Renkotsu sighed heavily. _'Why do I even put up with this pathetic group of imbeciles?' _

"My lord, where are we going?"

"Silence, Jaken." The green imp gulped and walked behind his terrible lord, silent and humble.

Kohaku walked next to Rin. Ah-un plodded behind. Rin chatted merrily with Kohaku as they continued on their way.

Sango smiled as she watched her brother and the younger girl talking. Sango and Miroku walked side by side, yet far enough apart that Miroku's lecherous hands were to himself. Hiraikotsu was slung over Sango's back. Miroku frowned. _'I hope lady Kagome doesn't…'_

Kagome stumbled over a rock and landed roughly. She stared at her hands and slowly looked to her knees noticing the blood seep out of the cuts. She quickly covered her hands and knees.

Bankotsu was completely oblivious to her fall and continued on. A scream of pain disrupted the quiet forest air. Intense pain racked her body as she rolled from her side onto her back, fighting in vain to ward off the pain. It was so intense that it stole her breath.

Bankotsu's body filled with horrible pain and he fell to his knees, driving Banryu into the dirt. He leaned against it for support.

Their eyes filled with pain and un-shed tears. Their heads pounded as the immobilizing pain spread like wildfire from the inside out, torturing every nerve in their bodies. They both cried out struggling to make the pain subside.

Sesshomaru stood there sighing. _'Such is the price and folly of stubbornness… pathetic.'_

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He ran to Kagome scooping her up carefully. He quickly, yet reluctantly walked closer toward Bankotsu. Bankotsu lay on his side struggling to breathe.

Inuyasha gently placed Kagome beside Bankotsu and their rapid, painful gasps slowly subsided. Inuyasha sighed and gazed at Kagome with sadness and a reluctant acceptance. _'She doesn't deserve to suffer like this.'_

Once the severe pain that wracked his head and body began to ebb away, Bankotsu spoke weakly. "We will stop for a while."

Sesshomaru sighed and sat in a solitary shade. _'This had better be a brief rest.'_

Kagome and Bankotsu lay near each other grateful to be breathing and relatively pain-free again. Once Bankotsu was able to move without feeling the threat of nausea wash over him, he sat up with his knee bent and head bowed inhaling deeply. _'I have never felt anything that painful before. I sure as hell don't ever want it repeated!'_

He glared over at the girl beside him _'It's her damned fault, stubborn wench.'_ He noticed her eyes were closed tightly, with the aftermath of pain still etched in her features. He sighed heavily. "Hey, are you okay?"

She remained silent. Bankotsu's heart lurched in his chest and he waited a few agonizing heart beats. _'She better be okay. I'm not going through that hellish pain again and I'm in no shape to carry her just yet.'_ His stomach lurched and then twisted in knots.

Kagome remained silent, barely breathing, with her face pale. For the first time in his life the he tasted the bitterness of fear threatening to rise in his throat.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. "It's finally beginning to fade."

Bankotsu expelled a long breath and looked at her. _'Good, she's okay.' _He ran his fingers through his hair. _'Why did my chest momentarily tighten with fear at the thought that she might not be okay?'_

Very slowly, almost as if she were afraid that the pain would come back, Kagome sat up and greedily filled her lungs fresh air.

Rin and Shippo ran over to Kagome crying. Kagome comforted the two. "Don't cry you two. I'm fine."

_'She's good with kids. She would make a good mother and wife.'_ Bankotsu's eyes widened and he shook his head. _'Where the hell did that come from?'_ He turned his eyes away looking very intently at his toes as he felt the heat spread across his cheeks. He absentmindedly fidgeted with the ring on his finger.

Jakotsu tackled his brother hugging the daylights out of him. Bankotsu lightly slapped his back. When Jakotsu didn't budge, he shoved him off grinning. "Knock it off Ja. I'm healthy as a horse."

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "You nag worse than a woman."

Jakotsu snorted. "I'll do more than just nag the next time you pull a stunt like that."

Bankotsu chuckled. "Alright, alright, I get the point."

Jakotsu nodded. "That's better."

"Lady Kagome, I'm glad you're alright." Miroku groped Kagome's generous posterior.

"Eek! Miroku…"

Bankotsu seized the man's wrist, almost shattering it. "If you wish to keep that hand monk, never try anything like that again!" His eyes were cold, hard, and unforgiving. His massive chest heaved as he tossed the monk aside and moved between Kagome and said monk.

"Hentai! How many times do I have to tell you to knock it off?" Sango promptly raised her weapon and slammed its end onto the monk's head. Miroku fell to the ground unconscious.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Miroku, you never learn."

Bankotsu eyed the now unconscious monk. He smirked and looked up at Sango. His mouth tilted at one corner. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Sango flushed and planted her weapon on the ground.. "Just keep that in mind the next time you hurt Kagome."

Bankotsu laughed and pulled Kagome over to his side, embracing her.

She quickly breathed a long, slow sigh of relief. Tears formed in her eyes and she returned the hug. Bankotsu exhaled a long slow breath and pulled her off of him. "Come on, Kagome."

She blinked at his sudden change in attitude, but took his hand as they resumed their trek walking side by side. Bankotsu stopped briefly to retrieve his Banryu before everyone set off again.

Two hours later they stumbled across a quiet little village. "We should stop for supplies."

Kagome pulled Bankotsu's arm slightly, jerking him to a halt. "Good idea Miroku. Why don't you and Sango take Inuyasha with you to restock our supplies? Also see if there is any news of Naraku." With an indignant Inuyasha in tow, Sango and Miroku hurried toward the village as the others spread out a bit along the path.

Bankotsu pulled Kagome roughly toward his body. "I don't recall putting you in charge, wench."

Kagome rounded on the mercenary. "What I brought back won't last us two days with the way you and Inuyasha eat. Now just take a load off, will you?" She jerked her hand out of his and moved to a spot a few feet from him. The fearsome leader's face registered pure shock. Kagome took a seat leaning against the trunk of a huge tree and rubbed her feet.

Bankotsu stood within range. His shoulders were tense and his nostrils flared. _'Who the hell does that girl think she is telling me to take a load off?'_ A village girl around Kagome's age walked up to Bankotsu.

"Hey there handsome. What brings a strong guy like you to these parts?" She winked. .

Bankotsu blinked a few times and then smirked. "Well hello there. What's your name?" He eyed her up and down as if she were a piece of meat. _'Hm, not as pretty as Kagome, but the girl definitely has enticing curves in all the right places.'_ He stared into her soft brown eyes and his fingers stroked her long silky black hair. _'This will be the perfect opportunity to get back at Kagome for usurping my authority.'_

Kagome observed the flirting and her chest constricted. _'Why am I feeling like this?'_ It only increased in intensity as she watched Bankotsu continue to return the girl's attentions. She shifted in her spot and pressed her lips together in a thin line.

Ten minutes later Bankotsu shot Kagome a look that desperately conveyed 'get her off of me before I kill her.'

Kagome sighed heavily. _'Even if she is a tramp, we don't need him killing people.' _She blinked and then walked over towards Bankotsu. Kagome casually slipped her arms around his waist and smiled. She leaned up on her toes and brushed her lips against his cheek.

Bankotsu blinked and then grinned.

The village girl's face turned red from and she faced Kagome. "Something we can help you with?" She shot Kagome a look that clearly stated 'Back off!'

Bankotsu snaked his free arm around Kagome's waist pulling her body closer to his. "Are you ready?" He affectionately brushed some hair behind her ear and then returned his hand to her waist.

Kagome smiled. "Any time you are."

Bankotsu nodded and led Kagome back over to where she had been previously sitting.

_'What a jerk! He didn't have to flirt with me if he was already taken.'_ The village girl looked on enviously a moment and then sighed dejectedly and walked away.

Bankotsu and Kagome leaned against each other looking to the whole world like two love birds.

Shippo, Kohaku, and Rin all blinked, taking in what had just happened.

Once the village girl turned back toward her village, well out of ear shot, Kagome glared at Bankotsu. '_Honestly, it's his fault for flirting with her to begin with.'_ She jumped to her feet. Her hands flew to her. "What did you think you were doing?"

Bankotsu smirked. "Why, are you jealous?"

Kagome huffed. "Of course not," She turned her back to him.

He stood up and playfully tugged her hair. "Sure, you're not."

Kagome slapped his hand away. "Next time you get in over your head; don't expect me to rescue you." Huffing she stormed a foot away and sat. _'I really hope the others return soon.'_

Bankotsu smirked. _'I like it when she gets jealous. It's kind of cute.' _He leaned against the tree near Kagome. _'The others better hurry up. We need to get moving again.'_

A Few Minutes Later the others returned with supplies in hand. Everything was evenly distributed between the groups. Everyone sat off down the path again. Bankotsu and Kagome walked along in silence for the better part of the afternoon. Rin and Kohaku talked quietly amongst themselves.

An hour before dark Bankotsu held up his hand. "We're stopping here for the night." He turned to Miroku. "You and Sango get plenty of water. After that, I want you two to build a couple of small fires approximately ten feet apart." Miroku nodded. He and Sango left to carry out their assignments.

Bankotsu faced his most trusted companion. "You and Ren go hunt. Bring back plenty meat for everyone. Make sure you get some good veggies too. A well fed military stays healthy."

Jakotsu pouted. "Why can't my Inu koi go instead?"

Inuyasha barked. "I'm not your anything, sicko." He leapt into a tree and glared down at the camp.

"Not yet maybe, but you will be." He dropped a hand to his thigh and hiked his kimono just a bit and winked at the disgusted hanyou.

Bankotsu stared at his friend with hard eyes. "Jakotsu…"

"Alright, alright I'm going." He left to do as told. Renkotsu scowled and followed the effeminate man.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and then turned to Tara. "It's time for you to start earning your keep. Go with Ja and Ren. I want fresh vegetables and fruit." Her spine stiffened and she grit her teeth, but followed after the others.

Bankotsu gripped Kagome's elbow tightly and led her off toward a private area that he'd spied while looking for a campsite. It was a small clearing not too far from the camp. It was surrounded by trees, though not too thick that they couldn't see any possible dangers approaching. In the middle of the clearing Bankotsu stopped._ 'Okay, time to get serious.'_ He faced Kagome. "I am going to start training you now."

Kagome frowned. "What kind of training?"

"For starters, I want you to do some sit ups. We will follow those with some pushups. They will work on building up your strength and your stamina."

Kagome quickly changed behind a tree. Once she came out from behind the tree, Bankotsu knelt down. "Lie on your back with your knees bent." Kagome tried not to blush as she did whatever he instructed.

"Lace your hands behind your head and pretend there is an apple between your chin and your chest. Good, now keep that space between your chin and chest as you sit up. Ready?" She nodded. He grabbed her ankles to hold her in place. "Twenty-five for starters."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly but she nodded. She had difficulty after she hit twenty, but Kagome reached down deep into herself finding the extra strength to do as he'd asked.

She let herself fall back to the ground with a slight thud, panting. "No more." Her back and stomach muscles ached. She lay upon the cool lumpy ground.

Bankotsu smirked. "See, I told you that you could it." She lay back panting and glared at him.

Bankotsu released her ankles and sat back. _'Heh, this will get her up.'_ He smirked and slowly slid his hand along her bare calf.

Kagome's eyes widened and she instantly shot up into a sitting position. "Oi! What do you think you are doing, mister?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the smug look on his face.

Bankotsu chuckled. "I was seeing how fast I could get you to jump up." Kagome frowned at him. He laughed at her and then turned serious. "Now for the push-ups." Kagome groaned as she reluctantly moved into the push-up position.

"Tell you what, I'll even do these with you. Now come on." Bankotsu counted out each one as they did them together.

Once she hit the top of the last push-up, her arms gave out, unable to support her weight any more as she did a face plant into the ground. She lay on the ground, flat on her stomach, panting heavily and allowed her muscles to relax.

Bankotsu wasn't even breathing hard. He quickly rolled onto his side facing her. "Man, twenty-five each and you're already that winded? You really _are_ a weak girl."

Kagome growled and pounced on him. Laughing, Bankotsu rolled onto his back with her on top. She pounded her fists on his muscular chest, "You take that back, I am not weak!"

Bankotsu his lips in his signature smirk. "Oh please, you're practically as weak as a newborn baby."

"I'll show you weak." They rolled around on the ground. After they wrestled around a good fifteen minutes, Bankotsu rolled her on top of him once more, looking into her eyes.. "My, my, Kagome, I knew you wanted me, but I didn't know you wanted me _this_ bad or else we would have been doing this much sooner." He winked at her.

She blushed and then snorted. "You're so full of it." His smirk widened. "News flash Bankotsu, not every girl is hot to trot for you." She moved to get off of him, but was he wrapped his arms around her waist, pinning her to him with his arms. Kagome stiffened and blushed deeper. "Let go, you playboy."

Smirking Bankotsu raised his head capturing her lower lip between his teeth. He lightly licked and nibbled it. She gasped in shock. Bankotsu slipped his tongue inside her mouth, slowly and thoroughly exploring.

Kagome moaned at the unexpected pleasure coursing through her. Tentatively she danced her tongue along his. He wrapped his hand in her hair and slanted his mouth over hers. Their tongues battled for dominance. Her breathing labored. His mind filled with pleasure.

Renkotsu stopped dead in his tracks a slight distance from the two. He smirked. _'So he does have feelings for the wench after all... I can use this.'_ Moving closer he purposely rustled some leaves with his foot and then cleared his throat. "Am I interrupting?"

Bankotsu broke the kiss and smiled down at Kagome. She hid her face against Bankotsu's chest. Bankotsu laughed heartily. "No, we were just training." He reluctantly released his hold on her body. They both sat up. He stood to his feet and helped Kagome to hers.

"Whatever, the food's ready." Renkotsu turned around and walked away. _'How can I use this little tidbit to my best advantage?_'

Bankotsu and Kagome followed him back to the group. Everyone was served their portion of stew that Tara and Sango cooked up. After everyone had eaten, Bankotsu stood and cleared his throat.

"Kagome and I are going to bathe in the springs. I suggest that the rest of you get some sleep. We will be leaving early in the morning." Kagome grabbed her pack and sighed in relief that she wouldn't have to bed down stinking of sweat. He grabbed Kagome's hand and led her over to the spring.

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu released Kagome's hand and undressed. "I figured you could soak a bit to ease the sore muscles."

Kagome blushed and quickly turned away. She stripped to her underwear and bra. "Thanks, a soak sounds like Heaven right now."

Bankotsu smirked and scooped Kagome into his arms. He casually walked into the water. "You blush way too easy."

"Well we can't all be as brazen as you are when naked. I swear you have absolutely no shame." She held her shampoo and body wash in her hands.

His chin tilted. "Why should I be ashamed?" He smirked. "After all I do have the perfect physique."

She rolled her eyes. "You're impossible."

"Not for you I'm not."

She blinked and stared at him. He wiggled his eyes brows. "All you have to do is say the word."

Her face turned red. "You're such a playboy."

He laughed and steadied her on her feet. "Let's just bathe and relax." He watched her chew her bottom lip. "I'll behave for now."

She stared into his eyes and then sighed. "Fine." They stood beside each other wasting no time to scrub clean, and then washed each other's hair. Afterward they sat together just letting Kagome's sore muscles soak a bit.

**XOXOXO:**

Tara lay upon her blanket tossing and turning. Her breathing hitched. "No," Beads of perspiration formed on her forehead. She tossed frantically and her breathing turned erratic.

_"Grandfather, what are we doing today?" _

_"Well, honey, I thought we would gather some herbs," The kindly old priest's graying hair flowed freely as it hung down to his shoulders. The rustle of his dark blue and black robes moved as he walked. The wooden staff he held was expertly crafted and showed that it had been well taken care of._

_"Want to help?" He looked at the face of his precious granddaughter. _

_"Sure," A sparkling smile flashed as she gazed upon his wizened face. "I love getting to spend time with you. Especially considering the amount of training daddy requires of me."_

_"He's just preparing you for when you're older Tara." They skirted around the field outside of the village. He pointed out a plant. "This one is Hemlock. It is used as a poison and also to assist with burns." _

_Once they reached the herb patches the duo gathered herbs. An hour later the old man jerked up standing stock still. His eyes tried to focus on the horizon. "Tara, I want you to go to the village and tell your uncle and father to come here immediately."_

_She felt butterflies in her stomach. "What's wrong, granddad?"_

_"Go, now Tarianna," He clutched his staff tightly. The little girl bowed her head y and ran back to the village._

_Tara ran through her village. "Uncle Nabo, hurry please, granddad is in the fields and sent me to get you and father." She panted. "He said to tell you both to go to him immediately." _

_Nabo's eyes widened. "Tara, go tell your father, now!" Nabo grabbed his weapon and ran towards the field._

_Tara hurried into her home. "Daddy, come quick!"_

_A man scooped her into his arms. "What's wrong, Tara?"_

_She clung to him. "Granddad is in the field and he sent me to get you and Uncle. Please hurry, daddy. Granddad could..." Unable to bear the thought or implications of losing her beloved grandfather she sobbed._

_Dante set her on her feet and knelt before her. "Tara, go to your room and stay there. I will come get you soon."_

_She broke free of his grasp. "No! I'm going too." She ran to retrieve her blade and her bow and arrows. She ran back into the room and grabbed her father's hand clinging tightly. "I have not been going through all that rigorous training that you insisted upon for nothing!"_

_Her father sighed heavily. "Alright, but stay behind me." She nodded. He grabbed his sword and shield and they took off._

_Dante and Tara arrived on far edge of the battle field. Their eyes flew wide as they watched tentacles stab towards the two men fighting desperately to avoid being impaled. _

_Tara and Dante drew their swords fighting their way toward the others. The call to arms sounded and all of the able-bodied villagers grabbed pitchforks, rakes, and anything else they could find, ready to fight, even though few had any real combat training._

_Naraku's evil chuckle rang out across the fields. "You puny humans think you can overpower me?"_

_Tara watched in horror as a tentacle flew towards her father and uncle. "Daddy no!" She charged forward hacking viciously at the offending appendage. Her chest heaved with anger and suppressed rage, Tara faced the demon and fear changed into determination. "What the hell is your problem, you vile being? How dare you attack us?"_

_"That's enough Tarianna. Stay beside your father."_

_Tara stomped over to her father's side reluctantly obeying her granddad._

_Nabo scowled. "You should have stayed home, Tara. I told you to stay out of it!"_

_"I'm not a dammed baby!" Tara eyed the demon resentfully._

_"Naraku, you have caused far too much pain and havoc for too long. You die tonight!" Koronie reached into his dark blue robes and withdrew his sutras. He held them up chanting. They sutras glowed bright blue._

_Dante and Nabo stood close beside their father fighting for all their worth. Tara joined in the defense of her grandfather with vicious swipes of her blade, hacking at Naraku's offending tentacles. _

_Koronie shut his eyes and drew what remained of his powers to the surface. He shook his staff. "Your reign of terror ends tonight fiend!"_

_"We will see priest." _

_Two massive black tentacles pierced through Dante's stomach and he fell to the ground writhing in pain. "Daddy!" Tara fought harder making her way to her father's side with tears flowing down her face. She slashed the vile appendages and moved in front of her father, kneeling over him. "Daddy… please hang in there." _

_She stabbed her arrows through the remnants stuck in her father, purifying them into clouds of mush and blood before vaporizing into oblivion. Tara placed her hands over the wounds and desperately channeled what healing powers she had left into them. 'Please let him… He has to survive, Kami please?'_

_Her father gasped. "Tara. Please don't cry, baby."_

_"Daddy… stay with me… please hold on."_

_Dante looked at his daughter longingly. "Tara, I love you. Never forget that." His hand slowly inched to cup her cheek and he wiped away her tears. "I'll be okay, just need to rest a bit, baby. That's all." He closed his eyes struggling to breathe._

_Koronie engaged in a fierce battle with Naraku using all of his energy in the final blow. "Die demon!" Naraku's pain filled screams rent through the air as a faint miasma appeared and Naraku's voice faded away._

_"It is finished." Koronie fell to his knees. Nabo ran over to his father and gathered him into his arms. The old man coughed and continued struggling to breathe._

_The villagers ran over to their headman and carefully lifted him, carrying him back over to the infirmary. A few left off to retrieve the priestess from a neighboring village. Tara moved mechanically, barely aware that she was walking beside the men carrying her father as tears streamed down her face._

A fearful scream sailed into the night as Tara bolted up opening her eyes. Unbidden tears streamed down her face and she buried her head into her knees and hugged them tightly to her chest.

Jakotsu jumped awake. He looked over at her. _'What the hell?'_ He walked over and circled the quaking girl in his arms.

Tara's hands shot out slamming into his chest shoving him forcefully away. "Leave me alone!"

Jakotsu scowled. "Stupid wenches," he turned back to his slightly rumpled bed, glaring at Tara.

She pulled her knees back to her chest and continued crying harder. Her devastation crept into the atmosphere.

Jakotsu's eyes dimmed and he pulled her into his arms again. This time Tara's hands buried themselves into his kimono and her head pressed against his chest."Why? Why?"

Jakotsu sighed and rubbed her back unsure of what caused her to freak out on him like that. _'It must have been a horrible nightmare.'_

**XOXOXO:**

Miles away soul collectors filled the air. Kikyo held up her hand and one landed on her arm. "Go and bring Inuyasha. I must speak with him." A solitary soul collector flew through the sky seeking out the red clothed Hanyou as its master had instructed.

**XOXOXO:**

**_A/N: Okay guys and gals there is the improved chapter twelve. Please remember to read and review thanks._**


	13. Revelations and Training Continues

**_Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the plot and story line to this story and all OC's. (sighs) _**

**_A HUGE Thank you SangOtaku6 for your many ideas, suggestions, and mostly your advice :) _**

**Revelations and Training continues:**

Bankotsu faced Kagome. "Why did you kiss my cheek earlier? Is it because you were jealous?"

"I was not jealous." She splashed some water on his face.

Bankotsu blinked and pushed his bangs up. "Yes you were." He laughed and splashed her.

Her mind flashed back to the incident earlier. She dropped her head to her chest. "I didn't like her touching you." She bit her lip. '_Please don't let him hear that.'_

He smirked._ 'Ha! I knew it.' _He laughed and dunked her head.

Kagome pushed to the surface and then splashed a miniature wave of water at him. "Oi!"

He splashed her back. Laughing they splashed each other. They both burst out laughing and sat back to enjoy the relaxing warmth of the springs. Bankotsu and Kagome both sat side by side.

'_I hate when she becomes withdrawn and silent like this.'_ Bankotsu stood up. The water flowed down his chest and fell back in the springs. He turned to face Kagome.

Her eyes widened as he moved to stand directly in front of her. She swallowed and her breathe caught in her throat.

His hands settled lightly on her shoulders pinning her to the rock wall. He gently cupped her face. "You're not afraid of me now, are you?"

She stared into his mesmerizing eyes. "Bankotsu..."

'_l love the way my name sounds coming from her lips.'_ Bankotsu smirked and slowly slid his thumb over her lips. His tongue moistened his dry lips. He dipped his head and his lips hovered a mere inch away from hers. Her heart beat against her chest and her breath hitched. He was about to claim her lips when out of the corner of his eyes he caught movement and pulled away. He frowned. "What was that?"

Kagome blinked a few times. "What?"

Bankotsu stared into the direction he'd seen the ghostly white line moving. "That," He pointed at a strange looking light in the sky.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Soul collector," Her eyes dimmed.

His brows knitted. "What's a 'soul collector'?"

"It means that Kikyo is calling for Inuyasha." She looked away and slowly climbed out of the spring.

Bankotsu snorted and glared at the object. He turned back to the girl beside him. "She is huh?"

Kagome sullenly dressed. "Inuyasha will most likely sneak off to see her."

Bankotsu quickly dressed. He grabbed her hand land led her back towards the camp. He spotted Inuyasha sprinting away hot on the tail of the lone messenger.

"Looks like you were right." He strapped Banryu to his back and then scooped her into his arms. He held her securely to his chest and quietly ran after Inuyasha.

**XOXOXO:**

Jakotsu slowly sighed as he noticed Tara's sobs quieting down. Tara pulled out of his embrace and wiped away her tears. She stared solemnly at the stars.

When nothing came forth a good while later, he sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head no. "It was a nightmare, that's all." Silence reigned around them once again, save for the sounds of the night creatures and the occasional cricket.

Jakotsu scowled. '_It had to be more than just a nightmare… The stupid wench is lying to me!' _His eyes shot wide open. '_What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I care what this wench does or doesn't tell me?'_

Tara hid a smile._ 'Maybe he isn't so bad after all?'_ Her eyes widened. She stiffened and shook her head._ 'What the hell? Where did that come from?' _

Jakotsu sighed and peeked. His heart lurched at the sight of her eyes filling with un-shed tears.

Tara blinked as a tear slipped down her cheek. She swiped at the tear and scrubbed her arms over her eyes. Tara stood up. "I'm going for a walk." She slowly moved away from her bed and Jakotsu.

Jakotsu's hand whipped out and grabbed her wrist. She whirled around to face him.

"I'll go with you."

Her brow rose. He scowled. "Big brother would have a fit if I let anything happen to you since you are now one of us. He his eyes dared her to argue with him.

Tara's eyes widened and her breath hitched. Her heart skipped a beat and she swallowed and then nodded. Jakotsu stood up strapping Jakotsou to his back. Tara collected her weapons and looked around. "Speaking of which… Shouldn't they have come back by now?"

Jakotsu's gaze scanned the area and widened. "Inuyasha is gone too."

"So I noticed."

Jakotsu's brows furrowed. "What the hell is going on?" Tara shook her head and walked off into the woods.

Jakotsu hurried after. "Stupid impatient wench, she better not get hurt before I find her ass."

Sesshomaru sat in a tree watching over his sleeping ward. He shook his head as he watched the gay man and the other wench wander off into the woods. '_It's not my job to protect those who are foolish enough to wander off in the dead of the night.' _He settled back against the tree. Jaken leaned against Ahun and was sleeping.

**XOXOXO:**

Inuyasha broke through the trees and came to a screeching halt. His eyes settled longingly on the priestess before him surrounded by her soul collectors.

"Inuyasha, you came," spoke the clay priestesses in a voice devoid of emotion.

"K…Kikyo," Inuyasha moved over to her. She welcomed him with open arms and he pulled her into an embrace. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. _'I miss her fresh Jasmine scent.'_

Bankotsu silently lowered Kagome to her feet, bring a finger to his lips. She nodded and focused on the scene before them. A small sigh escaped her. _'Inuyasha promised he wouldn't sneak around anymore.'_ She slowly moved some bush limbs out of the way.

"Kikyo... I miss you so much."

Kikyo flashed him a rare smile. "I've missed you too." Her arms wrapped around his waist and her face buried onto his chest. _'He's so warm.'_

Inuyasha held her close to his heart. "Kikyo my heart," He lowered his head to capture her lips in a romantic kiss.

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand, unable to look away. Tears gathered in her eyes. _'I always knew he loved her, but he said he loved me too. Why does he keep doing this? Can't he see how much it hurts me?'_

Bankotsu's jaw clenched._ 'Baka-yasha.' _Silently he enfolded his arms around Kagome and held her head to his chest. A muffled sob escaped her throat.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and his amber eyes flashed open. Kikyo broke the kiss, stepping back. "It seems that we have company, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha slowly turned around and gazed at the trees."Come out, now!"

Kagome pushed away from Bankotsu's chest and they stepped around the trees.

'_How dare they spy on us?'_ A low growl rumbled in his chest.

Kikyo reached out a hand to stop the growling hanyou. "This concerns them as well."

Kagome leaned into Bankotsu. He felt her knees shake and warped a protective around her, keeping her upright. "What do you mean it concerns us?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Kagome sniffled and then looked up. "What's going on?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha's eyes softened.

Bankotsu shot him a look that clearly warned 'back off!' and his arm slightly tightened around Kagome's waist.

Inuyasha sighed heavily. Kikyo laced her hand through the hanyou's and stared the mercenary in the eye. "I have heard a rumor that Naraku has cursed you and Kagome. Is it true?"

'_Just where the hell is she going with this?'_ Bankotsu voice hardened. "What if it is?"

Inuyasha stepped towards the mercenary. "Back the hell off corpse! She is only trying to help."

Bankotsu laughed bitterly. "Corpse eh? So, what does that make her?" He stabbed a finger in the direction of Inuyasha's lover.

"Why you…"

Kikyo held Inuyasha back with a hand on his shoulder. "He only speaks the truth, Inuyasha." Inuyasha huffed and scowled at the teenage male.

Kagome stared at Kikyo. "Yes it's true. Why do you ask?"

Kikyo nodded. "I needed to know." She turned to face Inuyasha. "The four of us need to speak. First I will erect a barrier." She saw her reincarnation's panicked face. "Neither Inuyasha nor Bankotsu will be harmed while inside my barrier."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and nodded slowly. Bankotsu's brow rose and his head tilted to one side. _'What could possibly be so damned important?'_

Kikyo chanted and moved her hands in the air until a dome of energy rose around the four of them. After the dome completed she opened her eyes. "Naraku cast that spell in order to weaken you both. However… what he has done is just the opposite."

Kagome's eyes bulged and she gasped.

Inuyasha faced his love. "What do you mean, Kikyo?"

"Naraku expected you to drive each other insane until one killed the other, thus killing both. But the truth is that he has only made you both stronger."

Kagome chewed her bottom lip. "What do you know about this curse, Kikyo?"

"It combines the souls. Thus weakening the two when one is good and the other evil." She shook her head. "Even I do not know how to break it." Kagome, Bankotsu, and Inuyasha's eyes all dimmed. "However this time it was different. You two have learned to work together, thus you have both become stronger."

Bankotsu blinked and his brows knitted together. "Explain."

Kikyo stared him in the eye. "You have shared each others dreams, have you not?"

Both Kagome and Bankotsu's breaths hitched and their eyes widened.

She nodded. "Midoriko has visited me as well."

Kagome paled. "When?"

"Two nights ago. She explained the reason things went wrong fifty years ago."

Bankotsu swallowed nervously. "She warned us that if we are not careful the past would repeat itself."

Kagome nodded. "She said that she had done it so that even though I'm physically weaker and the easier target we will both be able to protect one another and I will be strengthened by drawing on the bond between us and thus prolonging our lives together. Right Bankotsu?" Bankotsu nodded his agreement.

Kikyo sighed. "Inuyasha and I did not trust each other enough and thus Naraku was able to deceive us both." Kikyo eyed the two younger beings. "Learn from our mistakes, that you do not repeat them."

Inuyasha pulled Kikyo into the strength of his arms tenderly cradling her to his heart. "I'm sorry Kikyo."

She returned the embrace. "It's okay Inuyasha. We have both paid for our mistakes."

Kagome turned to Bankotsu. "Inuyasha and I need to talk." She gazed deeply into his sapphire orbs. With a look of trust in his eyes Bankotsu squeezed her hand before leading her to the embracing couple.

Inuyasha released his grip on Kikyo and stared Kagome in the eyes. "I love you Kagome... I really do and I know I've messed up a lot. I wish there could be something more between us, but I know I lost my chance a long time ago"

A soft, regretful smile graced his features, "My chance with Kikyo and my chance with you." He took Kikyo's hand and looked into her eyes. "Kikyo will always be my mate in my heart."

"I've always known that you love her deeply, Inuyasha." Kagome turned away. She wiped some tears away. "I just didn't want to have to face the world alone."

Bankotsu squeezed her hand_. 'I know deep down in my heart that this feisty woman has worked her way into my life - permanently.'_

Inuyasha wrapped Kagome in a brotherly hug. "Kagome, I will always protect you. You're my best friend." He pulled back from the embrace, his arms still around her shoulders. He stared at her with an affectionate gaze.

Kagome cried and embraced him. "Thank you Inuyasha. You're my best friend in the whole world." She kissed his cheek. "Be happy Inuyasha."

Inuyasha kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Kagome."

A slight sadness crept into Bankotsu's eyes and heart. _'She'll never give up on him.' _He kept his eyes on Kagome.

Kagome moved over to Kikyo pulling her into a warm embrace. "Take care of him Kikyo and be happy."

'_Perhaps I have misjudged her all of this time.' _Kikyo smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

"Keh! It's not like I'm leaving the group or anything, wench." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and smiled at Kagome.

Kagome smiled. "I know."

Bankotsu shifted his feet staring intently at the ground._ 'I wish they would just hurry and get this shit over with already so that I can get some sleep.' _

Kikyo lowered the barrier. "The barrier is now lowered. You're free to go whenever you wish."

Kagome walked over to Bankotsu wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hold me, please?"

Of their own accord his arms wrapped around the girl holding her close to his heart. Bankotsu looked down at her. "Are you going to be okay?"

Kagome smiled into his chest. "I will be," Her hold on him tightened. Bankotsu rested his cheek against her head and held her for a moment as silence filled the air.

Inuyasha's gaze narrowed at the sight of the mercenary and Kagome. _'I'm going to have to have a long talk with that guy soon…. Preferably without Kagome's knowledge.' _Kikyo wrapped an arm around Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed heavily and held her close to his heart.

Kagome stepped back from her warrior's chest, entwining their fingers. "Let's go back." Bankotsu blinked a few times and then nodded. Kikyo smiled gratefully as she watched the younger couple walk away.

Kagome yawned wide and rubbed her eyes. Bankotsu scooped her into his arms, quieting her objection with a stern look. "We've both had a long day. _You _rest and _I _will get us back to camp."

Kagome closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest. "Thank you, Bankotsu." He grunted and easily ran toward the camp.

Upon arriving back at their camp Bankotsu set Kagome down long enough to lay out her sleeping bag. He gently eased her back into his arms and then carefully laid Kagome on top of the sleeping bag.

He made sure that she was covered and then brushed a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well, Kagome." He quickly rolled onto his side with a hand firmly on Banryu's hilt. He closed his eyes and fell into an exhausted slumber.

Sesshomaru watched and a small smirk graced his otherwise emotionless face.

**XOXOXO:**

Tara walked aimlessly. Jakotsu caught up to her and grasped her elbow tightly; swinging her around to face him. "Do not _ever_ do that again! You may be able to fight, but you're still a girl. You could have gotten killed."

Tara's eyes narrowed and her hands balled into fists. "I may be a woman, but I'm not weak!"

Jakotsu scoffed. "Whatever, just stay beside me and we will walk together."

"I can take care of myself, you know?" She glared daggers at the cross dressing mercenary.

Jakotsu's jaw tightened. "Bankotsu would have my head if I let something happen to you! Like it or not you _are _one of us now and as such, under our protection. So deal with it!"

Tara huffed and spun on her heel storming towards the hot springs.

Jakotsu stayed beside her. '_Damn stubborn wench! Is she trying to get herself killed? Doesn't she realize Bankotsu would have both our hides if anything happened to her?' _

Jakotsu shuddered. '_He would personally skin our hides as he would feel responsible as the leader and all' Jakotsu_ sighed. '_Not to mention he already made it clear that I would be held responsible for her actions! Why the hell did I even bother getting myself into this mess?'_

Tara glared at him and stooped at the spring. "If you insist on babysitting me at least get on the other side this time!"

Jakotsu scowled, but stripped and climbed in on the other side of the rock facing away from her. 'Troublesome bitch,' He made sure that his beloved Jakotsuo was within easy reach.

Tara made sure her weapons were in easy reach and then stripped and slid into the water. Tara sighed as the waters worked their soothing magic.

"So are you ready to talk about it yet?"

Tara blew out a long breath. "Talk about what?"

_'Stubborn and irritating bitch.'_ He grit his teeth. "The nightmare, what else?"

Tara hugged her knees to her chest. "It was about when granddad fought Naraku."

Jakotsu blinked. "What happened, Tara?"

"One day Granddad and I were in the field collecting herbs. After a while he became alarmed and ordered me to get my dad and uncle. I knew something was wrong and didn't want to leave him, but did as he bid."

Jakotsu leaned around the rock. "Go on."

Tara lowered her chin to her knees and stared out to nowhere. "Daddy, my uncle and I all ran out and found granddad and Naraku talking. We all fought together, but daddy and granddad had to be carried off the field by several of the villagers." She took a deep breath. "Daddy had been stabbed through by two of Naraku's tentacles. I was busy trying to heal him and everyone thought granddad had destroyed Naraku, but he had used up most of his spiritual energy to do so."

Tears formed in her eyes again. "Granddad died not long after that." Tears trailed down her cheeks to mingle with the water. "I'm glad my uncle is gone! But I also lost my father when the village was recently slaughtered."

Jakotsu heart stood up walking over to her. He sat beside her and pulled the broken girl into his arms. "Let it out."

She instantly stiffened at the contact, but upon hearing his words it was like a dam had burst. She buried her head against his chest and cried. After shedding her last tear, she pushed away from his naked, wet chest. "Thank you," she looked away.

Tara moved to get out of the water, but was stopped by Jakotsu who reached out, taking hold of her wrist. "I'm sorry that your grandfather and more recently your father died. It's obvious that you two were close."

Tara smiled sadly. "Yes we were very close."

Jakotsu released her hand and moved to get out and dress. She dressed. They retrieved their weapons and then silently walked to camp.

Both were pleasantly surprised to see that Kagome and Bankotsu were sleeping and that Inuyasha was still missing. They settled on their blankets, far enough apart they were not touching and then fell almost instantly asleep.

**XOXOXO:**

An hour before sunrise Bankotsu groaned when his internal clock told him it was time to get up. He looked at the slumbering girl beside him and gently shook her awake. Kagome protested trying to wave him off, but he shook her again.

"Kagome, I'm not any happier about it than you are, but we need to wake up so we can wake the others, eat, and then head out."

Kagome groaned and sat up. They walked toward the cool spring, splashing cold water on their faces. After they had completely woken up, they walked around waking up the others.

After getting the timer treatment again Jakotsu jumped up. He scowled. Bankotsu laughed and led Kagome away by the hand. They woke up the monk and slayer, who both grudgingly stood up and set about making a fire and collecting water. Jakotsu and Tara were ordered to catch some fish for everyone's breakfasts and did so grudgingly.

Kagome folded her sleeping bag and blankets and then repacked her bag. '_It hurt seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo last night, but not quite as much as it used to… Could it be because Bankotsu held me?' _She frowned._ 'Inuyasha never tries to comfort me like he did. Why is that?'_

Kagome sighed and shoved the blanket inside her bag._ 'I felt like Bankotsu genuinely cared about my feelings last night. Why would that make such a difference?' _She sat down._ 'Lately Bankotsu has been kissing me more often.' _Her cheeks flushed and she glanced at him.

Kagome's heart fluttered as she noted how handsome he looked standing tall with the massive Banryu laying heavily on his shoulder. He oversaw the breaking down of camp looking every bit the strong and fearsome leader he was rumored to be. '_Does he like me... like me, or is he just playing games?' _

She sighed. '_Why does everything have to be so complicated?'_ Pulling out fresh bandages and ointment Kagome sat down and pulled off the old ones.

Bankotsu knelt beside her and proceeded to cleanse her wounds carefully. Kagome blinked. "Thank you." Bankotsu nodded and then finished wrapping her wounds. He stood to his feet. Kagome blinked and stared at her bandages.

Tara and Jakotsu brought in the fish and cooked it over the open fire.

Kagome covertly stole glances at Bankotsu. '_Why do his lips feel so good against mine? Why do I feel so safe in his arms?' _She frowned._ 'He is a killer, yet I feel so protected and safe when he's near or holds me.'_

She chewed her bottom lip._ 'I know Bankotsu sees me as his friend, but could there be more than just that?' _She continued sneaking glances at Bankotsu and blushed.

Bankotsu secretly admired Kagome's long slender legs. _'I've always been a sucker for a girl with strong thighs .I love the way that little skirt of hers hugs her hips and flares out loosely from there, barely covering her luscious backside.' _He frowned._ 'Not so much for everyday wear… But, it's perfect attire for spicing things up in the bedroom.' _He shook his head and smirked.

'_Being the leader can be a burden at times.' _He watched Kagome bend over unknowingly flashing him an enticing glimpse of her barely covered firm backside. '_Sometimes it has its rewards as well.'_

Kagome lifted her back pack and straightened up. She slipped her arms through the straps and shifted it onto her back with a grunt.

Renkotsu woke up last and sat watching everyone else.

Sesshomaru woke up his ward and Kohaku. He'd ordered them to fetch their breakfasts and eat so they could leave. Jaken stood vigilantly watching over his two charges as they caught, cooked, and then ate their breakfasts. After everyone had eaten and packed their belongings, the three groups set off down the road.

Inuyasha walked slightly behind Miroku and Sango. He sighed heavily. '_Things never would have worked between me and Kagome. She needs someone who can love her with all his heart and my heart will always remain with Kikyo.'_

Jakotsu watched Inuyasha's posture change a couple times as they walked along. _'What has my Inu koi so upset?'_

Tara walked in silence beside Jakotsu. On her other side Renkotsu scowled.

Miroku groped Sango. "Hentai!" Sango stomped off to the other side of Inuyasha.

Kohaku rode behind Rin on Ahun's back. He winced. Rin's eyes widened. Sesshomaru shook his head and continued walking. _'Foolish humans. Don't they know there is a child here?'_

Jaken grumbled aloud. "Foolish mortals, don't they know any better?"

Tara shook her head and continued walking.

Bankotsu winced. "Oh, now that one had to hurt."

Kagome sighed. "Miroku, when will you ever learn?"

Bankotsu chuckled and they continued down the path. "If they are promised to each other then why does she get so upset?"

Kagome blew at her bangs. "Just because they are promised, doesn't mean she wants him groping her in front of everybody."

Bankotsu frowned. "Why not?"

"For one thing it's very embarrassing."

Bankotsu chuckled. "You're such an innocent Kagome."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind, Kagome," He shook his head slightly bemused.

Kagome huffed and clamped her mouth shut. Bankotsu glanced at her. _'She looks cute when she is pouting.' _His cheeks heated. Bankotsu cleared his throat and focused his attention back on the path up ahead.

A couple of hours before sunset Bankotsu held up a hand and then spun on his heel facing the groups. "We're stopping here for the night." Jakotsu and Tara you two hunt. Make sure you bring enough for everyone to get full bellies."

He faced the monk. "Miroku and Sango collect the water. I want an extra jug of water for rinsing whatever those two bring back." Bankotsu turned the hanyou. "Inuyasha go explore the area around here and ensure there are no hidden dangers." He turned to his second in command. "Renkotsu gather enough wood for two fires and start them. Remember we want small fires, not the whole area on fire."

Bankotsu turned to Kagome. She moved into the bushes to change into her shorts and tee shirt. Bankotsu took her hand and led her away to a spot that would be perfect for another training session.

Sesshomaru faced his charges. "Kohaku watch over Rin as she gathers her flowers." At the boy's nod, he turned to his imp. "Jaken follow me. We have business to attend."

**XOXOXO:**

After completing the routine push-ups and sit-ups, Bankotsu tossed Kagome a training katana. They spent the next couple hours going over the proper way to grip and maintain a firm hold on it. They went over a few basic maneuvers including, parrying, blocking, striking and some evasive maneuvers.

Bankotsu spent the last two hours before dark teaching Kagome some basic hand to hand combat skills.

She panted heavily and his breath hitched. He smirked. He quickly swept her feet out from under her, knocking her onto her back and slid his body on top of hers.

Kagome stared at him as he slowly pinned her arms above her head. His mouth seized hers. His tongue danced over hers. She moaned and kissed him back fiercely. Kagome's senses were overwhelmed by the feel of Bankotsu's body on top of her own and she felt heady from his addicting kiss.

After another minute he broke the kiss with both of them gasping for air and leaned his forehead against hers. Bankotsu smiled down at her and released his grip on her wrists.

Bankotsu laced one hand behind her head, while the cupped her warm cheek. He tilted her head slightly and planted soft kisses along her neck and jaw line. Kagome rolled her head back and he trailed those tender kisses around her throat, making her forget everything but what he was doing to her.

He pulled back and straddled her hips. He smiled down at her. Slowly Kagome's mind cleared and she slowly sat up looking at him. Bankotsu watched her intently.

"You know, those kisses of yours could become an addiction."

"I hope so," He captured her lips in a drugging kiss.

Kagome moaned at the unexpected pleasure coursing through her as they began a battle of the tongues for dominance. Before Bankotsu could completely lose control, he pulled back and cleared his throat. "That's enough training for today."

Kagome nodded. Bankotsu and Kagome gathered the katanas and walked back to the group, who were already served their portion of stew which Tara and Sango cooked.

Kagome and Bankotsu quickly ate their food before getting ready to set off to the springs for a well deserved bath. After warning Inuyasha and the monk to stay away, Bankotsu waited for Kagome to grab her bathing things she was so fond of, before he led her over to the springs.

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu stripped. Kagome went behind a tree and wrapped a towel around her. _'Note to self: I need to rinse my underclothes.' _She blushed and walked around the trees.

Bankotsu stood submerged to the waist in the water. He raised a brow but didn't comment on it. A slight smile came to his lips. '_Things could really get fun if she ever gets over her shyness.'_ He saw Kagome struggling to wash her hair and slipped up behind her, stopping just before his body would have touched hers.

Kagome jumped slightly at the feel of his hands gliding into her hair. He chuckled and his breath fanned her neck. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"N… nothing," She swallowed a few times and her face heated.

Bankotsu chuckled and leaned in a bit to her ear. "Relax little Miko, I won't try anything," He smirked. _'Not tonight, anyways.'_

Kagome forced her stiff body to relax. She bit her lower lip when his strong fingers slipped through her hair, helping to wash the messy black tresses. When his hands stilled in her hair, Kagome clutched her towel protectively around her body. "Thank you."

She quickly ducked under the water to rinse her hair. Once she was sure that the shampoo was fully out Kagome resurfaced, gasping in a deep breath of air.

Bankotsu smirked and he squeezed some of the thick liquid into his palm, quickly lathering his hair. Kagome helped him with the rinsing and then they sat back enjoying the warm water a while.

Kagome leaned against some of the larger rocks. '_Why don't I just push Bankotsu away when he tries to kiss or hold me? Do I like him or something?' _She sighed and sunk a little deeper into the soothing water. Her gaze darted catching a glimpse of Bankotsu, who appeared deep in thought.

'_Damn that rotten backstabbing Naraku! I'll teach him exactly why people never even consider double crossing the Band Of Seven!'_ He ran a hand through his hair. Casually he glanced at Kagome and her towel. '_Why is she wearing that instead of her usual under things?'_

Kagome quietly sneaked her undergarments off and turned her back to him. She cleaned her under garments with some of her body wash. _'Soap would do so much better… Oh well, at least they will be clean for once.' _After cleaning and rinsing the garments, she spread them out on top of the nearby rocks and bank of the springs. _'I'll need to sleep closer to the fire tonight so they can dry quicker.'_

Bankotsu spied the miko and smiled._ 'She so fails at being sneaky. Oh well, it's a good idea.'_ He grabbed his own clothes and scrubbed them clean and then hung them over some branches.

Bankotsu stared at her. "Tomorrow is going to be another long day, so get as much sleep as you can tonight." They climbed out.

Clutching the towel tightly, Kagome gathered her pajamas and ducked behind a tree. She slipped them on hurriedly.

Bankotsu chuckled and he shook his head slightly amused at her antics. Shaking out the wrinkles, he pulled on his own clothes. They gathered their belongings and slipped back into camp. They and bed down by the fire. The others were fast asleep.

They quickly spread out the sleeping bag and blanket. They folded another blanket in quarters and then placed her wet clothes and his wet haori on it to dry. They settled into to sleep with her lying on her side and Bankotsu on his back with an arm propped lazily behind his head, keeping Banryu within reach.

Later during the night Kagome mumbled and turned into Bankotsu's warm side and he slipped his hand from behind his head to wrap comfortably around her, sighing contently as she slumbered deeply.

**XOXOXO:**

Kagome lazily opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before noticing her arm wrapped around Bankotsu's waist. She blushed and moved away from his strong chest. She sat up and stretched. '_He almost looks as innocent as a child when he's asleep.'_ She shook her head. _'To bad I know better than that,"_ She laughed inside her head.

She checked that uniform and under things were dry. She sighed in relief and leaned over to his ear. "Bankotsu," she lightly shook his shoulder. He mumbled sleepily and rolled onto his side. She sighed. '_At least I know he can't kill me for this.' _She reached out and poked the sleeping mercenary in the ribs. She whispered, "Bankotsu, time to get up."

He jumped slightly and his eyes flew open and then narrowed. He noticed Kagome's deer caught in the headlights look. "What is it?"

Kagome shifted. "I'd like to get dressed before Miroku or the others wake up."

Bankotsu scowled at the thought of the lecherous monk spying on her as she dressed. _'Note to self: clobber that damned monk.' _He grabbed Banryu and then led Kagome over to a bush covered area.

Kagome changed quickly. "Thanks," She walked out from behind the bushes.

Not quite fully awake yet, he yawned as he waved off her thanks. They walked over towards the river and knelt splashing the cold refreshing water on their faces. Bankotsu mumbled, "May as well wake the others so we can eat and get going." Kagome nodded and followed him back to the camp.

Upon entering the camp Inuyasha woke up and carefully eyed the two teenagers. _'What have they been up to?'_

Bankotsu's knuckles rapped the monk's head. "Up hentai."

Miroku sat up and blinked, rubbing his sore noggin.

Bankotsu walked away smirking. Kagome shook Sango's shoulder. "Time to get up Sango."Sango yawned and rolled out of her blanket.

Bankotsu nudged Renkotsu with a foot. "Up Ren." Renkotsu muttered under his breath and rolled to his feet.

Kagome shook Tara's shoulder. "Wake up Tara." Tara groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes.

Bankotsu knelt by Jakotsu and shook his shoulder. "Get up Ja." Surprisingly for once Jakotsu woke up without much fuss.

Sesshomaru charged Jaken with waking Rin and Kohaku and ordered them to take care of their needs, while Jaken tended Ah-un before they left.

Kagome gratefully accepted her portion of the nuts and berries with a fish and eagerly ate her food. After eating she packed her things. Bankotsu oversaw the dismantling of the camp. Kagome sat down and watched Bankotsu. _'Inuyasha never looked that relaxed before.'_ Butterflies brushed against the inside of her tummy.

Kagome frowned. _'Why do I keep comparing Inuyasha and Bankotsu's actions lately? It's like everything they do lately, I compare to how the other acts.'_

He leaned against a tree with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He had a foot propped up behind him against the tree. Banryu carefully leaned against the tree beside him. '_Where the hell has Naraku hidden himself to this time? It's odd that Naraku hasn't tried anything lately...'_ Bankotsu pushed off of the tree and shouldered his halberd. "We leave in two minutes." As soon as Kagome was by his side, he entwined their fingers and led the way.

Bankotsu frowned. _'First we need to kick up the stamina training. Secondly she needs more weapon training. A girl's best defense is good self defense training.'_

Kagome felt the slight pressure of his warm fingers entwined with her own. '_He has such a firm grip.' _She blushed as she stole a peek at him as he walked beside her. '_You know, he's actually kind of cute with his lips pursed like that.' _Kagome quickly ducked her head_. _Her blush deepened and her eyes widened_._ '_Did I just actually think that Bankotsu was cute?'_

Bankotsu frowned. '_We should start training to get used to working together in sync, especially since I sure as hell am not staying out of the battles.' _

He smiled. '_She sure is an interesting girl... I like that she has a backbone. I'll start our new training tomorrow, but for today I will test her archery skills." _

He nodded and glanced at her. _'When the sun shines off her hair it makes her hair look like an inky lake shimmering in moonlight.'_ He blinked and shook his head and then focused his attention back on the path.

**XOXOXO:**

A couple hours before sunset Bankotsu signaled for everyone to stop. He faced his groups. "Kagome and I are going to hunt tonight. Miroku, Sango, you two collect the wood. Jakotsu, Tara you two get the water tonight. Renkotsu you start the fire." Taking Kagome's hand he led her into the wooded area.

Bankotsu spotted a boar. "Aim for the boar and try to bring it down with one shot."

Kagome's eyes widened. She pulled out her bow and notched an arrow. She tried to focus her aim. '_I really don't want to have to kill this thing,' _She took a deep breath and drew the arrow back to her cheek. She released the arrow which completely missed the boar. The animal just merely flicked its tail.

"Try again." Kagome notched another arrow took aim and let it fly, smacking into a tree. Bankotsu frowned. "Again." She let another arrow fly and missed again. The wild pig grunted its disapproval of being driven off a prime piece of food.

Bankotsu spun her around to face him. "I see that I have my work cut out for me in training you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that your aim needs a lot of work," Bankotsu grabbed her bow and arrows. "Watch," He took aim at a rabbit a little further away then the boar was. He let the arrow fly and it stuck right through the rabbit's chest. He turned around facing a wide eyed Kagome and placed the bow back into her trembling hands. "That is how you shoot an arrow."

She blinked a few times and her jaw opened slightly. _'He was testing me?'_

"Now raise your bow and aim for the rabbit on the other side." She raised her bow and notched another arrow.

He moved behind her, pulling her hips into his as he wrapped one arm around her waist. '_Damn, it feels good to hold her like this.' _He shook his head and molded their bodies together. She stiffened at the contact and the arrow shot on accident, crashing to the ground a mere five feet from her.

He moved his lips near her ear and brushed some hair out of the way so that she could hear. "Relax, Kagome." Blushing at the contact she forced herself to relax in his arms and lowered her head. He reached around her and helped adjust her bow notching another arrow. "Look up and aim for the rabbit."

She looked up and swallowed feeling her face blush. Kagome shook her head and focused her attention on the rabbit. His lips moved closer, but still didn't touch her ear. "Release the arrow." She let it fly and it struck the rabbit in the chest just as it stood up.

He affectionately kissed her cheek. "Good job." She instantly flushed a brighter red.

He chuckled and took her hand. He led her over to the rabbits and picked them up. "Come on, let's go back." He led her back to camp and removed the arrows, before skinning the rabbits.

Kagome looked away trying not to get sick. Once Bankotsu finished cleaning the carcasses, he tossed the dead rabbits into the pot of boiling water that hung over the fire. He and Kagome walked over to the creek. He washed his hands and cleaned the knife. He dried the knife and returned it to its sheath.

Kagome led him over to her bag. "We can add the ramen later." He nodded. They sat far enough away they weren't touching, but close enough to remain in the boundary mark and waited for the food to cook. During the last few minutes Kagome told Bankotsu it was time to add the noodles so they walked over adding the noodles and waited for them to cook.

'_Why... why am I remembering how good it felt for him to hold me? And why am I blushing?' _Kagome snuck a look at him and turned beet red as she saw him staring intently at her. _'Oh Kami, he's watching me.'_ She quickly stared at the ground and fiddled with her hands in her lap.

Bankotsu smirked. '_So she's remembering the way I held her earlier and blushing about it? Interesting...' _

After the noodles cooked she stood up and doled out the stew to everyone. Bankotsu and Kagome took their bowls and sat down beside each other eating. Afterward the others took turns bathing and everyone settled in for the night.

Once he was sure enough time had passed for everyone to be asleep, Renkotsu popped open one eye and quietly sneaked off into the surrounding forest.

**XOXOXO:**

Kikyo was out patrolling the lands and her soul collectors flew about the skies. One flew down to her. It stared at her intently and she nodded. "Follow but do not allow yourself to be spotted. Once you've found out what is going on, you are to return to me." It flew off to fulfill its mistress's orders.

**XOXOXO:**

Three hours before sunlight Renkotsu smirked deviously and quietly snuck back into his blanket. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

**_XOXOXO:_**

**_Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is the improved chapter thirteen. Please remember to read and review thanks._**


	14. Unexpected

**_Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the plot and story line to this story and all OC's.  
_**

**_A HUGE Thank you SangOtaku6 for your many ideas, suggestions, and mostly your advice :) _**

**XOXOXO:**

**Unexpected:**

Bankotsu's eyes slowly opened. He took a minute to fully wake up and then yawned and stretched. He carefully leaned over. "Kagome, it's time to get up."

Groaning in protest she opened her eyes. She looked into his face. "Morning."

He shook his head. "Morning' let's get the others up and eat so that we can get going." She nodded. He rose to his feet, pulling her to hers. They walked around waking up the others.

"Jaken wake up Kohaku and Rin and then tend to Ahun while Rin and Kohaku tend to themselves." Sesshomaru walked over and kicked his brother. "Get up or you will be left behind."

"Watch your foot Sesshomaru." He stomped over to the others.

"Sango, Miroku, get the hell up!" They groaned in protest, but stood up and walked over to the river splashing some water in their faces.

Jakotsu caught a hard slap on the ass. He jumped up glaring at his leader. He sighed and walked over to the river, trying to rub the sting away. "Damnit, why does he always have to assault my poor ass?" He knelt by the river and splashed water into his face.

Tara got the alarm clock treatment and jumped up. She glared at them both and then got up, walking towards the river. "Damned indecent hours."

Renkotsu got a foot nudge to the ribs. "Up now and get ready to move out. Don't make me warn you again Ren."

The fire breather groaned dragging himself from his bedroll. He walked towards the river. _'Stupid brat. I'm getting tired of being kicked awake. I suppose a nudge to the ribs is better than that the river though.'_

Tara and Sango passed out the bowls of fruit and nuts. Jakotsu smoked some fish. After eating, Bankotsu stood tall and proud overseeing the breakdown of the camp.

Kagome sat waiting by her stuff and stole a peak at Bankotsu. '_Why does he have to be so cute all the time? Do I really like him?' _She sighed_. 'I like it when he holds me... Inuyasha never really holds me... not like that... I like that Bankotsu makes me feel safe and cared for," _her breath hitched nervously.

Bankotsu shouldered Banryu. "Alright we're leaving." He walked over and grabbed Kagome's hand, startling her out of her thoughts. He led her down the path.

Kagome blushed when she felt his strong, warm and calloused hand engulf hers. She looked at him._ 'Why does he make me feel like this? Could I really have feelings other than friendship for him? I've been blushing like mad around him lately and I enjoy his kisses.'_ Sighing Kagome shook her head and concentrated on walking.

Bankotsu noticed the feint blush on her face. His head cocked sideways. '_Is she thinking about me again? Is that why she's blushing?' _He smirked and then focused his attention back on the road ahead.

Sango noticed that Kagome kept sneaking peeks at Bankotsu. '_Could Kagome have developed a crush on Bankotsu? What happened to her and Inuyasha? Either way Bankotsu had better not hurt her.'_

Miroku glanced at Sango and saw that she looked lost deep in thought._ 'Now is my chance,'_ His hand slowly inched closer towards her irresistible posterior.

Sango's spine stiffened. She glared at the owner of the offending appendage and then removed his hand. "Miroku…!"

Bankotsu winced at the clear sound of skin hitting skin. "Nice contact." He turned to Kagome with laughing eyes. "He's never gonna learn, is he?"

"Never," Kagome shook her head.

Tara grinned and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Nice one that time Sango!"

Sango felt the heat crash onto her face and ducked her head_. 'Damned letch, see what you did now.' _Tara chuckled.

Sesshomaru shook his head. '_Foolish humans, they behave no better than a pup.' _Kohaku and Rin exchanged wide eyed looks, while riding on Ahun.

Jaken shook his head. _'It's such a common occurrence even I have nothing to say about it anymore. Foolish mortals,' _Jakotsu sighed. "Give it a rest already."

Renkotsu sighed heavily. '_I can't wait to be rid of these idiots.'_

Inuyasha winced. "Damn it Sango, my ears are going to bleed," He glared at the instigator. "Miroku cut that shit out, already!" Sango blushed deeper mumbling an apology to Inuyasha and glaring at Miroku.

Miroku cradled his stinging cheek fondly. '_It's worth it,' _A lecherous smile spread across his face.

Shippo grunted. "Idiot." Kirara mewled. The groups continued on without further incident.

After a while Bankotsu gave the signal for everyone to gather round. "We are stopping for the night." Once again he passed out the orders for making camp and hunting. And then grabbed Kagome's hand he led her to another open area.

**XOXOXO:**

Back at camp everyone went about their duties quickly and efficiently. Tara and Jakotsu left to hunt. Sango and Miroku collected the water. Renkotsu walked along collecting the wood. Inuyasha sulked up in a tree.

Renkotsu finished collecting wood when he heard an insistent buzzing sound. "Tell him I will come tonight," he waved off the insect and then took a thorough gaze around to see if anyone had seen him. Relieved that he had not been discovered he returned to camp with his arms loaded. He dropped the wood and quickly started a fire.

**XOXOXO:**

"We're going to do things differently today. I want you to climb on my back and hold on."

Kagome nudged the dirt with her foot "Um... what good will that do?"

"Just do it," Bankotsu got into a kneeling position in front of her. The wind slightly blew his bangs.

'_Man he's hot when he looks like that,'_ She climbed onto his back. He stood up. Her eyes widened and she gripped his hips hard with her legs clinging to him for dear life.

"Damn... loosen up a bit!" She instantly loosened her legs so they were not crushing his waist and nearly fell off.

He helped her onto his back. "Tighten your knees without digging into my ribs and hold my shoulders with your hands."

She did as told. "Sorry about that."

"Forget about it, just don't do it again." Once they found their right center of balance, he nodded. "Hold on." She nodded.

He walked around adjusting to the new weight with Banryu in his outstretched arm. He flexed his bicep and swung Banryu a few times. He stumbled once from the unaccustomed weight, but quickly righted himself. Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped, clutching his shoulders tighter.

Bankotsu hid a smile. "It's cool, I won't let you fall."

She stared into his eyes a moment and smiled. "Thanks."

Bankotsu moved around in ever widening circles. A smiled crossed his face as he ran around enjoying the freedom of being able to take off at a run, without the fear of getting killed.

Kagome closed her eyes, secretly enjoying the feel of the muscles in his back and waist as he ran. In her mind she was imagined tracing her fingers along them. She ducked her head as her cheeks bled crimson.

After a few more circles Bankotsu swung Banryu around, whirling it around his head like he usually would. He worked through various different moves with the enormous halberd and felt Kagome trembling against his back. He looked over his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Her wide eyes looked almost comical.

"You were getting a little too close. In fact, you actually cut some of my hair with that thing!"

"Trust me, I won't hurt you," With the utmost care he propped Banryu against a tree and decided to go for a run_. 'I'll work on my moves a bit later, once she has calmed down.'_

Twenty minutes later Bankotsu took a deep breath. Instead of air, he inhaled her hair. _'Damnit not again… At this rate I'm going to end up choking to death on her hair.' _He spat out her. Sighing he stopped and kneeled. "Get down." Kagome blinked and numbly obeyed.

Bankotsu firmly turned Kagome to where her back faced him. "Enough is enough!" He deftly and swiftly braided her hair. He pulled out his spare hair tie and fastened to the end of her hair. Kagome blinked. Bankotsu eyed his work. . "Much better," He nodded in satisfaction.

Bankotsu crouched in front of her. "Climb on." Kagome nodded mutely and cautiously climbed back on.

Bankotsu stood to his feet, making sure Kagome was securely settled on his back. He lifted Banryu and once more ran around jumping and practicing his fighting moves.

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized her hair wasn't in her face. She blushed. "Um... thank you." Bankotsu grunted and continued running without breaking his stride.

_'I like the way her soft body rubs and bounces again my back.'_ Thoughts of her naked flesh gliding against his own spurred his mind to more lustful images. He bit his lip to hold back a groan and didn't notice that his foot was headed towards a rather large and prominent root.

'_I wonder if he would let me trace his firm abs? Would they feel like chiseled stone, or still kind of soft?'_

He tripped and sent her flying. He landed on top of her with a grunt. They both gasped as tiny jolts of electricity zinged through their bodies. Wide cerulean eyes clashed with deep chocolate eyes. Everything melted away and the world consisted of just the two of them.

Bankotsu's mouth slowly descended toward her full, rose petal lips, which were just begging to be devoured. Kagome blushed deeply. He chuckled and moved her arms from her sides to pin them above her head. He smirked and then captured her lower lip between his teeth. He lightly licked and then nibbled it.

She gasped. Bankotsu slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Kagome moaned and then kissed him back. As their tongues danced together an unexpected guest arrived.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his face quickly turned into a scowl. A low growl rumbled in his chest and his claws dug into the flesh of his hands as they balled into fists. He stormed towards the kissing couple. The scent of the musk assailed his nostrils. _'He's…' _ Inuyasha kicked Bankotsu off of Kagome. "Am I interrupting?"

Bankotsu rolled with the kick and onto his feet. He tackled Inuyasha and the two started fighting with the sickening thud of fist hitting flesh.

Kagome quickly moved to her feet. "Bankotsu, Inuyasha, quit fighting you two! Inuyasha stop it. He didn't do anything wrong. Stop fighting!" She ran towards them and tried to separate them.

Once Bankotsu had been pushed far enough away from Inuyasha, Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Sit Boy!"

Inuyasha plummeted face first into the ground leaving a hanyou shaped indentation.

"How dare you attack Bankotsu when he kissed me? He didn't do anything wrong."

_'I'm glad that it's the stupid mutt in the ground and not me.'_ Bankotsu wrapped Kagome in a warm embrace. He pulled her into another kiss, ignoring the growling coming from the crater at their feet. Bankotsu broke the kiss and smiled at Kagome's blushing face. _'She likes when I kiss her eh? Good.'_ Kagome blushed brighter and hid her face into his chest breathing in his strong musky scent.

Bankotsu laughed heartily and answered Inuyasha's earlier question. "No, we were just training."

He reluctantly released his hold on her body and turned back to the hanyou who was slowly pulling himself out of the crater. "If you ever do that again Inuyasha, I'll be forced to kill you." He took a menacing step towards the hanyou. "Don't ever touch me or mine again. Got that?"

Inuyasha stuffed his hands into the sleeves of his haori and glared at the mercenary. "Keh... you shouldn't be attacking Kagome like that either."

"He didn't attack me." Inuyasha Kagome blush.

Bankotsu moved swiftly getting right into Inuyasha's face. Waves of anger streamed off his body. "I will do as I please with whomever I want and you can't do a thing about that. If you ever lay a finger upon her again mutt, I will remove it without a thought." He cracked his fists. "Now leave before it gets ugly."

Inuyasha turned around in a huff. "Whatever," He started to walk off and then stopped. "Dinner's ready when you two decide to make an appearance." He bound off on fleet feet back to the others, before hopping into a nearby tree sulking. _'I guess she really is over me already.'_

"Hey Kagome, would you mind turning your back a moment?"

"Why?"

"Hey if you want to watch me wiz, I won't complain."

Instantly flushing, Kagome turned her back to him. "You jerk! You could have just said that you need to pee or something."

Bankotsu chuckled. He turned away from her and carefully adjusted things to a more comfortable state. He grabbed her hand and walked over to the tree. He hefted Banryu onto his shoulder. "We should get back to camp before the food gets cold." Kagome nodded. He led her back to camp.

The minute he caught scent of their approach Inuyasha glared at Bankotsu. Catching the glare Bankotsu smirked at Inuyasha and then faced Sango and Tara. "Let's eat." The girls served the food and everyone ate.

"So what's with you two?" Bankotsu and Inuyasha both grunted. Tara shook her head and then continued eating.

After they had finished Bankotsu stood up tugging Kagome to her feet. "We are going to bathe. The rest of you bed down soon because we are leaving early. I will take the watch tonight."

Sesshomaru sat back quietly observing everything and stared coldly at his brother. Sesshomaru calmly turned to his wards. "Time for bed."

"Yes me lord." Rin bed down. Without a word Kohaku did the same.

Observing her brother Sango smiled and bed down. Kirara mewled and curled next to her belly. Renkotsu obediently bed down and pretended to fall fast asleep. Jakotsu and Tara wasted no time bedding down with their backs to each other and about a foot of space between them. Miroku stared into the fire lost deep in his thoughts. Later he stretched out a few feet from the fire and then went to sleep as well.

Inuyasha sat in the tree with his leg bouncing and glared in the direction Kagome had gone_. 'Damn that cocky bastard! I'm having that talk with him tonight.'_

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu stopped by the water and drove Banryu into the earth. He undressed.

Kagome quickly shed her top layer of clothing. She was quickly scooped into his powerful arms. Taking a deep breath he jumped into the water. They kicked to the surface and bathed.

Bankotsu kept sneaking glances when she wasn't looking. He smirked whenever he caught her stealing a glance at his toned chest and abs. _'So she's getting a bit braver now, eh?'_

Once they had finished cleansing each other's hair, they sat beside each other enjoying the warm water soothing their muscles. Kagome smiled. "The new training seemed to go well once we got the right balance."

Bankotsu shrugged. "It wasn't too bad."

Kagome shoved his chest. "Wasn't too bad? Bankotsu, I think it went pretty good considering it was the first day."

"Especially since _I _did all the work."

"Hey I worked too you know."

Bankotsu laughed. "All you had to do was hold on." He playfully dunked her.

Kagome came up sputtering and slapped his hand away. "That isn't an easy thing to do with you jumping and flipping all over the place."

Bankotsu laughed. "Try lifting a girl on your back and jump like that."

Kagome glared playfully at him and then smiled. "What about the pushups and sits ups, eh?" Bankotsu just chuckled. Kagome pretended to huff and playfully shoved his chest knocking him into the water.

He came back up grinning and flipped her to where her back was against the wall. He quickly pinned her arms above her head with one hand. He lifted his free hand and wrapped it behind her neck forcing a surprisingly tender kiss. Kagome felt the familiar tingles run through her body and relaxed into the kiss moaning.

Bankotsu changed the kiss to passionate and released her neck. He ran his fingers lightly across her shoulder and down her side very slowly. Kagome shivered, becoming aroused. Bankotsu broke the kiss in need of oxygen and rest his forehead against hers. Their breaths mingled as they both panted.

Kagome closed her eyes as a smile crossed her face.

Bankotsu pulled back smiling 'We_ seem to affect each other that way.' _His grin widened. He sat beside her._ 'She is a hell of a girl, that's for sure.'_ His eyes possessively traveled from her face to her chest. They went down to the water and then back up again. He smirked._ 'And now she is my girl!'_

Just the mere thought of how beautiful and feisty she was had familiar warmth filling his loins. _'She's still not ready yet. Normally I would say the hell with it and go for it… but she's different. I don't want to scare her or rush her. Weird.'_ He shifted a bit. "We should get back soon so you can rest."

She nodded and stood up and made her way to the shore. Bankotsu watched the water travel down her body before he also stood up.

Bankotsu watched her dress, loving the way the clothes hugged her luscious body as she slipped into her skirt slowly gliding it up to her hips. Bankotsu bit back a moan when his member hardened. _'Cool it man, you're going to have to take it slow with this one.'_ He forced the images of an icy cold waterfall cascading down his body until his urge to push her against the ground and slam inside her was once again under iron clad control. Taking a deep breath, he slipped from the water.

Kagome rummaged in her bag for her hair brush, before she glanced up and her eyes went wide. She swallowed a few times and then settled her eyes on the tanned form emerging from the water. '_Damn, he's gorgeous!' _Chocolate orbs followed every dip and curve of the flesh that stood not far from her. She swallowed and her gaze traveled to his hips. Her breathing hitched.

Unable to keep her gaze from wandering lower, she gasped when she took in the sheer size of him. _'Oh shit! He's huge!' _Her mouth dropped open and she stared openly, lingering a moment.

Bankotsu reached for the towel and noticed Kagome eying him. He noticed her gaze lingering momentarily on his hips then travel down and then slowly back up to his chest. '_Now this is unexpected.'_

Her gaze slowly traveled to his strong and sculpted thighs and back up to his hardened member. '_He's incredible! One man should never be this damn sexy!' _Her gaze rose to his face and she took in his eyes. Her cheeks heated

"Do you like what you see?"

"Yeah," something briefly flashed in her eyes. Of its own accord her hand lifted into the air reaching for the ultimate prize.

Bankotsu smirked. "Really," Her eyes widened as she felt his hand grab hers. He chuckled.

Kagome licked her lips and nodded slowly. Her heart pounded and she felt strange tingles gather into heat in her belly. She licked her bottom lip.

Bankotsu smirked wider and pushed her hand away. He held up his pants away from his body. "Mind if I get dressed now? Or did you want to devour me with your eyes a little longer?"

Kagome looked away. "You can dress now, jerk."

Bankotsu chuckled and slipped his legs into his hakamas. He slowly pulled them up his legs and watched her blush deeper_. 'She's so cute when she blushes.'_

He picked up his haori. "Are you going to be okay?" He grabbed her hand and led it to within an inch of his clothed member. He stopped letting their hands hover there. "Anytime you want to touch all you have to do is ask."

Her eyes went wide as saucers and she yanked her hand free. "You jerk," She punched him in the arm and immediately turned around_. 'That's what I get for ogling him.'_

Bankotsu laughed a minute and then sobered. "We need to get back."

Kagome bent over retrieving her bag. He donned his haori and then retrieved Banryu.

Kagome remained silent still flushing. '_You should have touched it.' _She blinked. Since it was now dark they held hands and walked back to camp.

With the utmost care Bankotsu settled Banryu against the tree's wide base and then helped Kagome roll out her sleeping blankets."Go ahead and get some rest Kagome. We are heading out early."

Kagome nodded and crawled into her blankets. Bankotsu gently rearranged her head so she used his thigh as a pillow. Kagome smiled sleepily and yawned. "Good night Bankotsu and thanks."

"Goodnight Kagome," he settled the enormous halberd closer to him.

Inuyasha blinked. '_That's not like him at all. What is he up to?' _He sighed and sat quietly, eyes never leaving Bankotsu and Kagome. Sesshomaru watched the events with a bored expression upon his face. After Kagome was deep in slumber, Inuyasha silently jumped down from his perch and walked over in front of Bankotsu.

Bankotsu gently moved Kagome's head from his thigh and rose to his feet. His hand gripped the handle of his halberd. His eyes hardened. "Do you have a problem mutt?"

Inuyasha grit his teeth. "What the hell are you plotting at?"

"What do you mean?"

"Listen to me."

Bankotsu scoffed. "Why should I?"

"What is between you and Kagome?"

"It's none of your damned business."

"It is my business. She's been under my protection since she first came to this world."

"Well she is under mine now and has been for a while."

Inuyasha folded his hands across his chest. "What exactly do you feel for her?"

Bankotsu's eyes flashed a silent challenge. "What does it matter to you?"

"It's not like that. I just want to make sure you aren't going to hurt her."

"Why would I do that?"

"No more games, if you truly feel for her; then you are committed to her. No forced emotions or false reassurances. Kagome deserves everything. That's why she and I will never work."

"You loved that undead priestess didn't you?" Bankotsu ventured with a softer tone.

"I still do, just like I love Kagome."

Jealousy reared its ugly head, but before he could warn the mutt off, Inuyasha spoke again. "I can't give her a half love. She gives so much without asking anything in return. She needs something back or she'll burn out." Staring his rival dead in the eye he growled. "If you break her heart, I will break your neck!" Making sure that Bankotsu understood his warning, Inuyasha spun on his heel and bounded off to his previous perch.

Bankotsu gazed after the retreating hanyou and replayed the conversation in his mind. His eyes widened. _'Inuyasha is letting her go.'_ Bankotsu's heart leapt for joy and he smiled_. 'Now there is nothing standing in the way of her and I being together.'_

An hour later Bankotsu curled protectively around Kagome and slipped into a semi trouble free sleep.

Inuyasha released a long drawn out sigh and leapt from his perch. He walked to the edge of the camp. Inuyasha blinked. _'Wait a minute… one is missing…'_ A familiar scent hit him. _'Kikyo...' _He ran off.'

**_XOXOXO:_**

**_Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is the improved chapter fourteen. Please remember to read and review thanks._**


	15. Conspiracies and New Training Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the plot and story line to this story and the OC's.  
**

**A HUGE Thank you SangOtaku6 for your many ideas, suggestions, and mostly your advice :) **

**Conspiracies and New Training Begins: **

Inuyasha trailed after the messenger deep into the thicket of dense foliage. His heart sped up in his chest and he swallowed. '_Kikyo,'_ he watched the lone messenger flow to its master.

Kikyo raised her hands and the Soul Collector landed on her hand. "Inuyasha, I have something to tell you."

Inuyasha encircled her in his arms. "What is it Kikyo?"

"We must go and speak with the others."

He nodded. "Okay Kikyo, let's go." Entwining their fingers, he led her over to the others.

Bankotsu looked over at Kikyo and Inuyasha. "What is it?"

Kikyo nodded to him. She turned to Inuyasha and squeezed his hand. "Wake the others and then we will talk."

Bankotsu reluctantly shook Kagome awake, while Inuyasha woke the others. Kagome looked sleepily at Bankotsu. "What is it?"

"Kikyo and Inuyasha have something they want everyone to hear."

Kagome blinked and rubbed her eyes. She faced her predecessor. "What is it?"

Kikyo waited for everyone to give her their attention. Holding Inuyasha's hand she stared into Bankotsu's eyes. "There is something you must know."

"Out with it."

_'I guess the direct approach would be best.'_ Kikyo gazed around looking over the others. "It's about Renkotsu."

Bankotsu's jaw tightened and his fists clenched. "What's he doing now?" His eyes narrowed. _'I just know he's been plotting something… again. The 'smart ones' always do – especially Ren.' _

"For several nights now, my soul collectors have been following him when he sneaks off from your camp."

"Tell me!" His fists began trembled and his knuckles turned white.

"He's been going to see Naraku." Her emotionless eyes locked with his angry ones. '_Don't kill the messenger.'_

_'That ingrate after all I've done for him he dares to betray me?' _Bankotsu's fist slammed into his thighs and he jumped to his feet. "That traitorous bastard, I'll kill him!"

Kagome immediately jumped up holding onto Bankotsu. "We'll get him, soon enough."

Kikyo's eyes settled on the couple before her. "No! Use it your advantage instead."

Kagome blinked and turned to face the dead priestess. "What do you mean, Kikyo?"

"We know he has been going to Naraku." Her cold emotionless eyes now locked with the warmer ones of her reincarnation.

Bankotsu scoffed. "I don't see how that helps us," he glared from one priestess to the other. He hands clasped behind his back and he paced.

"It means Naraku knows about you two." Kikyo's gaze moved from Bankotsu to Kagome and back.

Kagome frowned. "But how is that a good thing?" Her brows knitted in confusion.

"He doesn't know of your true bond."

Bankotsu stopped pacing and frowned. He rubbed the back of his neck. "What are you talking about?"

Kagome's eyes shot wide. "That's right..." she breathed. '_Why didn't I think of that?' _Kagome locked her gaze with Bankotsu's. "Remember our dream?"

Bankotsu blinked. _'Is she talking about when I went into her dream and we met Midoriko?'_ He smiled. "Ah that."

Kikyo nodded. "That is your true bond. Only the three of us and Midoriko even know about it."

Bankotsu smirked. _'Inutrasha will never have that with Kags.' _His chest puffed out and then he rubbed his chin. "I still don't see how_ that_ is going to help."

Kikyo smiled. "I will train you two to work together and draw on each other's strength. I will also teach you some other things that will come in handy." Kikyo looked directly at Bankotsu. "I ask that you hold off on killing him as well."

Bankotsu scoffed and raised a brow. "Why would I do that?"

"Once I have had time to train the two of you, without his knowledge, then you may question and deal with him as you see fit."

Bankotsu smirked._ 'I suppose I could wait to kill the rotten turncoat, for a while at least.'_

Miroku walked over. "Naraku would grow suspicious if he suddenly went missing. Don't you think?"

_'Hm the lech has a point.'_ Bankotsu shot the monk a warning look when he went to approach Kagome. Catching this Miroku gulped and nodded moving to stand by Sango. Bankotsu's smirk widened_. 'Wise monk.'_

Sango hid a smile. _'Maybe Bankotsu can straighten Miroku out a bit... I'll ask him for some pointers later.' _Sango joined the conversation. "Especially since he has gotten suspicious each time we got close to getting my brother back."

Bankotsu sighed. "Fine it can wait… for now." He turned to his best friend and most trusted confidant. "You, Tara, and Inuyasha will keep him with the three of you. You will keep your eyes on him at _all_ times."

"That's not fair. You know he hates me. Why can't -"

Bankotsu sent him a stern look. "I know you two have issues. Ren has issues with everyone, always has." His shoulders tensed and his lips curled into a menacing snarl. "Sleep in shifts if you must, but do _not _let him out of you three's sight!" He glared from one to the next. "Understood?"

Jakotsu's eyes widened and he nodded. _'Wow he's angrier than I've ever seen him before… trust has always been difficult for him and to have a comrade break his trust…'_ Tara gulped nodding.

"Hold it! Who put you in charge?"

Kikyo turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha do as he says."

Wide amber eyes turned to his love. "But Kikyo…"

"Inuyasha, I will be fine. You need to keep Renkotsu under watch. _None _of you are to let on that we know of his excursions."

"That would appear to be the wisest choice."

Bankotsu sighed. Kagome turned to him and lightly squeezed his hand. "Once the training is finished you can deal out whatever punishment you see fit."

His eyes widened and his heart swelled. _'She really does understand that my duties as leader must come first.'_ Bankotsu laid his free hand on hers and squeezed lightly. He turned back to Kikyo. "We will do as you suggest, for now."

Kikyo nodded. "The training will begin soon enough. Meet me in the field a few miles from here. Bring whatever you will need for the journey and your weapons."

Bankotsu grinned. "When do we start?"

"In the morning please? I'm tired," Kagome yawned.

Bankotsu nodded. "Morning then, now you get some rest." Kagome smiled and leaned against him. He carried her over to sit on the ground and cushioned her head on his thigh.

He ran his fingers through her hair and sighed. '_I won't him ever hurt her!' _He ran a jerky hand through his bangs. _'I don't know when she became so important to me….but I can't deny that she is.' _He took in her peaceful relaxed expression and his finger lightly caressed her cheek.

We start first thing in the morning," The look on his face made it crystal clear that he was not accepting no for an answer. Kikyo nodded and took her leave. Bankotsu looked down at his sleeping angel and smiled.

Jakotsu looked over at Tara. _'I hope nothing happens to her because of that vile Renkotsu.' _His fingers tapped his lips._ 'I know Big brother will handle him when the time comes.'_

Tara glanced back at Jakotsu's prone form. _'I sure hope this Renkotsu gets what's coming to him!'_ She sighed heavily and bed down for the night.

**XOXOXO:**

Renkotsu followed the buzzing insects into a clearing. _'He has to be somewhere nearby.'_

Naraku spotted Renkotsu and his eyes narrowed. "Report," his voice was clear and crisp.

Renkotsu's shoulders relaxed. "He's definitely protecting her now."

"Is there anything else?" Renkotsu hesitated. "You'd better not be withholding information from me."

Renkotsu gulped. "They have been going off together a lot."

Naraku demanded, "Do they have feelings for each other?" His twisted mind calculated._ 'Perhaps they are growing close? If so I'll need to know.'_

Renkotsu lowered his eyes to the ground and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. _'If that brat finds out I betrayed him, he's going to make me beg for death… I've seen what he does and don't want to be on the receiving end!'_

_'Damnit, he is withholding something.'_ Naraku sent four tentacles out to shake Renkotsu. "Well?"

Grey eyes widened and hiss of pain escaped him. "I'm not sure yet."

"Find out. And don't report for the next few nights. We don't want them getting wise to your sneaking off." He slowly withdrew his appendages, enjoying the pain etched on the undead fool's face.

Renkotsu nodded vigorously.

Cackling Naraku hopped off and disappeared.

Renkotsu sighed and waited for the wounds to heal shut. _'This better not end up being my head.' _Once the wounds had closed themselves he slipped back toward the camp.

Bankotsu waited with Banryu close at hand. _'I'm not letting that traitor near me or Kagome.' _

Renkotsu spotted Bankotsu sitting up_. 'Oh shit! I'd better come up with something quick…' _He forced himself to appear calm._ "_Hey big brother, can't sleep?"

"Where were you?"

"I went out for a stroll."

Bankotsu's muscles bunched like a wound up spring, waiting to pounce on the vile bastard before him. _'He is lying to me.' _Bankotsu moved to knock Renkotsu upside the head with Banryu, only to be held down by the head of his sleeping angel.

His fist clenched by his side. _'You need to refrain from killing him until after the training.'_ He stared emotionlessly at Renkotsu a few seconds.

_"Oh shit… he's not buying it. Now what?'_ Renkotsu swallowed against the lump in his throat and forced his body to remain still.

Bankotsu's eyes caught the sweat beading on the bald man's forehead and watched him swallow. _'You should be nervous.'_ He sighed heavily. "Get to bed. We've a big day ahead tomorrow."

Renkotsu's eyes widened. He immediately looked away from his leader with fear in his eyes. "Goodnight big brother."

Bankotsu's eyes never left Renkotsu's form throughout the night. _'Don't blow this. Stay calm,'_ he ran his fingers through his angel's silky black tresses. He watched the lord of the west wake his small group and take their leave. _'What is that dog up to now?'_

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu kept his silent vigil all night. He shook Kagome. "It's time to get up." Kagome's eyes fluttered as she groaned sitting up. Bankotsu leaned his lips by her ear and whispered, "Time to train."

Kagome's eyes widened and she nodded. They walked around waking the others. After breakfast Bankotsu faced the groups. "Sango, Miroku, you two take the cat and the tyke and go scout around the villages in this region." Miroku and Sango nodded.

"Jakotsu, Tara, Renkotsu, and Inuyasha, all of you are to scout the lands in this region for anything you can get on Naraku and his whereabouts."

Inuyasha jumped. "Oi! Don't boss me."

Bankotsu smirked and stared him in the eye. His voice brokered no arguments. "Do it."

"Inuyasha, it's best not to argue. You all can cover the lands quickly and you'd pick up his scent the fastest."

Inuyasha huffed. "Whatever," He rolled his eyes and turned away.

Bankotsu turned to Kagome. "You're with me," he grabbed her arm leaving her no say in the matter.

She nodded. "Seeing as we can't be separated, I don't really have any choice, huh?"

"Alright, everyone has their orders, now move out." He turned around. "Remember to stick together. Only kill if it can't be avoided. We're trying to keep this low profile."

"But…but…"

"You can kill _after _Naraku is dealt with. Until then I want _everyone_ keeping it business only." Jakotsu pouted. "Business only! We meet up at Kaede's village in five days. Now, move out!" Everyone jumped to get their gear and head out.

Bankotsu and Kagome watched the others take off in their groups and then went to meet Kikyo in the appointed field.

**XOXOXO:**

Renkotsu frowned. "Jakotsu, do you know where big brother and the wench are going?"

The effeminate male's jaw clenched. _'Damn him, he is already scheming again eh?' _Jakotsu spoke evenly. "When does big brother tell anyone where he is going?"

Renkotsu nodded. "Of course." He walked in silence. _'I wonder where Big brother and his wench went off to? I wonder if I'll get a chance to escape my damn babysitters too.' _He glared from one back to the next completely insulted at being babysat_. 'Spoiled brat, I know he did this just to irritate me!' _

He frowned. _'I've been extremely careful not to get caught slipping off. Plus, if he knew I was sneaking off, he'd have used his fists to beat the information out of me last night. So I know that can't be it.' _He sighed_. 'He must just be throwing his weight around to show up the half breed again.'_

"You two heard him, now let's look around and see what we can find."

Jakotsu batted his eye lashes at Inuyasha. "Sure sexy."

Inuyasha shot him a glare. "Knock it off corpse!"

Tara's teeth ground together and her hands balled into fists. "Enough! I'm _not _going to spend the day watching you two scuffle back and forth."

Jakotsu scowled at her and opened his mouth to say something. Seeing her expression he shook his head and started walking again. _'What crawled up her ass this morning?'_ Tara smirked and followed him. Inuyasha stayed as far away from Jakotsu as he could.

_'What is big brother up to? Why would he and the bitch disappear now of all times? He's too focused on finding Naraku to worry about his libido, so I know it couldn't be for a quick lay.' _

His brows narrowed and he rubbed his jaw._ 'Come to think of it the only time he worries about his libido is when he's bored from the lack of battles or wants to celebrate his latest slaughter...' _He snorted derisively._ 'Stupid kid.'_

**XOXOXO:**

"Let's check this village here," Miroku gazed upon the sea of women flowing through the village.

"Okay, but _no _flirting Miroku!" She squared off to face him and crossed her arms in front of her generous chest. "I'm seriously getting sick of you flirting with other girls."

"What can I say, the ladies love me." Miroku's shoulders lifted in a careless shrug.

Sango narrowed her eyes at him. "Miroku…!"

Miroku eyes widened and he gulped. "Let's go see what the villagers have to say," He walked speedily away from her.

Sango stomped after him. _'Stupid lecher! I swear he'd better learn to control it or else!'_

Shippo piped in to Kirara, "He will never learn."

"Mew," Kirara voiced her agreement.

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu and Kagome arrived at the field.

"Are you ready?"

Kagome smiled. Bankotsu nodded curtly. "Let's do this."

"Very well, first I shall erect a barrier so we are not interrupted." Bankotsu nodded and swallowed a few times as his eyes darted around the field.

Kagome swallowed and her eyes widened. "Uh Kikyo…?"

"He will not be harmed. This is merely to insure that we are not intruded upon."

Kagome sighed and relaxed her spine. "Thank you, Kikyo."

A pinkish purple dome surrounded them. "Now show me what you two have done so far."

Bankotsu knelt. "Climb on." Kagome climbed onto his back and gripped his hips with her knees.

Kikyo nodded. "Go about your normal routine and I will observe a while."

Bankotsu moved around with ease. Their earlier training had helped them learn to move as one. He was used to her being on him and effortlessly jumped through the air.

At just the right time Kagome held his shoulders lightly to keep from falling off. She'd learned to read his intentions by the feeling of his muscles. _'I'm amazed by how precise he controls his moves.'_ She pressed her head to his shoulder blades and Banryu swung over her head.

Kikyo watched them move. _'They move in perfect unison. I wonder if Inuyasha and I would have learned such team work?'_ A tear welled in her eyes as she thought of her silver haired hanyou.

Wiping her eyes, she continued to watch the young couple_. 'I will give them the chance we never had.'_ Kikyo nodded. "Stop and take a break."

Kagome and Bankotsu sat on the ground together and talked like normal teenagers. After an hour they stood up and worked on their routine again.

"This time try dodging my arrows."

Bankotsu smirked. "No problem," He bent down. Kagome hopped into their routine position and adjusted her actions to compliment and not impede his moves.

Kikyo fired an arrow and Bankotsu easily dodged it. Kikyo fired rapidly and Bankotsu dodged or blocked them with Banryu, smirking.

"Good." Kikyo replaced her bow and arrows. "That's enough for today."

Bankotsu nodded and reluctantly allowed Kagome to slip off his back to her feet. 'That was good exercise and I loved having her strong legs clutching my hips.'

Kikyo lowered her barrier.

After smoking some fish and eating some berries for dinner, Kagome snuggled into his chest. Bankotsu smiled with his arms around her. He slept lightly.

Kikyo watched over them all night. _'How did Inuyasha and I go so wrong? These two seem more in tune than we ever were.'_

Midoriko smiled and stayed hidden. _'Kikyo is learning and they are progressing nicely.' _Her ghost faded away.

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu awoke with the sun rising. He nudged Kagome. "It's time to rise." Kagome moaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Kagome, you know how to call on your spiritual powers, correct?"

Kagome hesitated before replying. "Y… yes. Why?"

"Call on your powers and repeat after me." Kagome did as instructed and a barrier went around the trio.

"Open your eyes." Kagome did so and blinked. Her jaw dropped.

"This is your barrier. It's not as large as mine yet, but it is as strong. We will see if you can maintain this barrier for the remainder of today's training."

Kagome frowned and then nodded.

"Now climb onto Bankotsu's back." Bankotsu allowed Kagome to climb on his back and stood up. "Both of you close your eyes and breathe deeply." Bankotsu quirked a brow and then did as instructed. "Concentrate on feeling each others heart beats. Focus on the blood rushing through the others veins."

They did so and a strange, yet powerful connection seized them. "I can feel it."

Kikyo nodded. "Focus on that, now synchronize your heartbeats," She blinked. _'They are progressing quicker then I had hoped…. This is good, time is of the essence.'_

They focused and eventually they were able to synchronize their heart beats. "Breath together… Reach out to one another and hold fast to that connection." Kikyo nodded. "Now keep that connection, but open your eyes."

They did so, still awed at being able to feel the connection in such a deep, personal way. "Bankotsu, I want you to run through your normal routine _without_ Banryu today. I want you to _both _keep this connection. Kagome, you are to also keep the barrier up."

Looking at Bankotsu, she instructed, "Start slow at first." He nodded and took off jogging. A couple times they lost the connection. "_Focus_**, **both of you!" They'd stop and regain their connection and begin again. Throughout the day this continued until they were able to move around at their normal pace and maintain both Kagome's barrier and their synchronized heartbeats.

Toward the end of the day Kikyo surprised them. "Bankotsu take your weapon. Kagome take your arrows." Both readied their weapons.

_'It appears their first test shall be in the heat of battle. It is better for accuracy of their skills, but still….'_ She sighed. _'I have to admit the speed in which they've learned has far surpassed my expectations.' _She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. _'Very well if this is your wish, so be it.'_

"Kagome just like you and Inuyasha work together, I want you and Bankotsu to attack together."

Kagome frowned. "Okay, but…?"

Kikyo stepped aside. "Release your barrier and attack the demon together." She held her bow in hand ready to draw an arrow if needed.

_'Have faith in your students, impatient one.' _Kikyo frowned but lowered her hand and watched intently.

Kagome lowered her barrier. Seconds later a huge ogre demon appeared. "Ah fresh meat," licked his chops like a hungry wolf.

Bankotsu smirked. "You'll never touch us." Bankotsu puffed out his chest. "You ready Kags?"

Kagome inhaled and nodded. Holding his shoulder's she felt the muscles in his back move. He ran and flipped around to keep them out of the ogre's range. "Come on ugly, can't you do better than that?" Bankotsu moved away from another useless attack.

"Stand still you little ingrate."

"Nyha! You can't get me," He danced away from another strike of the ogre's massive hand. He jumped on the arm and rang up it. He punched the ogre in the face and then flipped away landing steadily with Kagome still on his back. He stuck out his tongue. 'You're way to slow, big, and stupid."

Kagome squeezed her knees. "Focus Bankotsu."

Bankotsu sighed. "Spoil sport."

Kagome pulled her bow. "You okay?"

He grunted. "I'm fine. Let's do this." Kagome nodded and focused her powers into the arrow she notched. At the same time Bankotsu spun Banryu above both of their heads.

He grinned. "Take this ugly!" He swung Banryu to the ground. "Dragon hammer!" Kagome released her arrow to combine with Bankotsu's attack.

They watched the attacks combine and forced the attack's power to spread and the speed to increase, striking the ogre demon dead on. The ogre's booming voice shook the trees as it screamed out in pain and agony. The blast slowly tore its flesh apart. When the attack cleared there was nothing but smoke left.

Bankotsu smirked. "Hey, we make a pretty powerful team."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah we do."

Kikyo walked up and nodded. "That's enough for today. You two have done well."

Bankotsu pouted. "No more?"

Kagome yawned. "It's time to eat and then bed for me."

Bankotsu nodded. "Okay. Let's go eat and then put you to bed." He smirked. _'My little miko.' _He scooped her into his arms bridal style and carried her back to camp. He started the fire while she pulled out the ramen. They ate hungrily.

Kagome stretched out on the ground. Bankotsu stretched out beside her. "Night Kags."

"Night Ban." He smirked and felt sleep closing in.

Kikyo watched over them much like the night before. _'They are so perfect together. Almost as if they complete one another….' _She sighed. '_Inuyasha.' _

_'You three have progressed further than I'd ever expected in such a brief time.'_ Midoriko smiled. _'Tomorrow the real test begins,'_ she disappeared.

_**XOXOXO:**_

_**Okay that's the improved chapter fifteen. Please enjoy and review. **_


	16. Discoveries Made

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the plot, and story line to this story and all OC's. **

**A HUGE Thank you SangOtaku6 for your many ideas, suggestions, and mostly your advice :) **

**Discoveries Made:**

Kagome woke up with a pair of warm, strong arms around her waist. She smiled and saw a peaceful expression on the hardened mercenary's face. She gazed at him a moment_. 'I sure feel safe whenever he's near me.'_

Bankotsu smirked_. 'I should hope so.'_

Both of their eyes shot wide open. _'What the hell?' _

Kagome gasped. _'Wait… you can hear me?'_

_'Duh!'_

Kagome's heart raced faster and her hand flew to her chest._ 'This is weird…' _

Bankotsu's brows furrowed as he tried to force his heart beat to level out. _'Tell me about it.'_

Kikyo nodded. _'Looks like they have finally figured it out,' _Her emotionless voice drew their full attention. "I take it you two have learned to read each others thoughts?"

Bankotsu squared his shoulders and pinned her with a hard gaze. "What do you know about this Kikyo?"

"You two have finally reached the point where you are able to communicate telepathically." She smiled.

Kagome and Bankotsu digested this newest development.

_'Amazing… Their training is almost complete,' _Kikyo smiled. "Eat and then we shall start."

Kagome and Bankotsu went about their usual breakfast routine and then stood before Kikyo a short time later.

Kikyo erected her barrier. "Start by synchronizing your heart beats. Kagome, climb on his back like you did yesterday." Kagome climbed into her customary position and they synchronized their heartbeats.

"Focus on your connection Bankotsu. Feel Kagome's soul strengthening yours. Kagome, feel Bankotsu's soul strengthening yours." She stared deep into their eyes.

They did as she instructed and felt their souls connect. Two sets of eyes widened.

"Bankotsu, draw on that connection and feel Kagome's quiet strength flow with your powerful nature." Bankotsu did as instructed. Instantly he and Kagome felt a deeper connection then any they had ever felt before.

Kikyo nodded. "Now Bankotsu, concentrate on building a barrier around you both."

He frowned. "Wait, is that even possible?"

"Focus on your connection with Kagome and use _that _to erect a barrier around you both."

Ten minutes later a bright blue barrier surrounded Kagome and Bankotsu. Kikyo nodded in approval. "Remember that as long as you desire to protect Kagome holds, so will the barrier."

Bankotsu smiled. "In other words this barrier is as strong as my desire to protect Kags?"

Kikyo nodded. "Through the connection you share, Kagome's spiritual powers will allow you to throw a barrier around you both in case of danger."

Kagome smiled. "Wow, that's so cool!"

"For the rest of the day, you two are only to communicate telepathically. You will keep your heartbeats synchronized as well." They nodded in understanding.

"Bankotsu, lower the barrier." He did as told. Kikyo nodded. "Now go about your normal routine, but remember that I will be testing you both." They nodded.

Bankotsu ran around flipping from time to time. Their heartbeats remained synchronized and their bond increased. '_Kagome, I want to try something different. Hold on!'_ She nodded and gripped his shoulders.

Bankotsu flipped into the air and landed in a crouched position before springing to his feet and going around as normal again.

Kikyo drew her bow and fired several arrows directly toward Kagome.

Spotting the arrows Bankotsu pulled on their combined strength and threw up a blue barrier around them. Kikyo smiled. '_Good.' _The arrows fell harmlessly to the ground before them and Bankotsu lowered his Barrier.

Kikyo lowered her barrier. "You know what to do."

'_Let's show her what we can really do,' _Bankotsu gripped Banryu and added it to the reservoir.

Kagome smiled. _'Yes!' _

Several demons came towards them. Working together they took the demons out like clockwork. Kikyo's arrows fired while they were distracted by the demons. Kagome shot a barrier between them and the arrows.

_'They are almost ready.'_ She replaced her barrier.

Bankotsu flipped around increasing his speed and the frequency of the flips. It was now instinctive to move and keep their hearts as one. Bankotsu jumped around as he would in normal battle and even added a few new moves.

At the end of the day Bankotsu lowered Kagome to the ground and they ate more ramen before bedding down for the night.

Midoriko appeared before Kikyo. "You have done well, child," She smiled at her brightest student.

"Thank you," Kikyo's emotionless eyes drank in the sight of her long dead teacher.

Midoriko smiled. "They are the only hope this world has for being freed from the evil known as Naraku."

Kikyo nodded. "At least now they will have a fighting chance."

Midoriko sent her a warm smile. "Thanks to you they will."

Kikyo's shoulders squared. "It has always been my duty."

Midoriko's ghost frowned. "Duty isn't everything Kikyo. You must enjoy life while you can."

"A lesson I never learned until after my death."

"It was tragic what happened to you and Inuyasha. I can only hope that you have now both learned from it."

"We have, for what good it does."

"You never know. Perhaps one day you may be given another chance?"

"The dead do not get chances."

"If that were true we wouldn't be here now… would we?"

"Perhaps."

"Tomorrow is the final day of their training."

"Let's just hope that it was enough."

Midoriko walked over to the slumbering couple and kissed their foreheads. "I believe so."

"We shall see," Kikyo turned away from her teacher.

"Hai, we shall," Midoriko disappeared. Kikyo sat vigilantly keeping a guard over the young couple before her.

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu and Kagome awoke together and went for breakfast. They did their business and washed their hands before approaching Kikyo. Kikyo put up her normal barrier.

A wind rushed by Kagome and she heard a gentle voice whispering to her. She smiled. "Kikyo, there's something I wish to try."

Bankotsu nodded._ 'Let's hope this works and you don't take mine by accident.'_

Kagome squeezed his hand in reassurance. _"Have some faith in me." _

Bankotsu smirked. "I already do."

Kagome smiled and handed Kikyo the jewel shards that had been in her possession. Kikyo blinked. "I don't understand."

Kagome smiled. "You will, soon enough."

Bankotsu and Kagome got into their regular positions and Bankotsu began their normal routine. An hour later Kagome smiled._ 'Now Bankotsu.'_

_'You got it babe.' _He stopped running.

Kagome focused all her mind on the jewel shards in Kikyo's grasp. '_Please let this work,'' _her breath hitched nervously.

'_I have faith in you Kags. You can do this.'_

Kagome smiled and then opened her eyes. "Come to me."

Kikyo's felt the shards trying to leave her haori._ 'What is this?'_

"Obey me jewel shards.' Kagome held out her. "I call you to me now!"

The shards lit up a bright ink flew towards Kagome like bullets shot out of a gun.

Bankotsu jerked and quickly threw up a barrier around them.

Kagome gasped and lost her concentration, falling on to her butt.

The shards fell harmlessly to the ground in front of Bankotsu's barrier.

Kagome laughed. "It worked!" She jumped up and down excitedly.

Bankotsu scowled. "If you don't count nearly being impaled."

Kagome laughed. "Don't you see Bankotsu? This means we can surprise them!"

Bankotsu smirked. "That's my girl!"

Kagome beamed. "Let's try it again."

Bankotsu nodded and carried the shards over to Kikyo.

"Ho… how did you do that?"

Kagome smiled and puffed her chest. "The idea just came to me out of the blue."

Kikyo stared at the shards. _'Even I cannot do this.' _

Kagome grinned. "Again okay, Kikyo?" Kikyo nodded mutely.

They practiced throughout the day. By the end of the day Kagome was able to call the shards at will with a simple thought.

Bankotsu grinned._ 'Wait until the others see this.'_

Kagome's heart swelled. _'With this Naraku has even less chance of winning.'_

Bankotsu smirked. _'He has little to no chance thanks to us, babe.'_

"Let's not get over confident Ban. He's a crafty one for sure. But at least now we have a real chance."

Bankotsu draped an arm over her shoulder and grinned. "When we work together, no one can defeat us!" Kagome smiled proudly and nodded.

Kikyo looked at them. "There is nothing more I can teach you. Together you two have already surpassed my knowledge."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you Kikyo. Without you we could never have done this."

Kikyo stared at her reincarnation. "You are welcome."

Bankotsu smirked. "Let's eat and bed down. In the morning we will return to the others."

Kagome smiled confidently. "Hai, we're ready now." Both were thoroughly exhausted, yet exhilarated at the accomplishments. They ate fish and berries and then turned in for the night.

_'My strong, beautiful miko,'_ Bankotsu stared down at the woman who was fast wrapping herself into his heart… permanently. Holding her close to his heart he drifted to sleep.

_'I could stay in his arms forever, if he'd let me,' _Kagome fell into a deep slumber.

_Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "I know you understand." _

_His firm lips tilted into a smile and his hand squeezed Kikyo's. He smiled. "Be happy Kagome."_

_"I am." She walked over to Bankotsu and pulled his head down to her. Their lips met and tingles danced down their spines. A soft sizzle of something truly beyond comprehension coursed through both of their bodies. Warmth spread through their hearts and their connection to one another solidified for all eternity._

Midoriko's ghost shed a tear as she and Kikyo observed the sleeping couple.

"Do they know?"

Midoriko smiled. "Not yet, but they will." She turned to her former student. "Thank you. Together they will be able to do what we both failed to accomplish."

She smiled and gazed once more upon the sleeping couple. _'Now for the final piece,'_ she kissed Bankotsu's star tattoo affectionately. "May you and your priestess live a long and happy life together, great grandson." Midoriko stepped back and faded into the night.

_Bankotsu's eyes locked to the eyes of the girl beneath him and his mouth very slowly descended towards her full, rose petal lips that were just begging to be devoured._

_She blushed deeply. He chuckled and moved her arms from her sides to pin them above her head. 'Now I have the little temptress right where I want her.' Bankotsu lowered his head to her face and captured her lower lip between his teeth. He lightly licked and nibbled it._

_She gasped. He slipped his tongue inside. 'She tastes sweet like strawberries.' Kagome moaned and her body shivered with desire. Tentatively she started sliding her tongue along his and thus began the battle of the tongues for dominance. _

_Bankotsu felt a foot connect with his ribs. _

_"Am I interrupting?"_

_Bankotsu rolled with the kick and onto his feet. He tackled Inuyasha and punched him in the jaw. Kagome pulled them apart._

_"Stay away from Kagome, mutt!"_

_"Keh, you shouldn't be attacking her like that."_

_Bankotsu felt something dark and ominous sweep through him. 'How dare he accuse me of such a heinous act with an innocent like Kagome? I'm going to…'_

_"He didn't attack me." Bankotsu's eyes went to his miko who was staring the dog down. His heart skipped a beat._

_He moved swiftly getting right into Inuyasha's face. "I will do as I please with whomever I want and you can't do a thing about that." His teeth ground together. "You ever lay a finger upon her again mutt and I will remove it without a thought." He cracked his fists. "Now leave before it gets ugly."_

Bankotsu groaned shifting in his sleep and pressed closer to the woman hugged in his arms. She moaned in her sleep as well. Both now comfortable, they slept deeply.

_**XOXOXO:**_

_**Okay that's the improved chapter sixteen. Please enjoy and review.**_


	17. Confessions and Trouble Stirs

**_Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the plot and story line to this story and all OC's. _**

**_A HUGE Thank you SangOtaku6 for your many ideas, suggestions, and mostly your advice :) _**

**Confessions and Trouble Stirs:**

Many blissful hours later Kagome and Bankotsu slept snuggled together.

_Midoriko appeared beside them and smiled down at them affectionately. Her voice rang full of conviction. "I'm proud of you both. Together you will find the answer. Remember your true bond," With that she faded away. _

The young couple smiled. They both mumbled an acknowledgement to her words and cuddled closer.

They looked so peaceful and happy that Kikyo couldn't help but to envy them a little._ 'Tomorrow, they go back,' _she sighed. _'I hope it is enough.' _She smiled. _'I wonder how long it will be before they figure it out.'_

When the sun first started to raise she slowly and quietly crept over and removed Bankotsu's jewel shards. She added them to the jar Kagome kept them in. She returned to her seat and then waited for them to wake up.

Bankotsu woke up to a warm woman snuggled to his chest. _'She's so beautiful. I hope she will stay with me forever.' _Bankotsu carefully sat up not waking her.

He shifted his legs. _'What the hell?' _He glared at his lap before reaching into his fondushi and shifting so it wasn't as constricted. "Damn thing has a mind of its own."

He shifted his gaze to Kagome and his eyes drank in her beauty. He recommitted every inch of her face to memory and watched her sleep a minute, before gently shaking her awake.

Kagome stirred and blinked a few times before her warm brown eyes locked with his sapphire gaze. "Morning Ban." she smiled.

"Morning Kags," He rose to his feet and then held out his hand. She smiled and accepted it. He helped her to her feet. "After breakfast we're leaving to go back to the others."

Kagome nodded. They went about their business by catching and smoking fish for breakfast. While the fish smoked over the fire Bankotsu and Kagome decided to take a bath in the river.

Kagome stripped to her under clothes again. Bankotsu stripped bare ass naked and caught her staring at him. "When do I get a nude bath with you?" His smirk widened.

Kagome tore his eyes from his body and blushed. They entered the water. "Um maybe later," Her spine stiffened and she stood frozen in place. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. _'Did I just say that out loud?'_

Bankotsu purred, "Really?" His cerulean eyes locked on her chocolate ones. Kagome blushed and nodded meekly.

Bankotsu leaned in and kissed her lips, licking the bottom one and nibbled it.

Kagome opened to him. Bankotsu drank in her sweetness as he turned the kiss from affectionate to dominating. Kagome moaned and kissed him back just as passionately. Her arms went around his neck as she pressed herself into his hard chest.

Bankotsu's hands snaked to cup her hips and pulled their lower bodies close together. She stiffened. He sucked on her lower lip a second before pulling back.

Kagome gasped for air and smiled shyly at him. "I love you Bankotsu," She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Her palms felt sweaty and she chewed her bottom lip. A strange empty sensation invaded her belly.

He gently lifted her chin with his forefinger and pressed his forehead against hers. He took a deep breath. "I love you too Kagome." Before either could fully digest the others revelation a bird called out. They blinked and then got out and dressed.

Kagome gathered her things. She approached Kikyo and smiled. "Thank you again for everything Kikyo." Staring at her reincarnation Kikyo nodded.

Bankotsu and Kagome set off holding hands. Brown eyes glittered with an inner light and a warm glow spread throughout her body._ 'He loves me,' _she hummed.

_'She loves me.' _His heart soared. His muscles tensed and his spine stiffened. His steps halted. '_This woman is so amazing that she even loves a cold hearted murder like me.'_

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and smiled. "You're not as cold as you want people to think, Ban." She leaned her head on his arm.

"You're sweet, kind, not to mention the most beautiful woman I've ever known." He kissed her. "Baby I've known some real knock outs."

"Oh really," Kagome fought a pang of jealousy at the mention of other women in his life.

Bankotsu smirked. "You better believe it, angel!" A bark of laughter flew from his lips as he scooped her into his arms and began spinning her around. "Damn I love you."

Kagome laughed. She hugged his neck and then leaned down to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. Bankotsu eagerly kissed her back.

He pulled back and carefully placed her on her feet. He held her hand. With a bit of a bounce in each step, they walked back to the original camping area and stopped.

Bankotsu searched around a bit and then decided to head towards Kaede's village. He bent down in front of her. "Kags I want you to climb on and hold tight. We need to make it to the assigned meeting tomorrow and we have a long trip ahead of us." He watched a frown mar her beautiful face. "I know you're still tired from the last four days of rigorous training, so I'll carry you."

Kagome smiled. "Okay, thanks Ban."

He smirked. "No problem babe."

She secured her bag and arrows to her back and then climbed on, gripping his powerful hips with her knees and thighs. She gently placed her hands around his torso hugging him. Smiling he took off running faster than Inuyasha could have tried to. _'I'm a much faster runner than that mutt could ever hope to be.'_

Kagome smiled hugging him enough to stay on, but not impede his breathing. She loved the feel of his muscles moving underneath her. She allowed the wind whipping by them to help keep her awake.

'_Damn I sure love the way your thighs grip me,' _He smirked. _'I'd love to have them gripping me in a more intimate way too.'_ On purpose he allowed vivid pictures to briefly flash through his mind. He shook his head and focused on his directions of running.

Kagome blushed deeply, but smiled and snuggled her face into his shoulder blades.

_'At least I know that I will never be alone again. My angel… you've taught me more than you know.' _

Kagome smiled. '_I'm always here for you my brave, strong warrior!'_

Bankotsu smirked. '_I always will here be for you, tender angel.'_

'_Where one lacks, the other compensates. Together we are perfect, whole... complete_.'

_'Oh no!'_

_'What is it babe?'_

'_Tonight is the no moon… we have to hurry!' _

Bankotsu nodded and increased his speed. '_Hold tight baby.' _Kagome clutched tighter and Bankotsu raced off.

**XOXOXO:**

"I'd say by night fall or first thing as the sun rises, we should finally reach Kaede's village. Depending on how much whining you three do for breaks." Inuyasha sent a poignant look at the complainer.

Jakotsu huffed. 'Oi we can't all be built strong and resilient like you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _'One more day Inu, you can do it…. Just one more day and then you can get away from the whiny kook.'_

Jakotsu and Tara both sighed in relief. _'One more day and then we can finally get away from Renkotsu.'_

Renkotsu snorted. _'Perfect! I can finally get a break from this pack of useless imbeciles.' _His jaw clenched._ 'The last four days with them has been seriously grating on my last nerve!'_ His thoughts switched to his dubious employer. _'I wonder when he'll expect me to show up and report again? Damn I hope I have the info he wants by then or I'm as good as dead.'_

Inuyasha kept his eyes narrowed on Renkotsu. '_I bet he's planning on running off the minute we all meet up. He better not feed Naraku any information that could endanger Kikyo.'_ He clenched his jaw and his thoughts turned to solely to his lover. _'You'd better be safe Kikyo!' _

**XOXOXO:**

Shippo jumped onto Sango's shoulder. "We need to be at Kaede's by tomorrow afternoon."

Sango ground her teeth and nodded. "I know Shippo." She huffed. "Miroku, It's time to go meet the others!" Her fist clenched at her side and her other hand tightened its grip on her giant weapon.

Miroku sighed. "I'm coming." He turned to the beautiful village maiden and sighed. "I must take my leave, beautiful flower." He leaned over and kissed the blushing maiden on her soft lips.

'_Damn him to hell and back! Why…? Why must he always hurt me like this?' _Sango wiped a lone tear from her cheek. _"That's it! As soon as we get the chance, I'm asking Bankotsu how to end Miroku's lecherous_ _ways once and for all!" _She mounted Kirara without even looking at Miroku. _'Either that or else I'm going to knock the baka hoshi unconscious and leave him there to rot!'_

Oblivious to the fuming beauty's thoughts Miroku slipped on behind her.

_'One of these days he's going to screw up one too many times.'_ Shippo sat in front of Sango.

Unable to resist temptation Miroku groped Sango's and received a sundering slap.

"Damn lech, hands off!"

He rubbed his stinging cheek. "It's the hand. I swear it's cursed."

Sango rolled her eyes, "Sure it is." She snorted. _'Damn him! I'll show him! I know a guy like Bankotsu can help me. Just you wait hoshi…'_

**XOXOXO:**

Two hours before Nightfall Inuyasha and his group arrived at the quiet little village. Kaede was out gathering herbs and spotted them. She blinked. "Inuyasha, what brings ye here?"

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "We're meeting Kagome and the others here sometime tomorrow." He shrugged.

Kaede nodded. "Have ye had any luck breaking the curse?"

Inuyasha grunted. "Not yet."

Tara blinked. "Eh? What curse?"

Jakotsu gave her a stern look. "The one Kagome and Big brother are under."

Tara blinked again. "You mean they aren't married?"

Inuyasha sighed. "No. They were placed under a curse by Naraku."

Tara frowned. "Why would they claim to be married if they aren't?" She scratched her head._ 'Why would he be so concerned about her feelings if they aren't really together?'_

Jakotsu clenched his teeth. "Enough questions! I'll answer this one, and then no more until after they return." He sent her a glare to silence her coming protest.

Tara sighed nodded.

Jakotsu huffed. "It's so that they could avoid any more trouble… The only people who know about the curse are the ones you have already met, the old wench there, and of course, Naraku."

Tara digested this new information as they set up camp.

An hour later Sango and her group arrived. Once Kirara landed Sango jumped off and out Inuyasha. "Any sign of Kagome and Bankotsu yet?" She completely ignored Miroku, who had picked up on her distant mood an hour ago and was trying to get her attention.

Tara walked up. "They haven't arrived yet."

"How about we girls go bathe in the hot springs and leave dinner up to the guys?"

_'A nice soak sounds like heaven right now.'_ Tara nodded.

Sango faced Inuyasha. "Be sure to keep that ass away from the springs," she glared and stabbed a finger in the direction of her lech.

"I will." Inuyasha's head tilted to one side. _'Sango seems touchy again…_ _Knowing Miroku he was being a pervert again.' _

Sango nodded once. "Tara, get your stuff and let's go." Tara brushed past a stunned Jakotsu as she gathered her things and the two women left toward the hot springs with Shippo and Kirara tagging along.

"_No way _am I doing woman's work," Jakotsu stomped his foot petulantly.

Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, you do the hunting and _I'll_ cook it." Jakotsu nodded and took off searching for a boar.

Inuyasha faced his comrade. "Miroku take the fire breather and collect the wood." He frowned. "If you go near those springs, I'll let Sango know about your last trip to spy on her..." His amber eyes locked with the monk's blue ones.

Miroku gulped and then nodded. "Come on Renkotsu. Let's go get the firewood." Twenty minutes later Renkotsu and Miroku returned with the wood. Neither spoke a word.

Ten minutes later Jakotsu came back with a boar slung over his shoulder. He popped it on the ground. "There's dinner." He sat down pouting. _'Once those girls get back I'm going to those springs and getting that filthy stench off me and my poor kimono.'_

Inuyasha huffed and extended his claws. He sliced up the boar meat, tossing it into the pot. He glared at Renkotsu. "Well! Use your fire already!"

Renkotsu lifted his gourd to his mouth. Taking a swig, he breathed out fire and spat out a nice roaring fire under the pot. He capped his gourd. "I'm _not_ a human torch!"

"You'd better watch who you snap at, clay man!"

**_XOXOXO:_**

**_Okay, that's the improved chapter Seventeen. Please enjoy. If you did like it, please review._**


	18. Justice Served

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the plot and story line to this story and all OC's. **

**A/N Due to ffnet's crack down I've had to omit a large scene from this because of the violence. Sorry people rules are rules. -_-  
**

**Justice Served:**

"Nice to see you can't get along without us."

Inuyasha whirled recognizing the voice. He was shocked to see Kagome looking so… peaceful. _'Something is different…' _

Kagome beamed and had a glow about her, looking as if she truly belonged on Bankotsu's back.

_'She's in love,'_ Miroku smiled. _'Good for you.'_

"Big brother!" Jakotsu ran over and hugged his leader.

Bankotsu slapped him on the back and grinned."Take it easy Jakotsu."

Jakotsu stepped back and wiped a tear from his cheek. "I'm just happy you're back."

"Missed me that much?" He hugged Kagome's waist from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder and nuzzled his cheek against hers. She smiled and leaned back into his embrace feeling safe and cared for.

Renkotsu blinked. _'So he does have feelings for her….'_ He snorted. "I'm going for a walk."

Bankotsu's glare bored into Renkotsu. "You'd better be back in one hour."

Renkotsu gulped and nodded. He quickly walked away.

Five minutes later Bankotsu sighed. "Jakotsu, tail him and get back to me. Don't attack him unless he attacks you first. He is _mine _to kill!"

Jakotsu's eyes widened. He nodded and then left. _'So much for my bath.'_

Ten minutes later Renkotsu heard one of Naraku's messengers. _'Damn, I'd better make this quick.' _He followed the bug's directions.

Jakotsu made sure to stay hidden, but stealthily followed. _'I wonder what he's doing now… Is Naraku meeting with him again?'_

**XOXOXO:**

Shippo and Kirara dove about twenty feet away to give the girls some privacy.

The girls sat with their backs against a large boulder. Sango looked at Tara. "What has got you so tense?"

Tara glared at her. "Why did you guys lie to me?" Her fists clenched on her knees.

Sango sighed. "It was for their protection. We didn't know you very long." She shrugged. "Now we do."

Tara blinked. _'I suppose that could have been used against them in the wrong hands… but still…' _Tara glared at Sango. "I wish you'd have told me."

Sango's brows creased. "How did you find out?"

"Jakotsu and Inuyasha told me."

Sango blinked. "Jakotsu never talks to women." Sango clenched her fists under the water. _'I'm going to beat them both senseless!'_

Tara smiled. "To me he does. But, he usually only opens up when we're alone."

Sango's eyes bulged. "Wait! You mean Jakotsu actually _talks_ to you?"

Tara smiled fondly. "Hai, he's not as tough as he tries to seem."

Sango chuckled. "Well that settles it! If you can get Jakotsu to actually speak to you _without_ threatening you... you must be some woman." Sango wrapped her in a sisterly like hug. "Welcome to our little group."

Tara blinked and then hugged Sango back. "Thanks, I guess."

"You'll get used to it. Most of us are really nice."

Tara chuckled. '_One is too nice, and two are too overbearing. I guess the rest are nice though.'_

_'The others are waiting for us... I wonder if Kagome has returned yet?'_ Sango sighed and stood up. "We should head back soon."

Tara nodded. She climbed out of the water and dressed.

Sango carefully bound her breasts and then slid back into her slayer's uniform.

Tara blinked. "How did you get that scar on your back?"

The demon slayer stiffened. "I don't want to talk about it."

Tara frowned._ 'I guess she still has her secrets too, eh?' _Tara's hand went to her own back before she clenched her fists and tied her clothes in place.

Sango slipped her uniform over her shoulders and latched it shut. They walked back to camp talking with Shippo on Sango's shoulder and Kirara on Tara's.

**XOXOXO:**

"Oi dog, can you smell anything yet?"

Kagome laughed.

Sango she squealed and ran over hugging her friend. "Kagome, I missed you so much! I've been so worried about you."

Kagome smiled and returned the hug. "I missed you too Sango," She grinned. "You didn't have to worry, I was with Bankotsu."

Sango blinked. _'She seems… different.'_

Tara looked around and sighed. "Where's Jakotsu?"

"Tailing Renkotsu," Bankotsu gazed at her.

Tara gasped. "What?"

"Jakotsu can hold his own against Renkotsu."

Kagome blinked and felt her heart skip a beat. _'I sure hope so.'_

Bankotsu smirked._ 'I know so.'_

She nodded and smiled at Tara. She placed a slender hand on the other woman's shoulder and spoke gently. "Jakotsu can take care of himself." Tara chewed her bottom lip and nodded.

**XOXOXO:**

Renkotsu found Naraku and felt a light sheen of sweat cover his body.

Naraku's crimson eyes locked with grey ones. "Report."

Renkotsu swallowed a few times. "He… he has feelings for her."

Naraku smirked. "You're sure?" His evil mind ran plans of how to use this to his advantage.

Renkotsu nodded. "There is no doubt about it. He was clearly staking a claim for all to see and she didn't object."

Naraku cackled gleefully. "Perfect, it's almost time for me to strike." He rubbed his hands together. "Return to them and await my signal."

Renkotsu swallowed against the tightness in his throat and nodded. He turned around and left. _'I only hope I can figure out a way to come out of this alive.'_

Jakotsu carefully slipped back into the dense foliage and ran back to report to his leader. _'I must inform big brother, immediately.'_

Jakotsu returned well ahead of Renkotsu. "He met up with Naraku."

Bankotsu's eyes flashed fire before narrowing. He stood up and stepped a couple paces away from Kagome. Spine stiff and shoulders tense he faced his best friend. "Tell me _everything_."

Jakotsu proceeded to tell his leader exactly what Renkotsu had said and done while in the presence of the vile half demon.

Bankotsu's nostrils flared and his temper roared to full life "He is a dead man!" His chest heaved with barely controlled anger.

_'If he's told Naraku of our feelings…' _the bitter taste of fear assailed Kagome.

Bankotsu's finger caressed her cheek. '_I won't let him touch you, love.'_

Kagome pressed her cheek into his calloused palm. "We will handle him."

Bankotsu pinched the bridge of his nose. "It will have to be _us_," He dropped his hand and stared into her eyes. "Though I wish you didn't have to get involved."

Kagome shook her head. "We'll do this together."

Bankotsu sighed heavily and shrugged his shoulders. He took a deep breath and stared into her eyes. "You'll have to get used to it anyways, if you're going to be my wife."

Kagome eyes nearly popped out of her head. "_Wife_…?"

Bankotsu smirked. "Yes, wife," He frowned and scratched the back of his head. "Uh… you will be my wife… won't you?"

Kagome blinked staring at him.

"Uh…Kags…?" He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and swallowed a few times against the tightness of his throat.

Kagome blinked.

His eyes fell to the ground and he took a deep breath. He rubbed his palms against the sides of his hakamas, before raising his eyes to lock them with hers. "Kagome… you will be my wife… wont you?"

Kagome threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She felt him relax against her. She pulled back and stared him dead in the eye. "Yes," she jumped up and down still encircled in his arms.

His arms tightened around her waist and held her still as he smirked. She blinked and stared at him. His lips crashed down on hers in a demanding kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut and she kissed him back.

Jakotsu cleared his throat loudly. "Hate to break up this sappy moment… but he's on his way back as we speak."

Bankotsu's eyes widened and he pulled away. "You're right Jakotsu." His hand encircled Kagome's and their fingers entwined. The chipper mood immediately vanished as tension filled the air. Silence fell over the camp. Bankotsu's shoulders tightened and his eyes went to the trees. Everyone turned deadly serious as they waited for Renkotsu to return.

Ten minutes later Renkotsu came back to camp. He cleared his throat. "Something I should know about?"

Bankotsu fist smashed into Renkotsu's jaw, sending him to the ground with a sickening thud of flesh pounding onto flesh. He towered over Renkotsu. "How dare you_ ever_ betray me?" He pulled his foot back and slammed it into Renkotsu's ribs hard enough the crack sounded around the camp.

Everyone but Kagome watched the events with a closed expression. Renkotsu struggled to his knees and tried to stand up. His eyes widened. "Wh… what do you mean?"

_'How dare he try to act innocent?'_ Pure fury flashed in Bankotsu's eyes.

**A/N: Rest of this scene taken out because of ffnet crack down. For full read at adult ffnet.**

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu pushed through the trees. Spirals of steam rose from the mineral bath and a sulfuric smell wafted past his nose.

Bankotsu set his beloved on her feet and stripped her to her under clothes. He quickly stripped himself before slipping into the water with her in his arms again. The water surrounded them feeling like a much welcomed retreat.

Kagome clung to him trying desperately to erase the horrible images from her mind. He sat down with her in his lap and washed her. His hands were gentle removing all traces of her puke. He gently set her against the basin and washed the blood off of him.

As soon as he moved to sit beside her, Kagome leaned into his chest. "Bankotsu… what will we do now?" Her mind filled with unspoken questions about their future.

Bankotsu questioned softly, "About what, love?" Guilt gnawed at his soul for what she had been forced to witness. _'I hope she doesn't…'_

Kagome looked directly into his beautiful eyes. "I'd never leave you! I love you!"

His lips pressed into a flat thin line and his eyes met hers. "Even after seeing me at my worst?"

"Yes. Bankotsu, I knew what you were when I fell in love with you. That hasn't changed and never will." He blinked.

"You were protecting all of us."

"I was dealing with a traitor!"

Kagome shook her head. "I read your thoughts Ban… you were protecting us…Mostly."

"I couldn't live with myself if I let something happen to you."

Kagome buried her head in his chest. "I'm not going anywhere, wild man."

Bankotsu's arms wrapped around her lithe frame and pulled her to his heart, never wanting this moment to end. He bent down to kiss the top of her head. His breath caressed her hair. "I love you Kagome."

Kagome kissed his chest. "I love you too Bankotsu…I _always_ will. Every part of you." She placed a brief kiss on his lips.

He smirked. _'Every part, eh?' _A rather suggestive image popped into his mind.

"Bankotsu!" She pulled back beet red and slapped his chest.

He rubbed where she had just slapped him and laughed. "What? You said _every_ part," He grinned. _'You sure are cute when you blush.' _

For several seconds Kagome's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. She glared at him. "Not that! You perverted, lecherous -" His mouth claimed hers. Kagome melted into his kiss forgetting her anger and embarrassment. Only his kiss mattered and she kissed him hungrily.

Bankotsu pulled back with a smirk plastered on his lips. "What was that?"

Kagome blinked. "Eh?"

Bankotsu stood up and pulled her out of the water. "Let's get back to the others." He patiently helped her dress and then dressed himself. He carried her back to camp.

Kagome leaned her head against his chest and enjoyed letting the man she loved carry her to camp.

When they returned he eyed the others. "Tomorrow is a big day everyone, let's get some sleep."

"You get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

Bankotsu nodded. "By the way mutt, what happened to your hair?" A single brow rose.

Inuyasha released a long drawn out sigh. "It's a long story."

"Save it for another time then."

Inuyasha grunted.

Bankotsu lay down beside Kagome, who snuggled into his chest. Holding the woman he loved he fell into an exhausted, peaceful sleep.

Already exhausted from the past few days' toils everyone else bed down.

Inuyasha stayed on watch. _'Morning sure as hell better get here soon.'_

_**XOXOXO:**_

_**Okay that's the improved chapter eighteen. Please enjoy and review. I'm eager to know what you guys think of the revisions. XD**_


	19. Good and Evil

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the plot and story line to this story and all OC's.  
**_

_**A HUGE Thank you SangOtaku6 for your many ideas, suggestions, and mostly your advice :) **_

**Good and Evil:**

The sun rose and Inuyasha turned back to his usual hanyou self. He walked around and woke everyone but Kagome and Bankotsu. He smiled at them still slumbering. _'I'm glad she is finally happy.'_

Bankotsu's eyes opened and he looked at the angel wrapped in his arms. Kagome's head rested against his heart. Her soft hair pressed against him. He smiled. _'I love her more that life itself.'_

Kagome sighed and snuggled deeper into his strong arms and muscled chest. Bankotsu smiled. _'I love holding her in my arms, it makes me feel so… at peace.'_ After a moment, he reluctantly shook her awake. "Baby, we need to get up."

She mumbled sleepily, "Five more minutes."

Bankotsu smirked and leaned down kissing her lips gently. "Now angel," he pulled back denying her the warmth of his body.

Kagome sighed and sat up rubbing her eyes. She stretched and smiled at him. "Morning handsome," her hand cupped his cheek and she leaned in for a kiss.

Bankotsu grinned. "Morning Beautiful," He gave her a chaste kiss, before rising to his feet. "Now get up." Kagome nodded and smiled. She took his proffered hand and rose to her feet.

Jakotsu groused as he was forced from his bedroll. "Stay away from the springs! I didn't get my bath last night, so I'm going now."

Bankotsu chuckled. "Okay Jakotsu, go get your bath." Jakotsu nodded once. He gathered his things and left. "Same old Jakotsu." He chuckled. Bankotsu turned around and his eyes followed Kagome's every move.

Kagome walked the few feet over to the group, unconsciously swaying her hips in a naturally seductive motion. "What's for breakfast?"

Inuyasha walked up carrying rabbits and threw them down. "These, so get cooking."

"Oi mutt, don't talk to her like that! Kagome is no one's slave and will be treated with the respect she deserves. Got it?".

Kagome smiled. "Thank you Inuyasha," She turned and her eyes landed on Bankotsu. He was staring at her in a way that made her feel like the most beautiful thing in the world. She blushed.

Inuyasha followed her bashful gaze. He stared at the mercenary leader a minute. "There's something different about you." He inhaled a deep breath and his eyes bulged. "You smell... different… like old gym socks, body odor, and musk... instead of graveyard soil."

Bankotsu frowned. "Come to think of it… I feel different too…" He looked down at his hand from last night and noticed a bruise. _'I haven't gotten a bruise since...'_ his eyes shot wide open.

Kagome stared at him intently and a shaky hand flew to her chest. "Ban... Bankotsu, why don't you have jewel shards in you?"

Bankotsu's eyes bulged nearly out of their sockets. "What?"

_'Eh? Scars, but how?'_

He looked for himself and scratched the back of his head. '_Now that doesn't make any sense,' _He stared at the scar on his wrist. _'How did that happen?' _

"Bankotsu! You're alive again!" She swung in circles dancing with him. "You're alive!"

Bankotsu pulled Kagome off of him. He rubbed the back of his neck. "How could that be possible?"

Inuyasha smirked and cracked his fist. "One way to know for sure," he hauled his fist back and punched Bankotsu's jaw.

"Shit, that hurt!" Bankotsu glared and rubbed his jaw." His eyes shot open. '_Wait! I_ _haven't felt pain since then either!' _Bankotsu blinked and then smirked. "Heh, guess I really _am_ alive again." He smashed his fist into Inuyasha's face and walked off wearing a huge grin. "Thanks mutt," He shook his hand.

Kagome ran over with an ice pack from her bag and pressed it against Bankotsu's swollen knuckles.

"Thanks babe."

Kagome sighed. "Try to get along with him, okay?"

"Mutt and me get along? Now that's funny!"

Inuyasha rubbed his sore jaw. "Ungrateful corpse!"

"Seeing as I'm no longer undead…That's a lousy come back."

"What?"

Bankotsu looked over at his shrieking comrade. "Not sure how yet… but I'm alive again."

"Meanwhile I'm still undead," Jakotsu sat down with his arms crossed.

_'Hey! Wait a minute…' _

Bankotsu blinked. "What do you mean wait a minute, love?"

His question startled everyone else.

Kagome grinned and started bouncing in place. "Enju… She can help us."

Bankotsu frowned. "Who?"

"Inuyasha, remember when we went looking for who was behind the clay soldiers?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Yeah, but how's that gonna help?"

Sango thought back. "Wait! She's right… there was a girl with red hair."

"Yes and she was quite beautiful too."

Sango smacked him upside the head. "Focus monk!"

Kagome grinned. "Enju... she's Urasuia's daughter... she can help us! Remember she was experimenting when we left her... and she said she owed us one."

Sango shrugged. "It certainly couldn't hurt."

Inuyasha groaned. "Why do we even care?"

"Because Jakotsu is the _only _one of my brothers who has ever proven beyond a doubt that he is loyal. I will do _whatever_ it takes for him to live again!" He huffed. _'I owe him that much.'_

Kagome laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "That's why we are going to seek out Enju." She cupped a hand against his cheek. "I know how much Jakotsu means to you."

Bankotsu cupped his stronger hand around hers, leaning into it. "Thank you Kags."

Kagome smiled and kissed his lips. He kept the kiss sweet and tender and then pulled back.

Kagome smiled at Jakotsu. "It's the least we can do."

"Thank you." Jakotsu's eyes locked with Bankotsu's. "I can see now, why she means so much to you."

Bankotsu wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist from behind. "That and much more," his eyes filled with pride.

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine let's get going then."

Kagome nodded. She and Bankotsu gathered their things. After everyone packed, they made sure not a trace of them or their group was left behind except the charred remains of Renkotsu's clothes and then left to find Enju.

**XOXOXO:**

Deep in the murky swamp laid a solitary stone castle. Its windows resembled bottomless eyes, causing a shiver to run down the gawker's spine. Anyone unfortunate enough to gaze at the castle felt all happiness drain from them instantly and a dreary sadness crept into their very soul. Its inhabitants were some of the evilest beings known to this world - one even viler than the wicked hanyou Naraku.

Crimson eyes glared at his two incarnations. "Kanna, Kagura, you two are to go and check on Renkotsu. Do _not_ allow yourselves to be seen." Kanna bowed.

Kagura's jaw tightened. She pulled out one of her feathers and made it expand. Climbing onto the feather and making sure Kanna was secure, Kagura flew off. _"'Damn Naraku, I need to get away from him so that I can be free… but how?'_ She and her sister flew off towards where Renkotsu last mentioned the groups were staying.

Kagura flew down and replaced her now shrunken feather. "We should go on foot from here." Kanna nodded and they proceeded in silence. A few minutes later they reached the camp. _'Where are they?' _They found no one in sight and not even a hint that they had once been there.

Kanna's cold black eyes gazed around until she spotted a charred cloth. "Kagura look."

Kagura gasped. She walked over and picked up the charred bandana_. 'Bankotsu and the others must have found out he was a spy.' _

Kanna held the mirror and Naraku saw everything.

_'Damn, it was sooner than I had planned… but no big loss.' _He snorted. "Renkotsu was scum and he got what he deserved. He was nothing more than a pawn that was growing useless."

Kagura cringed. _'Could this be the fate that awaits me when I am no longer of use to Naraku?'_

"Kanna, Kagura, return at once." He turned to face the shadows. "Now what?"

A dark, ominous form stayed just out of sight. "That is _your_ part of the bargain." Evil eyes so cold that they made Naraku cringe, narrowed. "I expect you to follow through with your end of the bargain or I will take the jewel for myself!"

A shiver of fear ran up Naraku's spine. "I won't fail."

"See that you don't! Or the night we met... will seem like a dream compared to what you will face." Pure malice shined in eyes sunk deep in the shadows.

_Naraku chuckled as he made his way through the brush "That's what they get - Stupid half-breed and Miko. They were so easy to fool." He cackled. His good mood took a nose dive. 'I can't believe I lost it'.'_

_He leaned heavily against the trees as he stumbled deeper into the forest. "Damnit, I - " A vile beast sat devouring one of the fiercest looking Dragon demons he'd ever seen._

_It looked up and snarled with its eyes shining with malice and saliva dripping from his jaws. "Ah my next meal," I flashed him some sharp fangs dripping with fresh blood. "Or… at least an appetizer." _

_Naraku's eyes snapped open. His heart pounded with fear. "Don't eat me!" _

_"Why shouldn't I? What can you offer me that I would spare your life?" His claws wrapped around Naraku's throat digging into his flesh, causing him to bleed and whimper in pain._

_Naraku's eyes bulged and he gasped. "If you spare me, I will help you gain more power then you could ever dream." _

_"I'm listening." _

_"I know of a jewel... help me get the jewel and it will give us both more power than we could ever dream of."_

_"Where is this 'jewel' you speak of?"_

_Naraku lowered his eyes. "I lost it." _

_"How can you offer me such a thing, when you cannot deliver it?" It growled. "I should eat you and be done with you."_

_"We can get it... if we work together." _

_"I don't believe you! Die worthless demon!" _

_"Wait! I swear we can get it! We only need to wait for the one who carried it to be reborn."_

_The demon bit into Naraku's arm ripping the meat from the bone. "Why would you torture me with such lies?"_

_Naraku howled in pain and agony. "She was a priestess!"_

_The beast's eyes snapped to his. "A priestess eh?" Naraku nodded eyes wide with fear. "How long?"_

_"Not long… their souls are reincarnated quickly. We only need to wait for the reincarnation to appear."_

_The beast glared at the maggot before him. "Lies!" _

_"No! Come with me and I'll show you proof of the jewel's existence!"_

_"Be quick and pray you aren't lying to me, or your life is forfeit, worm." He grabbed the weakling's uninjured arm. "Lead me to your 'proof."_

_Grunting in pain Naraku led the way with the beast's claws still wrapped around his arm. He led them to just outside the village._

_"Kikyo should never have been entrusted with the jewel! I should have been the one to guard it! Now she's dead and the jewel went with her. I will have to wait for her to reincarnate before I can receive my eternal youth."_

_The beast stepped forward. "It is eternal youth you seek?"_

_Tsubaki's eyes widened. "Yes, why?"_

_The beast smiled. "I can help you…if you agree to tell me when the soul of Kikyo returns."_

_Tsubaki stared at him with uncertainty. "How will I find you?" _

_"You will find him," the beast pointed to Naraku. "And then I will find him."_

_Tsubaki tilted her head. "When do I get my youth made eternal?"_

_"Just as soon as you agree to my deal," The beast eyed her intently. _

_She smirked. "Deal," and held out her hand intending to shake on it._

_The beast eyed her coldly. "If you fail to uphold your end of our pact, not only will I rip away your beauty, but I will make you long for death, which you will never receive."_

_"I understand."_

_"Come over here to me and drink," he slit his wrist. Tsubaki did so and felt a strange feeling overwhelm her. _

_He bit her neck also drinking. Once the exchange was done, he licked her neck and his wrist closing the wounds. "Enjoy your beauty, and do not forget your end of the bargain," it dragged Naraku back into the woods._

_The beast slammed him against a tree. "I will wait sixty-years, no longer. If she isn't back by then, I will slay you. Now be gone."_

_Naraku scrambled away in fear for his life. 'I've bought myself sometime… now to find that jewel.' He wondered the lands in search of the Shikon jewel._

Naraku cleared his head and faced the best lurking in the shadows. "He is yours once we have the jewel and Inuyasha has been killed. Until then, he is our best chance at getting the jewel completed." His voice trembled with fear.

"As long as I have the power you promised me long ago and _his _body, I care not what you do with the others!" It once again melded into the shadows disappearing without a trace.

Naraku sighed finally able to breathe a little easier. "As you command, Ryori."

_**XOXOXO:**_

_**Okay, that's the improved chapter nineteen. Please review. XD**_


	20. Jakotsu What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the plot and story line to this story, and all OC's.  
**

**A HUGE Thank you SangOtaku6 for your many ideas, suggestions, and mostly your advice :) **

**Jakotsu…What?**

**XOXOXO:**

Kagome sighed. "How much farther do we have, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sniffed. "It should be just around those trees."

_'I wish we would just get there.'_

Bankotsu chuckled and glanced at the woman walking beside him. "You okay, babe?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes just tired," She entwined her fingers with his.

Bankotsu nodded. "I'd guessed as much. We've been walking two days straight."

She groaned, "Don't remind me."

A minute later a single hut came into view. Kagome walked to the door way of the hut and poked her head in. "Enju, are you home?"

Enju walked over. "Kagome, what brings you here?" She looked past Kagome and saw several people she didn't recognize. She pointed to one of the ones she didn't recognize. "Who are your new friends?"

Kagome turned around and motioned for Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Tara to step forward.

Bankotsu stepped forward and stood beside Kagome. "This is Bankotsu, my intended."

"Hello," he stared at the red haired girl before him.

_'For a ruthless leader of a band of blood thirsty killers, he sure seems nice.'_ Enju smiled. "It's nice to meet you." She turned her attention back to Kagome. "What can I do for you two?"

"Bankotsu and his friend were revived with the sacred jewel. We want to know if you can bring his friend back as flesh and blood _without _the jewel shards having to stay embedded in his body."

Enju thought it over a few minutes. Her gaze penetrated Kagome."Why do you wish this done? Are they not from that band of killers?"

"Hai, they are the remaining members of the Shichinintai. _However I_ don't think they are completely evil either." Kagome ignored Inuyasha's rude comment. "I believe Jakotsu deserves a chance at a real life, one where he won't have to kill people in order to survive."

Enju held her gaze searching it for a long moment. "Have him step forth."

Kagome let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, nodded and turned to face Jakotsu. Bankotsu's baritone brokered no arguments. "Jakotsu come." The effeminate man swallowed against the tightness in his throat and did as his leader bade.

Enju faced him looking him dead in the eye. "Tell me what your true desire is?"

Jakotsu held her gaze. "To stay with my leader." He looked at Tara. "I also wish to be able to protect her and stay by her side."

Enju noticed the look he gave Tara. "I see..." She faced Bankotsu. "I will need a favor in return."

Bankotsu nodded. "Anything."

"I will need your vow to use your skills to help others, once you have avenged your fallen comrades."

Bankotsu sighed heavily_. 'She's asking me to control my bloodlust.'_ He nodded. "You have my word."

Enju nodded. "That will do," She faced Kagome. "I ask one last thing..."

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "What is it?"

"That you all destroy Naraku! He reminds me too much of my 'brother'."

"That is _exactly_ what we intend to do."

Enju nodded. "Very well, follow me."

Bankotsu, Kagome, Tara, and Jakotsu followed her inside a nearby cave.

Enju faced Jakotsu. "Remove your clothes and sit in the springs."

_'I'm not one bit happy about undressing in front of so many wrenches! But… if this one can really bring me back alive, it'd be worth it in the end.'_

Enju poured a specialized mixture into the springs and chanted. Jakotsu sat in the water and fell unconscious. Enju faced the others. "It would be better if you wait outside."

Kagome nodded and led a reluctant Bankotsu outside. Enju finished her task and then walked outside to the waiting group. She stared Bankotsu in the eyes. "Your friend should awaken soon."

Kagome nodded. "Did it work?"

Enju smiled. "See for yourself," She handed Kagome a single jewel shard.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you Enju. I knew you would be able to help us."

Enju nodded. "That had to be removed for it to work."

Kagome hugged her. "Thank you."

Enju smiled. "You are welcome. Now we wait until morning."

Kagome set about cooking some ramen for everyone.

Bankotsu poked the chopsticks at his ramen and sighed heavily. _'She better not have hurt him…'_

_Trust me.'_

_'I trust you! It's her that I d -'_

She placed a slender hand on his shoulder. _'I trust her. So trust in my judgment.'_

Bankotsu placed his larger hand on top of hers and nodded. _'You're right. I just hope this works… He deserves a second chance too.'_

Kagome smiled and snuggled into his chest. "It will."

Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her and laid his cheek to rest against the top of her head.

Kagome yawned. "I'm sleepy." Bankotsu lifted her into his arms bridal style and carried her over to the tree where her blankets were already set out. He gently laid her on her blankets and then kissed her lips.

"Sleep then, my sweet miko." She smiled and rolled over onto her side. Bankotsu stood leaning his side against the tree she slept under.

Miroku was flirting - this time with Enju, despite her not acknowledging it. Sango wiped a tear away at the sight before her. Jaw set, she walked over to Bankotsu. His arms were crossed in front of his impressive chest.

Sango took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "Um Bankotsu, could we talk for a minute?"

He turned his head toward the demon slayer and instantly saw the look of sadness in her eyes.

She swallowed. "How do I get Miroku to stop flirting with every girl that walks by?" She stared into his eyes.

A smirk crossed his lips. "I wondered how long it would take before you got fed up with him."

Sango shook her head. "Forget it," She turned to walk away. Bankotsu grabbed her arm. She looked at him.

"I was just teasing ya Taijiya." His eyes lost their playful light and became serious. "There is a way of course."

"How?"

"Turn the tables on him."

"What do you mean?"

'_She really is slow when it comes to men...' _He stared into her mahogany eyes. "_You_ do the flirting instead... with another man."

"How would -"

"A man doesn't like watching his woman flirt with or touch another man. Men like seeing that even less than a woman likes it when her man is the one flirting around."

"Do you really think it would work? Will he buy it?"

"Trust me, once he sees _you_ flirting with another man... he'll demand to know what you're doing."

"What then?"

"If you really want to get under his skin, pretend he doesn't even exist for a couple of days. Once you have him trying to get you to talk to him, turn around and really lay into him about how you're only doing what he does _all_ the time."

"Won't he just give up and lose interest?"

"Hell no! It'll have him bending over backwards to get your attention. Next, you go back to ignoring him for a while again. Let him stew in his juices and let the message really sink in. Make him think _you've_ lost interest. "

He grinned. "If you do all that, I give it two days tops and he'll come begging for forgiveness." He chuckled. "Hell he'd even be willing to do anything you say at that point, just to get back and stay in your good graces."

"Would it stop his flirting?"

"It will if you kiss the other guy and maybe even grope him."

Sango blushed. "Thanks Bankotsu."

He nodded and rubbed his chin. "If it doesn't... then that monk is even stupider than the mutt." His shoulders lifted in a careless shrug.

"Now who to do this with?" She sent him an almost hopeful look.

Bankotsu smirked. "I'd help you Taijiya... but I don't want to hurts Kags," His eyes softened when he looked over at his sleeping beauty.

Sango smiled. "You really do care about her... don't you?"

"I love her more than life itself." His eyes locked with hers.

Sango grinned. "She loves you too."

Bankotsu nodded. "I know." His eyes trailed back to his beloved who was sleeping peacefully. A loving smile graced his lips.

Sango smiled. "You're not such a bad guy after all."

Bankotsu smirked. _'Better not let it get out, or it will ruin my reputation.'_ He looked once more toward Sango.

"Thanks again for the advice Bankotsu...now let's just hope it works."

"Good luck Taijiya."

"It's Sango."

Bankotsu smirked. "I know. I just like teasing you."

Sango shook her head. "Good night Bankotsu."

"Night Taijiya," he watched her walk back over to the fire. His gaze once again returned to the woman who held his heart. _'I wonder when we can start practicing for the kids I know she wants?'_ His smirked deepened.

Inuyasha watched in disgust as Miroku continued flirting with the dead girl. _'Idiot, it would serve him right if Sango just gives up on him.'_

Tara shifted from time to time. _'I hope this works. He'd be so happy.'_ She stared around at the strangers around her. _'Hurry up and get back Jakotsu, I miss you – especially since you're the only one around here that I can open up to.'_

Sango walked over. "Tara, are you okay?"

"Oh hey Sango, I'm just worried…"

"Mind if I sit beside you?"

Tara shrugged. "Go ahead."

Sango sat beside her. "He's going to be okay. You know that right?"

Tara sighed. "How can you be so sure?" She plucked at some imaginary lint on her hakamas.

Sango smiled. "I trust Kagome and she trusts Enju."

"She trusts everyone," Tara stared at her hand_. 'That girl trusts way too easily.' _

Sango nodded. "That's one of the best things about Kagome."

Tara smiled. "Yeah I guess so." She sighed. _'If it hadn't been for that girl, I might not be here today.' _She blinked.

Sango's eyes landed on Miroku and Enju. She quickly looked away.

"Why do you put up with it?"

"Because I love him…" Sango's heart squeezed painfully before falling into her stomach.

"Then you need to set his ass straight! I'd never tolerate a man behaving like that when he was with me."

Sango smiled. "I intend to, just as soon as we come across a village." Her shoulders straightened and she raised her head high.

Tara smiled. "Good. If you need any help… I could always beat some sense into him." She grinned.

Sango laughed and stood to her feet. "Thanks."

Tara nodded. "Seriously… a few good whacks ought to set him straight as an arrow."

Sango squeezed Tara's shoulder lightly. "Jakotsu will be fine."

"Thanks," Tara sighed heavily.

Sango walked over to her blankets and forced herself to sleep.

Bankotsu and Inuyasha both kept a vigil over the entire camp that night.

**XOXOXO:**

_"I'm growing tired of waiting Naraku."_

_Naraku gulped. "Hello Ryori."_

_"Save the pleasantries for later!" Ryori clenched his fist._

_"It's almost time. We only need a fourth of the jewel, before it is completed."_

_"What about those seven shards?" Ryori pointed to the ones Naraku held in his hand._

_"I've heard rumors of the Band of Seven… I intend to enlist their help."_

_"How so?"_

_"The leader is rumored to be a powerful warrior."_

_"Go on," Ryori waved his hand._

_"I will have him and him and his band defeat Inuyasha and his group as well as the wolf and bring me the shards."_

_Ryori nodded. "Sounds good, then what?" _

_"Then I take their shards as well, returning Bankotsu and his men to dust."_

_Ryori growled and his eyes narrowed. He reached out grabbing Naraku by the lapels of his haori. "Leave Bankotsu alive and unharmed until I can inhabit his body… He will not escape me again!" _

_Naraku's ears perked at that. "You know him?"_

_"Drop it!" He dropped Naraku to the ground harshly. 'I will have you soon, little escapee.' _

_'No! Leave him alone!'_

_'Silence worm!'_

_'Leave my brother alone! You promised to spare him!'_

_Ryori grabbed his head. 'Silence!'_

_Naraku blinked. 'Ah... the monster has a weakness... maybe Bankotsu will come in handy in this situation after all... With him in my grasp, I'll be able to wiggle my way out of this alive!'_

Naraku shook his head trying to dislodge the unwanted memory of their second meeting. _'I must escape Ryori… and Bankotsu is the key….' _He rubbed his chin. "But how to draw them to me?"

**XOXOXO:**

Kagome woke up and went to check on Bankotsu, since he was not beside her. Her eyes dulled at the sight of him looking so helpless and lost."How are you?"

"I couldn't sleep," His normally bright blue eyes were unusually dull.

"It will be okay love, trust me."

He nodded and squeezed her hand on his shoulder. Her soft brown eyes shone with adoration and love as she smiled at him.

"Well, where's breakfast? I'm starving!" Jakotsu's makeup was askew. "AH! My hair," he frantically tried to fix his hair.

_It worked!' _Bankotsu jumped up and with a huge grin on his face. "Same old Ja."

Tara jumped up and ran to Jakotsu. She flung herself into his arms.

Jakotsu blinked. _'Did she miss me that much?' _He looked into Tara's eyes. As her womanly build conformed to his body, he felt unexpected warmth growing inside him. He leaned down capturing her lips in a searing kiss. His arms pulled her closer as she responded to the pressure of his lips against hers.

Jakotsu licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her hot womanly cavern. A slight moan escaped the young woman as she slipped deeper into the warmth of his embrace. Her arms gripped his kimono sleeves and she leaned up on her toes, opening her mouth for him. Jakotsu slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored as much as he could before they had to break for air.

Tara pulled back from him, noticing the blush that crept from his roots to the neck of his open kimono. _'Thank Kami he's safe.'_

A smirk crossed Jakotsu's face. _'Wow, what a kiss!'_

_**XOXOXO:**_

_**Okay that's the improved chapter twenty. Please enjoy and review. **_


	21. Miroku's Lesson

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the plot and story line to this story and all OC's. There.  
**

**A HUGE Thank you SangOtaku6 for your many ideas, suggestions, and mostly your advice :) **

**Miroku's Lesson: **

Bankotsu's eyes bulged. "What the hell?" He scratched the back of his head. "Uh Jakotsu… I thought you were gay?"

"No shit, so did I!" Inuyasha grunted. "Especially considering how you've been chasing after me."

Jakotsu smirked. "That was before she came along." He licked his lips savoring the taste of the kiss and then stared at Inuyasha. He winked. "Besides, you're so easy to tease."

Bankotsu threw his head back and laughter rumbled from his chest. "Damn! He's got you there mutt."

Kagome blinked and slightly shook her head. "Uh…so which is it?"

Jakotsu shrugged. "Who knows?"

Tara punched his arm. "Be honest!"

Jakotsu laughed and rubbed his arm. "Damn girl! You sure hit like a man."

"Then take it like a man and tell them." Challenge flashed in her eyes.

Jakotsu raised his hands in surrender. "Okay okay." He turned to the others and grinned. "Tara and I have been… close for a while now."

Tara nodded. "Since shortly after we met actually," She grinned.

Jakotsu wrapped his arm around her waist. Seeing everyone's confounded looks, he shrugged. "What can I say? She grew on me."

Bankotsu grinned. "I'll be damned. Jakotsu's in love with a woman."

Jakotsu glared. "Like you're not?" His eyes dared him to deny it.

Bankotsu laughed. _"I'm_ not the one who was gay."

Jakotsu pouted. "Yeah yeah, rub it in." He grinned with mischief shinning in his eyes. "Besides, no one says I can't like both."

Everyone sweat dropped and swayed on their feet before taking one step back. Inuyasha and Bankotsu both actually fell over anime style.

Tara growled and rounded on her mercenary. Her eyes narrowed. "If you plan on being with me, you'd better make up your mind!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and stormed away.

Jakotsu blinked and shook his head. He started after her. "Come back Tara!"

Tara snorted. "I'm not about to share my man - especially not with other men!" She sat under the tree with her arms crossed and glared at Jakotsu.

Jakotsu shook his head and huffed. "This is why I'd stayed away from women."

Kagome blinked a couple time. "Uh... what just happened?"

Bankotsu picked himself up. He dusted off his clothes and frowned at his long time loyal companion. "I'm not sure myself."

Sango blinked. _'Jakotsu's a weird one that's for sure.'_ Miroku blinked and rubbed the back of his neck.

Inuyasha scowled at the mercenary who had been chasing after him. _'What the hell is he up to?'_ The hanyou shuddered in disgust as Jakotsu winked at him.

Tara scowled at Jakotsu and turned her back towards him. _'Screw this! I'm not going to stand here watching him flirt and sure as hell not with another man!' _She stood up and joined Sango, who was preparing to leave camp.

Bankotsu addressed the group. "Alright listen up! We're going to find a village, get supplies, and then we are going to look for Naraku." The air was tense with the knowledge that the time for action had come "I don't know about you all, but I'm damn well tired of Naraku in generally."

Everyone nodded their agreement. "Good. Then let's gear up hunt him down like the coward he is!" His fists clenched.

"Bankotsu's right. First we need supplies and then it's time that we take the fight to Naraku."

Everyone voiced their agreements. Bankotsu nodded. "Pack up and let's head out," He put Banryu in its normal place. Kagome shouldered her bag and her bow and arrows, before walking over to her husband-to-be and sliding her smooth hand into his larger one.

Bankotsu's warm hand encompassed hers as he smiled at her. _'She is stronger than any of the others know…and she is mine.'_ His sapphire eyes shone with affection as he gazed into her warm brown ones. He raised their joined hands and brushed his lips over her knuckles. She smiled up at him and they stared at each other a moment.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "We need to find Naraku, not watch you two make goo-goo eyes at each other!"

Bankotsu smirked. "Jealous mutt?"

"As if corpse!" Inuyasha shoved his arms into the sleeves of his haori and stormed ahead to be near the front of the group.

Bankotsu chuckled. "Come on Kags. Let's go keep an eye on the mutt before he hurts himself." He led her away, with the rest of the group following.

Tara sighed. _'How am I going to get that flirt Jakotsu to commit?'_ She kicked a rock on the way down the hill. _'So Jako, you want to play, eh? Then let's play._' She grinned as a devious idea formed in her mind.

Sango's mind replayed her conversation with Bankotsu last night. _'Let's hope it works.'_

Kagome smiled as she felt his warm hand encase hers. _'Where should we live? Will it be in my time or his?' _

Bankotsu smirked at her thoughts._ 'After we defeat Naraku, I am going to search for Ryori and not stop until I find him! Then Kags and I can finally settle down.'_

He felt Kagome brush his mind. _'We will find your brother love, I promise.'_

_'We will and thanks for understanding.'_

_'Of course I understand. Family is important to us both.'_

He smiled. _''Hai love, it is.'_ He sighed. _'Don't get scared, but I need to start planning how we're going to defeat Naraku. You might want to focus more on your thoughts instead of mine.'_

She felt the concern in his words and squeezed his hand_. 'We can strategize together.' _She picked up on his hesitance again. _'There will be plenty of time to discuss our future once he's gone.'_

_'Are you sure?'_

_'I can take it love, so let's get down to business.'_

His chest swelled with pride and he began running through his plan with her, listening to and considering her valuable input as they formulated a sold battle plan.

Inuyasha scowled at Bankotsu, who had again taken the lead. _'Why does he get to be the leader?'_

Miroku smiled. _'I wonder how many cute village girls I will get to grope.' _His eyes warmed as he thought of how their flesh would feel gripped in his palm. His hand tingled in anticipation.

His chest puffed with pride._ 'None as firm as my sweet Sango's though.' _He sighed. _'Now that's something to look forward to! Talk about firm yet soft and very feminine.' _His palm itched with the temptation to just reach out and…'

Sango's eyes widened and then narrowed. She swung around and a loud crack echoed through the air. "Hentai!" She stormed closer to Inuyasha_. 'Damned lech! How dare he think he can just grab me like that?'_

Everyone sighed and shook their heads. _'He's at it again.'_

Bankotsu snorted and went back to forming a battle plan. Halfway through the day they finally came across a village. Bankotsu held up a hand and faced the group. "We simply get what we need and have a good night's rest, so that we can get on our way. We pack our supplies and we're gone. No wasting time."

As soon as they entered the village, Miroku walked up to three really pretty village girls. The prettiest stayed to talk with him.

A villager walked over to Sango. "Miss I have to tell you that you're one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen." He wasn't more than twenty.

"Tha... Thank you," her heart beat wildly in her chest and everything Bankotsu had said ran through her mind.

"You're welcome." He stared into her eyes. "What brings a vision of beauty such as you to a humble village like ours?"

"I've traveled far from the mountains for a breath of fresh air, such as yourself," She bat her eyes and stepped towards him. "You wouldn't happen to know of a place that I can rest my weary head and tired feet, would you?" Sango drew her finger down his chest. "Maybe even one that has exquisite food?"

The man grinned. "It just so happens, my dear, that my grandparents own the inn." pride showed in his eyes. He reached out lightly brushing his fingers over her soft cheek. "Stunning."

She smiled. "Thank you," She took his arm and he led them toward the inn.

Miroku's jaw clenched. _'What the hell was that about?'_ Miroku followed on Sango's heels. "Sango, wait up."

Bankotsu smiled deviously. _'Serves the baka right.' _

"Is there something I should know about?" Kagome frowned. _'What are you up to?'_

Bankotsu smirked. '_Sango is just teaching the monk a hard lesson.'_

_'I see,'_ She clearly noted the sparkle in his eyes. _'How is she doing so far?'_

_'See for yourself,'_ he angled his head to where Sango was busy flirting with the villager.

Kagome giggled when she was the fuming monk standing behind the oblivious demon slayer as she fawned over the villager, getting the best suites in the inn, food from the venders and the attention of the very hot villager.

Bankotsu's chest puffed out. _'My idea is working perfectly.'_

_'Your idea?'_

'_Hai.'_

Kagome blinked. "How did this happen?"

Bankotsu shrugged. "She asked me how to straighten him out and I told her."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I should have guessed." She tapped his shoulder in a feigned punch. _'Let's just hope that he learns his lesson.'_

Bankotsu grinned. "If he doesn't, then he deserves to lose her."

Kagome nodded. "True... but he still loves her." She crossed her fingers._ 'I just hope that this works.'_

Bankotsu leaned over to her ear. "Trust me." He nibbled on her earlobe.

Kagome giggled, "I do... trust you." Quickly she turned into his lips, catching them in a searing kiss. After a few moments they broke apart.

Miroku reached out and pushed the guy away from his bride-to-be. "Sango, what are you doing?" His normally calm blue eyes grew cloudy.

With a sweet smile upon her lips, she turned on the monk. "If you'll excuse me, I'm having a rather lovely conversation with this nice gentleman." She turned back toward the villager. The man smiled and led her back through the market allowing her to pick the choicest of produce and meat for their dinner.

Miroku blinked. _'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'_ He continued to follow the woman of his dreams. After a few minutes his eyes widened and his shoulders drooped_. 'Is she trying to give me a dose of my own medicine?'_

Sango moved directly into the villager's face. "So what's a girl gotta do to get a cutie like you to give her a kiss?" She reached out and slid her hand out to stroke his butt.

Miroku smirked '_I must be rubbing off on her.' _He watched her hand rub the guy's backside. His eyes narrowed. _'It's supposed to be my butt she's groping.'_ The villager grinned and leaned down, capturing her lips. He even wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sango wrapped her arms around the guy's neck kissing him back. _'This will teach you Miroku.'_

Miroku's nostrils flared. '_She's…she's actually kissing him?'_ His chest heaved. '_She's supposed to be kissing me, not another man!'_ He stormed over yanking the guy's shoulder and pulled back his fist. "I abhor physical violence, but I'll make an exception this time." Miroku grinned in satisfaction, watching the man's head snap back.

Kagome stopped and her eyes grew wide.

"It's about time," Bankotsu and Inuyasha both nodded.

Tara smirked. _'Maybe now the lech will think twice?'_

Sango stood there blinking. _'Miroku… just hit him...'_

Shaking out his sore fingers, Miroku grabbed Sango's arm and led her away from the groaning villager. "We have to talk - now!"

Sango blinked. _'I wonder what he wants?'_

Miroku's stormed over to the edge of the village, practically dragging Sango behind him. His mind replayed the way she had all but thrown herself at the other man. His eyes widened. '_Is this how she feels when I do that? 'He_ pushed her gently into a nearby tree out of sight of the village.

"Miroku, what are you doing?" she glared at him.

His eyes roved over her face and then settled on her red lips. His mouth descended on her lips caressing them.

Sango blinked. _"What…?"_ she inhaled. Miroku shot his tongue into the warm cavern, caressing her tongue lovingly and his hands moved from her arms to her hips.

Sango blinked before closing her eyes. _'He's never kissed me before... not like this.' _

Miroku pulled back from Sango's lips. His eyes searched hers. "Can you ever forgive me?"Sango lowered her head to her chest breathing in fresh air.

He gently to cupped her chin and eased her face toward his. "Can you forgive my lecherous ways, my beauty?"

Sango sniffed. "How do I know you won't just do it again?"

"Sango... I give you my heart, as long as it beats within my chest," he murmured once more, reaching to silence her protests with another searing kiss. Sango sighed as she kissed him back.

Miroku smiled. _'I'll never stray again... but that doesn't mean that you're off limits!'_

Sango stiffened as she felt a hand grasp her backside. Rearing back she slapped him. "Damn it monk!"

_'I should have known he was being his grab happy self!'_ Tears pricked her eyes as she sighed. _'He'll never change.'_

Miroku rubbed his face where she'd slapped. "At least it was you're curvaceous backside that I was fondling and not some random villager."

She stopped dead in her tracks."How long Miroku? How long will it take before you go back to groping every girl who walks by?" Her jaw clenched and she balled her fist at her side.

"I swear it upon the hole in my hand that I'll be true to you and you alone." He watched her eyes widen. "Your backside will be the only one I caress, though it may wander toward your equally taught chest on occasion, my beloved."

Sango blushed beet red. "Last chance monk. You'd better stay away from my chest till _after _we are married."

A smirk crossed his lips as he moved to wrapper her in his arms. "I swear that I'll be for you and only you, my Sango," he descended to her lips, kissing her yet again.

Sango melted against him and kissed him back. Pulling back she warned icily, "You'd better be."

Bankotsu smirked. "Alright lovebirds break it up and let's get some grub."

Kagome shook her head and smiled. _'Tactical as ever love.'_

Bankotsu scowled. _'Oi, I was nice and let them kiss.'_

"That you were," Kagome led him toward the inn.

Inuyasha blinked. _'What the hell?' _His head titled to the side as he stared at them. _'Something is fishy here.'_ He straightened his shoulders and started towards the teenaged leader.

Bankotsu and Kagome turned around. "Something wrong?"

Inuyasha huffed. "What did you two say before that?" He stared at Bankotsu's eyes._ 'I know they said something, but never heard it.'_

They blinked. "Eh, what do you mean?"

"After the lovebird's part."

Kagome blinked. "Inuyasha we didn't talk…Out loud anyways," she looked away.

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "What do you mean 'out loud anyways?' How else do people talk?"

Bankotsu chuckled._ 'I guess this cat is out of the bag, eh love?" _

Kagome nodded. _'Should we…?' _She chewed her bottom lip.

Bankotsu shrugged and nodded. _'Better to do it here and now, than in the middle of battle where it would distract them.'_

Kagome smiled. "You tell them."

Bankotsu smirked and faced the group. "Let's just say that Kags and I learned a few… tricks while training and can now talk to each other without actually talking."

Kagome slapped his shoulder playfully. "He means that we can speak to each other through our minds."

Sango gasped. "Are you sure Kagome?"

"Hai."

Miroku rubbed his chin. "Naraku certainly won't be expecting this."

Bankotsu grinned. "Exactly," he turned around and led the way back to the inn with Kagome by his side. After taking several minutes to get over their shock, Jakotsu, Tara, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo all followed the mercenary leader and his miko.

Bankotsu walked over to the inn keeper. "I'd like two rooms for the night, along with food for eight people," he tossed some of his money bag onto the counter. The inn keeper nodded and quickly showed the group to their rooms.

After everyone had settled in, the keeper brought the food. As soon as dinner finished, everyone slept soundly - even Inuyasha.

**XOXOXO:**

"Milord, why did we separate from the others?"

"I have business elsewhere."

Kohaku cleared his throat and bowed. "Thank you for allowing me to join you."

"You're job is to protect Rin - period."

Kohaku nodded. "I will," A fierce determination filled his eyes. '_And I will see you again- sister.'_

**XOXOXO:**

One of Kikyo's soul collectors landed on her arm. "Find Naraku and Sesshomaru and then report back to me." She sent them off. They flew off into different directions to scour for the two they were sent to find. _'The final battle will come soon. I feel it deep within my soul.'_ She stared off into the distance.

_**XOXOXO:**_

_**Okay that's the improved chapter twenty one. Please enjoy and **_


	22. Tara's Move and Kikyo's Insight

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the plot and story line to this story and all OC's.  
**

**A HUGE Thank you SangOtaku6 for your many ideas, suggestions, and mostly your advice :) **

**Tara's Move and Kikyo's Insight: **

The soul collectors flew about the land and came across a spider web that was forty feet wide and fifteen feet high. Sensing Naraku's evil aura and another, much stronger than Naraku's, they circled around before flying back to inform Kikyo of their findings.

Naraku spotted them and cackled._ 'Perfect, now they will bring the fight to me, just like I had planned. With Bankotsu's help I can rid myself of the pest Ryori as well. Everything is falling into place.'_

**XOXOXO:**

Kikyo walked through the woods and spotted her soul collectors. She stopped and held up her hand. It floated against her hand. "Tell me what you've found." It relayed the images to her brain. "Find Inuyasha and the others and bring them to me. Go and make haste." The soul collectors again left to do as they'd been bidden, each taking off in separate directions.

**XOXOXO:**

"It's decided then. Jakotsu, Tara, Sango and Miroku… You four will head east." Bankotsu took a deep breath. "Kagome, Shippo, the mutt and I will go west."

Inuyasha glared at the mercenary. "Oi, watch who you're calling a mutt." Bankotsu smirked.

"With Kirara we'll be able to get word to you quickly if we find something," Miroku rubbed his chin.

Bankotsu nodded. "With Shippo's ability to fly as well, we will do the same."

Inuyasha grunted. "Whatever… let's just find him and end this." Everyone nodded their agreements. The two groups split and gathered their gear and then set out in their given directions.

Tara walked past Jakotsu and over to Sango. "So how long have you had the neko?"

Sango smiled and pet her furry companion. "Kirara belonged to my father before I was born. So she's been in the family for at least two generations."

Miroku looked from Jakotsu to Tara. '_Looks like someone else got in trouble with his woman as well.'_

They traveled until an hour before sunset when Tara announced she was going to bathe.

Jakotsu grimaced. _'How dare she just ignore me all day?' _

Sango stared at Miroku. "Maybe we should leave them alone?"

Miroku agreed, "Indeed." He grinned. "Finally we have some time to ourselves, for once." He reached his arms around her waist pulling her body flush against his and kissed her lips tenderly.

Sango giggled. "Miroku." He claimed her lips with his and she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. Miroku's hands wandered her curves and he deepened the kiss.

Sango moaned into his mouth before pulling back. "Miroku…we can't, ah… do anything until after Naraku is defeated."

He grinned and nuzzled her neck. "I know, but we can still touch," his hand slipped down to cup her firm buttocks. Sango gasped and kissed his neck.

Miroku grinned and suckled her neck. _'This is heaven.'_

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Yet another scene that had to be removed because of the ffnet crackdown. Rules are rules -_-**

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu, Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha set up camp an hour before sundown. Shippo perched on Kagome's lap. He looked at Bankotsu as Kagome's fingers ran through his hair. "Are you going to be my father now?"

Bankotsu laughed. "That's right squirt," he ruffled the little tyke's hair. Inuyasha grunted. Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha sighed and stood up, sniffing the air. "Food's done."

Kagome nodded and placed Shippo in Bankotsu's lap. She stood up to dole out the ramen. Shippo shifted a fraction and his little heart pounded in his chest. He stared up at the mercenary leader.

"I won't hurt ya kid." Shippo nodded and his heartbeat slowed back to a more normal pace.

Bankotsu smiled.

"Ramen is ready." Kagome passed out the food. Inuyasha nodded taking his gratefully. Shippo and Bankotsu took theirs. Kagome sat down beside Bankotsu and ate.

Once they had finished eating Shippo pointed to the sky. "Kagome, what's that?" The three adults turned their heads to look.

"Kikyo's soul collectors." Her face paled as the collector stared at her.

"Kikyo wants to talk to us, now," Inuyasha took off in a flash as he ran by following the collectors.

Bankotsu jumped up and grabbed Banryu. "Let's go." Kagome nodded. She grabbed her bag and then and climbed onto his back. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. Bankotsu ran to catch up with Inuyasha.

**XOXOXO:**

**Back with Sango and Miroku:**

Miroku scooted them so he was lying on top of her and continued kissing Sango's neck.

Sango gasped and arched into him, opening her eyes. "Miroku…" A flash of white caught her eyes. She inhaled sharply. "Soul collectors…"

Miroku pulled back panting. "What do you mean?" Sango pointed to the sky. Miroku looked up. "Kikyo must be in the area." One of the collector's flew down to hover above them and hummed with energy. "I see…"

Tara walked up and gasped. Jakotsu stomped behind her and also stopped upon seeing the messenger.

"Transform Kirara."

Miroku nodded. "We should follow them. Sango you and Tara ride Kirara." Sango nodded.

"Jakotsu and I can run." Needing to expel his pent up frustrations Jakotsu readily agreed.

Kirara transformed mewling. Tara and Sango climbed on. She lifted into the air and the four set off following the messengers.

**XOXOXO:**

Kikyo waited patiently. '_What are your plans now Naraku? Why the other presence?' _

"Kikyo?"

She turned to face her beloved hanyou. "You've arrived… good. I see the mercenary and my reincarnation are with you as well."

Bankotsu gently lowered Kagome to her feet. "What is this about?" He stared at the undead priestess.

"It is about Naraku. I had my collector's search for him and have found his location."

Bankotsu and Inuyasha nodded.

"What about the others?"

Kirara landed and Sango and Tara climbed off. Shortly after Miroku and Jakotsu arrived on foot both panting.

"Good you're all here. I have some most disturbing news." Kikyo faced the entire group.

"What?" Everyone held their breaths waiting for what Kikyo would say next.

"Naraku, it seems is not alone. There is another, more vile presence with him."

Everyone turned their heads as the wind picked up. Koga arrived as did Sesshomaru. Amber eyes pinned his half brother's bitch. "What is the meaning of this?"

Inuyasha moved in front of his mate. "Naraku isn't alone."

Damnit. That means an unknown enemy." Bankotsu bent down for Kagome to climb on his back. She nodded and obediently did so preparing to fight.

Bankotsu scowled at Kikyo. "Tell us where he is."

_**XOXOXO:**_

_**Okay that is the improved chapter twenty two. Please enjoy and review. **_


	23. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the plot and story line to this story and all OC's.  
**

**A HUGE Thank you SangOtaku6 for your many ideas, suggestions, and mostly your advice :) **

**The Final Battle: **

"He is in a field about fifty feet from here. He has made a spider web forty feet high and fifteen foot wide." Bankotsu blinked.

Kagome blinked. "Beware of his venom."

Sesshomaru snorted. "No venom can harm me."

"Lucky you. The rest of us are not so privileged. Inuyasha can attest first hand that Naraku's venom is deadly."

"Enough, let's go!" Everyone nodded and the groups set off together.

They all walked in silence, even Rin. Kohaku stayed right beside Rin and Ah-un, with Jaken grumbling beside them. Kohaku was forced to stay back at the edge of the field with Rin, Ah-un and a pissed off Jaken.

Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsuiga. "Naraku, face me you coward!"

Bankotsu ran past Inuyasha. Kagome's head rested between his shoulder blades to give him more room. Banryu whooshed around chopping down the thick cotton-like webs that were enclosing around them and he ran toward the center of it.

Inuyasha followed running along behind and hacked at the webbing and then at the demons that crept out from behind the broken webbing.

'_The jewel shards are tainted black and they are focused in the center of the web.'_

"Hey mutt, I'll leave these small fry to you and the others." Kagome's slender hands grabbed Bankotsu's shoulders holding tight and he sped away.

In his huge spider form Naraku rose from the middle of the web. "Kukuku…"

Bankotsu glared disdainfully at him. "Naraku! Time for you to die!" He twirled Banryu.

Kagome notched her arrow. "This is the end of the line Naraku!" She released her arrow.

The purifying arrow flew straight toward its target, only to shatter harmlessly against Naraku's barrier, having no affect much to the surprise of the heroes.

"Looks like you're still too weak, miko." Bankotsu's eyes narrowed on Bankotsu. "It seems someone is very eager to see you. He has been awaiting your arrival."

Something stepped out from behind Naraku. It stood just taller than Bankotsu and was of a slimmer build. It had jet black hair down to his shoulders and piercing blue eyes. "Hello little brother."

Naraku smirked. "Kukuku . . . How does it feel Bankotsu, to have your own flesh-and-blood destroy everything you once held dear?"

"Don't you have anything to say to me, little brother?" Ryori's eyes narrowed. "Is this the gratitude I get for having to come look for you myself?"

"It wasn't like that… I looked for you… for years, but I couldn't ever find you, Ryori!" Bankotsu stood stock still.

Kagome gasped and slid off Bankotsu's back. She remembered just in time to land on her feet.

Bankotsu cringed and made a fist as his brother's innocent blue eyes turned red with hatred. "Ryori?"

'_It's not him Bankotsu! That thing isn't your brother!'_

'_My brother looks like a demon.'_

Ryori practically warped himself in front of Bankotsu. Bankotsu's eyes were locked on his controlled brother's face and he watched every movement. Ryori sucker punched him right in the gut and then smirked. "What's wrong little brother? Cat got your tongue?" Malice glowed in his eyes and he immensely enjoyed the pain etched on the mercenary's face.

Bankotsu held his stomach and expelled a long breath. He looked up at Ryori._ 'There has got to be some part of the true Ryori in there somewhere.' _He gripped Banryu's hilt tight.

Naraku sneered. "What's wrong Bankotsu? You're a mercenary. You live to kill. Yet you can't defeat this one human?"

Kagome held out her bow and notched another sacred arrow. "Shut up Naraku! You die here and now!"

"Ha. As if a mere human girl could destroy me," he waved his hand and swarms of his demons descended upon her.

"Windscar!" The attack obliterated the first hoard of demons.

Kagome took out the demons with her arrows, swifter then she had before. She bit her lip and her eyes took on a pained look. '_Bankotsu, snap out of it! I know he looks like it... but that thing isn't your brother!'_

_'Please Ban, stay with me here. I know you think we found him, but this monster isn't your brother. Ryori would never hurt you like that.'_

Images of his raven haired beauty filled his mind and he scowled. _'She's right. The Ryori I knew wouldn't be so cruel._' Bankotsu snapped out of his shock and cleared his mind. He glared at the demon before him and swung Banryu.

Ryori jumped back and shape shifted, his formed into swords. He dashed the blow and then slashed at Bankotsu. Bankotsu smirked and blocked with Banryu.

Kagome looked back at her lover and then fired another arrow into the hoards of demons. _'Don't give up Bankotsu!'_

Bankotsu stared into the red, emotionless eyes as he pushed his blade against his brother's. He growled with deep seated hatred for the beast that had corrupted his kin. _'Some part of my brother is still in there… he has to be.'_

Sango and the others arrived and jumped into the fray. Once the demon hoards had been defeated, with guts and atrophying limbs lying all across the ground to attest to the battle that had been waged, the attention of the group shifted toward the vile hanyou that was chuckling heinously from behind his barrier.

Kikyo shot an arrow taking down Naraku's barrier. Kikyo, Kagome and Sesshomaru all attacked Naraku.

Naraku scowled. "What? How is this possible? You two should be screaming in agony by now since you're out of range."

"It seems your curse has been broken, Naraku."

Kagome's eyes widened. '_Bankotsu you must finish that monster off! I'll take care of Naraku.'_

Bankotsu smirked. '_Be careful Kags. I'll leave him to you for now.'_ His Banryu struck Ryori's blades again. "You will pay for all that you have done, including slaying my village."

"Bring it on warrior. I have your brother and soon I will have you as well."

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed. "Not in this life time, vile beast!" Banryu clanged against the beast's sword again.

Naraku sent his tentacles out towards the two priestesses.

Kikyo and Kagome fired arrows into the tentacles as fast as they could.

Kikyo frowned. _'Something's not right… with all this firepower Naraku should have died by now," _She continued to fire into the mass of tentacles undulating from his body. When one disintegrated two more took its place lashing and whipping at the trio.

Sesshomaru's eyes searched Naraku's body. '_That's odd….' _Sesshomaru stared coldly at Naraku's vile face. "So you think removing your heart will save you?"

Naraku laughed evilly, "Fools! I Cannot die!" Triumph shone in his crimson eyes. _'How did he figure me out so quickly?'_

Kikyo coolly focused all her powers into searching outward. A few minutes later she smiled. "You're about to find out how wrong you are Naraku." She turned to the Icy demon lord. "I believe I know where to find what we seek." Sesshomaru nodded and they left.

Sango and the others moved into position around Kagome, assisting her in destroying Naraku's tentacles, which were furiously trying to stop the demon lord and priestess from leaving.

"Stupid beast, you'll regret taking my brother as well as destroying my parents!" He brought Banryu down hard enough the beast's arms shook.

Jakotsu gasped turning to face Bankotsu and the man beast he fought. _'So that's Ryori huh? Please be careful big brother.'_

_'He'll never attack his own brother, which gives me the advantage!'_ The beast attacked Bankotsu, striking his bladed hands and then slashed rapidly towards the young mercenary leader.

Bankotsu slammed down Banryu against the blades. "Ryori I know you are still inside this thing somewhere! Come back!" The beast snarled and clashed blades against the mercenary again.

Bankotsu blocked the attack and grit his teeth. "Damn it Ryori, wake your ass up and answer me!"

Kagome snapped her bow and ducked to the ground in time to miss being struck by a flying demon, which was quickly dissected by Kouga, who jumped over her.

Kagome got back on her feet and scowled. She looked back and her eyes widened. "Kouga? What brings you here?"

Kouga grinned. "No way in hell was I missing this. Besides someone has to watch your back."

"Thanks," she notched another arrow and fired it.

"Your aim is sorely lacking."

Kagome's jaw clenched and she aimed directly for his shoulder. She released her sacred arrow and smirked as her arrow buried itself deep inside his flesh. The purification powers melted his skin and he screamed.

"How's that for lacking?"

"Insolent bitch. You will pay for that," he sent a tentacle towards her.

"Gorashi!" Kouga sliced through the tentacles with his new weapon that released an attack similar to Inuyasha's windscar.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: in order to comply with ffnet's crackdown and keep my years of hard work safe from deletion, you'll have to read the rest of this chapter at adult ffnet, because it's too violent for them.**

**_XOXOXO:_**

**_Okay that's the improved chapter twenty three. Please enjoy and review. _**


	24. The Aftermath Of Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from the Inuyasha series Copyrights to Inuyasha and Characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own the plot and story line to this story and all OC's. There. **

**A HUGE Thank you SangOtaku6 for your many ideas, suggestions, and mostly your advice :) **

**A/N: Due to ffnet regulations I've had to water down the steamy scenes. If you want the fully naked scenes, check the story out at my adult ffnet account {KittyB78} same title.  
**

**XOXOXO:**

**The Aftermath of Battle:**

Everyone but Bankotsu stared in awe at Kagome as she held the purified jewel piece.

"How… how did you do that, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled. "It's one of _many_ tricks that Bankotsu and I learned."

Inuyasha blinked unable to believe his eyes.

Jakotsu walked up. "Big brothers… are you okay?"

Bankotsu clenched his jaw and then nodded. He looked over at his deceased brother's body. His eyes softened and he released a heavy sigh.

Tara walked up and blinked. "He's finally gone this time… right?"

Miroku ripped off his sacred beads and slowly opened his wrap. He flinched expecting it to be a trick like the last time. His eyes widened.

"Miroku it's gone!"

Miroku looked at his hand and blinked. "It really is gone!" He smiled. Sango laughed and jumped into his arms. He picked her up spinning her around and laughed.

Kagome smiled. "They finally got their happy ending."

Sesshomaru and Kikyo arrived. "It is finished."

Midoriko's ghost faded in where Naraku once stood. She smiled at the group. "You have done well."

Bankotsu snapped his head to the newcomer and his eyes landed on her forehead. He inhaled sharply.

Midoriko smiled. "So you've figured it out, eh?"

"Why do you wear the same symbol as mine?"

Midoriko chuckled. "You are my descendant."

"Midoriko?" Sango stared at the ghost of the woman whose legend she had admired for so long.

"Hai child, I am she."

Bankotsu stared at the ghost. "How can I be related to you?" His eyes narrowed at her.

Midoriko laughed. "You remind me so much of your great-great grandfather."

Sango stared from Bankotsu to Midoriko and back. Kirara transformed and ran up to Midoriko. She sat by her feet.

Midoriko smiled. "Hello Kirara I have missed you as well," she reached out to lay a spectral hand on her companion's head.

"Lady Midoriko, I too am curious how a great priestess such as yourself could be related to a cold blooded killer like Bankotsu."

"Do not judge him without knowing why." She at her great-great grandson. "You have avenged our people and freed your brother's soul. You and your priestess have done what I alone could not. You have proven you are indeed my kin."

She walked over and stood in front of. She smiled. "Bankotsu, you and this young lady are a formidable team. With the help of the others, you have vanquished the evil that plagued this world. I am proud of you." She leaned over and kissed his purple star. Bankotsu closed his eyes as he felt her cool lips on his symbol.

Midoriko pulled back and smiled. "May you live a long and fruitful life." She turned to and kissed her forehead. "May the two of you have many healthy, strong children and a happy life filled with love."

Kagome blushed and then smiled. "Thank you."

Midoriko faced the group. "Tara, your family is at peace knowing that Naraku is no more."

Tara gasped and nodded. "Thank you, my lady," Tears welled in her eyes. Jakotsu walked up behind Tara and squeezed her hand.

Midoriko faced her former student. "For your help in training them and for all you have done in the name of duty, the fates have decreed that you will be given back your life." Kikyo gasped and stared at her former teacher.

Midoriko smiled. "Kaede will remain aged, but you are getting one final chance at the life you have always wished for."

Kikyo took Inuyasha's hand. "Thank you," She bowed to her old master.

Midoriko nodded. "The fates think you have finally learned what is _truly_ important."

Midoriko looked at Kagome. "Bring me the jewel." Kagome handed the jewel and all its pieces to Midoriko. Midoriko grinned. "I will remove this from this world for good so it can no longer cause trouble." She fused the jewel together and then placed it over the hole in her chest. Everyone watched as the wound closed.

"So you're really my great-great grandmother, eh?"

"Hai, I am."

Bankotsu blinked. "I'm related to a bad-ass powerful miko?" He frowned.

Kagome laughed, "You're about to marry one, too." Bankotsu grinned and his eyes filled with pride. He nodded. Midoriko smiled at the group one last time and then faded off.

Bankotsu strapped Banryu to his broad back. He knelt down and scooped his fallen brother's body into his arms and then stood up. Kagome quickly moved over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Bankotsu took a deep breath and then silently walk off with Kagome beside him.

Jakotsu longed to go after his leader, but was held back by Inuyasha. "Give him time." Jakotsu nodded and stood beside Tara, who buried her head on his chest. His arms wrapped around her and held her while she cried.

Miroku placed a hand on Sango's shoulder. "Sister!" Kohaku jumped off of Ah-un, landing on his feet and rang towards Sango with open arms.

"Kohaku!" She hugged him to her chest. Miroku cleared his throat. Kohaku pulled back blushing.

"It's nice to see you again, Kohaku."

"You too… uh?"

Sango laughed. "Miroku."

**XOXOXO:**

Many hours later Bankotsu spotted the sacred tree and walked under it. Laying down his brother's body, he removed Banryu and set it aside, so that he could dig into the ground with his hunting knife.

Bankotsu wanted his brother to have a decent burial somewhere special. Kagome sat beside him staring silently.

Once the hole was deep and long enough Bankotsu wordlessly picked up his brother's body and placed him into the crater. Bankotsu's eyes welled with tears as he covered his brother's body with dirt, so no animals or demons would disturb it.

Kagome's eyes filled with unshed tears as she continued to watch him in silence.

With the last of the dirt placed on the mound Bankotsu's tears silently they cascaded down his cheeks and his shoulders heaved. Kagome silently wrapped her arms around her brave warrior. Bankotsu hugged her to him and continued grieving.

Once the sobs ceased and the tears no longer fell Bankotsu took a deep cleansing breath and pulled back allowing silence to befall them. Kagome quietly stood and led him over to the water.

Bankotsu blinked and followed her. Kagome stopped at the water's edge and turned toward the man she loved, kissing his jaw. Her hands moved to his haori ties. Bankotsu grabbed her hands.

"What are you doing, Kags?"

Kagome moved so her body was against his and kissed his jaw again. "Shh, no talking," She kissed the corner of his mouth and then ran her tongue across his lower lip, nipping it.

Bankotsu opened his mouth to her and moaned. Kagome slipped her tongue inside his mouth their tongues danced.

Bankotsu's hands released hers to slide down her body. He grabbed her hips and kissed her back.

She quickly opened his haori and then slipped it from his shoulders, locking their tongues together in a battle of dominance.

Bankotsu slipped his hands under her shirt and ran his callused pads slowly up her soft back, raking his nails across her skin lightly. She moaned into his mouth.

Kagome pulled away and then slid her tongue, savoring the slight salty taste of the sweat that glistened across his chiseled physique. Moving lower she raked her teeth across his chest.

Bankotsu moaned and then pulled her closer to. Kagome smiled and moved her hands to his hakama.

Bankotsu's eyes opened and he stopped her hands. He stared deep into her chocolate eyes. "Are you sure that you're ready for this, Kags?"

Kagome grinned. "I've never been surer of anything in my life."

Bankotsu smirked and swept her into arms. He gently lowered her to his haori which lay stretched out on the ground. He lifted the shirt over her head and then tossed it over his shoulder to land in a haphazard pile on the ground. He placed one hand on her shoulder and pushed her to lay her back. He suckled her neck.

Her head and body filled with bliss as he initiated her into the world of marriage, with tender touches and whispered words of love and encouragement...

Hours later Bankotsu moved them to lie on their sides. Bankotsu kissed the nape of her neck. "I love you Kags."

She angled her head to kiss him back. "I love you too Ban." She yawned and lay in his arms, settling her head on the ground. Bankotsu moved so he could inhale her unique scent and they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Unknown to the couple lost so deep in each other a pair of blue eyes had watched as the couple mated beneath the moonlight. Kouga sighed heavily. His eyes watered and his head dropped to his chest. Silent tears fell down his cheeks.

His lips tilted into a sad smile. _'Iie, she was never really 'my' Kagome in the first place.' _He watched the young lovers slip into a peaceful slumber together with a small smile. _'Be happy Kagome, you deserve it.' _He stared at the Gorashi on his right hand and sighed. _'I need to return to my pack soon.' _He stood up and ran into the forest releasing a long drawn out howl of lowliness into the night.

**XOXOXO:**

Jakotsu looked into Tara's eyes. He stroked her cheek tenderly. "I want you to know Tara, that it's _you_ that I want and need."

Tara sighed and looked away. "Are you certain Jako?" She glared at him. "Make sure, because I won't tolerate you flirting with others. I'll find me someone who would remain true to me."

Jakotsu's eyes flashed dangerously. "I'd kill any man who tried to touch you!" He stared into her eyes. "I'm positive! I never thought I'd ever be able to stand a woman… but you changed that." His eyes softened. "You made me feel different than any man I've ever been with before."

Tara grinned. "You promise?" Jakotsu answered her with a soul searing kiss, while gripping her curvaceous backside in a 'Miroku approves' style.

**XOXOXO:**

Sango and Miroku were on the other side of the battlefield deep in discussion about their upcoming nuptials.

**XOXOXO:**

Inuyasha and Kikyo had slipped off unseen and were busy mating under the stars.

**XOXOXO:**

Sesshomaru found Kagura on a hill overlooking the battlefield. "This Sesshomaru has decided that you will become his mate." He dipped his head and kissed a very shocked Kagura. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss moaning. Sesshomaru pulled back. "Come mate, we must return to our castle."

**_XOXOXO:_**

**_Okay that's the improved chapter twenty four. Please enjoy and review. _**


	25. AMLS One Year Special

**Disclaimer: I own all OC's and the plot line, but not the Inuyasha characters.**

**A/N: Wow an entire year already… I'm stunned. **

**A lot of you don't know this yet, but I had originally started this fic in Dec of 2007 after losing my grandmother to cancer. Writing this story was my way of grieving, so as you may have guessed, this story is very special to me! **

**Thanks so much to everyone who has faved, alerted, read, and especially enjoyed and reviewed this story! Now without further Ado, I give you the one year anniversary one shot! XD**

**XOXOXO:**

**One Year Special:  
**

"He'll need to have his diaper changed soon."

Bankotsu's face paled. "Can't you do it before you leave?" He sent her his puppy dog eyed look.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know I can't. I'm already late as it is. Ban… you're a father now and it comes with certain responsibilities." She planted her hands on her wide hips and sent him a stern look. "Get used to it because until he reaches potty training age, we'll _both_ be changing a lot of them."

Bankotsu huffed and stared at the kid with a confused and grumpy look. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll only be gone for a little bit… So I'll see you after the check up, okay? Love ya."

Bankotsu sighed and kissed her forehead. "Love you too."

Kagome smiled and kissed her son's forehead. "Be a good boy for Papa while I'm gone." She quickly darted out of the door of and ran over to the well. She jumped in carefully.

Bankotsu sighed and stared at the diaper bag. He looked at his son. "Guess it's just you and me now, eh kiddo?"

Shin cooed and grabbed a fist full of bangs.

"Sure do take after your Papa, don't you?" He grinned and freed his hair from his son's tiny, but strong fingers. Shin grabbed his father's finger and cooed, trying to chew on it.

Bankotsu stared at his son and smiled. He and Kagome's son filled him with more pride then when he thought back to the old days of when he led the Schichinatai.

"Why don't we go visit Uncle Ja?" He grabbed up the diaper bag and slung it over his shoulder. He cradled his son in one of his strong arms and walked outside.

Bankotsu walked past Inuyasha and Kikyo's hut. "Wave 'Hi' to Uncle Mutt," He grinned and walked further and then finally arrived at Jakotsu's hut. "Yo Ja."

Jakotsu stepped outside and grinned. "Hey there, Big brother, I see you brought the squirt." He reached out for his surrogate nephew.

Bankotsu handed Shin over to his best friend. "Hai. Kags left for her check up, so I'm stuck with him." He chuckled. "Not that I'm complaining. He's a strong little guy too." He finished with a proud smile.

Jakotsu nodded. "Fatherhood suits you." They sat on the porch.

Shin decided to chew and slobber on his own fist while he lay on a blanket at the mercenary's feet, causing both of the hardened mercenaries to laugh.

"Who'd have thought that one miko could melt my heart and fill me with such happiness?" Bankotsu cuddled the squirming infant.

"She's a special one for sure," Jakotsu lead the way inside the hut.

"Speaking of special ones, how are things going with you and Tara?"

"Pretty well actually, I think I might just ask her to marry me."

The infant watched with big blue eyes as the men continued to talk, but after a while chewing on his own got boring. Shin fussed until Jakotsu picked him up. "Shh, it's okay squirt." After a little comforting, Shin spotted his next target… the hairs that had fallen from Jakotsu's ornate hair pin.

Bankotsu grinned. "Who'd have thought a feisty wench would be enough to turn your head?"

Jakotsu smirked. "You have no idea what she's capable of doing to a man."

Bankotsu laughed. "No doubt, but we won't go into that. With Kags expecting again if she finds me discussing that stuff…" he shuddered.

Jakotsu laughed. "You are so whipped!"

Bankotsu glared. "I can still beat any man I choose. But Kags… she scares me when she's in one of her mood swings." Shin laughed and babbled. "See? Even Shin agrees."

Jakotsu shuddered. "I don't blame you. She scares _everyone_ when she's in a mood swing."

Spotting his target Shin grabbed Jakotsu's kimono and some of his hair and yanked trying to free his prize. He cooed.

"Ow!"

Bankotsu pried his son's fingers off and laughed.

"That's not funny."

"I told you; he's taking after his Papa already," Bankotsu smirked and wagged his finger in front of his son. Shin's face lit up and he caught the finger.

Jakotsu smiled fondly. "Sure is a strong little guy."

Bankotsu's teeth flashed. "He's going to be big and strong, just like his Papa," He cradled his son in his arms. Bankotsu sniffed. "Pew that's rank nasty!" he stood up and sighed. "Do you have someplace I can change him?"

Jakotsu nodded. "Sure, follow me." They walked back outside and Jakotsu showed him the newest table Tara had crafted.

Bankotsu whistled impressed. "She's good at wood work, I'll give her that," He placed the diaper bag on the table and then passed his son to Jakotsu. Bankotsu pulled the blanket out of the diaper bag and spread it out on the table.

Jakotsu held the baby, but made sure to keep his finger in the kid's hands, in order to keep his hairs safe. "Who's a good boy?" he smiled at his nephew.

Shin grabbed onto his finger and tried to slobber on it, but Jakotsu pulled it free before it could enter the child's mouth.

Bankotsu pulled out the baby powder, the wipes and a diaper. He set them on the table the way he'd watched Kagome do so many times.

He took a deep breath. "Okay kid, I'm not going to lie to you. I've never done this before." He stared at his son. "But I've watched Mama do it hundreds of times. So it can't be all that hard."

He laid him on the blanket and pulled down the tiny shorts. Jakotsu stepped to the side so that he wouldn't be in the way.

Inuyasha passed by and saw the two men around the table. He walked over and tilted his head to the side. "What are you two doing?"

Bankotsu pulled open the old diaper. '_See, not so hard at all_.' He opened the diaper and tossed it on the ground, careful not to get the rank smelling feces on him. The poop looked like cottage cheese only brown and smelled horrible.

Inuyasha covered his nose, yet refused to turn away from the sight of the infant being changed.

_'Man that is some foul shit there kid,'_ Bankotsu scowled and tried to hold his breath. He reluctantly grabbed his son's ankles. He gently lifted his son up by the feet he wiped the baby clean. He tossed the used wipes on the ground. Holding his breath as well Jakotsu tried to stay out of the way.

"I've always wondered how to change a baby," Inuyasha watched in fascination.

"Watch and learn mutt. I've seen Kags do this countless times." Bankotsu picked up the new diaper and his clean son. "Jakotsu laid the diaper out flat." He held his son up in the air.

Shin cooed and tried to grab Papa's hair.

Jakotsu frowned and placed the diaper on the table. "Okay, it's ready."

Bankotsu lowered his son so that he was about shoulder length and was about to place him on the table when the kid started fidgeting.

Bankotsu shrugged. "Okay little guy. We'll be done soon," He laid the baby on his back and then felt something soaking through his haori.

He looked down at the nice dark stain on his haori and blinked. "What the hell?" His eyes widened. He immediately closed his mouth and turned his head aside, just before the piss hit him in the face. '_Where the hell is this all coming from?' _He ducked to the side.

Shin let his fire hose go with another onslaught baptizing Inuyasha the only way Shin knew how.

Bankotsu grabbed a towel and placed it over the baby's waist. Inuyasha stopped getting peed on and sputtered.

"What the hell man?" Amber eyes narrowed at the innocent baby.

Bankotsu noticed Inuyasha was soaked and burst out laughing, "That's my boy alright." He crooned proudly.

Jakotsu rang out his haori and scowled.

"It's official now." A cheery laugh rang in the air.

Bankotsu and Inuyasha frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You're not truly a parent or uncle, until the little munchkin soaks you. " Kagome looked at the trio of men who'd just gotten their first real taste of changing a baby's diaper. "Welcome to being Papa and uncles."

Kagome smiled and diapered her son. She picked up her baby. "Did you miss me?"

"Next time you change him before you leave," Bankotsu stared down at his peed on clothes. He peeled the clothes away from his skin and sent her a look telling her not to even think about arguing.

Kagome laughed. "You just have to remember to keep a towel or diaper draped over him for a minute after you unlatch the old one. It's not that hard."

Bankotsu pouted. "You could have told me before leaving." He scrunched up his nose.

Kagome laughed. "Go clean up. I'll take care of wee tot." Bankotsu nodded and left toward the river to bathe. As the men walked off, she nursed her son.

Half an hour later, Bankotsu felt clean and sported a wide smirk when he returned to the hut.

"What are you smirking about?"

Inuyasha and Jakotsu returned from bathing separately as well. Bankotsu moved to hold his son and grinned. "He took down three men in one shot." Everyone burst out laughing. Kagome burped her son.

Inuyasha smiled. "Can I hold him?" Bankotsu shrugged and nodded to Kagome, who handed their son to Inuyasha. Shin's eyes lit up as they saw the fuzzy ears.

Inuyasha held the little one up over his head. He pulled him down a bit. "Wee." Shin's little fists immediately latched onto the fuzzy appendages.

Inuyasha tried to yank them off by pushing the kid back into the air, but little Shin cried and refused to let go. After about three more times of trying to yank to get the kid to let go, Inuyasha scowled. "Damn it kid, that hurts, now let go!"

Bankotsu smirked. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over. Just as she was about to reach for her determined son, a tell tale rumble emitted from the little form. Kagome's eyes shot wide open and she reached for her son, but it was too late.

Shin spit up all over Inuyasha's face and head, with what seemed to be four times the amount of food he'd recently eaten. "Oi," Inuyasha scrunched up his nose and glared at the kid.

Kagome quickly moved over to the drenched mutt as she grabbed up her son, cleaning him with a towel. She took the squalling child into her arms.

Bankotsu's chest puffed out. "Yup that's my boy alright!" Everyone, even the disgusted Inuyasha, burst out laughing. Little Shin reached for his Mama's hair.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. As any new parent will tell you- you really aren't a parent or uncle/aunt until a baby initiates you by peeing or spitting up on you. Please read and review.**


	26. AMLS Two Year Special

**Disclaimer: I own all Original Characters and the plot line, but not the Inuyasha characters.**

**A/N: So two years now huh? Wow! I'm still shocked at how well this story has turned out. Even now I am still getting more favorites on it and even some reviews! XD **

**Thanks again so much for everyone who has enjoyed my story. I'm glad you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**

**XOXOXO:**

**Two Year Special:  
**

Bankotsu sighed as he chased his stark naked two year old son. "Damnit Shin, get back here!"

The mischievous tyke who looked like a miniature version of his father, yelled, "No! Papa catch me!" He giggled and ran away. He streaked everyone in the area and enjoyed the game.

Bankotsu bent over huffing and tried to regain his breath. He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Young man… don't make me tan your little ass! Come here Shin," He pointed to directly in front of him. "Now!"

The kid sighed and made his way over to his father's feet staring at the ground.

Bankotsu stared at his son for a minute and then knelt to look him in the eyes. "Shin, you can't keep doing this. You can't keep running around the area naked. You're getting too big for this."

Shin's lower lip trembled.

"Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

Bankotsu sighed and helped his son into his fondushi. "You keep those on this time." He held up some hakamas for the kid to put on. Shin sighed and put his hakamas on. Bankotsu helped his son tie them in place. "Let's go help Mama and the others." He stood up and held out a hand. Shin scuffed his feet in the grass and took his father's hand.

On the way back they spotted a three year old boy from the village streaking around the chickens.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. '_And she wonders where he gets it from.'_

Kagome was busy breast feeding their six month old daughter Amaya. She snorted. '_Well at least Shin is learning better and won't get hurt because of it.'_

Bankotsu was about to demand what that had to do with anything, when his eyes widened. Shin also heard the shriek and slowly turned to see what was happening.

Inuyasha and Kikyo ran outside of Kaede's hut to see what all the commotion was about.

Sango carried her four month old daughter Michiru. Miroku carried his four month old son Kohaku. They heard the blood curdling shriek and went to find out what was going on.

Tara and Jakotsu ran over to see what the commotion was about and their eyes widened in shock.

The three year old boy screamed frantically tried to smack a chicken away from him before running terrified to his mother. She sighed and shooed the chickens away before bending down to check on her son, who was crying because the chicken had tried to bite his pee-pee.

"Lucky for you they didn't get you this time. Let this be a lesson in why you need to leave you clothes on," She scooped the wailing child into her arms and walked back to the village.

Shin grabbed his father's leg and refused to let go. "Papa?" He stared up wide large eyes.

Bankotsu patted the boy's head. "Now see. That little boy wouldn't listen to his parents and almost got his pee-wee bit by those confounded birds, who thought it was a worm or something."

Kagome chuckled. _'That is precisely why I told you that our son needs to learn to keep those clothes on.' _She stood up and away from the porch, burping their daughter.

Bankotsu swallowed and a hand went down to cup his crotch. He shivered._ 'Good thing too... That boy got lucky.'_

Jakotsu walked up to his best friend. "That was scary."

Bankotsu nodded his agreement. "Remind me never to doubt your little sister's advice ever again."

Jakotsu nodded. "Same here." His eyes finally returned to normal._'"Shit that was close. I mean just a little more and those birds would have…' _He shuddered just thinking about it. His hand dropped to cover his prized possession.

Miroku's eyes widened. "Listen very carefully Kohaku, _never_ run around outside without your pants on."

Sango chuckled as did Tara and Kikyo. All the men shivered and grabbed their packages. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Stubborn men, when are they going to learn to listen?" Her six month old daughter grinned as if agreeing and reached for her Mama's hair.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Okay my younger brother actually had this happen when he was between four and five years old. Trust me - he learned his lesson and fast! He's never run around naked since then, lol. XD **

**Anyway, enjoy everyone and thanks for two wonderful years and over 400 awesome reviews! You all are the best! XD**


	27. AMLS Three Year Special

**Disclaimer: I own all Original Characters and the plot line, but not the Inuyasha characters.**

**A/N: I'm still amazed at how well this story has turned out. Even now I am still getting more favorites and reviews on it! Thank you so much to everyone who has enjoyed my story. I'm glad that you still enjoy reading it even this long after it was finished! Without further delay, I give you the third year anniversary one shot. Enjoy! XD**

**XOXOXO:**

**Three Year Special:  
**

Miroku happily spread the paste and moved out of the way while Inuyasha and Bankotsu placed another large log on top.

"Make sure the logs fit tight together, that way we have a solid base." Jakotsu mixed more of the sediment paste.

Bankotsu used the back of his haori to wipe sweat from his forehead and narrowed his eyes. "Either get your skinny ass over here and help, or quit bitching."

Kagome was cleaning their two year old daughter up on the porch. _'Bankotsu!'_

His eyes widened and he sent her a sheepish look. _'Sorry babe.'_

She shook her head and went back to cleaning Amaya.

"I am helping, see?" Jakotsu held up the large mixing bowl and stirred the paste.

Bankotsu snorted and grumbled under his breath. He and Inuyasha lifted another log into place.

Miroku spread the paste and wiped his brows. "It sure is hot today."

"Quit whining and let's just get this shit done already."

"Inuyasha… don't make me have to say 'it'!" Kagome's eyes narrowed at him.

Bankotsu reached over and smacked him upside the head. "Oi mutt, there are kids here, remember? You know she doesn't want them repeating that kind of language."

Inuyasha snarled and rubbed the back of his head. "This coming from Mr. Potty mouth himself?"

Bankotsu snorted. "Let's just get back to work." Inuyasha huffed.

Kagome placed her daughter and three year old son in the grass with Miroku and Sango's two year old twins. The kids all laughed and played in the dirt, trying to build things. Whenever the men would argue, the kids would stop playing and look at the arguing males.

"There they go again," Shippo accepted the new toy from his mom.

Kagome snorted. "I'll just be glad when that last cabin is finished." She passed each of the kids a water gun and showed them how to use them.

She squirted Amaya with the water gun. Amaya squealed and giggled ready to try hers out. Kagome smiled and showed Shippo her Super Soaker.

"Oi, no fair mama, I want one like that!"

"You're big enough now that I will get you a bigger one next time." She smiled. "For now, you can use this one. Just make sure you play fair."

"I will." Shippo grinned and went to fill the bigger gun.

Kagome rejoined Sango, Tara, Kikyo and Kaede, who were sitting on the porch, sorting through herbs.

Kikyo had spent the last three years teaching both Kagome and Tara about the different medicinal herbs.

Sango and Miroku had started visiting so frequently that the others had decided to make a smaller cabin for their family to use whenever they came to visit. Sango blushed. "I told you guys that you didn't have to build a cabin just for us."

Kagome waved her hand. "Oh hush. You know we already consider you four family. And with this new cabin, you Miroku, Michiru and Kohaku will all have a guaranteed place to stay while you visit."

Sango smiled and shook her head. "Mommy help me!" Sango roiled her eyes and stood up glaring at her misbehaving kids. "Kohaku! Don't put that frog in your sister's yukata!" Michiru screeched and tried to wiggle away.

Kohaku got off his sister's back and huffed. He tossed the frog in the grass. "You big baby Michiru, it's just a frog."

Michiru turned around and slapped him. "You jerk; I'm not a big baby!"

"That's enough! Michiru, front and center!" Sango pointed to the spot in front of her.

Michiru sent her brother a glare and Kohaku stuck out his tongue. "You're in trouble now, baby."

"Kohaku, you too!"

Michiru sent him a smirk. "Ha!"

The kids walked over and stood in front of their mother. They stared at the ground scuffing their feet.

"How many times must I tell you not to hit him?"

Michiru sniffled. "But he was –"

Sango ordered, "Zip it young lady!" She pointed to a spot on the porch. "Sit, both of you and not another word until I say you can get up." The children sulked and sat in their 'time out' spots.

Sango looked at Kagome. "You're so lucky that Shin and Amaya don't do this."

Kagome snorted. "You just don't see them act up like that. Trust me Sango, they act up too."

"Jakotsu, you get you lazy ass up!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Speaking of acting up." Sango snorted and sat on the porch.

Amaya paled. "Daddy don't," She watched Bankotsu storm over and yank Jakotsu up from his nap.

Jakotsu pouted. "I need my beauty sleep."

Bankotsu bopped him on top of the head. "You can sleep when the sun goes down, now move it!" He shoved him towards the others, who shook their heads.

Inuyasha glared at Jakotsu. "It was _your _bright idea to do this in the middle of a hot day, so get the hell over here and do some real work!"

Miroku sighed. "All this violence and yet you wonder where the kids get it from?" Bankotsu sent the monk and icy glare that shut him up.

He tore off his sweat soaked haori and threw it on the ground. "All of you shut up and get to work! The sooner we get this done, the better."

The men argued and tempers flared.

Shippo had a small water fight with his siblings ended up making a mud hole. _'Can't they ever get along?' _The kids stopped squirting each other and stared at the arguing men.

"It is too fucking hot for this shit! Quit bitching and let's get this done!"

"Bankotsu," Kagome planted her hands firmly on her hips.

Shippo smirked. _'So they're hot eh? I'll fix that.' _He bent down to the kids. "You want to help Papa and the others cool off?" Shippo pat the large water gun.

The kids giggled and nodded. Shippo grinned. "On three."

Amaya and Shin grinned and their eyes twinkled with mischievous intent. Their water guns were empty but that wasn't going to stop them.

Shippo stood up and pumped up the water gun. "One, two, three!"

The men all jumped when the cold water hit their bare skins. They turned around to ask what was going on and their eyes widened as a multitude of mud balls started flying their way. They tried to duck but there were just too many.

Giggling and laughing Amaya and Shin pelted all of the men with wild mud balls and Shippo continued soaking them until the water ran out.

Inuyasha wiped the mud from his face. "Shippo you're toast!" He ran after the trouble making kitsune.

"Oi mutt, leave my kids alone!" Bankotsu tackled Inuyasha to the ground and they rolled over exchanging punches in the mud.

Miroku peeled his soaked robes from his skin and sighed. "Such unnecessary violence," He shook his head.

Shippo grinned and tossed the water gun aside. "Dog pile!" The three kids leapt at the mud wrestling males and piled on top of them.

Michiru and Kohaku had finally been allowed to get up. They both laughed and joined in. Amaya and Shin tackled their father and wrestled, trying to hold him down. Shippo grinned and tickled his ribs.

Bankotsu laughed trying to fend off his son's fingers. "Oi Shippo, no fair." He laughed "Stop it!" Shippo attacked again and the mercenary leader broke out in loud rumbling chuckles.

Amaya and Shin joined Kohaku and Michiru in tackling Inuyasha and grabbing his fuzzy white triangles. "Oi let go, that hurts!"

Kaede, Kikyo, Tara, Kagome and Sango, all burst out laughing as they watched the grown men trying to playfully fend off the kids.

Jakotsu grinned. "I've got you now, big brother."

Bankotsu flipped Jakotsu onto his back and grinned. "Oh yeah?" Jakotsu's eyes widened and he tried to struggle free. Bankotsu gave his best friend a devious smirk. "Dog pile on uncle Ja!"

The kids grinned and enthusiastically attacked their new victim, who flailed about laughing as he tried not to push too hard, trying to get them off of him.

Bankotsu held his feet down to aid the kids in their endeavor. "That will teach you to think you've pinned me."

"No fair Big brother," he tried to kick his feet free and fend off the excited kids at the same time.

Bankotsu grinned and held firm. "Get him kids."

On the way to the river for a drink Miroku slipped in the mud and fell on his back. Michiru and Kohaku tackled and tickled their daddy. Miroku's eyes widened and he giggled as Michiru found his most ticklish spot. Kohaku grinned and held him down while his sister tickled their dad.

Laughter rang throughout the air as the harsh men melted into big kids and mud wrestled with their kids and nephews.

Sango and Kagome exchanged a knowing look and then ran over tackling their men as well.

Kagome picked up a big pile of squishy mud and rubbed it on top of her husband's head. "Take that Mr. Potty mouth." She smirked.

Before he could retaliate, Amaya picked up a handful of mud and slapped it on his chest. Shin tackled him from the side and tried to pin him down.

Kagome laughed held his shoulders down. "Get him kids. Show your Papa what we do to potty mouths." Bankotsu laughed as the tree kids pinned him down and tickled him.

Tara snorted. "Looks like we will have a lot of laundry tomorrow, eh Kikyo?"

Kikyo chuckled. "Looks like it." She smiled and went back to separating her herbs. _'At least Inuyasha is having fun with the kids.' _She stared at her flat belly and sighed.

_'At least we have plenty of nieces and nephews for him to goof off with.'_ Tara exchanged a look with Kikyo. _'I know how you feel, Kikyo. I'm beginning to think that my uncle took more from me than I first thought with all of his beatings.'_

Kikyo watched the kids and their parent's playing in the mud and sighed. '_At least I have Inuyasha.'_

Kaede watched the two women and shared their secret yearnings. She'd never been allowed a family of her own. Being the only priestess left after her sister's death, it had been her duty to carry on in her sister's place. _'At least sister Kikyo is back.' _She smiled. _'I can live my last few years watching her be happy with the man she loves. That makes me happy.'_

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this year's Special. I'm still amazed at the following this story has! Over the last three years you readers have blessed me with 8 C2 adds, 552 reviews, 233 favorites, and 110 alerts. **

**Thank you all so very much! Wait until you see what I have planned for next year's anniversary special! ;)**


	28. AMLS Four Year Special

**Disclaimer: I own all Original Characters and the plot line, but not the Inuyasha characters.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has enjoyed my story. I'm glad that you're still enjoying reading it. Your wonderful reviews continue to bring smiles to my face every time I read them. XD**

**Unfortunately this year {2011} will officially be the final year for AMLS. What that means is that instead of getting only one special this year, I'm periodically posting four. Each one will take place one year after the previous one. Once all of them have been uploaded, I'm officially ending this story completely. **

**XOXOXO: **

**Four Year Special:**

After all of the cabins were completed Bankotsu sectioned off a piece of the land surrounding the sacred tree. _'Even though I have Kags and the kids, I can't help but feel lonely sometimes.'_ His hand rested upon the mound where he had long since buried his beloved brother.

His eyes watched the children playing on the hill top and an acute sense of sorrow swept into his soul. _'We didn't get much time together, but I vaguely remember running around with Ryori, like the kids do now.' _He stared down at the soil where grass thinly blanketed the final resting place.

Bankotsu wasn't the melancholy type, but today was the anniversary of his brother's death. He watched his wife hanging the laundry on the clothesline they stretched between poles he'd put into the ground. Even after two kids she still takes my breath away, man. She's my angel." His eyes followed the kids as they played tag. "They're growing so fast. I wish you could see them."

He tried to imagine his brother watching the kids as they played tag. He swallowed against the tightness in his throat and draped an arm over his bent knee. "Shin is getting bigger and stronger every day. I can hardly believe he's already four." A small smile crossed his lips. "Amaya is sweet as can be, just like her mama."

He watched Shin slip a handful of worms into the back of his sister's haori. He chuckled. "The tyke is my son alright. Full of mischief."

Michiru and Kohaku ran off into the water splashing each other and their mother.

Shin laughed at his shrieking sister and Kagome scolded Shin putting him in time out and then tried to calm her daughter down. He watched Shin sit on the grass pouting and stabbing a stick into the ground. Bankotsu smirked. _'Boys will be boys, eh?'_

On a blanket in the middle of the field Jakotsu sat by Tara watching her sing their newborn daughter to sleep. "Can you believe Jakotsu and Tara _finally_ got married?" Bankotsu grinned. "I never would have expected Jakotsu to take so long to convince her. Heh, then again I'd have never expected Ja to be so gaga over having a little girl." He smirked. "He dotes on Anya like any proud father would, even calls her his princess."

Inuyasha and Kikyo sat a couple feet away from them on another blanket. Their eyes followed the kids intently. Bankotsu saw the deep longing in Inuyasha's eyes. "I almost feel bad for the mutt. It's obvious that he wants to be a father so bad, but he and Kikyo haven't managed it yet."

He slapped a mosquito off his neck and sighed. _'I'll have to get Kags to bring back some of those cirtra… whatever candle thingies she talked about.'_ He stared at the grave and his heart constricted. He laid his hand over the mound stroking it. _'I can't believe it's been almost five years.' _He sighed heavily.

A breeze blew by him, slightly ruffling the mound. Soft mist formed over the grave molding into a large a transparent mass. Slowly the mass formed an ectoplasmic replica of his older brother and then floated over to sit next to him. "Little brother, I'll always be with you, inside your heart." A smile crossed his ghostly lips.

Bankotsu blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Ryori…?"

The specter nodded. "Mom and dad wanted me to tell you that they are both very proud of you and all that you've accomplished." The ghost watched the kids running around and grinned as his nephew tackled the two other boys. "You're right Shin _is_ just like you. Full of mischief and he loves to play rough."

Tears stung Bankotsu's eyes. "I wish I could see mom and dad, just one more time." A thick hand lifted to wipe a stray tear from his cheek.

Ryori stared at his brother. "We all miss you, but we know that you're in good hands. You have a lot to be thankful for man. A beautiful wife, wonderful kids and so many friends who live close by. You're like a tight knit family here."

Bankotsu blinked. "It's still not the same."

Ryori clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder and stared directly into his eyes. "It's time to let me go Bank. Mom, dad, and I, will _always_ be with you in your heart man, but you need to stop wanting to change the past. Live your life man."

The ghost pat his shoulder. "Seriously man, you've got to stop dwelling on what you _don't_ have and let yourself enjoy what you _do_ have." The wind picked up and swept the ghost away.

Deep in Bankotsu's heart he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his soul. He still missed his brother and parents, he always would. But, for the first time in his life, he felt completely at peace. Tears gathered in his eyes. He closed his eyes, lifted his face to the sky and wiped his cheeks.

Bankotsu gazed at the grave a minute. "Thank you Ryori." He took a deep breath and smiled as he walked towards his family.

"Papa," Amaya ran over to him. He swept her into his arms spinning around before pulling her to his chest. "Hey princess," He kissed her forehead.

She giggled. "I'm not a princess." She kissed his cheek. Bankotsu nuzzled his cheek to hers.

Shin ran over and hugged his leg. "Papa, can we practice some kicks today?"

Bankotsu laughed and ruffled his son's hair. "We will have to wait and see what mama thinks."

"Aw," Shin pouted.

Kagome walked over and laughed. "Actually I think it will be good exercise for us all." She hugged Bankotsu from behind._ 'Are you feeling any better?'_

Bankotsu smiled. _'Hai babe, I'm going to be fine.'_

She sighed and nuzzled her face against his back._ 'Are you sure? You've been pretty depressed lately.'_

The genuine concern he felt pouring from her made him smile. _'I'm fine now babe.' _He slowly turned around and kissed her.

Amaya wriggle between them. "Papa, you're squishing me!"

He pulled back laughing. "Sorry princess." He kissed her cheek and placed her on her feet. "You and Shin go tackle uncle Inuyasha." He pat her on the butt and sent the kids off. They charged forward screaming and plowed into Inuyasha, who laughed as he fell on his back, wrestling with them.

Bankotsu pulled Kagome flush against him and kissed her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Sango smirked and tossed a bucket of cool water on them "Oi, you two can make out later." Bankotsu laughed. Kagome buried her flaming face against his chest, causing him to laugh harder.

Kikyo watched the kids dog pile on Inuyasha trying to rub his fuzzy ears. She sighed. _'At least we have nieces and nephews he can play and wrestle around with.' _Her hand settled over her flay belly and a deep sense of emptiness filled her.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this year's special. I'm still amazed at the following this story has! Over the last three years you readers have blessed me with 574 reviews, 10 C2's, 278 Faves, 125 Alerts. Thank you all so very much for your continued support! Feed back is every author's biggest motivation. :D **


	29. AMLS Five Year Special

**Disclaimer: I own all Original Characters and the plot line, but not the Inuyasha characters, nor the Inuyasha fandom. There is no money made from this either.  
**

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has enjoyed my story. I'm glad that you're still enjoying reading and even re-reading it. Your wonderful reviews continue to bring smiles to my face every time I read them. XD**

**XOXOXO:**

**Five Year Special:**

Kikyo and Inuyasha sat close by a tree and watched the parents and the kids playing together.

Bankotsu sat playing with his five year old son and three year old daughter. Shin used his shovel to pile dirt into a tiny bowl. Amaya used her tiny pot for flowers and grass.

Miroku sat on a blanket and watched his three year old twins play with their plastic sticks and stuffed bears.

Jakotsu's eyes alternated between watching his one year old daughter Anya and staring at the door of the birthing hut. Shippo sat with Anya and showed her how to build with the blocks.

"Ja, pacing isn't going to make the baby arrive any sooner."

"Well it's making me feel better." He glared at the hut. "What is taking so long?"

Bankotsu chuckled. "Relax, she only went into labor a few hours ago."

Jakotsu snorted and increased his pacing.

Bankotsu smiled at his kids. "Uncle Ja is nervous about his new baby." They smiled and continued playing. Bankotsu chuckled. "See, the kids aren't worried."

Jakotsu grunted. "You're _not _helping Ban." Bankotsu shrugged and went back to helping the kids play in the dirt.

**XOXOXO:**

"When the next contraction comes I want you to push as hard as you can."

Sango wiped her face with a cool damp cloth. "You're doing good Tara, just a little longer."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one trying to force something the size of a watermelon through a hole the size of a lemon." She sat up and grabbed her knees. "I swear I'm going to castrate him!"

Sango chuckled. "Iie you won't."

Tara grunted. "Watch me." She fell back and did her breathing. Sango shook her head and grinned.

"I can see the head. Just a few more pushes and the baby will be out."

Tara groaned. Sango wiped her forehead. "Come on girl. You can do it."

Tara sent her a dark glare. "Sango…shut up."

"I went through this too, remember?"

Tara grunted.

"One more good push should do it." Tara's legs trembled. She fell onto her back and prepared for the final push.

Sango placed her hand in Tara's. Tara took a deep breath, sat up and then bore down hard as she could.

The baby slid out into Kagome's waiting hands. "That did it." She carefully cleaned the baby's face and then wrapped a fresh blanket around it. She passed Tara her child. "You did great Tara."

Tears filled Tara's eyes. "Aren't you just precious?"

Kagome grinned. "Congratulations."

Sango opened the door. "Okay Jakotsu, you can stop pacing and go see her now."

Jakotsu walked over to his wife. He gently swept some hair from her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Tara smiled and opened the blanket.

"A boy...?" He carefully cradled the tiny baby in his arms.

"What will we name him?"

"His name is Mouko." Jakotsu grinned and slipped the tip of his finger into the tiny fist.

Bankotsu walked in and lightly clapped his friend on the shoulder. "So, you finally had a son, eh?"

Jakotsu beamed. "Hai, he's cute, ne?"

Bankotsu chuckled. "Hai Ja, he sure is." Bankotsu carefully ran a fingertip over the back of the tiny hand. "He's so tiny."

Jakotsu grinned. "He's healthy, that's all I that matters to me."

Kikyo walked in and sighed heavily. "Thank you for tending to this Kagome." Her hand fell to her flat belly and she looked away. Her chin trembled and she quickly walked back outside.

Kagome's eyes dimmed. _'Poor Kikyo...'_

'_I know how you feel Kiki.'_ Inuyasha walked over to the happy couple. "I'm glad everything worked out for you." He smiled at the baby and then left to find his mate.

Kikyo sat over on the hill by the creek and hugged her knees. Inuyasha walked over and sat beside her.

"Kaede and I used to come here when we were little. It was her favorite spot to just sit and think."

Inuyasha hugged his mate. "We all miss her Kiki."

She placed her hand in his. "It was just her time to go." She leaned her head against his chest. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. We've already lost one life together and now it seems that we will never have kids either." Her eyes watered.

He gently cupped her cheek. "Look at me." Her slowly rose to his. "Even if we can't have kids, we still have each other Kiki."

"They all have at least two kids now and I watch when you play with them. You're so happy. I - "

Inuyasha sighed heavily. "I'll admit that I've always wanted a pup, but it just doesn't seem as if it's in the cards for us." He licked her salty check. "We have a chance to be together again Kiki. That's what matters to me."

Her chin quivered. "But - "

His mouth descended on hers in a passionate kiss. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. He scooped her into his lap and then broke the kiss. "You listen to me Kiki. We have plenty of nieces and nephews to dote on. As long as I have you I'll be content with that."

He cradled her close to his chest and he sighed. "Kiki, we've already had one life stolen from us. Let's not waste this one pinning over something we may never have. Let's just enjoy the life we _do _have."

Amber eyes gazed deep into chocolate eyes. "We have a real second chance. Let's embrace it. There are so many things that we can still do. Like protect your village or watch the sun rise. We could even just grow old together. As long as we're together Kik, nothing else matters."

Kikyo stared deeply into his eyes. "I love you Inu." Her fingers gently rubbed the sensitive part of his ears.

"And I love you woman." He kissed her and then positioned her to sit between his legs. She smiled and leaned her head against his chest. Inuyasha nuzzled his cheek against hers and they watched the sun set.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: I'm still touched by how large a following this story has! Over the last four years you readers have blessed me with 586 reviews, 10 C2's, 293 Faves, 128 Alerts.  
**

**Thank you all so very much for your continued support! :D I hope that I continue to please you all with my one shots.**


	30. AMLS Six Year Special

**Disclaimer: I own all Original Characters and the plot line, but not the Inuyasha characters.**

**A/N: It's after midnight here, so it's now the 14th... It's official… I am a year older today. Man time sure flies by when you're having fun! XD Anyways, I've decided to do something different this year and give my readers and fans a gift. Here is the next installment of AMLS. Enjoy everyone.**

**Terms: **

**Kokoa = love of the heart.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Six Year Special:**

Kikyo's eyes shimmered as she gently cradled the baby to her chest. She smiled at her mate. "Have you thought of a name?"

Inuyasha watched the pup suckle from her mother's tit and smiled. He slipped the tip of his finger into her tiny fist. "Kokoa."

"A fitting name, for that is truly what she is." Kikyo kissed her daughter's forehead.

Inuyasha puffed his chest out and rubbed one of the tiny fuzzy ears. "She's a little miracle." His voice held awe and his eyes sparkled.

Kikyo watched her mate doting on their daughter and felt her soul fill with happiness. For the first time in Kikyo's life she didn't want to be anywhere or anyone else.

"Hai, she is _our _miracle." She stared deep into the amber eyes she loved. "After all the pain and sorrow we've been through, we've finally managed to bring something pure and wonderful into this world."

Inuyasha laughed and hugged his mate. "It was worth every minute of it." He kissed Kikyo's lips and reveled in the warmth of her kiss.

Kikyo pulled back smiling. "She has her father's eyes too."

"Hai, but she has her mother's nose and creamy skin."

Kikyo smiled. "She has both of us."

"Hai and many cousins to play with."

"Hai."

Outside the wind picked up and a large shadow covered the ground. Inuyasha sniffed and grimaced. "Why did they have to come?"

"Inuyasha behave. Kagome and the girls went through a lot of trouble putting this together."

"Fine, but if he starts anything, I'm going to finish it!"

Kikyo stood up and covered her breast. She laid the baby on her shoulder and patted her back. They walked outside and watched the large feather slowly floating to the center of the field.

Bankotsu helped Kagome wrangle in the kids and waved. "Over here everyone!"

Kagome and Tara finished setting up the tables. Sango and Shippo placed the food on the tables.

Kagura gently laid her feather on the ground and smiled at her mate. "It's only for a couple hours." Sesshomaru raised a brow. Kagura nudged his ribs. "Besides, we both know how eager you are to show Mateo off."

Sesshomaru stared at the amber eyes with the red flecks them and the barest of smiles graced his lips. His chest puffed out and he nuzzled his son's nose. "Very well. But only two hours."

Kagura smiled and looped her arm with her mate's and led him towards the tables.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you for showing."

Sesshomaru gave her a curt nod.

Rin stepped off the feather, holding hands with Kohaku and smiled. "Isn't this nice?"

Kohaku smiled and kissed her cheek. "Hai. You look beautiful as always." He tucked a flower behind her ear and smiled.

Rin blushed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Kohaku escorted her over to the tables and sat beside her.

"I see you convinced Sesshomaru to give the boy a chance."

"He's a good boy and treats Rin with due respect."

Sesshomaru sighed and focused on the newborn in his arms.

Inuyasha grunted and walked over carrying his newborn pup.

Bankotsu tweaked his daughter's nose. "Wait until Mama is ready."

Amaya pouted. "But I'm hungry."

Bankotsu chuckled. "We all are princess."

Kagome made sure everyone was seated and then lifted the lids off the platters.

"Okay everyone, dig in!"

She laughed as the kids ran over grabbing their plates and moved over to the lower table where they sat on their knees and ate.

Bankotsu chuckled. "They're ravenous today."

Tara poured the kids some tea and then poured the adults drinks. "Well they have been waiting since breakfast." She laughed as her son and daughter shoved fistfuls of food into their mouths.

Jakotsu wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed her cheek. "Kind of reminds me of the days when the Shichinintai ate at a table."

Bankotsu chuckled. "Hai, but we're civilized now." He frowned. "I still don't like that word."

Kagome hugged his waist and smiled. "Well just think of it as better mannered then." He hugged her waist and nodded. He led her over to their seats and they ate with the other adults.

Michiru and Kohaku Jr. sat beside each other and alternated between eating and feeding their nekos. Sango sighed. "Michiru quit feeding the nekos and eat. Kohaku don't take your sister's food." Miroku chuckled and then fell silent at his wife's glare.

The adults laughed and ate. Sesshomaru tucked his pup into his mokomo and smiled as it sat in his lap. The tired baby yawned and curled his fingers around the fluffy warm thing and closed his eyes.

Inuyasha gently tucked his pup in one arm, with the head supported by the bend of his elbow and the body curled into him. He ate with his other hand.

Kagome grinned. "I see she has her father's ears."

Inuyasha grinned.

Kikyo smiled. "It's a little early to be sure, but I feel a small bit of miko ki in her."

Kagome smiled. "Hai it's there, but will need developed."

Bankotsu watched Shin lift his tiny Banryu and wave it around. He chuckled. "That's my boy."

Amaya picked up her bow and arrow and shot her target missing the bulls-eye by two inches. Kagome laughed. "That's my girl."

Bankotsu grinned and nodded. He bit into his steak and sighed with delight.

Kagome giggled. "At least you like my cooking."

Bankotsu shook his head. "I love your cooking, almost as much as I love you." He kissed her lips.

"Ooh Mama and Papa are kissing." Amaya grinned.

Bankotsu smirked at his daughter. "You bet we are." He kissed Kagome again.

Sango rolled her eyes and shot the water gun at them. "There is plenty of time for that later, you two."

Kagome laughed and hugged her husband.

He smirked. "Always."

Shippo grinned and shook his head. "Those two will never change." He stroked Kirara's plump belly and smirked. "Another litter, eh?"

She mewed at him and smiled.

He scratched behind her ears and leaned his cheek against the top of her head.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: I was surprised by how many people who don't like Kikyo still felt her pain and yearning to have a child. That tells me that my writing came off the way it was intended to. Thanks for all of your feedback and reviews. They are what keep us authors going. So that's the sixth one… Inu/Kikyo finally had their pup. I'd love to hear your opinions. XD**


	31. AMLS Seven Year Special

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters and fandom. They belong to the ever talented ****Rumiko Takahashi****. All OC's and this plot line are mine. No money is made from this.**

**A/N: I started this story back in Dec of 2007 as a way of grieving for my grandmother. I've finally made peace with her passing and have decided to lay this story to rest. This will be the final piece. This part takes place seven years after the defeat of Naraku.**

**P.S. There is an important A/N at the bottom.  
**

**XOXOXO:**

**Seven Year Special:**

"Let's see… lollipops, pocky and marshmallows." Kagome marked them off her list. "Costumes… don't have to really worry about theirs and I'm in mine." Kagome grinned. _'I can't wait to see what everyone thinks about my costume this year.' _

She carefully packed the food she'd spent hours slaving over. "Medical supplies… blanket." She added two bottles of the best Saki. "Okay, I'm good to go." She shouldered her pack being careful not to damage her costume in the process.

"Bye mom! Bye Souta! Bye gramps!" She ran out the door and entered the shrine. She took a deep breath. "Here goes," She jumped into the well.

She was immediately engulfed by the familiar warmth and light and she grinned. _'I can't wait to see everyone's faces.'_

Upon touching the ground she looked up at the open sky. "I made it!" she climbed out of the well and pushed her pack over the rim, before climbing over to land softly on the grass.

"Kagome is that you?"

A thin tall lone figure walked over. "Help me with this, will you?" She tried to lift her pack again.

Grey eyes stared at the fuzzy ears on her head. "Let me touch them, please?" He stared at her like a kid in a candy store.

Kagome giggled. "Okay, but afterwards, you have to help me carry this back to the village, deal?"

Jakotsu squealed and nodded profusely. Kagome laughed and let Jakotsu stroke her ears of her costume.

"They feel so real."

"I got an extra pair just for you."

Jakotsu's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Of course silly, but you can't have them until we get to the village."

Jakotsu grabbed the bag. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" He headed towards the cabins. Kagome chuckled and followed him.

"I'm back!"

Sango stepped outside and grinned. "Kagome, you look so cute!"

"Thanks Sango."

Miroku's eyes about popped out of his head. "Lady Kagome? You look incredible," he sent her a lecherous grin.

Kagome shook her head. _'Should have known that was how he'd react.'_

Inuyasha walked out of his cabin and stared at her. "Kagome… What the hell did you do?"

"Behave Inuyasha, it's just a costume."

Inuyasha grunted. "Still looks weird."

"Hey where is…?" Bankotsu's jaw dropped as his azure gaze roved over Kagome, taking in every detail from the fuzzy ears on top of her head, to the long, black tail extended behind her_. 'Damn that's hot!' _

Kagome grinned. "I take it you like the spandex?"

Bankotsu walked over to her and smirked. "If that's what is called, hell yes I like it!"

He ran his hands from her shoulders down to her hips and curled them possessively around her curvaceous backside. He nibbled her neck. "I like very much."

Kagome grinned. She felt strong hands squeeze her butt and yelped.

Bankotsu chuckled.

Kagome sent him a stern look. "Oi! No touching until _after_ the party."

"No promises this time." Bankotsu grabbed his wife's butt and squeezed. "You've outdone yourself this year." He captured her lips in a heated kiss.

She circled her arms around his neck. Kagome moaned and kissed him back. After a minute they pulled away gasping for air. Kagome moved her lips to his ear and whispered. "After the party, I'm all yours."

He stepped back and smacked her butt. "Better be mine!"

"So are we gonna eat or what?"

"You said when we got here, I'd get my ears."

Kagome chuckled. "Don't worry I haven't forgotten." She walked over to her bag pulled out a red velvet box. She passed it to him. "Here."

Jakotsu opened the box and squealed. "Thanks Kagome!" He pulled her into a hug.

She smiled. "You're welcome Jakotsu."

Jakotsu put the ears on his head and sighed blissful. "Now I have my own cute, furry ears." He sat down rubbing his own ears.

Bankotsu laughed a deep barrel chest laugh and grinned at his wife. "You sure know how to keep him happy."

Kagome nodded. "Where are the kids?"

"Coming at you fast," Bankotsu pointed behind her. He laughed and jumped out of the way.

Shippo jumped up into her arms. "Mama, did you bring the lollipops?" he stared at her with puppy dog eyes.

Kagome laughed. "Yes."

All the kids cheered.

"But you can't have them until after dinner."

"But, Mama…"

"No fair!"

"Come on Mama."

"That's not fair Aunt Kagome!"

"Aunty Gome…"

"But,"

"You heard your mother."

"Yes sir."

Bankotsu faced his nieces and nephews. "You heard your aunt."

They all pouted. "Yes sir."

Bankotsu nodded in satisfaction.

Kikyo walked up smiling. "I see we're all here now."

Inuyasha glared at Kagome. "Food, now!"

Bankotsu flicked Inuyasha's ear. "Be patient mutt."

Inuyasha huffed and glared at the man. "Hands off the ears!"

Kagome laughed. "Bankotsu why don't you help me set up the food so we can eat?"

Bankotsu grinned, "You betcha babe." His mouth watered. Bankotsu and Kagome set out the blanket and everyone sat down. After Bankotsu set her yellow bag beside her he moved to sit behind her.

Kagome smiled and passed out the boxed meals.

Bankotsu's eyes lit up as did Inuyasha's.

"Steak!"

Kagome laughed. "Steak, rice, veggies, egg rolls, tempura, and fresh baked bread."

Kagome pulled out Shippo's tea and handed it to him.

He smiled. "Thanks Mama."

She smiled and passed tea to the other children. "You're welcome children." She stared at her husband and her eyes twinkled. "And for the adults…" She pulled out the Saki.

Bankotsu smirked. "You really know how to surprise me babe." He took the Saki and poured it for the adults.

The wind picked up and two tornadoes stopped in the middle of the field.

Kagome grinned. "Right on time."

Kouga's eyes bulged as he slowly took in Kagome's appearance. He licked his lips. "Yummy."

Blue and green eyes narrowed on the wolf. Ayame smacked him upside the head. "Kouga!"

Kouga chuckled. "Yame, relax. I was just appreciating her costume."

Ayame huffed and passed him the two pups from her hips. "Just for that _you_ can handle all three today while I eat with the others."

Kouga blinked. "Yame, get back here." He stared down into three faces and sighed. "Mommy is testy today."

The triplets giggled.

"Ooh, Daddy got in trouble."

Kouga's eyes narrowed. "Taro…" The boy gulped and fell silent.

Sachiko stared at her father with green eyes and shook her red head. "Meanie!" She kicked her father and leapt to the ground.

Kouga grunted.

Nodaku stared at his father and then sighed. He jumped out of his arms. He walked over and hugged his mother.

Kouga blinked. "Oi, why am I the bad guy?"

Bankotsu snorted and moved in front of Kagome. His eyes narrowed at the older wolf demon. "Because _you_ flirted with someone other than your mate!" His teeth ground.

Ayame grinned and nuzzled her daughter's nose. "For a two year old you're pretty strong."

Sachiko grinned and nuzzled her mother's nose. "Like you mommy."

Ayame laughed. "Hai."

"Food, now!"

Kikyo elbowed Inuyasha's ribs. "Be patient."

Kagura's large feather floated above them and then landed in the field, quickly followed by Ahun.

"Uncle Sesshomaru's pack is here."

Inuyasha grunted. "Oh joy."

Kikyo stared at her mate and burped her one year old daughter.

Kouga sighed and sat by his mate and their triplets. "Everyone has arrived then?"

"Yup, we're all here." Kagome grinned.

Sesshomaru carried his one year old son over to the tables and nodded a greeting to Kagome.

Bankotsu grinned. "He's getting bigger, eh?"

Kagura beamed. "Mateo is growing stronger every day." She stroked her son's hair.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Of course he's strong, he's my son."

Bankotsu laughed and escorted his wife to their seats.

Rin followed her parent's with Kohaku Sr. at her side. He sat beside her and fed her food to her. Rin blushed and opened her mouth.

Sesshomaru growled.

Kagura placed a hand on his arm. "She's not a little girl anymore."

Sesshomaru grunted and hugged his son.

Sango smiled at her brother and his girlfriend.

Miroku watched his four year old twins playing tag.

Six year old Shin chased his four year old sister with handfuls of mud.

Amaya shrieked and then laughed and squirted him with the water gun.

Two and a half year old Anya ran over to Jakotsu and hugged his leg. "Daddy save me!"

One and a half year old Mouko waddled over covered in sauce and grinned, holding his fingers towards his sister.

Jakotsu laughed and scooped Anya into his arms. "She takes after me." He grinned.

Tara laughed and used a rag to clean her son's face and hands. "He takes after me."

Everyone laughed and then thanked Kagome for the food. After everyone enjoyed their food and Saki, except the kids who had tea instead, Kagome passed out a plastic covered plate to everyone.

"My mama baked these fresh for everyone."

The kids' eyes lit up. "Cookies!" they grabbed the pumpkin cookies.

The adults laughed.

Kagome and Bankotsu watched as the kids were allowed to get into the large bowl of candy.

Fifteen minutes later Amaya wrapped her sticky fingers around her father's waist.

"Oi, now I'm all sticky." He laughed.

Amaya grinned. "Papa sticky." Everyone laughed.

Bankotsu scooped his daughter up. "And now we need to clean up."

Amaya giggled as he tweaked her nose and grinned.

Kagome watched her husband and daughter splashing in the water bowl and laughed.

Kikyo helped clear the table and then stared at the fading sun. "I think it's time all the little ones get ready for bed."

All the kids groaned and the parents dispersed to put their children to bed. Kagura, Sesshomaru, Mateo, Kohaku Sr. and Rin left on Kagura's feather and Ahun's back. Kouga and his family left.

Bankotsu followed his wife into their cabin and tucked the kids into their beds. He walked over to his wife and smirked. "Now that the party's over you're mine, right?" he nuzzled her neck.

She took his hand and led him towards their bedroom. "Why don't you come see what's on _under_ this suit?" Her eyes twinkled.

'_What did you do?'_

'_You have to discover it for yourself.'_

"Now this is something I've waited for all day."

Kagome grinned as he slowly slid the latex suit down. She lay across the bed and flipped onto her back. He gasped and his fingers brushed lightly over her one and only tattoo.

On her left shoulder blade entwined wedding bands with their names on them wrapped around his beloved halberd Banryu with vines beneath the halberd.

Bankotsu smirked. "Looks great Kags."

"You really like it?"

"I do." He kissed her tattoo and then turned her over and claimed her mouth in a heated kiss.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Sadly all good things must come to an end. ****It's been a wonderful ride everyone, but this story and all anniversaries have finally come to an end. Thanks once again for your continued support and joy reading my story. One last time, I'd love to hear your opinions on how the story turned out. XD**

**A/N II: I'm pleased to announce the five chapter preview of my first novel Dangerous Temptation is now live! **

**Dangerous Temptation Blurb:**

Seventeen year-old Kaitlin Sinclair's world is turned upside down when she moves to Indonesia, and discovers the secrets that threaten the existence of the enchanting Cadmon and his people. She dives into a foreign culture, full of mystique and dangers everywhere she turns, where keeping her heart safe might prove as impossible as staying alive!

**Copyright © 2012 by Catrina Barton.**

**Dangerous Temptation is available at Amazon US and Amazon UK.  
**


End file.
